Я буду жить I Will Survive
by tanya-ru
Summary: Эдвард Каллен - первая неразделённая любовь. Школа окончена, детские фантазии и несчастные страдания должны остаться позади. В настоящем - новая жизнь, новые друзья и почти идеальный Мужчина. Вот только призрак прошлого появляется на горизонте в виде нового босса. Придётся начать жить заново, обрести свою любовь. Сложно? Белле Свон это только предстоит.
1. Пролог

**Пролог.**

"Когда мир рушится, остаётся утешаться только одним – хуже уже не будет", - думала я, поднимаясь с коленок: я только что поскользнулась на парковке школы.

Утром в промозглом Форксе, где я жила вот уже полгода, было довольно тепло, а после обеда подморозило. Мелкий снежок чуть прикрыл замёрзшие лужицы, студенты осторожно обходили их стороной, каким-то внутренним чутьём человека, обитающего с детства в городе, где постоянно идёт или снег или дождь, запоминая расположение «опасных» зон. И только я, «несчастная мисс Аризона», - такое прозвище дал мне Майк Ньютон, - умудрилась растянуться посреди парковки.

Вообще-то, правильнее было бы назвать меня «Мисс Анти-Аризона»: бледная, почти прозрачная кожа никак не соответствовала образу «пляжных красоток» в плетёных шляпах, какими представляют себе жителей самого жаркого города США туристы, мечтающие посетить Гранд-Каньон и насладиться запахом креозота, витающем в пустыне. Ни загара, ни высокой спортивной фигуры, ни волос цвета «блонди» природа мне не дала, зато наградила неуклюжестью и способностью краснеть по поводу и без. Как же я ошибалась, наивно полагая, что переехав в Форкс, смогу смешаться с толпой! Даже здесь, в Вашингтоне, где солнце редко балует своим присутствием, моя кожа была намного бледнее, чем у многих местных.

Чарли, мой отец, а для аборигенов шеф полиции Свон, не удержался от смешка, встречая меня полгода назад у трапа самолёта.

- Белла, - секунду спустя произнёс он, пряча усмешку в усы, - ты точно из Финикса?

Надо сказать, что мы не виделись много лет: мои родители развелись, когда мне было всего пару месяцев. Рене, моя мама, сбежала из Форкса, прихватив меня с собой и оставив Чарли только свидетельство о браке, как напоминание о том, что когда-то у него была жена и дочь. Её ветреность и безалаберность заставили меня повзрослеть слишком рано, а впрочем, я была ей благодарна: как часто у детей появляется возможность стать самостоятельными, скажите мне?

Сколько себя помню, на мне держался весь дом. Я стирала, готовила, убиралась, покупала продукты, регулярно оплачивала счета и даже вела «домовую книгу», где старательно записывала все расходы и доходы. Последних, впрочем, было не так много, как хотелось бы. Мы часто переезжали с места на место. Квартирка поменьше, район «подешевле», школа другая. Может, поэтому у меня и не было друзей? Я их просто не успевала завести.

А год назад всё изменилось. Мама встретила Фила. Мощное телосложение, огромные руки и низкий басовитый голос поначалу испугали меня. Но потом я поняла, что за этой глыбой мускулов скрывается добродушный парень, по непонятным для меня причинам влюблённый в Рене. Они поженились. Впервые мама казалась мне счастливой: она даже сама готовила завтраки, выучила все кнопки на стиральной машине и завела настоящую поваренную книгу.

Последний факт заставил меня задуматься. Если такие кардинальные перемены случились в характере Рене, значит, моё присутствие в доме стало необязательным. Хотелось дать маме кусочек женского счастья, свободы и молодости, ведь Фил был моложе её, поэтому я позвонила Чарли и вскоре переехала жить в Форкс.

- Господи, Белла, ты жива? – я подняла глаза, моя подруга Анджела протянула мне руку, помогая подняться с холодной земли. Анджела Вебер, добрая, милая и порядочная девушка, переживала искренне. По-другому она не могла, да и не умела. Двое маленьких братьев-близнецов, которых она любила, обязывали к ответственности. Переделки, в которые постоянно «влипали» близнецы, домашние хлопоты и вечные разбитые носы и коленки братьев, за которыми тяжело уследить, однако, не мешали ей хорошо учиться. В свои восемнадцать она сохранила ту природную доброту, свойственную людям, которые заботятся о своих родных, смотрят на мир открытыми глазами и всегда радуются чужим удачам.

- Кажется, да, - ответила я, окончательно приняв вертикальное положение. Голова чуть кружилась, руку саднило: я рассмотрела мелкие царапины. Так и есть. Оцарапала ладонь.

- К врачу? – не поверив, всё ещё волновалась Анджела, осматривая меня с ног до головы. - Идти можешь?

- Конечно, да, - я скривила губы, боль в коленке дала о себе знать. Наверное, ушиб. – Само заживёт, не в первый раз, - прошептала я. Падения для меня – дело обычное.

- Это точно, - вздохнула Анджела. А потом неожиданно спросила: - Ты идёшь на танцы?

Словно в лоб ударила наотмашь. Тело вздрогнуло, голова закружилась, готовая снова испытать на практике Закон всемирного тяготения: настолько я растерялась. Я взмахнула руками, будто стараясь найти что-то, за что можно уцепиться и не плюхнуться носом в свежий снег. Но рядом была только Анджела, вот на ней я и повисла, судорожно глотая воздух. Быстрая реакция Анджелы, наработанная годами общения с сорванцами-братьями, не позволила мне упасть. Она крепко ухватила меня одной рукой под локоть, а второй обняла за талию. Я смотрела в её карие смеющиеся глаза, чувствуя, что покрываюсь румянцем.

- Что ли любовь? – съязвил проходящий мимо Ньютон. - Так вот почему ты отказалась идти со мной на танцы, Белла! – Майк картинно надул губы, сморщил нос и нахмурил брови. - От тебя, Анджела, я этого точно не ожидал!

- А-а-а, - я открыла рот, чтобы ответить этому наглецу, но слова застряли в горле. В голове противно зашумело, я выдохнула, но мысли, так некстати разбежавшиеся, никак не хотели снова собираться. Пока я подыскивала достойные фразы, Майк сел в свою машину и уехал с парковки, на прощанье взвизгнув тормозами и послав нам с Анджелой воздушный поцелуй. - Андж, - простонала я, щёки запылали, слёзы так и брызнули из глаз.

- Ну, что ты, Белла, прекрати реветь, - Анджела еле сдерживала смех, - ты так не ответила на вопрос, между прочим! - Какой? – я и вправду не могла вспомнить, о чём мы говорили. - Ты идёшь на весенние танцы? – медленно проговорила она.

- Нет, - я старательно отводила глаза, - ты же знаешь, я не танцую.

- Я тоже, - пожала плечами Анджела, - но это не повод сидеть дома и упиваться одиночеством. – Она подала мне рюкзак, помогла отряхнуться. – К твоему сведению, - лекторским голосом продолжила она, - я решилась на отчаянный шаг и позвала Бена.

- Что? – я чуть не поперхнулась, зная, что Анджела давно, и, как мне казалось, безнадёжно влюблена в Бена Ченни. Вот это новость. – Он согласился? – всё ещё не веря, переспросила я.

- Да, - победно улыбнулась Анджела, а потом мечтательно закрыла глаза и, сияя улыбкой, быстро-быстро зашептала: - Я так счастлива, Белла, ты не представляешь!

Я и не представляла, потому что моё счастье жило своей жизнью. Близко, так, что можно было подойти и потрогать, очертить кончиками пальцев чёткую линию скул, зарыться в непослушные волосы, вдохнуть аромат его кожи полной грудью, прижаться всем телом, поцеловать краешек тонких губ. Далеко, потому что моё счастье мне не принадлежало. Разве что во сне, в другом мире, где не было неуклюжей Беллы в бесформенной одежде, а была кареглазая красотка с пышной копной каштановых волос, смелая, яркая, уверенная в себе. Это её руки обнимали Его за талию, это её губы шептали ему в ответ: «И я тебя».

Это её Он любил. Каждую ночь…

- Так ты позовёшь Тайлера, Белла? – голос Анджелы вернул меня в реальность.

- Нет, Андж. Конечно, нет, - проговорила я, открывая дверь старого пикапа, красно-оранжевого «монстра дороги». – Только не Тайлера! – поморщилась я, вспоминая навязчивые приставания Кроули, которые он по глупости принимал за ухаживание.

- Ну, хорошо, - не унималась Анджела, - если не Майк и не Тайлер, тогда кто? Может, …Эрик? – и тут же сама отрицательно замотала головой: прыщавый Эрик Йорк явно не входил в понятие «парень для весеннего бала».

Я улыбнулась, наблюдая, как сосредоточенно Анджела уставилась в одну точку, прокручивая в голове подходящие варианты.

Увы. Мой «вариант» мне не подходил. Не то, чтобы он был занят. Просто он из другой жизни, параллельной вселенной, никакого отношения не имеющий к той Изабелле Свон, что прогревала мотор своего "шевроле" на школьной стоянке и жалела свою никчёмную жизнь вместо того, чтобы радоваться внезапному счастью подруги, которой, наконец-таки, удалось найти настоящую Любовь.

"Ну, что за мысли, - одёрнула себя я, - говорить о себе в третьем лице – это признак начинающегося безумия или раздвоения личности. Сокрушаться и плакать будешь дома, Белла. Соберись. Иначе Анджела заметит".

Моя тайна. Никто, даже лучшая подруга Анджела Вебер, не подозревал о том, что я безнадёжно и безответно влюблена в Эдварда Каллена. Самый красивый парень, капитан бейсбольной команды, загадочный и недоступный, сводил с ума почти всю женскую половину школы и, подозреваю, что и города. Такая внешность заставляла оборачиваться, сияющий блеск зелёных глаз завораживал, а бархатный голос удивительного тембра отнимал последнюю возможность мыслить. Я видела, как его провожали восторженными взглядами и старшеклассницы, и продавщицы в супер-маркете, и даже женщины, которым он годился в сыновья.

Он, казалось, не замечал этого, всегда был вежлив, корректен и спокоен, улыбкой отвечая на неуклюжие заигрывания, тонкое кокетство и откровенную лесть, умело переводя разговор на другую тему. Эта его улыбка… Чуть кривоватая, отстранённая… Он улыбался тебе, всем сразу и при этом никому. Жаль, что я поняла это так поздно. Потому что однажды мне на секунду показалось, что он улыбнулся мне. И этого крошечного мгновения времени, ничтожной частички жизни хватило, чтобы моё пустое сердце затрепыхалось, наполнилось непонятным Чувством и, не выдержав такого испытания, с грохотом разбилось на миллионы осколков, собрать которые можно, но очень тяжело. Он действительно тогда улыбнулся мне, но эта улыбка скорее походила на извинение за непристойное поведение Джессики Стенли, откровенно предлагающей себя в узком закутке между раздевалками спортивного зала. Я оказалась в неподходящем месте в неподходящее время и стала невольным свидетелем чужого разговора. Он грустно улыбался, словно просил прощения за свою красоту, за обаяние. Я не слышала слов, что он произнёс, я просто впитывала в себя эти чарующие звуки, от которых по всему телу разбежались мурашки, смотрела на его тонкие притягивающие губы и думала только о том, каковы они на вкус. Нестерпимо хотелось поцеловать их, ощутить их нежность, почувствовать его дыхание. Тогда я впервые поняла, что такое Желание женщины, а ещё то, что познать его с Эдвардом Калленом мне не доведётся никогда. Потому что мы из разных миров.

Глядя на плачущую Стенли, униженно вымаливающую у него свидание, я дала себе слово, что никогда не опущусь до такого. Никто не узнает о той буре, что творится в моей душе и теле только от одного упоминания об Эдварде Каллене.

И обещание своё я сдержала. Я старательно избегала его, не смотрела в его сторону, контролируя каждый жест, каждое слово, что могло невольно сорваться с языка и выдать меня. Я так усиленно прятала глаза, когда чувствовала, что он поблизости, что однажды в школьном коридоре со всей силы налетела на открытую дверцу его шкафчика.

Меня занесло, я чуть не упала, и упала бы, если бы его сильные руки не подхватили меня.

- Ты в порядке? – пара зелёных глаз с едва заметными янтарными крапинами почти лишила меня рассудка. Он ждал ответа, его действительно заботило, как я себя чувствую? В тот момент вселенная остановилась, звёзды потухли, время замедлило свой бег: я была в его объятиях. И, чёрт с ним, что это длилось недолго: я смотрела на него, прикасалась к нему, вдыхала его запах, свежий, чувственный, такой желанный. И такой недоступный.

Вдох.

Выдох.

Вдох.

- Как ты? – он повторил вопрос.

- В порядке, - выдох.

Время снова возобновило ход, потухшие звёзды превратились в приглушённое свечение ламп электричества, вселенная снова закрутилась. И только я застыла в вечном одиночестве и тоске по несбыточной мечте по имени Эдвард Каллен. Он отпустил меня, подарив на прощание вежливую улыбку. В этот раз улыбку предостережение: «Береги себя, будь внимательней».

Больше мы не встречались.

Только ночью.

В моих снах, вдруг ставших такими яркими от переполнявшей меня страсти. Его поцелуи, нежные прикосновения, щекочущий бесстыдный шёпот, заставляющий краснеть от смущения… Иногда мы просто молча сидели, он держал мою руку в своей, поглаживая мою ладошку большим пальцем. Мы молчали. Любви слова не нужны. Каждое утро я просыпалась счастливой. И длилось это несколько секунд, пока жестокая действительность не предъявляла свои права, окуная меня в реальность бытия как в холодную воду. Слёзы. Слёзы. Бесконечные утренние потоки слёз и сожалений стали неотъемлемой частью моей жизни.

С этим нужно было что-то делать. Глупая безответная любовь вытравливала из меня остатки сознания, превращая в и без того унылое, нежизнеспособное существо. Умом я понимала, что эта нелепая первая любовь не может длиться вечно. Виной всему моя зарождающаяся сексуальность, разбушевавшиеся гормоны, затянувшийся пубертат. Пройдёт. Должно пройти. Обязано. Я верила в это, понимая, что как только окажусь вдалеке от источника своих «бед», жизнь наладится.

Я вернусь в жизнь, полюблю.

Я хотела забыть Эдварда Каллена, и в то же время боялась, что потеряю саму себя, если перестану видеть его, чувствовать, дышать одним с ним воздухом.

- Поздравляю! – сказал Каллен, случайно столкнувшись со мной в толпе студентов и родителей на вручении аттестатов. Улыбнулся и уехал на своём сияющем "Вольво", оставив меня с одной мучительной мыслью.

Я его больше никогда не увижу.

Надо учиться жить.


	2. Глава 1

Жёлтая мантия и уродская шапочка выпускницы школы Форкса заняли своё почётное место в дальнем углу нижнего ящика платяного шкафа.

Я рассматривала аттестат, ещё пахнущий свежей типографской краской – наглядное свидетельство окончания школьной жизни. Предстояло выбрать, что делать дальше. С детства я мечтала... Вот чёрт, с самого детства я только тем и занималась, что мечтала. Сначала о том, что к нам приедет папа, потом о том, что маме не придётся работать по вечерам, потом о том, что вырасту, получу хорошее образование и смогу обеспечить нас. Я неплохо рисовала и мечтала окончить художественную школу, чтобы в будущем поступить в Академию искусств. Мечты остались мечтами.

Суровая действительность диктовала другие условия жизни. Куда я пойду с дипломом искусствоведа? Где гарантия того, что мне не придётся годами искать работу? Права Анджела. Надо быть приземлённее, ставить себе реальные цели и добиваться желаемого. Престижный колледж – заветный билетик в иную жизнь – был мне не по карману.

Поэтому, взвесив все многочисленные «за» и «против», я поступила вместе с Анджелой в Порт-Анджелесский колледж, чтобы получить специальность бухгалтера, справедливо рассудив, что за два года учёбы смогу подзаработать денег на дальнейшее обучение. Странно, но студенческая жизнь мало отразилась на мне: привычка усердно учиться никуда не исчезла.

Я привыкла к самостоятельности, меня никто никогда не контролировал, поэтому мнимая свобода, которой так упивались мои однокурсники и однокурсницы, меня совсем не прельщала. Я редко ходила на вечеринки, а уж о свиданиях и вообще не задумывалась. Всё свободное от учёбы время я работала или искала работу. Мне приходилось мыть полы, бегать официанткой, разносить пиццу по окрестным районам и даже сидеть с маленькими детьми в качестве няни. Каждый вечер я валилась с ног от усталости, но Эдвард Каллен не стал сниться мне реже.

Первые месяцы были самыми тяжёлыми: красочные сны, наполненные всепоглощающей любовью, так будоражили кровь, что я просыпалась, задыхаясь от счастья, а потом судорожно кусала руку, чтобы заглушить страшные рыдания, утыкалась лицом в подушку и ревела ночи напролёт. В каждом проходящем мимо стройном высоком парне я старалась разглядеть знакомые черты - идеальный профиль с прямым римским носом, тонкие губы, зелёные глаза с карими крапинками. И однажды, обнаружив свою руку в собственных трусиках, я не на шутку перепугалась. Едва очухавшись, я тут же побежала в душ, долго стояла под холодной водой.

"Вот так и до психушки недалеко", - думала я, разглядывая своё отражение в зеркале. Следующие дни стали настоящим адом. Я никак не могла отделаться от навязчивых мыслей об Эдварде Каллене, о снах и о своей реакции на всё это.

На работе я пару раз уронила поднос, забыла принести сдачу и наступила на ногу хозяйке забегаловки. Но то, что я едва не «завалила» экзамен, стало последней каплей. Я не могла позволить Эдварду Каллену разрушить мои выстроенные планы, мечты, жизнь, в конце концов!

Теперь представляете, как прыгала от восторга Анджела, когда я согласилась однажды вечером пойти вместе с ней и Беном в кино? Как назло, фильм был о любви, романтическая комедия, где главные герои сначала жутко ненавидели друг друга, а в конце фильма поженились. Я старалась, как могла следить за происходящим на экране, но громкие звуки поцелуев моих соседей слева и хруст попкорна справа никак не способствовали концентрации. Или это я стала такой заскорузлой, что не могла расслабиться и получать удовольствие? Вопрос, заданный самой себе показался настолько двусмысленным, что я поёжилась.

- Тебе холодно, Белла? – спросил меня Бен, уже стягивая с себя куртку.

Я пыталась протестовать против его вынужденного джентльменства, но он только отвёл мою руку в сторону, накинул на меня куртку и похлопал меня по плечу. Я еле сдержала слёзы.

"Докатилась", - мысленно всхлипывала я, но проглотила обиду, поблагодарила Бена, даже постаралась благодарно улыбнуться. Хорошо, что освещение в зале было слабое, наверняка, моя улыбка больше напоминала идиотскую гримасу.

Как прошла следующая неделя – плохо помню.

Первый раз экзамены мне давались с таким трудом. Голова туго соображала, я не высыпалась, шарахалась от каждого звука и вообще больше напоминала загнанного зверька, который никак не может найти лаз в свою уютную норку. Поэтому на предложение Чарли провести хотя бы месяц из последних моих летних каникул дома я приняла с радостью, надеясь, что смена обстановки пойдёт мне на пользу.

Форкс встретил меня привычным проливным дождём. Дня три я проспала под монотонную барабанную дробь капели по железному карнизу окна моей комнаты на втором этаже. Чарли почти всё время торчал в полицейском участке, справедливо полагая, что мне необходима тишина. Я и вправду нуждалась в отдыхе. Ещё пару дней я валялась в постели, перечитывая любимые книги, спускаясь вниз исключительно для приготовления ужина. Но сибаритство, пусть и недолгое – не моя стезя.

Неудивительно, что через неделю меня охватила бурная жажда деятельности. Я вытерла пыль, смела паутину, скопившуюся по углам с момента моего отъезда, помыла окна, перестирала всё белье, повесила новые шторы и даже отдала старенький диванчик из гостиной на перетяжку. Чарли, ошарашенный моим энтузиазмом, мужественно терпел все мои начинания в доме, где последний ремонт был ещё во времена жизни вместе с Рене. Он без разговоров съездил в магазин, купил краску и принадлежности для ремонта. В субботу мы с ним красили кухонные шкафчики и фасад дома. В воскресенье клеили новые обои в гостиной. Он взял выходной! Его помощник, Гарри Клирвоутер, заехавший вечером, с порога заявил, что привёз свежую рыбу, но я заметила, как его чёрные квиллетские глаза из-под густых нависших бровей пристально изучали Чарли: он хотел убедиться, что шеф полиции не тронулся умом, первый раз за последние семнадцать лет отказавшись от рыбалки и взяв выходной.

Но когда я посягнула на святое - любимый гараж Чарли, который, по сути, был даже и не гаражом, а складом для его рыбацких снастей, Чарли не выдержал:

- Беллз, дорогая, вообще-то ты отдыхать приехала, - застенчиво, словно извиняясь, пробубнил он.

Время снова остановилось. Маятник «загрузки», что удерживал меня от беспорядочных мыслей и сладких стыдливых снов, качнулся в другую сторону.

Я присела на новенький диванчик, беспомощно опустив руки:

- Что же я буду делать, папа? - Ужин готовить, - сразу нашёлся Чарли, - к нам сегодня гости приедут, Билли с сыном.

Дальше шёл пространный рассказ о какой-то сиэтловской баскетбольной команде, каких-то отборочных матчах до начала сезона. Я уже слушала вполуха, потому что мозг нашёл искомое – размышления на бытовые темы. Я жарила рыбу, мариновала мясо, стругала многочисленные салатики, долго сокрушаясь об отсутствии необходимой посуды. И когда тарелки с закусками были красиво расставлены на столике в гостиной, в дверь постучали. Я ещё складывала салфетки, когда в дверном проёме показалась инвалидная коляска Билли Блэка.

Сам он гордо восседал с высоко поднятой головой. Лицо, изрезанное морщинами, седые редкие, ломкие волосы и сухие, сморщенные стариковские руки выдавали его почтенный возраст. Но вот глаза, чёрные, пронзительные и при этом смешливые, никак не вязались с образом засушенного старца.

- Здравствуй, Белла, - пробасил он, беззастенчиво оглядывая меня с ног до головы, - ты стала такой красавицей, – и не меняя интонации, словно слова приветствия, произнёс:

- Белла, наверное, отбою от женихов нет. То-то Чарли своё старое ружьишко продул и почистил…

Чарли от неожиданности крякнул и тут же рассмеялся в голос. Я покраснела по самые пятки, а он уже вовсю хвастался Билли о моих заслугах на почве учёбы, работы и домашних делах в последние дни. Билли с неторопливым любопытством осмотрел плоды наших рук, даже пощупал новую обивку дивана, подумал, помолчал, схватил кусочек тушёного мяса, закинул в рот, медленно прожевал.

И казалось, остался доволен:

- А ты хозяйственная, Белла, и с руками. Надо тебя с Джейком познакомить. Сынок, ну, что ты там копаешься? Иди сюда! – громко крикнул он.

Красные пятна, покрывавшие мою кожу, стали оттенка бордо. Я в ужасе вжалась в стену, Чарли с Билли громко расхохотались, когда в комнату вошёл очень смуглый длинноволосый парень.

- Что? – без приветствий поинтересовался он у Билли.

- Привет, Джейкоб, - протянул ему руку Чарли, - ты снова вырос.

- Не скажи, - их рукопожатие было по-мужски крепким. – С ростом у меня проблемы, зато с мышечной массой – никаких! – гордо заявил он, слегка поигрывая бицепсами.

Он был прав. Мощные мышцы выпирали так, что серая обтягивающая футболка грозила треснуть по швам. Я невольно залюбовалась этим зрелищем.

- Джейкоб, это Белла, - донёсся до меня голос Билли.

- Привет, - парень слегка кивнул, а я заметила, что он тоже оценивающе глазел на меня.

Интересно, ему понравилось?

"Господи, Белла, и о чём ты только думаешь"? – мысленно отругала себя я, бордовые пятна на моей коже потемнели, стали отливать фиолетовым. Я не видела своего румянца, но была уверена, что так оно и было, судя по тому, как пылали щёки.

- Привет, - наконец, выдавила я, окончательно растерявшись.

- Ну, к столу, - скомандовал Чарли, включая телевизор.

Я тихонечко сидела в уголочке дивана, держа на весу свою тарелку с салатом. Мужчины же в этот момент с жадностью и аппетитом поглощали мясо и рыбу. Столовые приборы, о недостатке которых я сожалела ещё пару часов назад, вовсе и не понадобились. Глядя, как Джейкоб накалывает на вилку внушительный кусок мяса и целиком отправляет его в рот, становилось ясно, что этот парень пользоваться столовым ножом явно не привык. Следить за их разговором, с огромным количеством фамилий игроков и спортивных терминов, мне было скучно.

Я собирала грязную посуду, относила её на кухню, принося в комнату новые порции мяса и рыбы, которые успевали исчезнуть к моему следующему возвращению. Когда я мыла очередную гору тарелок, принесённых из гостиной, в кухню зашёл Джейкоб, держа в руках салатник и пару пустых банок из-под пива. Наверное, перерыв или реклама, - пришло мне в голову. Не похоже было, что этот парень добровольно решился пропустить игру.

- Мусор? – спросил он, указывая взглядом на пустые банки.

- Сюда, - я открыла шкафчик под раковиной, где располагалось мусорное ведро. Я только что положила новый мешок, а полный вынесла во двор в контейнер. Я опустилась на четвереньки, расправляя полиэтилен, чтобы Джейкобу было удобнее бросить туда банки. И когда они с глухим стуком опустились на дно ведра, неприятно звякнув друг о друга, я стала подниматься, неожиданно больно ударившись виском обо что-то твёрдое.

- Ой, - пискнула я, потирая ушибленное место.

- Извини, - пробасил Джейкоб, тоже растирая локоть.

– Больно? – он тут же протянул руку к моему виску, накрывая своей огромной ладонью мои пальцы.

- Уже нет, - почему-то соврала я.

Жар от его огромной красно-коричневой руки расползался по всему телу, в ноздри ударил насыщенный и резкий мужской запах, смешанный с запахом хвои и табака.

- Ты куришь? – невольно вырвалось у меня, и я поморщилась.

- Нет, - улыбнулся он широкой белозубой улыбкой и его карие глаза под чёрными широкими бровями превратились в узкие щёлочки, обрамлённые густыми ресницами, а чуть курносый нос почти задрался кверху. В этот момент он выглядел как пятнадцатилетний подросток. – Билли курил в машине, вот я и пропах, - снова задорно рассмеялся он, схватился за майку на груди, понюхал её и тоже поморщился.

- Сколько тебе лет, Джейкоб? – не удержалась я. Уж слишком велика была разница между его накачанными формами и выражением лица.

- Семнадцать, - признался он таким тоном, словно я поймала его в магазине, покупающего пиво.

- Семнадцать, - повторила я, мысленно успокаиваясь. Что ж, общение с этим подростком мне ничем не грозит. Он несовершеннолетний, а значит, даже и думать нечего. "О чём, Белла?" – тут же взъелась на себя я. "Ты о чём думать собралась?"- … Скоро будет, - Джейкоб что-то шептал, я и не заметила, так увлеклась внутренним диалогом.

- Что? – переспросила я.

- Восемнадцать. Скоро. Будет мне, - отчётливо проговорил он и смешно надул пухлые губы.

- Конечно-конечно, совсем взрослый, - кивнула я. Мои слова прозвучали фальшиво и наигранно. Ну вот, обидела мальчика. Состроила из себя городскую зазнавшуюся «штучку», с презрением относящуюся к малолеткам. Парнишка этого явно не заслужил. - Чем занимаешься? – я решила поговорить на отвлечённые темы, чтобы выйти из неловкой ситуации. Джейкоб долго и увлечённо рассказывал мне о своей жизни, друзьях, мотоциклах, школьной команде по регби, в которой он был нападающим.

"Хорошо, хоть не бейсбол", - пронеслось в моей голове. И как только я вспомнила капитана нашей бейсбольной команды, сердце предательски пропустило пару ударов, руки затряслись, и намыленная тарелка выскользнула из моих пальцев прямо в раковину. Я тупо смотрела на огромный кусок, отколовшийся от большой жёлтой тарелки, и никак не могла придти в себя.

- Дай я, - сильные руки с лёгкостью отставили меня в сторону. Джейкоб ловко собрал осколки, выкинул их в мусорное ведро и закрыл кран. - Кажется, кто-то переутомился, - он снова улыбнулся мне широкой белозубой улыбкой так подкупающе, что я не смогла не улыбнуться в ответ. – Пойдём, погуляем?

С того дня мы встречались довольно часто.

Иногда Джейкоб заезжал вечером к нам домой, чинно разговаривал с Чарли о победах и проигрышах спортивных команд, любимой его темой были автомобили. Джейкоб неплохо разбирался в технике и хотел стать механиком. Но больше всего мне нравилось ездить в Ла-Пуш. И всё из-за Рэйчел, его сестры: мы по-настоящему сдружились. Рэйчел училась в колледже в Сиэтле и, так же как и я, приехала на летние каникулы. Высокая, стройная, с яркой колоритной внешностью, она сильно выделялась на фоне местных девушек. Огромные, так не свойственные индейцам, глаза, прямой нос, чётко очерченные полные губы, высокие скулы, которые, впрочем, не портили её, стильная стрижка, всегда высокие каблуки и модная, пусть и небрендованная, одежда – она казалась настоящей «белой» птицей, не смотря на смуглый цвет кожи. Она была умной, образованной и за разговорами с ней время пролетало совсем незаметно. Мы болтали с ней о разном, начиная от литературы и заканчивая мировой экономикой.

- Это просто бред какой-то, Белла! Какое образование в Порт-Анджелесе? Ты решила окончательно похоронить здесь свои мозги и тело, кстати, очень даже симпатичное, - она поцокала языком. – Значит так, дорогая моя, нечего тебе здесь делать. Вернусь в Сиэтл, подыщу тебе какую-нибудь работу. Учиться ты должна там, а не в этой дыре! Ясно?

Спорить с ней было абсолютно бесполезно. Поэтому я молча согласилась. А что я теряла? Если удастся переехать в Сиэтл, будет здорово, а нет – так у меня ещё есть год в запасе, прежде чем окончательно озаботиться поисками работы и продолжением обучения.

- И потом, нормальных мужиков там больше! – для Рэйчел это был настоящий довод. – Местные брутальные самцы и двух слов связать не могут, годятся только для секса и то исключительно для женщин, обладающим большим воображением! Я покраснела. Не привыкла я обсуждать такие темы, да и опыта в этом вопросе у меня не было совсем. - Скажешь, я не права? – продолжила Рэйчел, не замечая моего смущения. – Я здесь уже месяц, веришь, нет? Когда я смотрю на них, плакать хочется! Согласна? – тут она взглянула на меня и в ужасе зашептала:

- Нет, Белла, только не говори мне, что ты в кого-то влюбилась здесь! – и она прикрыла рот ладошкой, сообразив, что могла обидеть меня.

Я отрицательно замотала головой, покраснев ещё больше.

- Ты что, - Рэйчел присела рядом, обнимая меня за плечи, - хочешь сказать, что ты ещё девственница? – на последнем слове её голос сорвался. Казалось, что она и сама не поверила в то, что только что произнесла. Я снова молча кивнула, радуясь тому, что она не видит моих глаз, из которых уже готовы были литься горькими ручьями слёзы. - Белла, - она явно растерялась, помолчала, потом добавила, - и это почти в двадцать лет? – сделала пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов. - Ты точно уникум! – воскликнула она.

Прозвучало как приговор. Да, я жалкая, беспробудная, неуверенная в себе девственница, без личной жизни и дальнейших перспектив. Это ли не повод задуматься? С того вечера я уже не отталкивала влажных от жара рук Джейкоба и даже позволяла себя целовать. Сны об Эдварде Каллене вернулись. И почему-то во сне мне было стыдно смотреть ему в глаза.

Последней жирной точкой стал звонок мамы. Расспросив меня о здоровье, планах на будущий учебный год, Рене со свойственной ей лёгкостью перескакивать на другую тему, совершенно будничном тоном поинтересовалась:

- Ты пьёшь противозачаточные?

Моё молчание она истолковала по-своему.

- Белла, детка, это очень важно, не забывай принимать таблетки вовремя. Я ещё не готова стать бабушкой…

- Не станешь, мама, успокойся.

- Что? – встрепенулась Рене. - Детка, ты ходила к гинекологу? Что у тебя? – к концу фразы её голос почти сорвался на визг. Чувствовалось, что Рене перепугалась.

- Мама, - начала успокаивать её я, - прекрати, со мной всё в порядке, просто… я… ещё не…

- Белла, ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя до сих пор не было парня? – и эта туда же.

Я снова покраснела, вспоминая недавний разговор с Рэйчел. Вот сейчас она таким же тоном скажет: «Тебе же почти двадцать!»

- Да, - едва слышно прошептала я.

- Пффф, - Рене выдохнула в трубку, новость о том, что я не больна, явно свалила как минимум один камень с её плеч. – Подожди, - второй камень всё ещё тянул тяжёлым грузом, и я съёжилась, ожидая продолжения. – Так-так, но это же вредно для гормональной системы. А ты не хочешь или просто боишься? – я молчала, а она заявила: - Я приеду!

О, господи!

Приедет?

Для чего?

Избавлять меня от страхов и стеснения или тащить к врачу, чтобы провести дефлорацию хирургическим путём? Какой кошмар!

- Не надо, мама, просто… я ещё не встретила парня, с которым бы мне… хотелось. И потом, - я старалась обойти нудную лекцию об особенностях женской репродуктивной системы и гормональных нарушениях, - мне это нисколько не мешает! – твёрдо заявила я.

- Ну да, ну да, - размышляла Рене, - значит, вариант «помоги себе сама»… - она вздохнула, - что ж, ребёнок, надеюсь, в твоей жизни всё наладится!

- Конечно, - согласилась я, готовая в этот момент от стыда провалиться сквозь деревянный пол дома Чарли, но пол оказался крепким, только рассохшаяся половица жалобно скрипнула под моими ногами, - всё будет хорошо, мама, не волнуйся!

- Я не могу не волноваться, Белла, я же твоя мать, - ласково прощебетала Рене, а потом серьёзно добавила, - знай, что я приеду в любое время!

С тяжёлым сердцем я положила трубку.

Всю ночь я не спала, вспоминая зелёные глаза, тонкие зовущие губы и бархатный голос особого тембра… Слёзы, что я пролила в эту ночь, иссушили меня окончательно. Поэтому на следующий день я ответила на поцелуй Джейкоба и позволила отнести себя в спальню.


	3. Глава 2

**Все права на персонажей принадлежат Стефани Майер!**

**Глава 2.**

Джейк был сильным. Чувствовалась лёгкость, с какой он нёсся со мной на руках по лестнице на второй этаж. Но опыта в таких делах у него не было: я поняла это в тот момент, когда моя нога больно шаркнула о стену, а потом и вовсе зацепилась за косяк, словно, противясь происходящему.

«Моё тело зажглось неподвластной, первобытной, неуправляемой страстью», - обычно пишут в любовных романах. Кажется, мой организм тоже пытался образумить мозг, но, видимо, нервные сигналы, посылающие импульсы, заблудились где-то по дороге. "Господи, Белла, - мысленно взмолилась я, - только в твою непутёвую голову лезут мысли об устройстве нервной системы в такой момент!" В памяти почему-то возник мистер Бэннер, учитель биологии, и его лекции. Чушь! Какое тело? Это моё подсознание молило остановиться!

Я упёрлась руками в светлую ткань футболки Джейка, мои ладони тут же стали горячими, я могла ощутить частые и рваные удары его сбившегося сердца. Наивные попытки высвободится, он принял за желание, и ещё крепче прижал меня к себе, я уткнулась носом в его мощную накачанную грудь. Запах, исходивший от возбуждённого тела, ударил мне в ноздри. Слишком яркий, слишком резкий: голова закружилась, я откинулась на его руках, зажмурившись.

- Что? – жаркий шёпот горячих губ заставил приоткрыть глаза. Я с трудом разлепила веки. Испуганное лицо Джейкоба расплывалось, я моргнула, стараясь сфокусироваться, но не смогла. Красновато-коричневая кожа мерцала десятками оттенков, словно усыпанная бриллиантовой крошкой: я не сразу поняла, что плачу. - Белла? – взволнованный голос доносился словно издалека, хотя он был рядом, я всё ещё видела чёрные глаза, но они постепенно блекли, растворяясь в блеске непрошеных слёз. – Белла?! Тебе плохо?

- Да, - хрипло выдавила из себя я, и мокрые ручейки заструились по моим щекам. Он аккуратно положил меня на кровать, присел рядом. - Что случилось? - Голова кружится, тошнит, - я сказала правду.

Меня действительно мутило. От себя, от этой ситуации, от чёртовой жизни.

- Давление, - уверенно произнёс он тоном врача. И откуда он это знает? – Лежи. Я сейчас попить принесу, - он погладил меня по щеке и убежал вниз. Я закрыла лицо ладонями, его запах ещё ощущался на моей коже. Что это было? Я и вправду чуть в обморок не свалилась, разревелась, как дурочка. Почему? Одно я поняла точно. Я не смогу быть вместе с этим мальчиком. Не выдержу сравнений. Он не высокий, не зеленоглазый, его волосы на солнце не отливают медью, запах… Боже! Я с силой выдохнула, выталкивая носом остатки запаха Джейкоба. Конечно, что может сравниться с нежностью луговых цветов, скошенной травы, жимолости и чистого снега? Я прикрыла глаза, но любимый навязчивый образ Эдварда прорывался в сознание даже сквозь плотно смежённые веки. Регби проиграл бейсболу. Загорелая от природы кожа уступила природной бледности.

Катастрофа. Полная и безоговорочная. Я не смогла. Не смогла переступить через себя. Джейкоб был первым, но не единственным, чьи ласки в момент прелюдии подверглись неосознанному сравнению. У Рэя были зелёные глаза, у Николаса - бархатный баритон, у Кевина – тонкие музыкальные пальцы, у Грэга – светлые непослушные волосы, а кожа Тима источала удивительный аромат. Но все мои попытки расстаться с уже ненавистной для меня девственностью и зажить нормальной, как и у всех моих ровесниц, жизнью, заканчивались обмороком и вариациями на тему: «Тебе плохо?». Потом они уходили, а я долго лежала в кровати, рассматривая замысловатые трещинки на потолке, словно в этих линиях старалась рассмотреть свою судьбу.

Время шло, сны о Каллене не прекращались. Просыпаясь по утрам от собственных стонов с мокрыми трусиками, я уже не краснела. Здорово, всё-таки, что есть интернет. В одном из журналов, оставленных кем-то из девочек в аудитории, я наткнулась на адрес сайта одного известного психолога. Изучив вдоль и поперёк многочисленные статьи и форумы, я, к собственному удивлению, обнаружила, что моя болезнь Эдвардом Калленом и не проблема вовсе. И суть лечения оказалась до банальности проста: нужно просто жить и ждать свою любовь.

В местной газете я наткнулась на объявление: требовался секретарь на неполный рабочий день с хорошим знанием языка и большой скоростью печати на ПК. По английскому у меня всегда были высокие оценки, тексты я набирала достаточно быстро, поэтому я позвонила по указанному номеру.

Через пару дней я стояла на пороге огромной квартиры миссис Хелен Хейл, которая оказалась ещё довольно молодой, слегка полноватой, но не расплывчатой дамой с густыми вьющимися волосами цвета белого золота, огромными голубыми глазами и грациозной надменной походкой.

«Блондинка», - пронеслось в моей голове, я мысленно сжалась, представив, что целыми днями буду перепечатывать слезливые дамские романы. Почему-то миссис Хейл ассоциировалась у меня с писательницей любовных бестселлеров, которые раскупают, как горячие пирожки одинокие женщины: на какой бы странице вы ни открыли книгу, обязательно найдёте что-то типа: «Дрожь побежала по телу от его горячих ладоней, блуждающих по самым сокровенным моим местечкам, он склонился надо мной и накрыл мои уста…» Меня невольно передёрнуло. Ну почему «уста»? Тогда уж не пальцы, а «длань». «Белла, ты о чём сейчас? – прикрикнула на себя я. - Надо взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться! Тебе деньги нужны? Нужны! Значит, будем печатать про «длань», «ланиты» и «киску»!»

Я постаралась придать лицу максимально заинтересованное, но при этом вежливое выражение. В этот момент у миссис Хейл зазвонил телефон:

- Изабелла? – она спросила, одной рукой открывая крышку телефона-раскладушки, а второй указывая мне на кресло, стоящее в гостиной. - Извини, я сейчас.

Её голос, насыщенный, с глубокими интонациями, словно из старинных кинофильмов о любви, не оставлял никаких сомнений в том, что мои догадки относительно этой дамы, так похожей на киноактрис семидесятых, верны. Образ кинодивы довершал золотистый шёлковый расписной японский халат-кимоно длиной до щиколоток и танкетки на высокой платформе, украшенные пухом какой-то птицы (гага?), колыхавшегося при каждом её шаге.

- Слушаю тебя, дорогой, - промурлыкала она в трубку.

«Не хватает придыхания», - подумала я.

- Нет, милый, - в голосе появилось придыхание, я замерла, ожидая услышать коронную фразу, достойную любовного романа. Но то, что она произнесла дальше, повергло меня в глубокий шок. – Ты забыл, что в интердисциплинарном исследовании выводы каждой из наук должны полностью обосновываться собственными материалами, но никак не навеянными данными смежных наук. Этногенез может рассматриваться только во взаимосвязи с изучением этноистории соседних племён. Об этом знают даже твои студенты. Так что, я остаюсь! – она громко захлопнула крышку телефона, а я от неожиданности открыла рот.

- Жаль, что без этого маразматика я не смогу обойтись, - пожаловалась миссис Хейл, словно я уже давным-давно знала её собеседника, она присела в кресло напротив. – Хорошие языковеды нынче на все золота, - сокрушалась она, - не престижная профессия, - она потёрла указательным пальчиком переносицу, - а он лучший!

Всё это время я сидела не шелохнувшись. Ещё бы, не каждый день жизнь преподносит такие сюрпризы. Первое впечатление было ошибочным. Миссис Хелен Хейл оказалась удивительно умной женщиной, имеющей докторскую степень. А мне предстояло перепечатывать с диктофона и записок в блокноте её заметки, сделанные во время экспедиций по племенам северо-западных индейцев.

Моя новая работа мне нравилась. Я с удовольствием занималась составлением каталогов, разбором текстов, совершенно не замечая, как летит время. Иногда я засиживалась допоздна, и тогда мы ужинали вместе с миссис Хейл, которая, как выяснилось, совсем не умела готовить. После нескольких её неудачных попыток накормить нас непрожаренным мясом, я взяла инициативу в свои руки. А спустя какое-то время и вовсе переехала к Хелен по её просьбе, собрав свои немногочисленные вещи и книги из комнаты общежития. Анджела, конечно, расстроилась, но потом заявила, что у миссис Хейл мне будет лучше.

- Белла, завтрак готов, - Хелен в пижаме хлопотала у плиты ранним утром.

- Спасибо, - пробормотала я, пытаясь проснуться: до утра разбирала новый каталог, поэтому встала совершенно невыспавшейся. А вот мой босс оказалась ранней пташкой. Она всегда выглядела так, словно только что вышла из кабинета спа-процедур.

– Вкусно, - я оценила горячую овсянку.

- Да уж, - рассмеялась Хелен, - каши, по-моему, единственное, что я умею готовить! Когда дочка была маленькая, я варила ей каши, делала пюре, – я видела в кабинете Хелен фотографии маленькой девочки с огромными, как у матери, голубыми глазами и светлыми золотистыми вьющимися локонами. - Но моя готовка закончилась слишком рано. Кажется, Роуз начала сидеть на диете с самого детства, - миссис Хейл легко провела рукой по своим изгибам, - а я не могу голодать, - вздохнула она, поправляя пижаму.

- А муж? – спросила я и тут же прикусила язык: ну как можно быть такой бестактной?

- О, Генри вообще непривередлив в еде, – она присела на соседний стул, поставив перед собой чашечку ароматного свежесваренного кофе. – Знаешь, у меня такое ощущение, что его работа для него основной источник калорий, – я удивлённо подняла на неё глаза, проснувшись окончательно.

Во-первых, завтрак и вправду был хорош, а во-вторых, уж очень интересно было узнать историю семью Хейл: мы редко говорили на личные темы.

– Мой муж настоящий трудоголик, Белла. Мы познакомились с ним ещё в колледже. Он уже тогда был увлечён своей работой, выигрывая грант за грантом, будучи простым студентом-химиком. Он всегда предпочитал есть недалеко от рабочего стола, чтобы не отвлекаться от главного, – она задорно рассмеялась. – Нет, дорогая, не думай, что он похож на чокнутого профессора. Вовсе нет. Как ни странно, Генри всегда был прагматиком, именно поэтому его компания и получала самые выгодные заказы. Его лучший друг и университетский приятель, который, кстати, нас и познакомил, точно такой же, и, слава богу, не конкурент, потому что работает в другой области. А сейчас они что-то создают вместе, поэтому Генри из Сиэтла и за уши не вытянешь. Нам, жёнам, пришлось смириться, что эти двое не обедают и не ужинают дома. Вероятно, уже стали ВИП-клиентами в ближайшем к их офису ресторане. Так что, я с чистой совестью уехала сюда в Порт-Анджелес, - она сделала последний глоток и отставила чашку. – Как у тебя дела с морфологией на-дене? Справимся или вызывать маразматика? – Так Хелен в шутку называла своего приятеля, старого профессора языкознания доктора Геймлинга.

- Сложно, - ответила я, вспоминая, сколько времени потратила на разбор этих записей.

И ведь спросить же не у кого!

Есть!

- Белла? – насторожилась Хелен, - что с тобой?

- Есть, Хелен, я знаю, у кого узнать. Квиллеты! – я победно уставилась на неё, а потом сорвалась с места за телефонной книжкой.

- Джейкоб? – спустя пять минут я уже набрала нужный номер.

- Белла? – он узнал меня сразу же.

- Да, привет, дорогой, не поможешь девушке? – я так быстро переняла интонации Хелен, что даже не успела удивиться.

- В чём? – настороженно спросил он.

- Мне нужна консультация по квиллетскому языку. На том конце провода повисла тишина. Наконец, он прокашлялся и тихо спросил: - Зачем? Собралась замуж за квиллета, Белла?

Я едва удержалась от смеха:

- Джейкоб, милый, если я и выйду за квиллета, то только за тебя, поверь! Мне нужно по работе, - чуть мягче произнесла я. Манеры Хелен творили чудеса. И дело не в том, что Джейкоб тут же согласился помочь и отвечал на мои вопросы, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда я всё тщательно законспектирую, а в том, что я сама стала чувствовать себя намного свободнее, раскрепощенной. Этот тон ни к чему не обязывал, но и не отстранял. Я словно забыла, что случилось в моей спальне больше чем полгода назад. Страха не было. Я изменилась. – Спасибо, Джейкоб, - искренне поблагодарила я. – Но так просто я тебя не отпущу. Готов продолжить пытки, если я приеду в выходные?

В его положительном ответе я нисколько не сомневалась. Обговорив время моего приезда в Ла-Пуш, я попрощалась, тут же стала разбирать свои записи:

- И вот это тоже, - бормотала я себе под нос, складывая в папку нужные листы. Рассортировав бумаги, я обернулась. В дверях молча стояла Хелен, прижавшись к косяку, она внимательно наблюдала за моими сборами, слегка кивая головой, словно разгадала какую-то тайну.

- А как же Новый год?

- Новый год начинается в июле, Белла.

- Летом?

- Да, летом. Кутан, - терпеливо разъяснял мне Джейкоб каждую мелочь.

Я старательно записывала его слова. С головой погрузившись в работу, выводя каждую букву своим кривым почерком, я и не заметила, что его рука обнимает меня за талию. Мы сидели на кухне Чарли: я специально выбрала это место, потому что обеденный стол был самым большим в доме, и только там я смогла удобно расположить все свои бумаги. Сердце предательски дёрнулось, руки моментально вспотели, а щёки запылали. Я замерла, стараясь успокоиться, и часто заморгала, чтобы унять подступившие вдруг слёзы. Это помогло, затуманенный взгляд уткнулся в неровные строчки транскрипции.

« У меня работа», - твердила себе я, пока жаркие руки Джейкоба скользили по моим бокам.

- Джейк, - мне удалось собраться с силами, - если ты устал, давай закончим позже.

Его рот чуть приоткрылся от удивления. Он покраснел, я улыбнулась, отводя глаза и делая вид, что ищу листок с нужным материалом. Кажется, он тоже не ожидал от меня такого стремления к познанию квиллетской культуры. Он беспомощно отдёрнул руки, сложив их на коленках, и совсем по-детски надул губы. «Ребёнок, какой же он, всё-таки, ещё ребёнок», - подумала я. Мы занимались недолго, потом я быстро сложила бумаги в папку и открыла холодильник, высматривая продукты, из которых можно было бы приготовить сносный ужин. Всё это время Джейк сидел молча, погрузившись в свои размышления.

- Останешься? – поинтересовалась я, промывая рукколу. Он что-то ответил, но из-за шума льющейся воды я не расслышала и повернулась к нему вполоборота. Джейкоб просто пожирал меня взглядом, его чёрные горящие глаза блуждали по моему телу, причём снизу вверх. И когда наши взгляды, наконец, столкнулись, он вздрогнул, покраснел ещё больше, отчего на его и так тёмном от природы лице проявились бордовые неровные пятна, словно художник-недоучка разбрызгал краску в виде смешных клякс.

«С этим надо что-то делать. Причём немедленно», - пронеслось в моей голове.

- Джейкоб, - я отложила листья рукколы в сторону, стряхнув воду с пальцев, - давай…

Но он перебил меня:

- Я тебе совсем не нравлюсь, Белла?

- Нравишься, но… Джейк… - осторожно произнесла я, тщательно подбирая слова.

- Но я не настолько хорош, чтобы быть твоим парнем, да, Белла? – кажется, он начал злиться.

- Джейкоб…

- Что - Джейкоб? – он вскочил с места, в два широких шага подлетел ко мне, обхватив меня за плечи своими огромными крепкими руками.

От страха я упёрлась ему ладонями в грудь. Вероятно, это была защитная реакция организма. Невозможно было представить, что я смогу оттолкнуть такую груду мышц. Это ещё больше испугало меня. Сердце безудержно колотилось, я слышала только шумное тяжёлое дыхание. Своё и его. Он стоял с закрытыми глазами, вцепившись мёртвой хваткой в мои плечи, оставляя синяки. Наконец, он шумно выдохнул, резко отпуская меня. На тёмно-серой футболке остались отпечатки моих мокрых рук.

- Прости, - прошептал он, открывая глаза и с мольбой уставившись на меня. Я отшатнулась, уцепившись за столешницу мойки, но пальцы соскользнули, и я начала падать. Конечно, он поймал меня, аккуратно, словно стеклянную вазу, поставил на ноги и исчез за дверью прежде, чем я смогла поблагодарить. Я долго не могла успокоиться, мысли всё время прокручивали произошедшее.

Я пыталась понять, как мне выпутаться из всего этого: обижать парнишку не хотелось. Быстро приготовила ужин, оставила Чарли записку с извинениями, сославшись на занятость, и села в пикап. Уже по дороге в Порт-Анджелес достала телефон, чтобы отправить СМС. «Джейкоб, спасибо тебе за помощь», - набрала я, - «прости, что обидела, давай останемся друзьями». Нет, слово «друзья» всё равно даёт пусть крохотную, пусть совсем призрачную, но надежду.

А я твёрдо вознамерилась научиться говорить «нет».

Иначе мне не выжить со всеми моими комплексами и проблемой со сладким названием «Эдвард Каллен».

Перед словом «друзьями» вставила «просто».


	4. Глава 3

**Глава 3.**

Хелен сильно обрадовалась тому, что я вернулась раньше. Я застала её на полу рабочего кабинета, рассматривающую снимки из экспедиций. Тут же примостился нетбук: она делала заметки. Я не без гордости похвасталась своими наработками, стараясь не думать о том, какую цену мне пришлось за них заплатить.

- Это надо отпраздновать, Белла! – восторженно воскликнула Хеллен, а потом поникла.

- Что случилось?

- Вот ведь, совсем забыла, - она театрально хлопнула себя изящной ручкой по лбу, - сегодня же приём у мэра в честь праздника на полуострове.

- А можно не ходить? – поинтересовалась я, видя, как она расстроилась.

- Нет, Белла, - Хелен тяжело вздохнула, - нельзя, - потом она посмотрела на меня, окинув быстрым взглядом с головы до ног, и её голубые глаза засияли, - у меня идея! Будем мучиться вместе!

- Приём? – я недоверчиво покосилась на неё, всё ещё надеясь, что просто всё не так поняла.

- Да! – она уже поднялась на ноги и поспешила в сторону спальни.

- Я никогда не была на приёмах, Хелен, - крикнула я вдогонку.

- Значит, пора начинать!

- Но мне даже надеть нечего, - упиралась я.

- Это не проблема, сейчас посмотрим что-нибудь у Роуз, - она уже стояла в дверях в серебристом платье, удачно скрывающем лишнюю полноту, и босиком. – Моё вряд ли тебе подойдёт, это точно. Но, знаешь, что? Роуз, приезжая сюда, привозит с собой кучу вещей и никогда ничего не забирает обратно. Идём. Я поплелась за ней в самую дальнюю комнату, куда ни разу не заходила с того момента, как поселилась в квартире миссис Хейл. Из огромного шкафа Хелен выудила прямое чёрное платье, приложила его ко мне, удовлетворённо кивнув. - То, что надо, чёрные босоножки, пояс на бёдра, волосы в высокий хвост! – скомандовала она.

Через час мы уже были на приёме. Приличная публика: дамы в вечерних туалетах, мужчины в смокингах с бокалами шампанского в руках, собирающиеся небольшими группами, что-то вполголоса обсуждая и улыбаясь друг другу. Звучала негромкая, но приятная музыка.

- Хелен, - растерянно пискнула я.

- Не бойся, Белла, это не страшно. А, главное, ненадолго, - она ободряюще улыбнулась, подхватила меня за руку и повела сквозь толпу, - по правде говоря, я им нужна всего лишь как миссис Генри Хейл, сейчас торжественно вручим мэру чек, и мы свободны!

- Хелен, дорогая, - прервал её голос откуда-то сбоку.

Мы остановились, а сквозь толпу к нам торжественно плыла высокая худощавая дама, затянутая в корсет. Норковая белая накидка чуть сползла при ходьбе: перламутровая пуговица расстегнулась. Я уже пожалела, что такая красота сейчас упадёт на пол, но тут накидку ловко поймали тонкие, изящные, как у музыканта, пальцы.

- Мама, - укоризненно произнёс приятный баритон.

- О, спасибо, милый… Я оторвала свой взгляд от обладательницы норковой накидки и обомлела. Передо мной стоял очень красивый молодой человек, смокинг шёл ему удивительно. Высокий, стройный, но широкоплечий, с правильными чертами лица и серыми глазами. Его светлые волосы растрепались, он провёл рукой, стараясь привести в порядок непослушные пряди.

- Маргарет, - миссис Хейл сделала шаг навстречу знакомой. - Рада тебя видеть, дорогая.

Нас представили.

Маргарет Барт тут же завалила Хелен вопросами. А я стояла, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Кристофер, сын Маргарет, тоже чувствовал себя не очень уютно рядом со мной, но воспитание и его хорошие манеры взяли верх. Уже через минуту я вела первую в своей жизни светскую беседу на приёме у мэра. Говорить с ним было очень легко. И после пары фраз мы перешли на «ты».

- Так ты родственница Хелен?

- Нет, - улыбнулась я, - я её ассистент.

Он удивлённо вскинул брови:

- Вот как?

При этом он всё время смотрел мне только в глаза, не стараясь заглянуть в декольте. Его взгляд был открытым, а улыбка дружелюбной. Рядом с Кристофером было приятно и комфортно.

- Я первый раз на приёме, - созналась я.

- Это не страшно, - улыбнулся он, а потом кинул взгляд поверх меня и нахмурился, словно заметил кого-то.

– Потанцуем? – предложил он, нежно беря меня за руку и, чуть приобняв за плечи, повел в другую сторону зала, ближе к площадке для танцев.

- Я не умею танцевать, - покраснела я, мысленно представив, что со мной может приключиться на таких высоких каблуках, да ещё и в танце.

- Я научу, - шепнул он на ушко, и прибавил шаг, будто от кого-то убегал.

Оглянувшись назад, я заметила девушку в синем платье, которая смотрела нам вслед, прожигая меня ненавидящим взглядом.

О, нет! Первый парень, который мне понравился, первый, чьи слова и прикосновения не вызывали у меня предобморочного состояния, а тут…

"Кажется, я всего лишь прикрытие", - в груди неприятно сдавило, стало трудно дышать.

- Кристофер, - я попыталась высвободиться. - Крис, - он резко повернулся, и я по инерции налетела на него.

Он прижал меня к себе, удерживая от падения. Потом осторожно убрал руки, сделав маленький шаг назад.

– Белла, - он был выше меня почти на голову, и для того, чтобы прошептать мне на ухо, ему пришлось наклониться, - для тебя – Крис.

Я кивнула головой, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

- Кристофер, вот ты где! – брюнетка всё-таки нас настигла. Он едва заметно поморщился, его губы чуть скривились в тонкую линию, взгляд стал отрешённым. Мне казалось, что он смотрит не на неё, а сквозь неё, словно сожалея и извиняясь одновременно.

Потом он мягко прижал меня к себе и прошептал:

- Пожалуйста…

Я уже ничего не понимала.

- Ты от меня убегаешь? – брюнетка притворно надула губы и выпалила. - А это кто? – кивнув в мою сторону головой.

Грубо.

Неприятно.

Унизительно.

- Белла, позволь представить тебе мисс Джейн Голдвик, наши семьи давно дружат, причём так давно, что, кажется, мы почти сроднились. И если учесть, что мы вместе в детстве играли в песочнице, Джейни мне как сестра. Правда, Джейн?

- Брат с сестрой не целуются, - вскипела брюнетка, и мне показалось, что у неё из ушей сейчас повалит пар.

- Когда это было последний раз? Подожди, вспомню, в девять лет? Ещё как, - рассмеялся он, нежно подхватив меня за талию и увлекая за собой, - рад был встрече, всего хорошего, Джейни.

Неразборчивое шипение позади нас окончательно уверило меня в том, что Крис говорит правду.

«Ненормальная», - подумала я, вспомнив, как унижалась Джессика Стенли перед Эдвардом в выпускном классе. И вот сейчас я снова стала невольной свидетельницей слепого преклонения перед красотой мужчины.

- Прости, - прошептал он.

Я взглянула на него.

Боже!

В профиль он напоминал Каллена!

Сердце бешено заколотилось, перед глазами всё поплыло.

- Что с тобой? – вкрадчивый голос и серые глаза, в которых явственно читалось волнение, привели меня в чувство.

- Всё в порядке, - пробормотала я, - просто здесь немного душно.

- Пойдём, - он решительно обнял меня за плечи, разворачивая в сторону выхода, - я отвезу тебя домой.

- А Хелен... - запротестовала я.

Он помахал кому-то рукой, жестом объясняя, что мы уходим.

- Белла, ты не против сходить со мной в кино как-нибудь? – спросил он у двери в квартиру Хейлов.

- Нет, - улыбнулась я, почему-то нисколько не испугавшись. Моё подсознание, обычно бьющее в барабаны при общении с противоположным полом, молчало.

- Тогда, может быть, завтра? – мягко проговорил он и прижался губами к тыльной стороне моей ладони.

- Завтра, - согласилась я, заходя в квартиру.

Этой ночью меня ждал потрясающий оргазм, доставленный тонкими изящными музыкальными пальцами, виртуозно исполняющими на моей коже свою партию страсти. Тело ещё содрогалось в конвульсиях, распространяя импульсы наслаждения до самых кончиков пальцев моих ног, когда я решила отблагодарить «музыканта» нежным поцелуем. Я едва коснулась светлых непослушных волос, потянулась лицом к тонким губам и открыла глаза. На меня смотрел Эдвард Каллен, в его зелёных глазах читалось непонимание. Боже! Снова сон. Я застонала, окончательно проснувшись.

За завтраком Хелен объявила, что уезжает на неделю. Мы согласовали мою работу, она дала пару ценных указаний и убежала, даже не допив свой кофе: опаздывала.

Почти всю неделю мы встречались с Крисом. Ходили в кино, сидели в прибрежных кафешках, кормили уток, гуляя по пляжу. С ним было удивительно интересно. И совсем не страшно. Он не распускал руки, не говорил двусмысленностей и не намекал на интимные отношения. В общем, вёл себя как настоящий джентльмен.

«Может, он надеется, что инициатива должна исходить от меня»? – мучилась я вопросом в субботу утром, пытаясь настроить себя на работу. Мысли блуждали, я постоянно думала о нас с Крисом: что мне делать? Решиться или нет? Такое со мной происходило впервые. Я настолько увлеклась самокопанием, что не заметила, как по квартире кто-то ходит.

- Хелен? – позвала я, отбросив бесполезную ручку: всё равно настроение нерабочее.

- Привет, - в кабинет вошла высокая и сногсшибательно красивая блондинка, словно сошедшая с обложки глянцевого журнала, - ты Белла? – поинтересовалась она.

Я кивнула, растерявшись от такой яркой красоты.

– А я Розали, - продолжила она.

- Приятно познакомиться, - пролепетала я.

Рядом с такой девушкой я казалась себе серой засохшей мышью.

Зазвонил мобильный. Изящным жестом Розали достала его из сумочки, висевшей на плече, взглянула на номер, рассмеялась и ответила:

- Каллен, меня нет всего несколько часов, а ты уже звонишь! Соскучился, малыш?

Вопрос решиться или нет, больше не стоял.

Мир рухнул.

Я медленно шла по его осколкам.

Прощай, Эдвард.

Я буду жить без тебя.

Дрожащими руками я набрала номер:

- Крис?..


	5. Глава 4

**Глава 4.**

- Крис? – мой голос срывался от волнения, я плотно прижимала трубку к уху, боясь, что она выскользнет из вспотевшей ладони.

- Белла? – мне ответил сонный Крис. Неужели я его разбудила? – Что случилось?

"Ну, что я творю?" – кажется, здравый смысл постепенно возвращался. – "Что я ему скажу? Крис, мне нужно срочно с тобой переспать, потому что парень всей моей жизни встречается с дочкой моего босса? Так?"

- Всё нормально, Крис, просто… Просто я… - я судорожно пыталась найти хоть один более или менее подходящий предлог, и не могла.

- С тобой всё хорошо? – я слышала по характерному шуму белья, как он встал с постели, как открыл дверь в ванную, включил воду.

- Да, да, всё в порядке, извини, я тебя разбудила, я попозже перезвоню, - выпалила я и нажала «отбой».

"Уффф, я точно ненормальная, пора лечиться", - ругала я себя словами, которые ни за что бы не решилась произнести вслух. Я без сил свалилась на постель, прижала голову к коленям и начала усиленно дышать, чтобы успокоиться. Звонок мобильного снова всколыхнул сердечную мышцу, я взглянула на дисплей – Крис.

- Да, - ответила я.

- А вот теперь ты мне расскажешь, что случилось, - скомандовал он, я пыталась начать отговорки, но он резко перебил меня, - Белла, мы встречались целую неделю и за всё это время ты ни разу, слышишь, ни разу не позвонила сама. Так что, выкладывай!

Я покраснела как рак, словно он находился напротив. Куда делся мой богатый лексикон?

Ах, да, свободное владение языком вовсе не при чём: я не умела врать. Поэтому молчала, краснея ещё больше.

- Белла? – вкрадчивый голос прошелестел в моём ухе, даже динамик телефона не смог исказить красоты и глубины его голоса.

- Я здесь, - всё, на что меня хватило.

- Ты не хочешь говорить, - не спрашивал, а утверждал он, - это личное? – нечленораздельное мычание было ему ответом. - Ты расстроена, плачешь, - констатировал Крис, а потом подумал и осторожно произнёс, - он тебя не любит, Белла?

- Нет, - голос сорвался бы на крик, если бы я не говорила шёпотом.

- Я могу помочь? Хоть чем-нибудь?

- Нет, - выдохнула я. Теперь идея ввязывания во всё это Криса казалась мне полнейшей глупостью. Я ощущала себя взбалмошной девчонкой-дурочкой.

- Зато я могу быть хорошим другом, - мягко произнёс он, - ты слышишь?

- Да, спасибо.

- Пока не за что. Звони в любое время, обещаешь?

- Да.

- Вот и умница!

Я поплелась в ванную, долго брызгала холодной водой себе в лицо, стараясь взять себя в руки. Это помогло. Через пятнадцать минут следов недавней истерики на моём лице почти не осталось, а свежие шрамы на израненной душе никому и так не видны. Я вышла на кухню. К обеду обещала вернуться Хелен. Розали вряд ли озаботится приготовлением нормальной еды, судя по словам матери, она вечно сидела на диете. Хотя надо отдать должное блондинке: выглядела она просто потрясающе.

Замариновав цыплёнка, я поставила его в духовку, а сама нарезала овощи, решив, что пара лишних витаминных салатов нам троим не помешает. От низкокалорийной, но полезной пищи не откажется даже голодающий. Орудуя ножом, я так увлеклась, что не услышала, как Розали вошла на кухню, и невольно вздрогнула от звука открывающейся дверцы холодильника у меня за спиной. Я резко обернулась. Младшая Хейл достала с нижней полки минеральную воду и пыталась открыть её одной рукой, неловко зажав бутылку между углом холодильника и собственной коленкой. Второй рукой она держала у уха мобильный телефон. Человек на том конце провода явно не страдал от отсутствия красноречия, если она столько времени слушала его, ничего не говоря.

- Ты серьёзно? А знаешь, я совсем не прочь провести с тобой романтический вечер в постели, Каллен, - хихикнула она, а мои руки задрожали, я приподняла нож над разделочной доской, чтобы он не забился в ритме громыхающего сердца по деревянной поверхности. – Считай, что ты меня удивил, никогда не была в «Постели»*, да и вообще в Нью-Йорке сто лет как по клубам не ходила. Мне нравится, малыш, что ты хочешь за свою идею? – И тут крышка, наконец, открылась, а содержимое бутылки выплеснулось Розали на платье. – Чёрт, - выругалась блондинка, - ничего, дорогой, я просто испортила платье. Я перезвоню.

Она схватила полотенце:

- Вот не везёт, - а потом неожиданно обратилась ко мне, - Белла?

Я вздрогнула.

- Белла, а где у Хелен телефонная книга?

Книга осталась лежать на подоконнике: Хелен что-то искала в ней за завтраком и, видимо, не успела убрать на место.

- Вон она, - я указала ножом на справочник.

- Теперь только выкинуть, - сокрушалась Розали, глядя на разводы от воды на красном шёлке. – Я не успеваю переодеться. Белла, у меня к тебе просьба, ты не могла бы позвонить в аэропорт Сиэтла и забронировать два билета на вечерний рейс до Нью-Йорка?

- Конечно, - покорно согласилась я, хотя всё во мне практически клокотало от нежелания, тонкий противный голосок внутри меня едко увещевал, что я не прислуга и не личный секретарь красотки. Но я пресекла на корню эти мысли. Умом я понимала, что вся моя неприязнь к этой девушке строится только на одном: она встречалась с тем, кого я любила давно и безнадёжно.

- Ой, спасибо, я уже опаздываю, - она улыбнулась искренней улыбкой, и мне стало стыдно за свои мысли. Быстро засеменив в сторону своей спальни, она крикнула: - Два билета в «бизнес» на вечерний до Нью-Йорка на имя Розали Хейл и Эдварда Каллена. Запишешь?

- Я запомню, - ответила я.

Осколки рухнувшего мира больно впивались в голую кожу. Я безвольно опустилась на стул, подперев голову рукой, и так и сидела несколько минут, пока не услышала, как из коридора донеслось:

- Приятно было познакомиться, пока, Белла.

А потом захлопнулась дверь, а я осталась в чужой квартире, как в клетке, на чужой кухне, за чужим столом, оплакивая чужого парня. А впрочем, он никогда не был моим. Моими всегда были только боль, слёзы и тоска.

Кое-как собрав остатки себя в кучку, я занялась делами. Закончила работу, просмотрела материал к экзамену, прикинула свои сбережения и решилась. Я поступлю в колледж Сиэтла, чего бы мне это ни стоило.

Хелен моей решительности вовсе и не удивилась, наоборот, обрадовалась:

- Белла, я надеюсь, ты не бросишь меня в Сиэтле?

Оказалось, что «пахота в полях», как выразилась Хелен, для неё закончилась, и она намеревалась в ближайшие две недели вернуться на кафедру Университета.

- Конечно, нет, - заверила её я.

Переезжать в незнакомый город, имея работу, много легче, главная проблема – деньги на проживание – была решена.

Хоть Хелен и просила меня остаться на время экзаменов в её квартире, я всё-таки вернулась к Анджеле. Мы целыми днями зубрили, почти не ели и мало спали. Но итог таких будней оказался впечатляющим: через полтора месяца мы получили заветные дипломы.

Крис звонил мне почти каждый день, постоянно предлагал свою помощь, даже хотел приехать в Порт-Анджелес, но я отказывалась, объясняя это полной учебной загрузкой.

- Ну, хоть квартиру я тебе могу подобрать, Белла? Я хорошо знаю Сиэтл, это мой родной город…

- Крис, спасибо тебе за всё, но, боюсь, квартира мне будет не по карману. Я буду жить в общежитии.

- А Хелен? Неужели она позволит? – он и вправду не понимал, почему я категорически против жить в огромном доме Хелен.

Что я могла сказать? Извини, я не могу жить в доме с её дочкой, потому что есть вероятность в один из дней столкнуться с её парнем, которого я давно и безнадёжно люблю? Поэтому я нацепила непроницаемое выражение лица и сцепила зубы. Как ни странно, но моего объяснения о самостоятельности для Хелен оказалось достаточно.

- Как знаешь, Белла, но, помни, я тебе всегда рада.

- Спасибо, Хелен, - ответила я, вручая ключи от Порт-Анджелесской квартиры в день её отъезда.  
Танцуя в ночном клубе на вечере выпускников, я постаралась расслабиться. Выпила пару коктейлей, плюнула на свои страхи и «зажигала» вместе с Анджелой и Беном на танц-поле, подпевая музыкантам «I Will Survive». Думать о том, что ждёт меня ночью, не хотелось.


	6. Глава 5

**Глава 5.**

Перед отъездом в Сиэтл я решила провести несколько дней у Чарли. Утро встретило меня солнечными лучами, причудливо пробивающимися сквозь густую листву стоящего под окном дерева. Яркий разноцветный луч с оттенком летней зелени запутался в моих волосах. Я улыбалась, радуясь солнцу, теплу и необычайной лёгкости в теле от ночного оргазма: Каллен снова довёл меня до экстаза. В этот раз он не отводил своих зелёных глаз. Что изменилось? Я? Неужели я смирилась? Даже не плачу. Обычное утро без привычных слёз. Странно.

- Про дела на личном фронте спрашивать можно или воздержаться? – от бессмысленного созерцания полупустой чашки меня отвлёк насмешливый голос Рэйчел. – Единственная прелесть маленьких городков – это открытые двери, а самые популярные преступления – превышение скорости и пьяный дебош выпускников, - она торжественно вплыла на кухню Чарли.

- Рэйчел, привет, - я обрадовалась приезду подруги.

- О чём задумалась, Белла? – Рэйчел присела на стул, а я бросилась наливать ей чай.

- О личной жизни и сложностях во взаимоотношениях полов.

- Что? – сказать, что она удивилась тону, которым я так свободно отшутилась - ничего не сказать. Её глаза округлились, а полные губы с вишнёвым блеском смешно приоткрылись в виде буквы «о».

- Ваш чай, мэм, - продолжила веселиться я.

- Спасибо, мисс, - вежливо, словно официантке, ответила она и задумалась, потом встрепенулась, очнулась, чёрные квиллетские глаза заблестели, - рассказывай!

Рэйчел с неподдельным вниманием ловила каждое моё слово, а когда узнала, что я буду учиться в Университете Сиэтла, захлопала в ладоши:

- Это же здорово, Белла! – восторженный вопль сменился вкрадчивым шёпотом. - У тебя кто-то появился?

- Почему ты так решила?

- Безнадёжность в глазах пропала, правда, и проблеска страсти пока нет, - медленно начала она.

И тут почему-то всё встало на свои места. Я отчётливо осознала всю нелепость и трагизм ситуации. Живая, пышущая здоровьем и энергией Рэйчел, показалась мне такой счастливой. И мне так захотелось проснуться, смыть с себя налёт непроницаемости, тоски и страданий, почувствовать себя счастливой и свободной…

- Я его придумала, Рэйчел, - она недоуменно уставилась на меня, всем своим видом спрашивая «как это?», – я его совсем не знаю, мы и говорили всего пару раз, и то перебросились ничего незначащими фразами, а сейчас… - я вздохнула, собираясь с силами, - он встречается с другой, и они счастливы.

Рэйчел молчала, я тоже вслушивалась в себя. Первый раз я изливала душу, первый раз за долгие годы рассказывала о своей боли, разрывающей сердце изнутри.

- У меня есть друг, он… - я даже слов подобрать не могла, чтобы описать Криса, - он понимающий, нежный, он…

- Не хамло, думающее только о том, как затащить в постель, - подсказала Рэйчел.

- Да, - подхватила я, её выражения иногда бывали резкими, но всегда точно передавали суть, - я знаю, почему я не хочу быть с… - я чуть не произнесла имя Джейка, но вовремя опомнилась: он же её брат, - одним, - нашлась я, - он как ребёнок, которым движет только первое влечение, знаю или догадываюсь про каждого, с кем не пошла на свидание, знаю, почему хочу отношений с Крисом, а Его… - сумбур моей речи с лихвой компенсировался эмоциями, - Его я совсем не знаю, потому что Его нет, я его придумала со всеми его достоинствами и совсем без недостатков!

Я выдохлась.

- Белла, Крис… он тебе нравится? - осторожно спросила Рэйчел.

- Да, - не раздумывая, ответила я.

- Тогда просто позволь себе быть счастливой…

- Я постараюсь, Рэйчел. Я постараюсь.

- Белла, ты у меня настоящая красавица, - воскликнул Чарли, когда я спускалась с лестницы, одетая в бирюзовое атласное платье, купленное в Порт-Анджелесе на выпускной. Но потом Анджела твёрдо заявила, что бирюзовый – её цвет, и мне пришлось уступить, выбрав простое синее. Зато теперь оно пришлось как нельзя кстати: намечалась вечеринка по случаю окончания колледжа, моего отъезда в Сиэтл и… Обещанный Беном сюрприз не удался. Анджела знала, что именно сегодня Бен собирался сделать ей предложение, поэтому без конца названивала мне, советуясь, как уложить волосы или какие надеть туфли.

Чарли вызвался довезти меня до «Охотничьего домика» - единственного приличного заведения общепита в Форксе, принадлежавшего семье Бена. Цены там, конечно, были много завышены, но что поделаешь? Отсутствие конкуренции давало о себе знать.

- Отдохни хорошенько, Белла, - напутствовал меня Чарли, - можешь с алкоголем переборщить, я заберу тебя в двенадцать.

- Ты даёшь мне официальное разрешение напиться как отец или как шериф, папа? – удивилась я.  
Мой вопрос его явно рассмешил.

- Беллз, ты всю жизнь была правильной девочкой, если бы я не был в тебе так уверен, не предлагал. Знаешь, иногда в любой правильности нужно знать меру. Обещай мне повеселиться, дочка. Обещаешь?

Я смотрела в его карие заботливые глаза, переполненные отцовской нежностью.

- Спасибо, папа. За всё, - слёзы подступили к глазам.

А вот женских слёз Чарли не переносил.

- Ну-ну, не надо, прекрати, - засмущался он. – Иди, ждут тебя.

Мы стояли на парковке перед ресторанчиком, оттуда доносились шумные голоса и громкая музыка. В окнах сверкали рождественские гирлянды – местный аналог световому оборудованию.

- Не хочешь зайти? – поинтересовалась я.

- О, нет, - лицо Чарли моментально вытянулось: он на дух не переносил вечеринки.

Я невольно рассмеялась над таким явным выражением страха. Интересно, застенчивость и полное неприятие публичных сборищ у меня не от Чарли? Ну, уж точно не от Рене: мама обожала вечеринки, танцы и веселье.

Кажется, в этот вечер «Охотничий домик» еле вместил всех желающих. Столики были сдвинуты к углам, образуя в центре импровизированную танцплощадку. За барной стойкой стоял старший брат Бена в белой рубашке с короткими рукавами и бабочкой. С обеих сторон от стойки располагались мощные усилители, а сбоку со сложенными друг на друга проигрывателями Эрик Йорк установил маленький ди-джейский пульт. Оборудование было позаимствовано из школы. Да, к этому вечеру семья Чейни подготовилась основательно.

Лорен Мэллори, Джессика Стенли, беззастенчиво пытающаяся соблазнить Майка Ньютона, Тайлер Кроули – знакомые лица мелькали тут и там. Кажется, собрался весь наш выпуск. "Нет, не весь," - с грустью подумала я.

Одного точно не было. И не будет. Вряд ли Эдвард Каллен приедет снова в эту дыру. Ходили слухи, что Каллены поселились на пару лет в Форксе из-за матери Эдварда, которой врачи прописали свежий воздух, тишину и покой. Наверное, это единственное, чем мог похвастаться Форкс, городок, скрытый ливневыми лесами от внешнего мира.

- Да-а-а, - настоящий победный клич Бена вернул меня в действительность. Он уже поднялся с колен и одевал Анджеле на палец золотое колечко. Толпа зашумела, раздались бурные аплодисменты, свист, все запрыгали, а Анджела с Беном прильнули друг к другу в страстном поцелуе. Они оба так и светились счастьем. Миссис Вебер, стоявшая рядом со мной, вытирала платочком слёзы, мистер Вебер обнимал её за плечи, но было заметно, что он сам еле сдерживается. В этот момент к ним бросились родители Бена, миссис Чейни стала обнимать мать Анджелы, а отцы семейств пожали друг другу руки.

- Белла, Белла, - Анджела спрыгнула с импровизированной сцены, подбежала ко мне и стиснула в объятьях, - я так счастлива, я так счастлива. Ты слышала? Слышала? Я сказала «да». Да! – снова выкрикнула она на весь зал, победно подняв руки.

- Да, - поддержала её толпа, и отовсюду послышался звон бокалов и «выстрелы» пробок шампанского.

Заиграла музыка, меня закружили в танце, и я была рада хоть на мгновение оторваться от своих мыслей, позабыть обо всём, даже об Эдварде Каллене.

Опасения Чарли оказались напрасными: напиться мне не удалось. Зато утром нещадно болело горло. Неужели я пела караоке? Кошмар! У меня же почти нет слуха! Но желание стать бэк-вокалом у Анджелы пересилило природную стеснительность, и с утра я встала с пылающими щеками от воспоминаний о буйстве моих вокальных данных накануне.

После обеда я приехала к Анджеле.

- Белла, ты приедешь на свадьбу?

- Конечно.

- Я буду по тебе скучать.

- Я тоже, Анджела, - я крепко обняла её.

- Ты единственная, у кого есть шанс, не подведи!

- В каком смысле, Андж?

- В прямом. Из нашего выпуска только твоя судьба неизвестна, Белла, понимаешь?

Если честно, то я ничего не понимала, поэтому удивлённо уставилась на неё.

- Наши жизни уже распланированы и предрешены. Я выйду за Бена, буду помогать миссис Чейни с бухгалтерией ресторана, а потом родятся дети, немного подрастут, и я совсем заменю её. Джессика выйдет за Майка, он продолжит работать в магазине отца, Лорен за Тайлера…

- Ты думаешь, я не вернусь?

Уверенность и точный расчёт Анджелы испугал меня. И не потому, что я боялась вернуться в этот дождливый городишко, нет! Потому что в отличие от моих одноклассников я не знала, что меня ждёт в будущем. Границы моего мира не были очерчены, судьба неизвестна. И, как ни странно, Анджела оказалась права: у меня до сих пор не было плана. Что я буду делать? Чем заниматься? Как жить?

Она проводила меня до двери. В гостиной перед огромным телевизором сидели близнецы, завороженно уставившись на экран: показывали мультик «Ноев ковчег». Я невольно улыбнулась, глядя на их счастливые детские мордашки. Они увлечённо подпевали пантере «I Will Survive»…

- У тебя всё получится, Белла, я знаю!

- Андж, - я обняла её на прощание.

Она верила в меня. Теперь осталось поверить и мне.


	7. Глава 6

**Глава 6.**

Я не очень любила переезжать, зато умела это делать. Ещё в детстве научилась правильно паковать вещи, складывать их в коробки и заворачивать в обёрточную бумагу, чтобы ничего не поломалось, не разбилось и не поцарапалось. Поэтому переезд дался мне довольно легко. Расставив на полке своей комнаты в общежитии любимые книги, учебники и немногочисленные сувениры, я за пятнадцать минут разложила вещи, которых у меня тоже было не так уж и много. А вот обожаемому «монстру дорог» места в «Будущем Нью-Йорке» явно не хватило. Слишком громоздкий для Сиэтла: невозможно парковаться, да и привычный Форксу грохот раздолбанной колымаги мог создать проблему. Жалобы соседей так или иначе вынудили бы меня избавиться от любимца. Красно-оранжевый "шевроле" остался у дома Чарли ржаветь и мокнуть под дождём. За это стоило поблагодарить вездесущую Рэйчел, ещё за день до отъезда посоветовавшую мне купить малолитражку. Тяжело в большом городе быть «безлошадной», первой своей большой покупкой в Сиэтле я определила машину, для этого регулярно просматривала объявления о продаже подержанных авто. Но подходящих вариантов не было.

Слава богу, жила я в кампусе, до университета – рукой подать, да и до квартиры Хелен, расположенной в Ю-дистрикт, добраться можно было пешком.

Свободного времени у меня почти не было, график занятий был плотный: работа и учёба поглотили меня целиком. Снова я каждый вечер валилась с ног от усталости, не обращая внимания на громкую музыку, что включала соседка по комнате Дженис, засыпала, иногда даже не успев раздеться и принять душ. Как так получалось? Я просто падала без сил на кровать, убеждая себя, что посплю чуть-чуть, всего минут десять. А в итоге просыпалась уже утром с затёкшими от неудобного лежания в одной позе мышцами. Тёплый душ кое-как приводил моё тело в норму, и начинался новый день. В первую половину я «грызла гранит» науки, вечером же корпела над записками Хелен. Мне с лёгкостью удалось убедить её, что работать в университетской библиотеке будет проще, поэтому сразу перед ланчем я забирала с кафедры задания и допоздна расшифровывала тексты.

Перед Крисом было жутко неудобно: он часто звонил, приглашал провести с ним время, но я всегда отказывалась, оправдываясь сильной загрузкой. Но он всё-таки настоял на своём. Наши вылазки в город мне нравились. По выходным мы отправлялись в Пайк Плэйс, любовались картинами местных художников или прогуливались по Фримонту от статуи Ленина до Фримонтского тролля. Я слушала уличных музыкантов и рассматривала огромный пятиметровый памятник. В руке у Тролля была настоящая машина.

- Что это? – удивилась я.

- Фольксваген «Жук», - со смехом ответил мне Крис.

- Хочу такую машину, - загорелась я.

- Ты со своим ростом можешь себе позволить, - он ласково потрепал меня по волосам.

- Смеёшься?

- Нет, - он серьёзно покачал головой, - ты и правда миниатюрная, Белла, - потом помолчал и добавил, - и красивая.

Я смутилась. Нет, вовсе не из-за комплимента. Я знала, что он говорил правду, был честен и искренен со мной. Просто я пока была не готова к отношениям. В памяти ещё были свежи воспоминания о Джейке. И больше всего на свете я боялась допустить ту же ошибку: потерять друга.

- Крис, - прошептала я, загнанная в тупик собственной совестью.

- Тш, Белла, - он подмигнул мне, - я в курсе.

Так продолжалось довольно долго, пока однажды я не увидела Его.

Расположившись за давно облюбованным мной столом в библиотеке, я отложила ручку, решив дать глазам передохнуть от мельтешащих букв и символов. Я прикрыла лицо руками, потирая тыльной стороной ладоней уставшие веки, а потом резко открыла глаза. Лучше бы я этого не делала, потому что сначала мне показалось, что у меня начались галлюцинации.

У стойки библиотекаря, небрежно облокотившись о стеллаж, стоял Эдвард Каллен, терпеливо ожидая, когда смазливая библиотекарша, носящаяся между полками со скоростью кометы, найдёт книги из его списка. Наконец, стопка увесистых фолиантов была собрана, девушка торжественно вручила ему книги, одарив таким пылким и недвусмысленным взглядом, что он вздрогнул. Я заметила на лице тень брезгливости и сожаления, но они искажали прекрасные черты совсем недолго: Каллен, как обычно, взял себя в руки и, нацепив вежливое и отстранённое выражение лица, немногословно поблагодарил библиотекаря. И тут же поспешил от неё подальше.

Сердце загрохотало о грудную клетку, когда я поняла, что он направляется в мою сторону. Язык прирос к нёбу, руки моментально вспотели и затряслись, я вжалась в стул, пригнула голову, чтобы он меня не заметил. Зря! Он даже не посмотрел на меня, впрочем, как и на всех остальных девушек, сидящих в библиотеке и откровенно глазеющих на него. Спокойно уселся через ряд за два столика поближе к окну, открыл ноутбук и принялся листать книги, изредка что-то печатая.

Я затаила дыхание, казалось, что моё пыхтение слышно в соседней комнате. От недостатка воздуха и напряжения мои щёки раскраснелись, перед глазами поплыла белая дымка. «Ощущения сродни предобморочному состоянию», - машинально отметила я, мастер попадать на больничную койку от врождённой неуклюжести. Я старательно начала делать глубокие вдохи и выдохи, чтобы выровнять дыхание и утихомирить разбушевавшееся сердце. Напрасно. Я никак не могла сосредоточиться: мозг словно рвало на части. Одна часть меня хотела подбежать к нему, прижаться к его груди, впитывая в себя сладостный свежий аромат до умопомрачения, вторая – с криком унестись прочь, чтобы не видеть источник всех моих беспокойных ночей и пролитых слёз.

Но я так и осталась сидеть на месте, крепко сцепив пальцы рук, кусая губы, не в силах отвести от него взгляда. Я пожирала его глазами, совершенно не заботясь о том, что обо мне подумают окружающие. Впрочем, окружающим не было до меня никакого дела: они либо были заняты своими делами, либо так же жадно пялились на Каллена. Парни оценивающе, девушки с интересом.

Он изменился, раздался в плечах, подростковая худощавость прошла, сквозь тонкую ткань его дорогой рубашки отчётливо просматривались мускулы. Но изысканная аристократичность, сводившая с ума половину женского населения городка Форкс, осталась: тот же горделивый римский профиль, остро очерченные линии скул, высокий лоб, на который по-прежнему спадали непослушные бронзовые пряди.

Мне до боли хотелось заглянуть ему в глаза, утонуть в тёмной зелени с прожилками янтаря, чуть прикрытые густыми ресницами, обвести контур изогнутых губ, поцеловать краешек, прижаться, вдохнуть чарующий аромат полной грудью, чтобы запомнить, впитать, надышаться на всю оставшуюся без него жизнь.

Нельзя!

Мои желания ничего не значили: я никогда не решилась бы на такое, да и блондинистый призрак Розали Хейл, незримо витавший в воздухе, напомнил мне о жестокой реальности.

Чужой. Не мой.

Через какое-то время он закрыл ноутбук, собрал книги и двинулся к стойке. Девушка-библиотекарь просто засияла от предвкушения. Ещё бы, он улыбался ей.

Моё сердце сжалось. «Как она смеет!" – грудную клетку сдавило от боли. "Что она о себе возомнила?» – я задыхалась от гнева. Мои чувства, тщательно скрываемые такое количество дней, месяцев, грозились вырваться наружу. Девица забрала книги, кокетливо улыбаясь, и сделала отметку в формуляре, наклонившись так низко, что кулончик на короткой цепочке у неё на шее аккуратно лёг в ложбинку груди, выгодно подчёркивая в открытом декольтированном вырезе блузки пышные формы. Каллен вежливо поблагодарил её и, кивнув на прощание, двинулся к выходу.

Голова закружилась. Господи! Что я творю? О чём думаю? Да я убить была готова несчастную девчонку только лишь за то, что она разговаривала с ним, выполняя свою работу.

От этих мыслей мне стало дурно. Что это было? Раньше я никогда так остро не реагировала на заигрывания с ним со стороны школьниц. Что изменилось? Вспышка жгучей ревности? У меня?

Минут десять я приходила в себя, собирая записи: всё равно работать не смогла бы.

"Эдвард Каллен", - обрывки мыслей носились в голове. "Я видела его. Здесь. В библиотеке. Почему я раньше его не встречала? Он же учится не в этом университете. Я увижу его вновь?"

А что, если увижу? Что, если мы случайно столкнёмся с ним?

Мне стало страшно: ночные фантазии и сновидения – это одно. Но гипертрофированная и необоснованная ревность к чужому парню – совсем другое. Покидав бумаги в сумку, я рванула вон из душного библиотечного зала. Я не соображала, куда бегу, ноги сами несли меня. И только пробежав почти полквартала, я поняла, что давно уже миновала Ю-дистрикт и нахожусь в Кэпитолл-хилл почти у самого дома Криса.

Опустившись без сил на каменную ступеньку какого-то книжного магазинчика, я набрала заветный номер:

- Крис, - проскулила я в трубку.

Я снова бегу к нему со своими проблемами. Я снова использую его. Пересилив отвращение к себе, я поплелась вдоль по улице.


	8. Глава 7

**Глава 7.**

Консьерж на входе оценивающе осмотрел меня с головы до ног, а когда я назвала фамилию Криса, удивлённо приподнял одну бровь, отчего его худое плохо выбритое лицо сморщилось, а недельная редкая щетина заходила ходуном, опуская и без того неимоверно длинный крючковатый нос на верхнюю губу. Он стал похож на злобного тролля из сказки.

- Проходите, квартира 2b, налево, - соизволил проскрипеть он, жестом указывая мне направление. Тощая рука болталась в отворотах рукава: форма явно была ему велика.

- Спасибо, - вежливо поблагодарила я и поднялась по лестнице на второй этаж.

У двери Криса я остановилась, не решаясь постучать: стыдно было втягивать его в мои любовные передряги. Я бы так и стояла в раздумьях, но из-за двери послышались голоса. Кто-то ругался на повышенных тонах. Я сразу же узнала глубокий насыщенный голос Криса, а вот второй мужской мне был не знаком. Они спорили о чём-то. Я поняла это по интонациям: шла настоящая перепалка, говорили на иностранном языке. Судя по грассирующему «р» - явно на французском.

Речь Криса лилась как песня - плавная, мелодичная. Я невольно заслушалась. Внезапно дверь распахнулась. От неожиданности я отшатнулась, покраснев до кончиков ушей. Передо мной стоял среднего роста, чуть выше меня, парень с коротким чёрным «ёжиком» волос, по-детски пухлыми губами и длинными ресницами, обрамлявшими огромные карие глаза. Несмотря на то, что он продолжал говорить по-французски, капризно морща нос, он удивлённо уставился на меня, всем своим видом спрашивая, кто я такая и что здесь забыла.

Крис что-то ответил ему, открывая одной рукой дверь пошире, а другой – протягивая огромную папку.

- … не думаю, что будет так, - тут же перешёл на английский Крис, заметив меня.

- Ты ещё пожалеешь, - прошипел его гость, резко бросив папку в сторону Криса, из которой посыпались в разные стороны листы бумаги. - Уступаю даме, - язвительно, с акцентом произнёс парень и, довольно грубо оттолкнув меня, почти побежал вниз по лестнице.

- Белла, - извиняющимся тоном тихо проговорил Крис, - прости…

- Привет, - прошелестела я и наклонилась, чтобы поднять один из выпавших листов, приземлившийся точно мне под ноги.

Это был великолепный карандашный набросок, судя по всему, эскиз загородного дома. Крис учился на последнем курсе архитектурного факультета.

- Красиво, - я вернула листок.

- Думаешь? – протянул он, разглядывая набросок.

- Уверена, - твёрдо ответила я и для пущей убедительности добавила, - я занималась в детстве.

Он усмехнулся, распахнул дверь, приглашая войти. Я аккуратно переступила через разбросанные по полу рисунки, стараясь ненароком не наступить на его работы. Прошла в гостиную, а Крис задержался, подбирая эскизы.

Я присела в кресло странной формы в виде сложенной в пригоршню пятерни. Оно оказалось на удивление удобным. С удовольствием откинулась на спинку и прикрыла глаза. Играла негромкая музыка.

Прислушалась. Дебюсси? Чарующие спокойные звуки фортепиано приятно ласкали слух. Я расслабилась, сердце успокоилось, тревоги и сомнения вылетели из головы. Я дышала этой музыкой, я жила ей, отбросив всю ненужную жизненную шелуху. И это было так здорово! С последним аккордом я выдохнула, открыла глаза.

В дверях, прислонившись к косяку, скрестив ноги и держа руки в карманах, стоял Крис.

- Любишь Дебюсси?

- «Лунный свет» - это здорово…

- Белла, извини за Этьена, - начал он, - он иногда бывает вспыльчив.

- Нет, всё в порядке, - мне вдруг стало жутко неудобно за то, что я заставила его оправдываться. Этьен учился с Крисом на одном курсе, они готовили совместный проект. Но, видимо, что-то произошло: они поссорились, чему я стала невольной свидетельницей.

Крис рассказал о том, как ездил на практику во Францию, жил в доме его родителей в Париже. Днём они занимались, а вечером Этьен показывал ему Париж, город мечты туристов и настоящий, открытый только для парижан.

- Это и правда город любви? – поинтересовалась я, заворожённая его словами.

- Да, - с грустью ответил Крис.

Его лицо стало печальным, а глаза вмиг потускнели. Страшная догадка осенила меня.

- Ты оставил там свою любовь? Ты любишь её? Она в Париже?

- Нет, Белла, - он тяжело вздохнул, а потом улыбнулся, провёл рукой по непослушным светлым волосам, взъерошил их, приведя в полный художественный беспорядок, и добавил, - но там я был счастлив.

Таким открытым, ранимым я не видела его никогда. Передо мной стоял совсем другой Крис - страдающий, неуверенный. И от того, что он позволил мне увидеть его тайный внутренний мир, тщательно оберегаемый от посторонних глаз, сердце сжалось. Я поднялась с кресла, подошла к нему и прижалась щекой к его груди:

- Крис…

Он нежно приобнял меня. Мы так и стояли, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, слушая, как бьются наши сердца. Я вдыхала его свежий аромат, сотканный из запаха луговых трав и жимолости, и наслаждалась бесконечным спокойствием, медленно расползающимся по моему телу. Сначала расслабились мышцы лица, потом руки, я свободно опустила их по швам, затем спина, наконец, ноги. Я закрыла глаза, упиваясь ощущением блаженства, казалось, я сейчас поплыву. Крис подхватил меня покрепче, молча, и я получила ещё несколько минут удивительного счастливого неведения. Я словно выпала из времени и пространства. В тот момент я ощущала только покой и умиротворение. И это было хорошо.

- Белла, - наконец, нарушил тишину Крис, - поцеловав в меня макушку, - так что у тебя случилось?

- Крис… - замялась я.

Совесть и стыд тут же заняли свои почётные места в моём сознании. Я покраснела.

- Ты его видела?

Крис знал, чутьём догадался, что всему виной моя несчастная любовь. При этом у него хватило такта не расспрашивать меня, ему были неизвестны подробности моей запутанной любовной истории, даже имени Эдварда я ни разу не произнесла вслух.

- Да, - прошептала я, снова уткнувшись носом в тонкий хлопок его синей рубашки.

Снова повисла тишина.

- Хочешь кофе? – он взял моё лицо в свои ладони и заглянул в глаза.

- Я не пью кофе, - смущённо ответила я, тут же пожалев о том, что отказала ему даже в такой малости.

- Глупости, - отмахнулся он, взял пиджак со спинки стула, одной рукой забросил его за плечо, а второй сжал мою ладошку, - Сиэтл – кофейная столица США. Ты просто не пробовала настоящий кофе.

Мы вышли из дома. «Тролль» проводил нас удивлённым взглядом, но ничего не сказал.

- Куда мы едем? – поинтересовалась я, почти на бегу: я не успевала за размашистым широким шагом длинных ног Криса.

- Мы идём в «Кофейный рай».

То, что происходило дальше, больше походило на какую-то восточную сказку. Крис привёл меня в маленькое уютное кафе, с двух сторон от низких столов и приземистых диванчиков располагались яркие ковры в арабском стиле с множеством маленьких подушек. Бармен, одетый в турецкий костюм, ловко управлялся с медными турками на открытом огне и даже песке, при этом кисточка красной фески на его голове забавно подпрыгивала всякий раз, когда он бережно выливал кофе из турки в маленькие фарфоровые чашки.

Кофе оказался поистине чудесным, очарования кофейной церемонии добавили интересные истории Криса, который, казалось, знал про всё на свете. Он шутливо бил меня по рукам, когда я пыталась бросить в очередную чашечку кофе сахар, сам добавлял сливки из молочника или холодную воду из высокой рюмки. Он давал сделать мне всего пару маленьких глоточков, затем отставлял чашку и пододвигал следующую.

Вкус был превосходным. Оказывается, настоящий кофе никакого отношения не имеет к той жидкости, что подают в «Старбакс» или разливают по огромным бумажным стаканам с пластиковой крышкой в «Макдональдсе». А когда я запросила пирожное, строгим голосом мне объявили, что совмещать выпечку с кофе – верх неприличия.

Мне было хорошо. Уютно и спокойно. Я даже согласилась после кофе выпить бокал вина, Крис сказал, что знает неплохое местечко – маленький ресторанчик неподалёку.

- Кажется, ты завсегдатай всех заведений в этом районе, - по дороге из кофейни поинтересовалась я. - Почему ты живёшь здесь, Крис?

- Это место художников, музыкантов, актёров, людей инакомыслящих и инакоживущих, Белла, мне нравится жить в Кэпитолл-хилл.

Я рассматривала его смеющиеся серо-голубые глаза. Когда он улыбался, становился ещё более похожим на Эдварда. Сначала меня это жутко пугало, но со временем я смирилась и научилась не воспринимать Криса как копию Каллена. Он стал для меня другом, интересным собеседником, защитником, спасителем, кем угодно, только не зеркальным отражением Эдварда Каллена.

Я думала об этом, когда смотрела на сцену, где итальянские музыканты исполняли джаз. Крис, извинившись, отошёл на минутку, видимо, встретил какого-то знакомого. Я медленно потягивала вишнёвый сок, который заказала вместо вина, когда прямо передо мной возник официант в белой униформе с малиновой бабочкой. Жгучий брюнет с грацией танцовщика, он двигался удивительно плавно. С манерностью в речи и едва заметным испанским акцентом он спросил:

- Мисс желает ещё что-нибудь?

- Нет, спасибо, - вежливо поблагодарила его я.

- Крошка потеряла своего красавчика?

Я недоуменно уставилась на него, а он продолжил как ни в чём ни бывало, - смотри в оба, дорогуша, такого в два счёта уведут!

От неожиданности я просто потеряла дар речи, я настолько растерялась, что даже не покраснела как обычно.

- Заигрываешь с моей девушкой, Диего? – спасительный знакомый бархатный голос вывел меня из ступора… и тут же загнал обратно: он назвал меня своей девушкой?!

Официант по имени Диего таращился на Криса во все глаза, кажется, он был так же ошарашен как и я. А Крис в это время спокойно уселся рядом со мной и обнял меня за талию.

- Ещё сока? – поинтересовался Крис.

Я только отрицательно помотала головой.

- Спасибо, Диего, нам ничего не нужно, - непринуждённо ответил Крис, и официант медленно ретировался танцующей походкой, всё ещё от удивления качая головой.

- Прости, - прошептал Крис мне на ушко.

- За что?

- За то, что назвал тебя своей девушкой без твоего разрешения, - он снова прижал меня к себе, поцеловав в висок.

Я не знала, что ответить. На моё счастье заиграла новая композиция. "I Will Survive". Я едва слышно подпевала слова, а Крис прикрыл глаза, слушал молча. Его брови сошлись на переносице, губы сжались в тонкую линию, а веки чуть подрагивали. Что эта песня значила для него?

Мне снова удалось подсмотреть иного, другого Криса. Узнаю ли я его когда-нибудь? Не хотелось лишать его возможности побыть самим собой наедине с собой в толпе. Я продолжала тихонько напевать, рассматривая знакомые черты.

Поздно вечером мы неспешно прогуливались. Но когда почти подошли к Университетскому городку, я приняла решение.

- Крис, - я волновалась как никогда в жизни, голос срывался, я почти хрипела. Он заметил моё смущение, наклонился надо мной, крепко обхватил за плечи.

- Что случилось, Белла?

- Можно я сегодня останусь у тебя?

Он застыл на месте, распахнув глаза. В них явственно читались удивление, непонимание, неверие, боль. И… страх?!


	9. Глава 8

**Глава 8.**

Я сделала это! Сама!

Сердце галопом понеслось вскачь. Что теперь будет?

Он молчал, всё так же пристально рассматривая меня. Испугался? Он не хочет меня? Боже, какой кошмар!

Я вдруг увидела всю эту ситуацию со стороны. Нелепо, глупо, убийственно.

- Прости, - дрожащим голосом прошептала я, слёзы готовы были брызнуть ручьём, я отвернулась и поспешно зашагала в сторону Ю-дистрикт.

- Белла, - нежные руки схватили за плечи, останавливая, - подожди…

- Крис, не надо, прости, прости, я не должна была, я... - оправдания потонули в потоке слёз. Не хватало ещё устроить истерику.

Он прижал мою голову к груди, я вжалась лицом в рубашку, тонкая ткань едва гасила судорожные всхлипы.

- Пошли, - уверенно произнёс он, разворачивая меня в обратном направлении.

Всю дорогу до квартиры мы молчали, дома Крис усадил меня на удобный диван в гостиной, присел передо мной на корточки, взяв мои руки в свои. Я уставилась на его длинные идеальной формы музыкальные пальцы, словно в их переплетении крылись ответы на все мои вопросы.

- Белла, я... - неуверенно подбирая слова, начал Крис.

А я всё рассматривала его руки: аккуратные ногти притягивали взгляд: чистые, ровные, будто их обладатель только что вышел из маникюрного салона. Слишком идеальные, слишком красивые для мужчины. Потихоньку в голове начала складываться яркая картинка. Красивый сногсшибательный богатый мужчина и … одинок!

- Я не могу... Только не пустой секс без любви с твоей стороны…

Но я не слышала его слов, мысли наконец-то обрели стройность:

- Это Этьен? – перебила я.

- Что? – брови Криса удивлённо поползли вверх.

- Ты любишь Этьена? – уже настойчивее произнесла я.

Несколько секунд он просто хлопал длинными ресницами, потом уголки его губ дёрнулись, а в глазах заблестел задорный огонёк:

- Нет, - он, смеясь, покачал головой, - Этьен – просто друг, - он снова хмыкнул, - в классическом понимании этого слова, - ты решила, что я – гей?

Я сидела красная, как рак. А что я могла ответить: «Да, Крис, ты – красивый умный парень, который меня не хочет, поэтому я решила, что ты гей». Так?

- В принципе, не так уж ты и не права, - выдохнул он, а я от неожиданности резко подняла голову. Что он хотел этим сказать? Наши глаза, наконец, встретились.

- Мне всё равно с кем спать, Белла, - признался он, я сидела ни жива ни мертва, на такое откровение я не рассчитывала, - и так оно и было, пока… - он снова замялся. – Когда твоё сердце свободно, ты можешь заниматься сексом с кем угодно… Десятки, сотни красивых, чувственных тел - физическое удовольствие. Но, - он опустил глаза, теперь уже он рассматривал наши руки, мои ладони вспотели, и он осторожно высвободил их, легонько погладил меня по плечу кончиками пальцев, - когда ты любишь, просто секс превращается в пытку. Ты беспрестанно сравниваешь, оцениваешь, злишься на себя, на других... - он окончательно затих, прикрыл веки.

- Крис... - только и смогла выговорить я.

- Ты же любишь его? – он резко открыл глаза, его зрачки расширились, а серо-голубой цвет потемнел. - Любишь?

- Да…

- И до сих пор девственница…

Неужели это так заметно?

- Да…

- Я не могу, Белла, я – не он. И никогда им не стану. Ты только возненавидишь меня, себя, любую близость…

Он был прав. Он – друг, к которому я всегда бегу, когда мне плохо. Вот и сейчас, задыхаясь от бессилия и собственной глупости, я сидела в его квартире, на его диване и слушала его слова.

- Да, мне лестно, что своим первым парнем ты выбрала меня, Белла. И, может, это хорошо, - он глубоко вздохнул, снова обхватив своими руками мои ладони, - я знаю, что делать и смогу не причинить тебе боли. Но только физически, понимаешь? А как я завтра буду смотреть тебе в глаза? Ты уверена, что хочешь проснуться именно со мной, Белла? Ты слишком дорога мне, я не смогу просто использовать тебя, не смогу позволить тебе тайком удрать под утро из моей постели, когда пройдёт эйфория…

- Крис, - жалобно пискнула я.

Прав. Прав. Как же он прав. А я – глупая самонадеянная дурочка. На секунду я представила всё, что он только что сказал, как тихо выскальзываю из-под одеяла, подбираю в темноте раскиданные вещи, как бегу к себе… И от этой картинки в глазах потемнело. Это же я использую его! Нет, я не могу его потерять! Только не он. Какая-то, совсем крошечная, часть меня вопила от обиды и ревности, ещё бы – мне отказали. Но эти отголоски безумной жалости к себе тут же тонули в огромном море страха – потерять лучшего друга.

Стыд, боль, раскаяние, ужас охватили меня.

- Прости, я не подумала, прости, - начала я извиняться, снимая с себя его руки и пытаясь встать.

Он неловко приподнялся, видимо, от долгого сидения на корточках затекли ноги, я рванула к выходу.

- Подожди, - сильные руки снова цепко схватили меня за талию, - ты куда собралась на ночь глядя? – его голос уже был спокойным: выдержки Крису не занимать. – Ты остаёшься здесь.

- Но…

- Никаких «но», в этой квартире есть гостевая спальня, - он повёл меня вглубь по коридору, - и новая зубная щётка и ... - он толкнул дверь в одну из комнат, включая свет, - моя старая футболка вместо пижамы…

Комната оказалась очень уютной в светло-бежевых тонах, центр дальней стены занимала огромная двуспальная кровать с тумбочками по бокам в тон платяному шкафу. На другой стороне расположились небольшой журнальный столик и пара кресел. Тёмно-коричневые римские шторы были опущены. Впрочем, вид из окна мне так и не удалось бы рассмотреть: день давно закончился, за окном темнела непроглядная ночь.

- Ванная здесь, сейчас принесу полотенце и чистую футболку, - он вышел за порог, - располагайся.

Я аккуратно поставила сумку на одно из кресел, провела пальцами по корешкам книг, расставленных на полке. Всё происходящее казалось нереальным. Я попыталась собраться с мыслями, но нервы и стресс победили: душ я принимала в полусонном состоянии.

Ночью мне снова снился Эдвард. Тело выгибалось, словно пружина, я вскрикнула от небывалого ощущения: дикий, яркий, умопомрачительный оргазм сводил с ума, я ждала продолжения этого приятного безумства. Увы! Утро застало меня врасплох. Приглушённый занавесями свет едва пробивался в комнату. Часов на прикроватной тумбочке не оказалось. Я нехотя вылезла из уютной мягкой постели, простыни были слегка влажными. Ещё бы. Эта ночь была горячей, очень жаркой. От обиды хотелось разреветься. «Почему только фантазии? Почему другие люди живут, наслаждаясь жизнью, только я, как прокажённая...» - я с остервенением смывала с себя блаженные остатки сна. Расчёсывая мокрые после душа волосы, я вспоминала вчерашний разговор. Всё-таки, Крис был прав. Тысячу раз прав. Любовью нужно заниматься с тем, кого любишь или страстно желаешь. Второе мне было неизвестно, а первое – недоступно.

Из кухни вкусно пахло поджаренными тостами. Я прибавила шагу, желудок уже давно урчал, требуя своё. У плиты стоял Этьен, одной рукой вынимая готовые тосты, а другой – помешивая омлет.

- Соку? – не оборачиваясь, произнёс он, наверняка слышал мои шаги. И тут же продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа: - Кофе в этом доме варит только хозяин, а если учесть, что он в данный момент измывается над телом, то могу предложить только сок, - он, наконец, развернулся, поставил тарелку с горячими хлебцами на стол, отодвигая вчерашнюю папку с эскизами. Наверняка, разбирал их утром. – Белла?

Я кивнула.

- Этьен, - представился он, - приятно познакомиться, – и пододвинул ко мне тосты.

- Взаимно, - прошептала я.

Как себя вести с этим парнем, я не знала. Этьен же чувствовал себя непринуждённо. Достал из холодильника баночки с джемом, разложил по тарелкам омлет, разлил сок. При этом он постоянно болтал о всяких пустяках. Его французский акцент придавал речи определённый шарм. Жаль, что я не учила французский в детстве: красивый язык.

- А почему ты приехал учиться сюда, Этьен? – я собралась с духом. Сколько можно смущаться?

- Потому что азы безвкусицы нужно постигать в стране, не имеющей истории и культуры. В Европе в последнее время развелось слишком много нуворишей, желающих приобрести за огромные деньги эклектику. А где её взять, как не на родине страдающих от ожирения людей, бесконечно поедающих гамбургеры? – и он состроил такое невинное выражение лица, по-детски выпятив нижнюю губу и сморщив нос.

Я рассмеялась.

- Знаешь, Этьен, представить тебя в столовой старинного замка в викторианском стиле, поедающим лягушачьи лапки, я могу. А вот беспринципным конъюнктурщиком - извини, нет, - съязвила я, непринуждённо отправляя в рот кусочек превосходно приготовленного омлета.

- О-оу, - протянул Этьен, - а девочка не так и проста, - заметил он, поворачивая голову в сторону входа, - где ты её взял, Крис?

На пороге, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, скрестив ноги в тренировочных брюках и босиком, стоял Крис. Белая футболка была насквозь мокрая от пота, на шее висело полотенце: занимался спортом? Я залюбовалась его взъерошенными волосами. Глаза светились, он улыбался. Кажется, наша беседа с Этьеном его забавляла.

Я улыбнулась ему в ответ. Неловкость вчерашнего дня растворилась в солнечных лучах, запахах кухни и болтовни с его другом.

- Белла, - позвал Этьен, доливая мне сок из маленького графина, - а кто такой Эдвард?

Сердце дёрнулось, пропустив удар, краска отлила от лица, руки затряслись, я чуть не выронила вилку. Улыбка Криса медленно сползла с лица, уступая место недоумению.

Тишина, моментальная повисшая на кухне, звенела от напряжения, пока её не разрушило грассирующее «р» Этьена:

- Охр-р-ренеть!


	10. Глава 9

**Глава 9.**

Страх, безотчётный липкий страх сковал моё тело, лицо превратилось в неподвижную застывшую маску, краска моментально отлила от него, наверное, я побледнела. Такой животный страх испытывают люди в террариуме: знают, что змеи за стеклом, но подсознательно боятся, что какая-нибудь гадюка выскользнет из клетки и доберётся до них. Примерно так я и ощущала себя в тот момент. Кто-то услужливо распахнул дверцу, и оттуда поползли мои тайны.

Этьен состроил извиняющуюся гримасу, но я видела, что он ни сколько не сожалеет о сказанном. Наоборот, его так и распирало от любопытства.

- Белла? – позвал меня он.

- Что? – я вышла из ступора, схватилась за стакан, как за спасительную соломинку: лишь бы отвести взгляд, не смотреть им в глаза.

- Охр-р-ренеть! – зарокотал он. - Кто такой Эдвард?

- Почему тебя это интересует?

Он довольно расплылся в широченной улыбке: подловил!

- То есть, тебя не волнует, откуда я о нём знаю?

Сложить два и два оказалось легче лёгкого. Я никогда не произносила имя Эдварда вслух, разве что во сне… Злость медленно закипала во мне:

- Ты подсматривал за мной ночью? – зашипела я.

Лицо Криса вытянулось, он сделал шаг в нашу сторону:

- Этьен? – в его голосе отчётливо слышалось удивление, он не понимал происходящего.

- Нет, - Этьен презрительно скривил губы, - не подсматривал. Подслушивал. Утром. А что мне оставалось, когда ты так стонала? Эдвард, оу, Эдвард... - передразнил меня он.

Крис застыл на месте, я же закрыла лицо руками, чтобы не видеть недвусмысленных движений бёдрами этого наглого француза.

- Я сначала подумал, что этот новоявленный романтик наконец-то плюнул на свой принцип – девственно чистого гнёздышка, свободного от секса - и устроил чумовой групповушник, а меня не позвал…

Я всхлипнула, а Крис закашлялся:

- Что?

- Но потом я заглянул к тебе в спальню, ты снова лёг... - он уже объяснялся с Крисом.

Катастрофа! Правда выползла наружу. Что обо мне подумает Крис? Хороша девственница с ночными оргазмами. Стыд! Я чувствовала, как краснею. Вместе с румянцем, приливающим к коже, по венам разлилась ядовитая злость:

- Ты, - я подняла на Этьена покрасневшие глаза, - беспринципный невоспитанный лягушатник, - я схватила со стола клетчатую льняную салфетку и бросила в него, - я прижму твой любопытный французский нос и надеру костлявую задницу!

- Ой, - Этьен мигом отскочил к плите, хватая сковородку, потом со звоном бросил её в раковину, - что ты сказала?

Господи! Да что же это такое! Этот француз просто создан для того, чтобы выводить из себя! Я села на стул и начала глубоко дышать, чтобы снова не наговорить гадостей.

- Ты слышал? Слышал, Крис? Она сказала «костлявая задница»! Это значит, что я – не толстый. Неужели и правда похудел? – он пытался рассмотреть через плечо собственную пятую точку, которая, кстати сказать, вовсе и не была тощей, честно признаться, она была просто идеальной: высокая, упругая. – Отличненько! – промурлыкал он. – И вообще-то, к твоему сведению, такой нос обычно называют римским, но французский мне тоже нравится – распирает гордость за родину!

Он кокетливо повилял задом и манерно направился на своё место. Смотреть на это без смеха было просто невозможно. Я хихикнула раз, два, а потом и вовсе расхохоталась в голос. Через секунду ко мне присоединился Крис, а потом и виновник всего этого истерического веселья.

- Да, ладно тебе, Белла, - примирительно заговорил Этьен, - я никому не скажу. И Крис тоже, - он кинул взгляд в сторону Криса. – Вы же друзья, правда? – в его интонациях было намного больше заинтересованности, чем он хотел показать. – Правда?

- Друзья, - ответил Крис, двигая к себе тарелку с тостами, на меня он не смотрел.

Кажется, Этьен выяснил то, что хотел, но угомонить это чудовище было не так-то просто:

- Эдвард, довольно редкое имя, дайте-ка подумать, Эдвард, Эдвард... Много ли мы знаем Эдвардов?

- Этьен, довольно, - жёстко осадил его Крис. – Не говори ничего, Белла, - он взял меня за руку и легонько сжал пальцы, - ты не обязана отчитываться…

- Всё в порядке, - прошептала я, - я просто… никогда и никому не говорила… никто не знает, - я тяжело сглотнула, - кроме вас…

- А Эдвард? – любопытству Этьена не было предела.

- А он тем более! – выдохнула я.

Они оба удивлённо уставились на меня.

- Как это? – не выдержал Этьен. – Ты ему не сказала? – его красивые карие глаза, казалось, сейчас вылезут из орбит.

- Я с ним не общаюсь, и у него есть другая, - отпираться не было смысла: меня практически припёрли к стенке. Но где-то в глубине души я была этому рада. Сколько можно всё хранить в себе?

- Охр-ренеть, - цокнул языком Этьен, покачал головой и выпалил, - я знаю, что надо делать!

Крис нахмурился, а я расслабилась. Обычно чужие советы сводились к тому, что нужно стать решительнее, объясниться. Ага! Вот в следующий раз, когда он появится в библиотеке, подойду и скажу ему: «Знаешь, Эдвард, кажется, я люблю тебя!» Думаю, он даже не удивится. Такое он наверняка слышал миллион раз.

"Безнадёжно", - размышляла я, Этьена я слушала вполуха, полностью погрузившись в свои собственные страдания, поэтому до меня не сразу дошёл смысл его слов:

- Тебе нужно переспать с ним!

Я медленно подняла на него глаза, желая убедиться, в своём ли он уме. В своём, присущем исключительно ему!

- Что? – в воздухе зазвучали сразу два голоса – рассерженный – Криса и смущённый – мой.

- Пе-ре-спать, - по слогам, как отстающим в развитии детям терпеливо проговорил Этьен, нисколько не смущаясь. – Весь человеческий опыт доказывает, что идеалов не бывает, это всего лишь фантазия одержимого страстью. Когда ты переспишь с ним, поймёшь, что он и вполовину не так хорош, как в твоих мечтах! – довольный собой, он откинулся на спинку стула и забарабанил пальцами по столу.

Странно, но смущение и растерянность вовсе не убили способность мыслить:

- Ты не слишком высокого мнения о себе – отвечать за всё человечество?

- Уф-ф, - он театрально закатил глаза.

- А если понравится? – тихо поинтересовался Крис.

- Тогда она попала! – резюмировал Этьен. - И у неё останется только один выход, - он сделал многозначительную паузу, - влюбить его в себя!

- Отличный план! – я пыталась взять себя в руки, меня ещё подпоясывало, голос слегка дрожал, - только мне, увы, не подходит, - печально произнесла я, вздохнув, - закрыли тему.

- Ой, ведёшь себя как юная барышня-девственница, - протянул он. Я снова покраснела – Или ты..? Крис? – Крис неопределенно пожал плечами.

- Какой кошмар-р-р, - грассирующее «р» усилило неловкость и нелепость всей ситуации.

- Всё, - резко поднялась я, - спасибо за завтрак, Этьен, мне пора!

- Белла, подожди, - бархатный голос догнал меня почти у двери. Я остановилась, - сегодня суббота – выходной, чем займёмся?

- Нет, Крис, не сегодня…

Он проводил меня до двери.

- Прости, - прошептал он, передавая мою сумку, - может, тебя проводить?

- Не надо, - я указала взглядом на его уже высыхающую футболку: Крис до сих пор был в тренировочном костюме, - тебе надо переодеться и… я сама…

- Я позвоню, - тихо добавил он.

Дома я достала из сумки изрядно помявшиеся бумаги, расправила их, пробегая глазами по строчкам: работа была почти закончена. На мобильном оказалось пять пропущенных звонков. Один от мамы: обычно мы с ней созванивались по субботам и четыре от Хелен. Говорить с мамой я не решилась. Проницательная Рене сразу уловила бы моё настроение и замучила бы вопросами. Я решила, что перезвоню ей позже, тут же набрав номер миссис Хейл.

- Белла, слава богу, дорогая, я уж думала, что с тобой что-то случилось.

- Вы звонили, Хелен…

- Да, не могла бы зайти ко мне, Белла?

- Сегодня?

- Лучше сейчас, - она вздохнула, - маразматик выбил финансирование, мы уезжаем на Аляску.

- Надолго?

- Хм, надеюсь, что нет, всего на полгода, - ответила она.

Полгода. Значит, мне придётся искать себе новую работу. Что ж, я никогда не была в фаворитках у Судьбы.

- Я скоро приду, Хелен.

И только тогда до меня дошло, что идти мне придётся не на кафедру, а к ней домой. В дом, где жила Розали. Туда, где я могу случайно столкнуться с Эдвардом Калленом.


	11. Глава 10

**Глава 10.**

Подходя к дому Хелен, я напряжённо всматривалась в машины, стоящие вокруг. Озиралась, словно воришка, боялась, что меня поймают на месте преступления. Умом я понимала, что моё беспокойство смешно и нелепо, но ничего не могла поделать с бешено колотившимся сердцем. Перед входом я остановилась, переводя дыхание. И едва протянула руку к звонку, как дверь открылась, на пороге стояла ослепительная в своей идеальной красоте Розали. Я на мгновение зажмурилась, почему-то показалось, что за ней я вижу Каллена.

- Белла? Привет, - Розали добродушно улыбнулась, - ты бежала?

Её удивлённый взгляд блуждал по моему напряжённому вспотевшему лицу.

- Да, - прохрипела я, - торопилась…

- О, - до блондинки дошло, что она так и держит меня на пороге, - прости, - извинилась она, - проходи, мама тебя ждёт.

- Спасибо, - еле выдавила я, сердце застучало ещё громче в ожидании.

Но Розали была одна, она пропустила меня внутрь, а потом аккуратно закрыла за собой дверь.

Уф-ф.

Прощание с Хелен вышло недолгим, но очень эмоциональным. Она многословно извинялась, сожалела о своём отъезде и о том, что мы расстаёмся так неожиданно:

- Белла, дорогая, что же ты будешь делать? Тебе же нужна работа, - Хелен всплеснула руками.

- Не переживайте, миссис Хейл…

- Нет, как я могу не волноваться? Я так привязалась к тебе, девочка, ты стала мне как дочь, - воскликнула она. И в интонациях, с которыми она произнесла это, не было ни грамма лжи или пафоса: она говорила искренне. – Я дам тебе самые лучшие рекомендации, Белла, а ещё замолвлю за тебя словечко перед деканом твоего факультета, - я удивлённо приподняла брови. А это зачем? – На случай, если ты устроишься по специальности и тебе понадобится индивидуальный график обучения, – ах, вот она о чём… - Я уверена, что с твоим отношением к работе и учёбе это вовсе не станет проблемой!

- Спасибо, Хелен, - чертовски было приятно, что меня оценили как усидчивого и трудолюбивого сотрудника.

Чем занять себя до конца дня, я не знала. Поэтому бесцельно прогуливалась по улочкам Сиэтла. Звонить Крису не хотелось, события утра ещё заставляли приливать краску к щекам: стыдно было за свою слабость. Повела себя как идиотка, рассказала об Эдварде. Дурочка.

В одном из журнальных киосков я купила газету с объявлениями о найме на работу. Зашла в ближайшую кофейню и устроилась на мягком диванчике, заказав себе кофе по-турецки, что давал мне пробовать Крис.

В ожидании заказа я просматривала вакансии. Снова идти работать няней или, не дай бог, официанткой, не было никакого желания. Я решила искать работу по специальности. Легко сказать. Требования были высокими, я сомневалась, что меня возьмут.

- Приятная встреча, - грассирующее «р» раздалось над самым моим ухом.

- Этьен? – я подняла глаза. Передо мной стоял настырный француз, одетый в дорогой стильный костюм, но без галстука. В таком виде он производил удивительное впечатление делового, уверенного в себе молодого человека. Весь его облик так отличался от утреннего парня в затёртых джинсах с низкой посадкой, упрямо рассматривающего свою пятую точку, что я невольно оглядела его с ног до головы, восхищённо цокнув языком. – Тебя не узнать!

- Брось, Белла, - он спокойно уселся напротив меня, принимая из рук появившегося как по волшебству официанта папку с меню. – У тебя такое выражение лица, словно ты узнала, что Европа упадёт на Америку, и в этом природном катаклизме виновата ты… Чем занята?

- Ищу работу, - я указала взглядом на газеты передо мной.

- А что с прежней? Уволили за наркотики и аморальное поведение? – он вопросительно поднял бровь, но за серьёзной иронией его тона стояло настоящее и беззлобное любопытство.

- Нет, мой босс, профессор, уезжает в экспедицию на Аляску для продолжения работы по этногенезу.

- Понятно, - ответил он, - нашла что-нибудь?

- Пока нет, думаю устроиться по специальности, - он чуть склонил голову, словно спрашивая о моей специализации, - экономика, - добавила я.

- Цифры, отчёты, расчёты, - пропел он, сделал едва уловимый жест рукой и что-то сказал тут же подбежавшему официанту.

- Да, - вздохнула я, идея Анджелы о приземлённости бытия перестала мне нравиться уже давно, но менять что-то, наверное, уже было поздно.

Этьен озадаченно посмотрел на меня, словно прикидывал, обидел он меня или нет. Потом продолжил:

- Экономика… Хм, тут всё зависит от способностей и творческого потенциала.

Пришла моя очередь удивляться: какое творчество?!

- Некоторые могут протухнуть бухгалтером в пыльной маленькой конторке до самой старости, перебирая первичный документооборот, - я вздрогнула от такой перспективы своей жизни, - а некоторым удаётся познать гармонию цифр и овладеть финансовой магией, - он подмигнул мне.

- Как это?

- Ох, Белла, включи воображение.

Я уставилась на него во все глаза, совершенно не понимая, о чём речь.

- Держи, - театрально вздохнул он, и протянул мне шесть спичек из сувенирного коробка с логотипом бара, лежащего на краю стола вместе с сахарницей и зубочистками. – Сложи из них четыре треугольника.

Я взяла спички, разложила их на столе перед собой. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что на плоскости четыре треугольника не получатся:

- Только в пространстве, - резюмировала я, пытаясь удержать три спички вместе у вершины пирамиды.

- Умница, - довольно промурлыкал Этьен. – А теперь представь себе, что этот бар – твой.  
Я нахмурилась: к чему он вёл?

- Какие данные тебе нужны, чтобы понять, как этот барчушник, наконец, заработает по полной и начнёт приносить прибыль?

Он что, серьёзно?!

- В дощатом этом балагане вы можете, как в мирозданье, пройти все ярусы подряд, сойти с небес сквозь землю в ад, - процитировал он Директора из «Фауста» Гёте. В памяти сразу же возник оживлённый спор на факультативе по европейской поэзии.

- Как соединить истинную поэзию и успех?

- Вот именно! – он не шутил, сохраняя серьёзное выражение лица.

- Прежде всего, финансовая отчётность, бухгалтерский баланс, - заговорила я, а он брезгливо сморщился. Я усмехнулась. – Это для начала, чтобы понять текущее положение дел, - твёрдо произнесла я, а он согласно кивнул головой. – Затем мне нужно знать всё о ближайших конкурентах, как у них идут дела, есть ли похожие заведения и для кого они работают. Фокус-группа: гендерный принцип, социальное положение, возраст, местные или туристы, интересы…

Во мне проснулся азарт. Я ещё долго говорила, наконец, в моей голове сам собой почти возник проект нового бара с готовым названием и отличной от действующей концепцией работы.

Всё это время он молча, слегка прищурив один глаз, слушал меня.

- Браво, - резюмировал Этьен, когда я закончила. Я же почувствовала себя так, словно выиграла школьную олимпиаду: глаза горели, мысль пульсировала, требуя практического применения.

- Прошла тест на финансовое творчество? – довольно усмехнулась я.

- Прошла, - тихо сказал он, - и, кстати, я только что купил этот бар, несколько твоих идей мне точно пригодятся. Не хочешь присоединиться? – будничным тоном продолжил он, словно предлагал мне разделить с ним завтрак.

- Н-н-нет, - от неожиданности я растерялась, но взяла себя в руки, - спасибо, нет, - вежливо отказалась я, - поищу себя в другом месте, наработаю опыт, практические знания и тогда, может быть…

- Что ж, а ты и вправду очень интересна, Крис прав, и очень умна, что странно для женщины, - с грустью вздохнул он, - предложение остаётся в силе, Белла.

- Твой мужской шовинизм может расслабиться, Этьен, - рассмеялась я. - Завтра я иду в агентство по трудоустройству.

Он скорчил милую рожицу, поставил передо мной ещё одну чашку кофе, которую незаметно принёс официант, мы молча наслаждались вкусом.

- Так в какое агентство ты идёшь?

Я протянула ему рекламку в газете, которую недавно обвела ручкой.

- Понятно, - протянул он. – И… Белла, - он замялся, - прости, но можно поинтересоваться, как ты пойдёшь на собеседование?

- Ногами, - зло отрезала я: надо было купить машину, чёрт возьми!

- Нет, я не про это, в чём? В каком виде? Так?

Я окончательно разозлилась. Конечно, богатенький красавчик, одетый с иголочки, презрительно сморщил свой французский, простите, римский носик при одном только взгляде на мои обычные джинсы, старую футболку и толстовку. А потом я задумалась: а ведь он прав! Как я могу рассчитывать на приличное место, если выгляжу как деревенская школьница? Краска румянца мгновенно растеклась по щекам.

- А как надо? – тихо спросила я, осадив оскорблённую гордость.

- Строгий тёмно-синий костюм, юбка чуть выше колена, белая блузка, лучше поплин... - перечислил он, - есть?

- Нет, - призналась я.

- Не беда, - он достал из бумажника несколько купюр и бросил их на стол, - пошли!

- Куда?

- Я познакомлю тебя со своей подружкой, она, конечно, чокнутая, но дело своё знает.

Через пятнадцать минут мы оказались в одном из бутиков, которые я раньше обходила за версту в силу дороговизны продаваемой там одежды: она была мне не по карману.

- Мы к Элис, - поздоровавшись, сказал Этьен, усаживая меня на мягкий низкий пуфик.

- Этьен, - танцующей походкой к нам приближалась миниатюрная брюнетка с коротким торчащим ёжиком волос.

"Наверное, они ходят к одному парикмахеру", - подумала я, рассматривая стильный, наверняка, дорогой и тщательно уложенный беспорядок на головах этих двоих.

- Элис, дорогая, - манерно протянул Этьен, тут же возвращаясь в свой привычный образ «вредного подруга».

И как ему это удаётся? Вот только что передо мной стоял совсем другой человек, ему понадобилась всего секунда, чтобы изменилось всё: манеры, голос и даже взгляд. Теперь в его карих глазах плясали хитрые искорки: он понимал, что великолепен в своей игре и упивался ею.

- Белла, позволь представить тебе хозяйку этого сосредоточения последних тенденций моды, - пафосно заговорил он, а девушка задорно рассмеялась, - мисс Элис Брэндон, - он театрально провёл рукой по воздуху, словно изображал конферансье на очередном Парижском показе мод.

- Привет, Белла, - голос Элис был высоким, звонким, но не писклявым, она протянула мне руку, - рада познакомиться.

Её глаза оценивающе пробежались по мне, идеальный маленький носик чуть сморщился. Впрочем, мне могло и показаться: уж слишком добродушно она изучала меня.

- Элис, нам нужна твоя помощь, - начал Этьен.

- Приём, вечеринка? – перебила девушка.

- Работа, трудоустройство, - в тон ей ответил Этьен.

- Вот как? – удивилась Элис. И тут же схватила меня за руку. - Пойдём.

Два долгих часа, сто двадцать бесконечных минут примерок и лекций на тему «Как одеваться стильно и со вкусом» не прошли даром. В итоге, умерив бешеное сердцебиение от немыслимых цифр на ценниках, - костюмчик стоил в два раза больше, чем вся моя одежда, купленная за последние лет пять, - я стала счастливой обладательницей элегантного тёмно-синего костюма из тончайшей шерсти в чуть заметную светлую полоску и двух блузок. Что это, я так и не поняла, да и не хотела вникать в недоступные моему пониманию подробности. Хотя, признаться, узнала много нового. Например, что сатин – это не материал, а способ переплетения нитей, придуманный китайцами из Цуаньджоу много веков назад. Возможно, история моды в кратком изложении Элис мне и не пригодится в будущем, но практические рекомендации по уходу за одеждой прочно отложились в моей голове: поплин стирать можно, шёлк лучше отдавать в химчистку.

- Запомни, Белла, хороший костюм служит для создания внешнего облика человека. Именно по нему сначала будут оценивать тебя. Он должен показать твою уверенность, компетентность и передать твою индивидуальность, - сказала мне на прощанье мисс Брэндон, а Этьен подарил мне шёлковый бордовый шейный платок с необычным принтом в виде маленьких Пизанских башен.

Элис оказалась права. Я поняла это, едва зайдя в кадровое агентство. Метаморфозы моей внешности действительно придали уверенности. Я спокойно ответила на все тестовые вопросы. И, честно сказать, почему-то не сильно удивилась, когда на престижное место в отдел маркетинга "Сиэтлз Юнион Компани" взяли меня, хотя на эту работу претендовали ещё девять кандидаток.

- Богатенькая стерва, - прошипела вслед одна из несостоявшихся сотрудниц.

Что?! Я обернулась. Злобное лицо обладательницы презрительного шипения скривилось, она дёрнула головой, ярко малиновые с фиолетовыми прядями волосы колыхнулись и многочисленные серёжки в ушах звякнули друг о друга. Отвратительное зрелище.

- Нет, - бросила я, - просто мне повезло с друзьями, - и двинулась в сторону выхода.

Поняла ли меня она? Вряд ли. Наверняка осталась в полной уверенности, что должность я получила по протекции знакомых. А, впрочем, так оно и было. Если бы не Этьен…

- Брось, Белла, - отмахнулся он, когда я, смущаясь, начала сбивчиво и многословно рассыпаться перед ним в благодарностях, - ты получила эту работу сама, мы с Элис лишь слегка придали тебе внешнего лоска. Что же, поздравляю с началом новой жизни, девочка, - он улыбнулся и подмигнул, - это надо отметить! Гарсон, - очаровательный грассирующий «р» нарушил тишину полумрака гостиной Криса, было уже далеко за полночь, - кофе с коньяком!

- Ваш коньяк, мисс, - Крис поставил передо мной пузатый бокал, плеснув на дно тёмно-янтарной жидкости.

- Я не пью, - промямлила я.

- И не надо, - мягко ответил он, - просто вдохни.

Я поднесла бокал к губам, втянула носом воздух. Приятный древесный аромат, кружащий голову. От напитка пахло многолетней историей, спокойствием дубовой рощи и ещё чем-то терпким, почти неуловимым, но приятным. Я не удержалась, сделала маленький глоток. Обжигающая жидкость согрела, во рту осталось едва заметное послевкусие.

- За новую жизнь, - прошептал Крис.

- За новую жизнь, спасибо вам…

Компания, в которой мне предстояло работать, была довольно крупной и разноплановой: и производство медицинского оборудования, и гостиницы, и пара спортивных центров, доставшихся мистеру Донахью, президенту компании, в наследство от матери. Мои обязанности пока были довольно простыми, но я не расстраивалась. Слушала, запоминала, училась. Я верила, что мне обязательно представится шанс проявить себя.

Я всё-таки купила себе подержанный "фольксваген", чем повергла в истерический хохот Этьена. Его безобидные шуточки по поводу моего «жучка» я выслушивала почти целый месяц. Через полгода я смогла позволить себе снять небольшую квартирку. И пусть она была всего из одной комнаты и кухни, я была счастлива. Это было моё первое самостоятельное жильё. Этьен и Элис долго ахали по поводу размеров, но я наотрез отказалась принять от них материальную помощь. Они смирились и помогли сделать косметический ремонт и выбрать мебель.

Наши отношения с Крисом изменились. Мы никогда не вспоминали разговор, состоявшийся поздним вечером, когда я осталась у него ночевать. Я считала его своим лучшим другом. Но иногда в моменты случайной близости его прикосновения заставляли проснуться моих мурашек: они судорожно бегали по коже, волнуя кровь, заставляя пылать мои щёки и сжиматься низ живота. У меня кружилась голова, дыхание перехватывало, я со смущением отскакивала в сторону, тщательно отводя взгляд от серо-голубых понимающих глаз. Меня тянуло к нему. С ним было удивительно спокойно, легко. Когда я прижималась лицом к его груди, я забывала обо всём на свете, словно терялась во времени и пространстве. И только колкие фразочки Этьена могли нарушить гармонию нашего с Крисом молчаливого уединения. Как же мне хотелось тогда запустить в зарвавшегося француза чем-нибудь тяжёлым!

- Белла, не ревнуй его к Крису, - как бы между прочим сказала мне однажды Элис, когда мы реставрировали старинный комод, который она нашла в одном из антикварных лавок на Пайк-плэйс, решив, что эта вещь впишется в интерьер моей комнаты, - у них ничего нет.

- Что? – я опешила от неожиданности.

- У Криса с Этьеном ничего нет, - повторила Элис. – Они просто друзья, хотя, едва ли это устраивает их обоих, - задумчиво продолжила она.

Так вот оно что… Как я могла этого не заметить? Неужели я настолько невнимательна? Я молчала, предпочитая не совать нос в их отношения. Но однажды вечером в одном из клубов, где мы были вдвоём, потому что Крис уехал навестить Маргарет в Порт-Анджелес, я набралась смелости. То ли кончилось терпение, то ли выпитый коньяк затуманил разум…

- Ты его любишь, Этьен? Криса? – задала я вопрос в лоб.

- Люблю, - на удивление спокойно ответил он, словно я спрашивала его, нравится ли ему виноградный сок или лазанья.

В груди защемило, я сцепила пальцы, чтобы не вскрикнуть, прикусила нижнюю губу. Стало тоскливо и невыносимо больно.

- Но это ничего не меняет, - Этьен вздохнул.

Я подняла на него глаза. Его лицо превратилось в непроницаемую маску, казалось, что передо мной сидит не молодой парень, а взрослый, много переживший и повидавший человек. Этьен страдал. Его любовь, как и моя, была безответной. В памяти возник образ Каллена, которого я так и не видела со времени нашей встречи в библиотеке. Наверное, мне повезло. Моя обожаемая Любовь была далека, Этьен же жил бок о бок с Крисом каждый день, мог разговаривать, смотреть, прикасаться…

- Прости, - прошептала я.

Я извинялась за то, что влезла в чужую жизнь, за то, что взбередила живую рану, за то, что сама не испытывала таких мучений…

- Ничего, - ответил он, рассматривая меня, словно, решаясь на что-то. А потом так же тихо добавил, - из нас двоих, Белла, шанс быть с ним есть только у тебя…

Тоска в его глазах сдавила мне сердце. Мы долго молчали, потом он взял себя в руки, на лице снова возникло выражение «я вредный, язвительный, но твой подруг, смирись». В движениях и голосе как по волшебству появилась манерность:

- Но я не собираюсь страдать в одиночестве, и ты поможешь мне, дорогуша! Пошли танцевать!

На следующий день вернулся Крис. Он заехал ко мне вечером. Я открыла дверь, взглянула ему в глаза, приподнялась на носочки, обхватила его руками за шею и притянула к себе. Осторожно прикоснулась губами к его губам: тёплые, мягкие, приятные…

- Крис, - прошептала я прямо ему в губы, - я хочу тебя…


	12. Глава 11

Слова вырвались сами собой. Кажется, мой мозг отключился, я терялась в бесконечном потоке мыслей ни о чём, тело зажило отдельной, неподвластной разуму жизнью. Мягкие податливые губы Криса открылись, я жадно ворвалась в его рот своим языком. Влажный захватывающий поцелуй тут же отозвался пульсацией внизу, я непроизвольно сжала мышцы живота, прижавшись к нему. В глазах потемнело, коленки тут же ослабли, я опустилась на пятки, задевая молнией своих джинсов тонкий деним его брюк. От этого трения в голове закружилось, тело взбудоражило новой неизвестной волной приятных ощущений, из горла вырвался тягучий хриплый стон.

- Белла, - прошептал Крис. Его тяжёлое дыхание перемешивалось с моим, рваным и беспорядочным. Он ловко подхватил меня за ягодицы и перевернул - теперь уже я была прижата к стене. Его руки прошлись по моим плечам, одна рука запуталась в моих волосах, вторая же настойчиво, но не больно, сжимала мою грудь. Хотелось ощутить его прикосновения всей кожей, я судорожно начала расстёгивать пуговицы на его рубашке, но пальцы дрожали, я никак не могла справиться – мелкий пластик соскальзывал, не желая поддаваться.

В голове промелькнула шальная мысль – дёрнуть за рубашку, чтобы пуговицы с треском раскатились по полу. Конечно, я этого не сделала, но ещё сильнее притянула Криса к себе, он вжал меня в стену, неистово целуя, наши языки переплелись, воздуха не хватало. Этот поцелуй граничил с безумием, я уже отчётливо ощущала его желание: оно красноречиво упиралось мне чуть выше пупка. Разница в росте слишком мешала мне в тот момент, я снова поднялась на цыпочки, но Крис раздвинул коленом мои ноги, приподняв меня за бёдра: я практически оседлала его ногу, приставленную к холодной стене. Теперь каждое движение вызывало бурю эмоций.

- Белла, - снова выдохнул Крис, когда я ненадолго оторвалась от него, чтобы вдохнуть, - Белла…

Но, я не хотела ничего слушать, не желала ничего знать. Измученный организм жаждал долгожданной разрядки, тело превратилось в сплошную эрогенную зону ожидания наслаждения.

- Крис, - умоляла я, – пожалуйста…

- Белла, ты уверена? – нерешительно, если только это слово применимо к задыхающемуся от недостатка воздуха голосу, произнёс он.

- Да, - выкрикнула я и снова запрокинула голову для поцелуя.

Он стоял с закрытыми глазами, брови сведены на переносице, от чего на лбу проступала чёткая вертикальная морщинка. Припухлые от долгого поцелуя идеальные губы подрагивали, ноздри чуть заметно раздувались: он старался восстановить дыхание. Непослушная прядка волос упала на его высокий лоб. Как же он был красив.

- Крис, - снова позвала я, он медленно открыл глаза.

Из-за освещения, а, может, из-за чего-то другого, не знаю, они стали тёмно-серыми - стального цвета. Он долго всматривался в меня, молча поглаживая большим пальцем меня по щеке, его рука при этом застыла на моей шее. Наконец, он заговорил:

- Ты точно уверена, Белла? – и лицо его стало таким серьёзным, что я испугалась.

Неужели это так важно для него?

- Да, - прошептала я, глядя ему в глаза, стараясь взглядом передать то, что я чувствовала, но мой ответ потонул в звуке короткого, но пронзительного звонка в дверь. Мы оба вздрогнули, Крис вопросительно посмотрел на меня, словно спрашивал, кто это может быть. Я никого не ждала. Уткнулась носом в его плечо, как ребёнок, старалась укрыться от внешнего мира. Звонок повторился, а вслед за ним в приоткрытую дверь, которую я так и не успела закрыть, когда пришёл Крис, донеслись истерические всхлипывания. На пороге стояла Элис с красными зарёванными глазами.

- Элис, - я настолько не ожидала увидеть её, да ещё и в таком состоянии, что не сразу обрела дар речи. – Что случилось?

Она бросилась мне в объятия - Крис едва успел сделать шаг в сторону - и зарыдала навзрыд.

- Элис, - приговаривала я, обхватив её за талию и провожая на кухню. Я усадила её на стул, хотела налить воды, но едва я отступила, она тут же вцепилась в меня мёртвой хваткой, спрятав голову у меня на груди. – Тише, Элис, - успокаивала я, поглаживая короткий ежик волос, - ну, что случилось?

Она часто задышала, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, но ничего не вышло, она снова всхлипнула:

- М-мы… мы были на вечеринке, с Этьеном, - начала она, - и там я увидела его, - новый поток слёз заглушил слова. Крис протянул мне стакан воды, я поднесла его к её губам, она сделала глоток и продолжила, - он такой, он... он необыкновенный, - она снова начала задыхаться, но теперь уже от переполнявших её эмоций, - высокий, светловолосый, красивый, интеллигентный, аристократичный, - перечисляла она в перерывах между всхлипами.

- Как его зовут? – поинтересовалась я.

- Я не зна-а-аю, - Элис снова захлебнулась рыданиями, - я просила Этьена узнать, кто он, но он только отмахнулся, потому что присмотрел себе какого-то мачо, выпил ещё текилы и съязвил, что слишком много развелось красавчиков, похожих на нашего Криса, а я так и осталась сидеть одна на этой вечеринке «Каллен Корпорэйшн», и никого знакомых! Кажется, я влюбилась, как последняя дура!

Она что-то ещё говорила о необыкновенном чувственном взгляде незнакомца, о проникновенной улыбке и приятных манерах, но я уже не слышала: в голове отбойным молотком выбивало – Каллен, Каллен, Каллен.

Мир снова рушился.

- Каллен, - беззвучно прошептала я, покачнувшись. На меня навалилась такая тяжесть, на ногах я удержалась только из-за Элис. Я зажмурилась, прогоняя видение Эдварда. Конечно, безупречный удивительный красавец, как он мог не понравится Элис? Умопомрачительный, сногсшибательный, идеальный. - Эдвард, - имя легко соскользнуло с языка, словно я пробовала его на вкус. Сладкий привкус чужого счастья с горьким послевкусием неизбежного разочарования от невозможности обладать…

Как же больно, как это мучительно… Увидеть бы его хотя бы на мгновение, на секунду прижаться к его твёрдой рельефной груди, провести пальцами по очертаниям волевого подбородка, коснуться губами губ…

"Нельзя! Он не мой, он давно принадлежит Розали, не мне! Прекрати, Белла", - мысленно окрикнула я себя и вздрогнула, выпадая в реальность своей кухни, где безудержно рыдала Элис.

И… Крис!

Господи, да когда же это кончится?

Призрак Эдварда Каллена выбил меня из колеи. Я перевела взгляд на Криса, черты его лица заострились, губы были плотно сжаты, глаза застыли на мне… Боже! Он всё понял. Я почувствовала себя жалкой и ничтожной. Как я могла поступить так с ним? Ещё минуту назад была полна решимости разделить с ним свою постель, отдать себя, свою душу… И одного упоминания о Каллене оказалось достаточно, чтобы я напрочь забыла о той страсти, что бушевала во мне от страстных поцелуев с Крисом.

- Крис, - жалобно простонала я: мне хотелось извиниться, объяснить…

- Ох, простите, я вам помешала, - пискнула Элис, вытирая слёзы кулачком, - мне не стоило вот так врываться, я сейчас…

- Нет, Элис, всё в порядке, - перебил её Крис тихим, но твёрдым голосом, - я уже ухожу, я заехал попрощаться, я уезжаю из города на пару недель, - моё сердце пропустило удар.

Ещё несколько минут назад ничто не предвещало неприятностей. А сейчас он уходит. Надолго. Может быть, навсегда. Могла ли я винить его? Нет, только себя. А сама я как бы поступила в такой ситуации? Если бы поняла, что меня используют?!

- Крис...

- Не надо, Белла, не провожай, - он остановил меня изящным взмахом руки, - всего хорошего. Элис. Белла, - он вежливо кивнул головой и скрылся за дверью.

Мы долго молчали, каждая думала о своём. Обессиленная Элис смогла кое-как добраться до маленького диванчика, улеглась, поджав под себя ноги. Я накрыла её пушистым пледом. Пусть поспит. - Белла, - она неожиданно схватила меня за руку, приподнявшись на подушке. Я присела рядом.

– Скажи, ведь, так не бывает?

- Как?

- Любовь с первого взгляда, - прошептала она, - я увидела его, посмотрела в глаза и … пропала!

- Бывает... - так же тихо ответила я. Ночью я прокручивала в голове события вечера. Крис… Сердце защемило от тоски и невыносимого стыда. Я вспомнила наш поцелуй, свою реакцию на его ласки, его прикосновения. "Что же, Белла, можешь поздравить себя, ты не фригидна. Но и не свободна", - я вздохнула. "Что было бы, если бы я в пылу страсти или ночью во сне произнесла заветное имя?" Моё невезение, злой рок или страшный демон, преследовавший меня, снова распахнул свои объятья, а я угодила в ловушку. И имя демону – Эдвард Каллен.


	13. Глава 12

Всю ночь я ворочалась: никак не могла уснуть. Тело затекло от неудобного лежания: я боялась лишний раз пошевелиться, чтобы не разбудить Элис, которая спала сном младенца на моём маленьком диванчике. Слушая её ровное и спокойное дыхание, я завидовала ей. Несмотря на вчерашнюю истерику, сон её был безмятежным. В первых лучах рассвета, едва пробивающихся сквозь плотные занавеси окон, её милое личико казалось умиротворённым: во сне она улыбалась. Стараясь не потревожить её приятные видения, я аккуратно встала и на цыпочках пробралась в ванную, решив, что поспать мне так и не удастся.

Довольно много времени ушло, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Нужно было выглядеть «на все сто»: мне предстояло защищать свой проект организации груминг-салона в свободном помещении, примыкающему к спортивному комплексу. Идея пришла мне в голову, когда Этьен познакомил меня в один из вечеров с гламурной хозяйкой чихуахуа Долли. Блондинка требовала для своей любимицы французскую негазированную минеральную воду. Мы перекинулась буквально парой фраз, но мысль о том, что таких собачниц, готовых ради своего питомца на многое, прочно засела в моей голове. Я почти полтора месяца изучала всё, что связано с грумингом, смотрела в интернете оборудование, искала мастеров, ветеринаров, считала, сверяла, думала. В общем, мои расчёты понравились начальнице, миссис Донован пообещала, что покажет бумаги руководству. И сегодня я должна была провести презентацию, чтобы окончательно убедить Правление "Сиэтлз Юнион Компани" и лично мистера Донахью инвестировать в мой проект.

Я волновалась. Это была уже не первая моя работа такого рода, но всё-таки первая самостоятельная. Среди имён специалистов, к которым я обращалась за помощью, миссис Донован на титульном листе проекта поставила мою фамилию первой.

Быстро одевшись, я тихо вышла из квартиры, чтобы не разбудить Элис. Конечно, всё утро я убеждала себя, что просто хочу приехать на работу пораньше, чтобы проверить презентационный материал, но лгать себе не так-то просто. Умом я понимала, что на самом деле я сбежала от подруги как последняя трусиха, не желая лишний раз бередить рану с названием «Эдвард Каллен». В голове ураганом снова пронеслись образы вчерашних поцелуев с Крисом. Что же я наделала? Совесть ела меня изнутри, не позволяя забыть о своей вине и предательстве.

Усилием воли я прогнала эти мысли, заставив себя думать о деле.

- Комиссия назначена на десять утра. Ты готова, Белла? – жёсткие отрывистые фразы Гвен, привыкшей командовать, окончательно вернули меня в деловую реальность.

- Да, миссис Донован, - твёрдо ответила я, ещё раз окинув взглядом папки с материалом. – Пойду проверю презентационные слайды.

- Это всё, конечно, любопытно, - поджал губы сухой как селёдка, жилистый и морщинистый мистер Клапс, по его лицу с неприятного оттенка желтоватой кожей прокатилась волна презрения, - я бы даже сказал, довольно мило для курсовой работы выпускницы, - он скрестил на груди худые руки, - но какой в этом толк? Вы потратили наше время, мисс Свон, предлагая несчастный проект, красная цена которому – двадцать тысяч! – к концу фразы он «дал петуха», почти провизжав эту сумму.

- Джек, - укоризненно произнёс мистер Донахью.

- Простите, сэр, - как можно мягче обратилась я к Президенту, - я могу объясниться, - и повернулась лицом к недовольному Клапсу.

Он буравил меня взглядом из-под нависших с проседью бровей, весь его вид просто кричал о том, что никакие мои доводы не смогут его переубедить.

- Согласна, мистер Клапс, проект малобюджетный, - он довольно хмыкнул, чувствуя своё превосходство, я же перевела дух и продолжила, - но весь вопрос в том, для чего нужен этот салон! – Его глаза прищурились, видимо, он ожидал, что я начну ему рассказывать о нуждах йоркширских терьеров, японских хинов и померанских шпицев, а также о любви их хозяев и желании тратить любые деньги, лишь бы их питомцы завоевали очередную награду или просто получили восторженные возгласы от любопытствующих зевак. Нет! Такого прожженного бизнесмена как Клапс мелодраматизмом не пронять! – А нужен он, мистер Клапс, чтобы отработать формат для дальнейшего развития сети салонов не только в Сиэтле, но и по всему побережью…

- Сколько вы их планируете, мисс Свон? Десять? Ну, хорошо, двадцать? – перебил меня Клапс. - Четыреста тысяч долларов! – выкрикнул он, победно разведя руками. - И что мы скажем инвесторам?

Кажется, я покраснела. Все повернули головы в мою сторону, как по команде. Я почувствовала себя жутко неудобно под таким количеством пристально рассматривающих меня глаз. Но постаралась взять себя в руки, набрала полную грудь воздуха:

- Эти салоны – не просто место, куда приводят животных на стрижку, покраску и прочие гигиенические процедуры, - медленно начала я, - это место, где клиенты могут получить качественное обслуживание высококлассных специалистов на новейшем современном оборудовании, мистер Клапс. И если я не ошибаюсь, «Фармаколоджикал Юнион» уже начала разработку новой линии, - я посмотрела в сторону миссис Элиот, управляющей компанией по производству медицинского оборудования, и она кивнула мне, соглашаясь, - почему бы не расширить линейку и не выпустить свой собственный продукт? Это позволит решить проблемы «Фармаколоджикал Юнион» с конкурентами, - миссис Элиот снова кивнула, - и даст возможность провести маркетинг собственного бренда не только на выставках. Салоны станут действующей показательной моделью уже работающего оборудования. На реально действующих местах, - нажала я на вмиг притихшего Клапса, - опираясь на реальные отклики клиентов! А это уже возможность развития самого бренда плюс франчайзинга! – выдохнула я.

- Отличная идея, мисс Свон, - первым заговорил мистер Донахью, - только вот… Это оборудование – оно же не медицинское или…

- Для его производства нужна медицинская лицензия, - быстро ответила я, - я интересовалась в отделе разработок.

- Девочка права, Донован, - поддержала меня миссис Элиот.

- Спасибо, мисс Свон, - подытожил мистер Донахью, - мы обсудим ваше предложение.

- До свидания, - проговорила я, собирая свои бумаги.

Выходя из кабинета, я спиной чувствовала прожигающий взгляд недовольного Клапса.

На моём рабочем столе надрывался мобильный. По закону подлости и моей личной удачи он перестал звонить как раз в тот момент, когда я взяла трубку. Хорошо, что у меня определитель.

- Этьен? – я решила ответить на пять пропущенных вызовов.

- Скажи мне, дорогая, ты уверена, что Элис влюбилась? – без приветствий начал Этьен.

- Не знаю, - подумала я, - мне так кажется.

- Тогда передай коротышке, что его зовут Джаспер Уитлок и найти она его может…

Уф-ф! Меня прошиб пот, когда я осознала, что это не Каллен. Коленки подкосились, и я практически съехала в кресло.

- Белла, - Этьен прекратил говорить скороговоркой, - с тобой всё в порядке?

- Да, - я собрала разбежавшиеся мысли в кучку, провела рукой по горящей щеке, словно старалась охладить своё волнение, - всё хорошо, Этьен…

- Встретить она его может, - тут он заразительно рассмеялся, сквозь смех я не расслышала названия, поэтому переспросила:

- Где?

- Ну, не в «Neighbours», это точно, - он продолжал хохотать, - просто этот ресторан в Беллтауне она просто ненавидит! И меня не будет ближайшие дни, я ухожу в выгул!

- В загул, - автоматически поправила я.

- Точно, проблемы со сленгом, - вздохнул он, - надо было начинать учить английский совсем не в Англии! Пока, красавица…

Последнее, что я услышала, был смачный звук воздушного поцелуя. Я даже отдёрнула руку, а когда снова приложила её к уху, в трубке раздались короткие гудки.

Телефон Элис заработал лишь после обеда. Как ни странно, но она сразу же поняла, где можно встретить Джаспера. Нескончаемый поток ахов и охов мне пришлось прекратить: неприлично болтать на рабочем месте. Поэтому я быстро распрощалась с Элис, сославшись на сильную занятость.

Весь вечер я мерила шагами свою маленькую квартирку. Моя неугомонная совесть мозолила глаза молчащим телефоном. Раз десять я порывалась схватить трубку, набрать номер Криса, объясниться. И каждый раз меня останавливало только одно: ну, что я ему скажу, предательница? Опять попрошу прощения, поплачусь, он меня снова пожалеет. И это до первого упоминания об Эдварде.

Странное дело, я внезапно поймала себя на мысли, что не впервые за последнее время мысленно произношу его имя. Раньше я запрещала себе это делать. Эдвард Каллен состоял исключительно из обрывков образов, ярких эротических снов…

Я испугалась. Ни к чему хорошему это не вело, мне следовало забыть о нём. Вот только как?

Конечно, ничего нового я придумать не смогла. Поэтому постаралась выкинуть его из головы старым проверенным методом страуса – спрятать голову в работу.

Мой проект одобрили. Теперь я целыми днями занималась реализацией своей идеи. На практике оказалось всё намного сложнее. Сколько пришлось оббегать несколько инстанций, провести пару согласований, поучаствовать в найме персонала. Всё это отнимало уйму времени и сил. Я как заведённая бегала от офиса к строительной площадке, контролируя каждую мелочь. Домой возвращалась поздно, вставала с рассветом, чтобы всё успеть.

В "Сиэтлз Юнион Компани" ходили странные слухи о грядущих переменах и сокращении. Я не любила сплетни, но когда шептания переросли в открытые разговоры, поинтересовалась у Гвен, что происходит. Она неопределённо пожала плечами и резко бросила:

- У тебя есть работа, Изабелла. И ты должна выполнить её в срок. Остальное тебя не касается. Даже если и пройдёт реорганизация, тебе волноваться не о чем. Отчёты готовы?

- Да, миссис Донован.

Почти месяц мне не снились даже сны. Этьен пропал, Элис пребывала в унылом расположении духа: у неё так и не хватило смелости подойти к Джасперу Уитлоку. Она совсем замкнулась, стала тихой. Несколько вечеров я провела вместе с ней, но прежняя энергичная Элис отмалчивалась, ловко переводя все мои попытки поговорить с ней о Джаспере на другую тему. Я, как могла, старалась отвлечь её, поддержать, но тщетно.

Хуже всего дела обстояли с Крисом. Мы созванивались, рассказывали друг другу новости, делились впечатлениями, но как только речь заходила о наших отношениях, между нами вставала словно невидимая стена, разговор комкался… Это изводило меня, но я понимала, что такие беседы по телефону не ведутся: «прости» нужно говорить, глядя в глаза, чтобы чувствовать человека, ощущать себя с ним единым целым.

И я решилась:

- Крис, у меня намечается незапланированный выходной в следующую пятницу, можно я приеду к тебе?

- Конечно, Белла, - мне показалось, что он обрадовался? Может быть, он тоже считает, что нам лучше встретиться? – Я приеду за тобой в аэропорт. Какой рейс?

- Я ещё не заказала билет, позже скажу, хорошо?

- Буду ждать.

Я сразу же позвонила в аэропорт. В сердце поселилась призрачная надежда, я весь день летала от счастья, ощущая необычайную лёгкость в душе и теле. Ночью мне опять приснился Эдвард Каллен.

Стыдно было перед Крисом, совесть подгрызала сознание, подтачивала острые углы тяжёлого камня на душе, он становился с каждым днём всё тяжелее, всё мучительнее тяготила ноша моих сновидений, перешедшая этим утром в откровенную и самоудовлетворяющуюся реальность.

Я вздохнула, вспоминая недавний оргазм, до которого я довела себя. Сама. Осознанно. В сознании!

"Скорее бы пятница! Скорее бы Нью-Йорк", – мечтала я весь день. "И Крис. И его нежность".

Так хотелось прижаться щекой к сильной груди, закрыть глаза, не думать ни о чём. Излечиться от ночной болезни по имени Эдвард Каллен…

- Белла, телефон! – резкий окрик Гвен вывел меня из состояния забытья. Она рассерженно смотрела из-за своего монитора поверх узких очков, одетых на кончик носа.

- Да, миссис Донован, извините, задумалась, - пробормотала я, быстро схватив трубку.

Работать!

Вечером я шла домой, едва передвигая ноги. Спасибо Элис за то, что подобрала такие удобные туфли! В тех, что купила я, вряд ли можно было бы проходить целый день.

У двери меня ждал сюрприз. Прислонившись спиной к стене, на полу расположился Этьен, подергивая носками модных ботинок в такт мелодии, звучащей в наушниках. Он сидел с закрытыми глазами, лицо его было расслаблено, на губах играла мечтательная улыбка, он тихонько подпевал, качая головой и постукивая пальцами по коленям. Весь его вид кричал о том, что он счастлив и пребывает в состоянии блаженства.

- Ты выглядишь, как мартовский кот, Этьен, - я потрепала его по плечу.

- Сытый и довольный?

- Нет, потрёпанный и удовлетворённый!

- Оу, девочка шутить изволит, - протянул он, поднимаясь с пола, - и так откровенно?

- Расту, - отмахнулась я, давно уже перестав обращать внимания на его колкости. – Проходи.

Краткий отчёт о похождениях и бурные эмоции Этьена как-то незаметно перетекли в разговоры о моей работе. Я в красках описала собрание Совета и даже попыталась спародировать мистера Клапса:

- Четыреста тысяч, - выкрикнула я, повысив голос до максимума, что чуть не расплескала вино, которое принёс с собой Этьен, чтобы отпраздновать своё новое любовное приключение.

Этьен от души хохотал над моим рассказом:

- Всё равно не спасёт это ушлого пройдоху Донахью, слияние неизбежно, так что, старому сморчку, как его - Клапсу - дадут коленом под зад, - всё ещё смеясь, ответил он.

- Ты о чём? – попыталась выяснить я. Этьен всегда был в курсе всех дел. Откуда он обо всём знал, я даже не догадывалась.

- Да, так. Не бери в голову, дорогуша, - он добавил вина в наши бокалы, - за что?

- За сообразительность, - ответила я, отбросив мысли о работе в сторону.

Вечер затянулся. Когда я посмотрела на часы, ахнула: почти половина первого. Этьен уже клевал носом. Ну, не выставлять же лучшего друга за дверь ночью! Я постелила ему на диванчике, где ещё совсем недавно спала Элис.

- Белла, - страстный шёпот разжёг огонь в моём теле, зарождающееся желание перешло в настоящую страсть, мысли отключились, выпустив на свободу чувства. Я знала, что последует за нежными, но настойчивыми прикосновениями.

- Эдвард, - на грани оргазма только и смогла выкрикнуть я, - не останавливайся, Эдвард, я хочу…

Его руки ласкали мою плоть, и каждое движение погружало в пучину эротического удовольствия.

- Эдвард, - прошептала я, достигнув высшей точки физических отношений между мужчиной и женщиной, - да, - выдохнула я, вынырнув из сексуальной глубины.

- Ты такая горячая, Белла…

Я потянулась к тонким губам: нежный поцелуй стал бы отличным завершением чувственного танца слившихся воедино тел. Но наткнулась на пустоту.

- Эдвард, - растерянно позвала я, - не уходи…

- И такая красивая…

Я открыла глаза – я дома. Слева от меня на боку, подперев голову рукой, лежал Этьен:

- Очень красивая, - он беззастенчиво рассматривал меня с головы до ног, в его голосе не было и капли вожделения. Он смотрел как на старинную картину или статую в музее – оценивающе и с восхищением.

О, господи! До меня тут же дошло, что случилось. Лицо моментально покрылось красными пятнами.

- Этьен! – от возмущения перехватило дыхание. Сил на продолжение «что ты тут делаешь» просто не осталось. С глухим рыком я перевернулась на живот и уткнулась лицом в подушку, поколотив её пару раз кулаком. Какой стыд!

- Я замёрз ночью, - как ни в чём ни бывало, продолжил он, - перелёг к тебе в тёплую постельку. И тут намного удобнее, ты совсем не занимаешь места. А уж утреннее шоу – отдельная песня. Это было, - он подыскивал слова, - восхитительно! – я чуть приподняла голову, подсматривая за ним одним глазом, Этьен издевался, но глаза у него были при этом очень серьёзные. - И очень, очень эр-р-р-ротик! – закончил он с грассирующим французским «р» и ударением на последнем слове.

Смущаясь, я выскользнула из-под одеяла, не желая слушать его разглагольствования. Меня и так трясло как в лихорадке. Докатилась!

Завтрак прошёл молча. Этьен искоса бросал на меня странные взгляды, словно что-то прикидывал. Я видела, что его так и подмывает рассказать мне о чём-то, но он держался.

Только уже на самом выходе, когда я одетая стояла в дверях, выискивая в сумочке ключи от своего «Жука», он всё-таки решился:

- Так кого ты на самом деле любишь, Белла? Криса или Эдварда?

- Криса, - не задумываясь, ответила я. А потом прикусила язык. Что же тогда происходит со мной по ночам? Я совсем запуталась, смутилась, покраснела и промямлила. - Он реальный. А Эдвард – нет, к тому же он занят, - слёзы чуть не брызнули из глаз. – У него есть девушка, очень красивая, Розали!

И зачем я пустилась в объяснения? И стоило ли говорить об этом Этьену?

- Вот как? – он удивлённо приподнял одну бровь, а потом нахмурился, словно сопоставил в голове какие-то факты.

- А если это не так? Если Эдвард тоже, - он сделал многозначительную паузу, - реальный, - медленно добавил он. – Кого ты выберешь?

- Этого не может быть. Это не так. И Крис. Он…

Неужели Этьен предупреждал меня? О чём? О том, что я окончательно разрушу наши отношения с Крисом, если во сне назову имя Эдварда?

Я совсем сникла. Но потом мельком взглянула на часы. Опаздываю.

Поэтому просто чмокнула своего приятеля в щёчку и выбежала за дверь.

Я влетела в кабинет Гвен за три минуты до начала работы. Успела, несмотря на пробки. Тяжело дыша, я встала возле её рабочего стола, ожидая указаний на сегодня.

- Быстро собери все текущие дела, Белла, мы идём наверх, - она многозначительно подняла указательный палец, показывая, что её ждёт начальство.

По её растерянному, так ей не свойственному, тону я поняла - что-то случилось. Миссис Донован аккуратно пригладила складки своей юбки, перевязала бант на шёлковой блузке и оглядела себя в зеркальной поверхности окон, слегка поправив причёску. Такого не было никогда: Гвен всегда выглядела идеально – строго и со вкусом. А сейчас она сильно волновалась.

"Реорганизация", - пронеслось в моей голове.

Сотрудники с напряжёнными лицами перебирали документы, никто не шушукался, не пил кофе. В офисе стояла идеальная рабочая тишина, нарушаемая лишь шелестом бумаг, стуком пальцев по клавиатуре компьютеров и шумом оргтехники. Странно это всё.

Что нас ждало наверху? Я не любила сюрпризов. Кажется, я тоже начала волноваться. Моё сердце забилось в едином тревожном ритме с молчаливым коллективом.


	14. Глава 13

Как ни странно, но мы опоздали. Или совещание началось раньше? В просторном зале для переговоров не было свободного места: все кресла и стулья были заняты. Начальники отделов сидели на стульях, расставленных вдоль стен, рядом с ними, стараясь быть незаметными, скромно теснились секретари и помощники. Огромный стол, где в своё время свободно рассаживался Совет, показался мне слишком маленьким: вплотную друг к другу разместились управляющие и директора компаний, входящих в "Сиэтлз Юнион".

В кресле мистера Донахью расположился довольно молодой и очень привлекательный мужчина с пепельными волосами, прямым носом и светлыми глазами, обрамлёнными маленькими мимическими морщинками, его тонкие губы искривились в едва заметной полуулыбке: он внимательно следил за перепалкой между молодым здоровяком, сидящим по правую руку от него и мистером Донахью слева. Он постоянно переводил взгляд от одного к другому. Создалось впечатление, что он очень устал от постоянного мотания головой.

Так и есть. Вот он легко оттолкнулся пальцами от стола, кресло мягко отъехало назад, он облегчённо вздохнул, поправил и без того идеально завязанный галстук и встал, подошёл к маленькому столу в углу зала, за которым в высоком кресле кто-то сидел, быстро листая страницы графиков на ноутбуке. Мужчина наклонился к сидящему, указал на монитор и что-то тихо спросил.

- Кто это? – прошептала я Мэрилин Джексон, пухлой крашеной блондинке, работающей секретарём в соседнем отделе.

- Новый босс, - жарко зашептала любительница поболтать. Затем сделала круглые глаза и, сморщив носик-пуговку, жалобно всхлипнула, - нас купили, Белла. Ты что, не знала? Это же…

- Тише, - шикнула на неё Гвен, Мэрилин замолкла.

А я уставилась на нового босса. Он взял протянутые ему бумаги и внимательно стал их изучать, изредка бросая взгляды на миссис Элиот, управляющую "Фармаколоджикол Юнион", которая что-то настойчиво доказывала мистеру Донахью и здоровяку. Её помощники только и успевали подавать документы этим двоим, двигаясь бесшумно, словно тени или официанты в дорогом ресторане.

- Ну хорошо, убедили, - громоподобный бас здоровяка заставил притихнуть всех остальных, - диверсификация бизнеса – дело важное. А что нам это даст? Вы можете дать планируемые показатели? И каковы объёмы дополнительных инвестиций?

Новый босс быстро кинул взгляд в сторону здоровяка, едва заметно улыбнувшись. На лице миссис Элиот не дрогнул ни один мускул, она сохранила невозмутимое спокойствие, так же тихо и настойчиво продолжая говорить, подтверждая свои слова цифрами, распечатанными на листах бумаги, которые она передавала вперёд.

Этьен был прав: когда очередь дошла до разговора с Клапсом, на него было жалко смотреть. Стало понятно, что его будущее в новой компании весьма и весьма сомнительное. Он мне совсем не нравился, но, глядя на его тщетные попытки оправдаться, я не испытывала никакого внутреннего злорадства.

- … и пора, наконец, избавляться от непрофильных активов, - здоровяк держал в руках папку, которую рассматривал с чувством нескрываемой брезгливости. При этом смотрел он на Гвен. – Кто вообще додумался сделать вместо нормального тренажёрного зала... - создалось ощущение, что он поиграл мускулами, его мощные бицепсы заходили ходуном, это было видно даже сквозь напрягшуюся ткань дорогого пиджака. Парень явно был любителем «качаться». Он громко фыркнул, - сделать фитнес и СПА для геев?!

Гвен побледнела, краска отлила от её лица, губы чуть дрогнули, она крепко вцепилась в одну из папок, что взяла у меня несколько минут назад. Такой я не видела её никогда. Все повернули головы в её сторону, помещение просто зазвенело напряжённой тишиной и ожиданием.

- Мы, - жёстче, чем необходимо, ответила я. Нужно было что-то делать. Гвен явно была не в состоянии говорить, наверное, думала о своих детях, которым предстояло поступать в колледж в скором времени. Фотография мужа и двух дочек стояла на её рабочем столе. – И сделали мы это по вполне определённым причинам!

Здоровяк уставился на меня, нетерпеливо ожидая ответа. Хорошо, что нас разделяло несколько метров, иначе от страха я сама бы вжалась в стену.

- Спа-салон перестал приносить прибыль как раньше. Этому есть вполне логичное объяснение, включая и то, что в кризис люди начинают с большей осторожностью тратить деньги на себя. Сама инфраструктура с такого рода клубами, барами, гостиницами, торговыми центрами, примыкающими к району комплекса, диктовала создание салона услуг для особой категории людей. К тому же, большинство посетителей не местные, а туристы. И эта фокус-группа никогда не экономит на своей внешности, - в зале раздались тихие смешки, я невозмутимо продолжила, - да, их социальный статус, судя по результатам проведённого мониторинга, много выше бывшей среднестатистической посетительницы.

"Ну что я несу?" – совесть жалобно пискнула где-то внутри. Таким претенциозным тоном высказала это прямо в лицо здоровяку, словно сама не простая дочка полицейского, едва скопившая на обучение, а какая-нибудь наследница миллионного состояния. Усилием воли я отогнала эти мысли: мучиться совестью и сгорать от стыда буду позже. В этот момент мне просто было необходимо спасти ситуацию, помочь Гвен.

Он замер, переваривая информацию, я наблюдала, как в нём боролись гомофоб и бизнесмен. Увидев сомнение на его лице, я решила «добить» окончательно:

- Да, за всю свою жизнь я не встречала ни одного гея - слесаря-сантехника!

Я покраснела: всё-таки я лукавила. Из геев я знала только приятелей Этьена, кто они и чем занимались, не имела никакого понятия. Но они и вправду не были похожи на работяг, скорее, на людей искусства и «белые воротнички».

- Это не лирика, - продолжила я, стараясь не думать о пунцовом цвете моих щёк, - это выгодное коммерческое предприятие, приносящее немалую прибыль, что наглядно видно из финансовой отчётности, мистер... мистер... - и тут я замялась и окончательно покраснела: я до сих пор не знала, как его зовут.

Надо было промолчать, а не демонстрировать своё невежество. Наверняка, все в "Сиэтлз Юнион", начиная от начальника департамента до простого посыльного, знали, кто купил компанию, и как зовут «правую руку» нового босса. Ведь с ним же разговаривала уйма народа! И только я умудрилась пропустить всё мимо ушей.

- Каллен, - подсказал здоровяк, практически рассмеявшись. Кажется, он тоже не ожидал такого поворота.

- Мистер… Каллен, - закончила я и замолкла.

До меня, вдруг, дошло!

Каллен?

Каллен.

Каллен!

Сердце обречённо выстукивало эти два слога:

Каллен, Каллен, Каллен. В ушах зашумело, голова закружилась, коленки подкосились сами собой. Все мои ночные страхи липкими щупальцами тянулись изнутри наружу. Он где-то рядом. Теперь вероятность встречи с ним увеличилась многократно. А что, если он будет работать здесь же? Что, если я смогу видеть его? Пусть не часто, не каждый день, но видеть!

Мысли лихорадочно закружились в вихревом потоке. Перед глазами стояла жуткая картина моего тоскливого последнего школьного года, бессмысленные прятки от человека, который даже не помнил о моём существовании, не знал, что я медленно сгорала от любви к нему, сходила с ума от невозможности быть рядом. И … Розали! Наверняка, они счастливы вместе. Живут в своём волшебном сказочном мире, где нет места неудачнице Изабелле Свон. Прошли годы, изменилась я, но одно осталось неизменным – моя реакция на Эдварда Каллена, мои сны и моя тоска, которую не смогли затмить даже жаркие поцелуи самого лучшего парня, которого я знала за всю свою жизнь – Криса!

Крис! Сердце снова дрогнуло, как только я вспомнила, чем закончилась наша последняя встреча. Совесть окатила меня горячей стыдливой волной, заставляя непроизвольно съёжиться от почти невыносимой боли в груди. Крис! Хватит, я больше не позволю Каллену портить мне жизнь!

Возможно, поговорка о том, что клин клином вышибают, верна. Это всё нарушенный гормональный фон, играющие гормоны, ищущие выхода. И как только я перестану бегать от реальности, как только познаю настоящую близость с Крисом, мои ночные кошмары закончатся. Даже если и нет, я буду сильной, я переживу: останусь работать на Калленов и, если нужно, даже смогу составить от компании поздравление на свадьбу с Розали и выбрать букет.

На какую-то долю секунды в голове возник образ очаровательной блондинки в белом платье и Эдварда в смокинге. Грудь защемило, я сцепила зубы, стараясь ровно дышать.

- Мисс Свон, вам плохо? - до меня донёсся испуганный голос мистера Коллинза, сидящего за столом ближе всех ко мне. Всё снова как по команде повернули головы в мою сторону.

- Всё в порядке, - просипела я, ругая себя на чём свет стоит за то, что снова отвлеклась.

- Спасибо, мисс Свон, за обстоятельные разъяснения, - проговорил новый босс, снова присаживаясь в своё кресло. – Если проект прибыльный, - он взглянул на меня, слегка улыбаясь, - значит, надо как следует подумать, стоит избавляться от него или нет.

- Ну, уж я этим точно заниматься не буду, - обиженно пробасил здоровяк. Ох, мистер… Каллен.

- Я буду, Эммет, - этот голос я узнала бы из тысячи…

- Ну, если ты так... - Эммет долго подбирал слово, наконец, сообразил, - толерантен к этой щекотливой теме, - съязвил он, - то… пожалуйста, пожалуйста! – и приподнял огромные ладони. Сжатыми в кулак, ими, наверняка, можно было забивать гвозди.

Как в замедленной съёмке я наблюдала Эдварда Каллена, который уверенно поднялся с кресла за маленьким столом в углу зала, грациозно подошёл к здоровяку и изящным движением руки забрал у него файлик. Я, не отрываясь, смотрела на его тонкие, как у хирурга или музыканта пальцы, по-хозяйски сжимающие папку, не в силах отвести взгляда.

Я боялась. Боялась поднять глаза и утонуть в манящей зелени знакомых глаз. Мурашки побежали по спине, когда он тихо произнёс:

- Мисс... Свон, будьте любезны, подготовьте к вечеру всё необходимое по этому вопросу.

Сердце остановилось.

Смутно помню, как закончилось собрание. Живой поток подталкивал меня к выходу, я автоматически защищалась руками, хотя меня никто специально и не толкал. Просто каждому хотелось быстрее покинуть зал заседаний. Напряжённые и уставшие лица выходящих, сосредоточенные глаза, тяжёлые взгляды давили на меня со всех сторон, но я словно и не замечала их, неловко выставив руки, хватаясь за воздух, будто за спасительный круг.

- Белла, - чья-то тёплая рука схватила мою ладонь. Я подняла глаза и увидела Гвен. – Спасибо, - прошептала она.

- Не стоит, - дрожащими губами ответила я.

Но Гвен настойчиво держалась за меня, подыскивая слова благодарности. Я понимала её: ей было чем рисковать – несколько лет до пенсии, взрослые дети, которых нужно выучить, сложившаяся жизнь, - она не могла потерять работу. Слишком многие зависели от неё, она отвечала за их благополучие, она жила не только для себя. И этот страх ясно читался в её глазах. Ей было стыдно за свою слабость, но поступить иначе она не могла.

- Всё хорошо, Гвен, - я впервые назвала её по имени, но мне хотелось хоть как-то выразить ей свою поддержку, помочь выйти из заторможенного состояния. Хотя бы одной из нас нужно было сохранять хладнокровие, а я боялась, что у меня не получится.

Каллен.

Эдвард Каллен.

Я загнала мысли о нём в самый дальний уголок сознания, но насколько хватит моей силы воли?

- Что ж, Белла, пойдём, нужно работать, - привычные интонации в голосе прежней начальницы вернулись.

- Мне подготовить документы прямо сейчас, миссис Донован?

- Да, я хотела бы их ещё раз просмотреть до вечера.

Гвен заставила весь отдел помогать мне разбирать бумажки. К концу дня голова уже раскалывалась от обилия информации: каждый сотрудник считал своим долгом лично поделиться со мной незначительными, но важными, по их мнению, деталями. В половине шестого я стояла у лифта, нагруженная огромным количеством папок, еле помещавшимся в руках, так что пришлось просить помощи: я не могла сама нажать кнопку вызова этажа. Металлические створки двери плавно закрылись, лифт чуть дёрнуло, я прислонилась спиной к зеркальной поверхности стены, чтобы удержать равновесие. Почему-то вспомнилась Мари Мартинес из соседнего отдела, хрупкая миниатюрная черноглазая брюнетка, вынужденная носить с собой либо тяжёлую сумку, либо папки с документами: без увесистой «добавки» лифт принимал её за ребёнка и блокировал движение. Я невольно улыбнулась, вспоминая Мари: в этот момент я очень была на неё похожа.

Наконец, лифт остановился, и я с трудом вышла в просторный холл приёмной. Секретарша вежливо-отстранённым тоном, который бывает только у людей, привыкших отказывать, поинтересовалась кт кому.

- Белла Свон, мне назначено к мистеру Каллену.

- Да, проходите.

Она приоткрыла мне дверь в кабинет, но помогать не стала. Я робко переступила порог, ничего не видя перед собой: гора папок по-прежнему закрывала обзор. Двигаясь медленно, я осторожно ступала по ворсистой поверхности ковра, боясь запнуться или наткнуться на что-нибудь и разбросать документы. Шагов своих я не слышала, куда идти – не знала, и от этого ещё больше растерялась. Да ещё злополучные тяжёлые папки как назло сдвинулись, я подпёрла их лбом, чтобы они окончательно не свалились.

- Ого, - раздалось над моей головой, и в ту же секунду часть файлов исчезла прямо у меня из-под носа. Затёкшие руки неожиданно ослабли и непроизвольно опустились. Я облегчённо выдохнула, моргнула и чуть не упала: передо мной стоял Эдвард с многострадальными папками. Он удивлённо покачал увесистую ношу, словно прикидывал, сколько же это будет в фунтах. Затем бросил недоверчивый взгляд на меня и, наконец, произнёс:

- Они чертовски тяжёлые, вы несли их одна, мисс Свон?

- Да…

- Неужели во всём здании не нашлось ни одного человека, способного помочь хрупкой девушке? – кажется, он был зол, но даже в таком состоянии его голос больше напоминал прикосновение бархата к нежной коже. Хотелось купаться в нём, завернуться как в тёплое пушистое полотенце, прильнуть всем телом и впитывать наслаждение…

Эдвард уже сложил папки аккуратной стопочкой на середине стола, примыкающего к его рабочему, указал рукой мне на стул, а сам устроился напротив. Я добавила к стопке папки, которые всё ещё держала при себе, и присела на предложенное место.

- Итак, мисс Свон, - официальным тоном начал он, кивнул на бумажно-пластиковую кипу между нами, - с чего начнём?

- Да, мистер Каллен, - я не узнала собственный голос, от жара во рту пересохло и тот хрип, что я издала, больше походил на воронье карканье. Да что же это! Сердце предательски колотилось о грудную клетку. Обычно я успокаивала себя глубокими вдохами и выдохами, но сейчас… Эдвард, Эдвард Каллен сидел всего лишь в каком-то метре, его зелёные глаза внимательно изучали меня, он излучал спокойствие и уверенность. А я? Я снова превратилась в жалкую ученицу маленькой школы заштатного городка, безответно влюблённую в капитана бейсбольной команды. Без шанса на взаимность.

- Вам плохо, мисс Свон? – он нахмурил брови, его взгляд не отрывался от моего лица. А я сидела как в тумане, почти не понимая, что происходит, всё, на что я была способна – это следить за тем, как изящно двигались его губы, когда он говорил, как притягательна ямочка на его подбородке, так выгодно подчёркивающая чёткую мужественную линию скул. Я прикрыла глаза рукой, облокотившись на стол, сжала веки, стараясь остановить головокружение. – Как вы? – заботливый голос из небытия снова вернул меня в помещение со шкафчиками Форкской школы. Казалось, что он снова держит меня сильными руками, как тогда… И если вдохнуть, можно ощутить всей грудью запах весенней капели и свежей травы.

Я открыла глаза. Эдварда не было. Чуть повернув голову, я увидела его. Он стоял, наклонившись над своим столом, и что-то говорил, придерживая левой рукой кнопку интеркома. Всё это время его глаза, не отрываясь, следили за мной.

- Простите, мистер Каллен, - начала оправдываться я.

- Может, врача?

- Нет, всё в порядке, просто… У меня низкое давление, сейчас всё пройдёт, это… от перегрузок, много работы, сложный день…

- И кофе, Сьюзен, - приказал он, - кофе, мисс Свон?

- Да, если можно…

Через несколько минут секретарша принесла мне кофе. Опустив два маленьких кусочка сахара в чашку, я старалась как можно аккуратней размешать их ложечкой, пытаясь издавать меньше шума: руки по-прежнему подрагивали. Как ни странно, но полная концентрация на одном незначительном действии помогла мне расслабиться, потихоньку я успокоилась. Глоток горячего кофе окончательно привёл меня в норму.

- Вам лучше?

- Значительно, - ответила я, - спасибо, мистер Каллен и… простите, со мной такое впервые.

- Верю, - он снова присел на стул передо мной, подписывая бумаги, которые принесла ему Сьюзен.

- Будут ещё какие-нибудь распоряжения, мистер Каллен? – пропела секретарша, призывно улыбаясь и кокетливо забирая документы, при этом как бы случайно демонстрируя глубокий вырез белой блузки.

- Нет, на сегодня, пожалуй, всё, - ответил он, словно не замечая её заигрываний.

Крашеная блондинка оказалась настойчивой:

- Значит, вы отпускаете меня, мистер Каллен? – она удивлённо расширила глаза. Странно, что не захлопала накладными ресницами!

- Да, Сьюзен, вы свободны, - он мельком взглянул на часы, - рабочий день закончился, можете идти домой.

Она обиженно надула губы, кинула быстрый оценивающий взгляд в мою сторону, но, видимо, не посчитала меня конкуренткой, довольно вскинула голову и удалилась, плавно покачивая бёдрами.

Да уж. Годы прошли, но ничего не изменилось: женщины по-прежнему сходили от него с ума.

Я опустила голову, изо всех сил рассматривая дно полупустой кофейной чашки. Не хотелось, чтобы он заметил мою реакцию на откровенный флирт.

- Приступим? – бархатный голос оживил мурашек на моей коже.

- С чего бы вы хотели начать, мистер Каллен? – невозмутимо поинтересовалась я.

- Давайте с главного. Покажите мне для начала то, что мы должны оставить, по вашему мнению. Я буду читать материал, а вы сможете допить свой кофе, Изабелла.

- Белла, - автоматически поправила я, - зовите меня Белла, мистер Каллен.

- Хорошо, - обезоруживающая улыбка согрела сердце, - тогда зовите меня Эдвард.

Я молча кивнула, он даже не догадывался, что со мной делает это имя, какую силу оно имеет, особенно ночью. Но знать ему об этом было вовсе необязательно.

"Нельзя", - напомнила я себе, чтобы не забыться. "Мы на работе. И я всего лишь его рядовой сотрудник. И от меня сейчас зависит судьба многих служащих отдела, в том числе и Гвен."

Поэтому я выудила из огромной кипы десяток папок, разложила их в порядке важности и протянула ему.

Он вдумчиво разбирал документы, делал пометки в блокноте, раскладывал папки по разным стопкам. Я терпеливо ждала его вопросов, украдкой созерцая кабинет, чтобы отвлечь себя от пристального рассматривания босса. Безличное пространство, пустые полки, сиротливые шляпки гвоздиков на стенах говорили о том, что ещё совсем недавно этот кабинет принадлежал другому владельцу, который при уходе забрал с собой картины, фотографии, дипломы, кубки, награды, в общем, всё то, что обычно оживляет рабочую обстановку и наделяет помещение личностными привязанностями хозяина. Эдвард Каллен пока не привнёс ничего. Неужели, он не собирается обживать этот кабинет? Он не думает здесь задерживаться? Сердце предательски сжалось от одной только мысли, что мы скоро расстанемся навсегда.

"Прекрати, Белла", - осадила себя я. "Для того, чтобы расстаться окончательно, нужно как минимум встречаться! А мы друг другу чужие люди, он даже не вспомнил меня"!

Эдвард тем временем сосредоточенно работал. Над его бровями залегла небольшая складочка, хотелось протянуть руку и разгладить её, заглянуть в зелёные глаза… Он перелистнул страницу, и я опустила взгляд, притворяясь, что тоже изучаю документы, хотя знала их почти наизусть. Он закрыл папку и отложил её в сторону.

Мне оставалось только надеяться, что самая большая горка будет подписана «оставить в работе».  
Наконец, он шумно выдохнул:

- Мы не сделали и половины, может, оставим на завтра? – он снова взглянул на дорогие часы. - Время уже позднее, вам, наверное, пора?

- Хорошо, - согласилась я, - отложим до завтра, - до свидания, мистер Каллен. … Эдвард, - попрощалась я и двинулась к выходу.

- Спокойной ночи, Белла, - донеслось мне вслед.

В отделе никого не было: все ушли домой. Я взяла сумку, перезвонила Гвен, хотя ничего утешительного сказать ей не могла: что решит Эдвард, пока было не очень понятно.

На парковке для транспорта персонала сиротливо стоял мой «жучок». Я прибавила шаг, хотелось побыстрее домой, но тут зазвонил мобильный, разрывая тишину. Этьен.

- Куда пропала? – без приветствий начал он.

- Я ещё на работе…

- Одна?

- Если это допрос, то по какому праву? – съехидничала я. - Или ты решил, что ночь в моей постели дала тебе права?

- Ни боже упаси, женщина, - манерность Этьена вернулась как по команде, - я ещё не окончательно двинулся мозгом. Просто волнуюсь, приготовил ужин, а тебя нет…

- Что ты сделал? – удивилась я, забота Этьена, если честно, тронула меня до глубины души, и желудок и правда урчал от голода, требуя вкусной или хотя бы полезной еды.

- Ужин, дорогуша, на твоей кухне, в твоей квартире, как примерный Золушок…

- Прости, - смягчилась я, - скоро буду.

- Надеюсь, - хмыкнул он, - целую.

- И я тебя…

Я нажала «отбой». Улыбаясь, убрала в сумку мобильный, всё-таки, чертовски здорово, когда тебя кто-то ждёт дома, переживает, заботится о тебе. И пусть это лучший друг нестандартной ориентации, с которым у тебя никогда не будет секса, зато с ним можно откровенно поговорить обо всём, прижаться к мужскому плечу и поплакаться.

Звук захлопнувшей дверцы заставил меня вздрогнуть, озираясь по сторонам. Справа от меня на парковочном месте для директората стоял Эдвард Каллен. Видимо, он только что закрыл багажную дверь своей дорогой иномарки. Он слышал? Что он подумал? Господи!

- Вы меня напугали, мистер Каллен…

- А вы изменились, мисс Свон, - проговорил он.


	15. Глава 14

Он меня узнал?

Я уже открыла рот, чтобы объясниться, но вовремя остановилась. Ну, что я ему скажу? Я опустила голову, собираясь с мыслями. Звонкие шаги по бетонному полу парковки прозвучали как приговор: не хотел он слушать, не было ему до меня никакого дела. Захлопнулась дверь, взвизгнули шины, и я так и осталась стоять в одиночестве.

- Этьен, - я бросилась в объятья друга, не раздеваясь и даже не закрыв дверь. Сердце жалобно стучало о грудную клетку, а совесть, подстёгиваемая стыдом, поскуливала, как побитый пёс, желающий загладить и искупить свою вину перед рассерженным хозяином.

- Ну что случилось, детка? – сильные руки слегка встряхнули меня, затем помогли снять промокший плащ и скинуть ненавистные туфли. – Тише, тише, успокойся.

Через пять минут я уже сидела на собственной кухне, с упоением поедая отбивные с овощами, вкусно приготовленные Этьеном. Он молча наблюдал за мной, не задавая вопросов. И только когда последний кусочек исчез с тарелки, он плеснул в бокал красного вина и тихо произнёс:

- Говори.

И я выложила всё как на духу. Рассказ получился длинным, но сбивчивым, приправленный моими сомнениями, мучениями и терзаниями. Этьен слушал внимательно, не перебивая. Я замолчала, выговорившись. Он лениво подлил ещё вина, подумал минуту, а потом выдал:

- Лопе де Вега, пересказанный датским сказочником.

- Что? – не поняла я.

- Жаль, что я не сценарист. Из твоей истории получилась бы неплохая слезоточивая мелодрама, которых Голливуд выдаёт десятками в год.

- А сказочник причём?

- Ганс Христиан Андерсон написал «Гадкого утёнка», ставшего прекрасным лебедем, - терпеливо объяснил во всём, в том числе и в литературе, разбирающийся француз, - серая мышка Изабелла Свон превратилась в Беллу Свон*...

- И что?

- Знаешь, счастливые обладатели Y-хромосомы всегда собственники, и их очень беспокоит, когда женщины превращаются в красавиц не под их чутким руководством. Вот и всё. Он заинтересован, Белла. Твой ход!

Ничего не поняла. И вообще, как у него это получается, свести всё к единой мысли: «Твоя проблема – не проблема вовсе».

- Что мне делать?

Этьен хмыкнул:

- Жить. И работать. И решить для себя, наконец, кто тебе нужен больше – он или Крис. Я бы, конечно, попробовал сразу двоих, - я чуть не поперхнулась, а он невозмутимо продолжил, - но, боюсь, твоя хрупкая психика этого не выдержит: ты по-другому устроена.

- Этьен, - привычно начала защищаться я, но остановилась: как ни крути, а он прав. Я действительно запуталась и сама не знала, чего хотела.

- Давай спать, красавица, завтра тебе нужно снова будет встречаться с новым боссом. Готова? – он лукаво подмигнул мне, привычная чертовщинка в его карих глазах вернула меня из мира грёз на грешную землю.

Я снова и снова прокручивала в памяти прошедший день, с мазохистской настойчивостью вспоминая каждую чёрточку, каждое движение и слово Эдварда Каллена, неестественно идеального, такого недоступного, но такого желанного.

- Спать, - со вздохом согласилась я, поворачиваясь на другой бок: стелить на диванчике я ему не стала. Какой смысл, если утром он всё равно бы перебрался ко мне?

Каллен прав – я изменилась. Вот, лежу себе преспокойненько в постели с мужчиной и не воплю от ужаса. А самое страшное, что какая-то часть моего извращённого мозга обдумывает мысль о чужом мужчине, да ещё и несвободном. Я невольно сжалась: на миг мне пригрезилось блондинистое Совершенство по имени Розали Хейл: она улыбалась, крепко прижимаясь к Эдварду, целуя его в губы и собственнически обнимая его руками за шею.

- Нет, - вырвалось из моей груди.

Этьен приподнялся, тронул меня за дрожащее плечо.

- Нельзя, - слёзы полились из глаз, я ненавидела себя в эту минуту, но ничего поделать с собой не могла. – Не могу, - зашептала я, - у него есть другая!

- Белла, - Этьен аккуратно стёр слезинки со щеки, - успокой, наконец, свою правильную совесть, а? До тех пор, пока на его левом безымянном пальце нет кольца, все твои действия классифицируются как здоровая конкуренция, - лекторским тоном продолжил он, - и, хватит об этом. Кстати, что ты делаешь в выходные?

Меня словно током ударило. Крис! Я совсем забыла о нём!

- О, господи! – подскочила я. - Крис! Как я могла? Я же собралась лететь в Нью-Йорк, чтобы мы… с ним…

Сердце загрохотало, больно сдавив грудную клетку: я почувствовала себя настоящей предательницей.

- Вот почему я не люблю женщин, - флегматично заметил Этьен, укладывая меня в постель и накрывая одеялом, - успокойся, пусть всё идёт, как идёт. Как там было у Скарлет? Подумаешь об этом завтра! Лучший совет для взбалмошной половины человечества, - заворчал он.

Минут через десять я уже слушала его размеренное спокойное дыхание, сама же вертелась, не в силах уснуть: сон не шёл, слишком много событий произошло за последнее время, мне было о чём подумать. И только с рассветом я забылась, измотанная мыслями и переживаниями, а, может, это и к лучшему: привычных сновидений с Эдвардом в главной роли не было.

Утром в отделе меня ждал допрос с пристрастием. Сотрудники нашего отдела как с цепи сорвались: каждому хотелось узнать подробности моей встречи с Калленом. Ничего конкретного я сказать не могла, поэтому скупо описала в двух словах его реакцию на проекты, которые мы сумели разобрать. От рабочей инквизиции меня спасла Гвен, разогнав всех по местам и загрузив делом:

- Белла, мистер Каллен ждёт тебя в четыре часа, - бросила она мне, протягивая мне предварительные отчёты.

- Хорошо, миссис Донован, - твёрдо произнесла я, но моя рука непроизвольно дрогнула.

Гвен это заметила, но ничего не сказала.

- Я справлюсь, - тут же заверила её я, стараясь придать голосу уверенность.

Без пяти четыре я вошла в приёмную. Уже знакомая секретарша оценивающе осмотрела меня с головы до ног, победно хмыкнула и приторно вежливо пропела:

- Вам назначено?

- Да, Белла Свон, - сухо ответила я, стараясь не обращать внимания на неприлично глубокий вырез блузки и слишком короткую юбку.

Она гордо прошествовала мимо меня и скрылась за дверью.

- Мистер Каллен, можно? – донеслось до меня. От неё так и веяло неприкрытой сексуальностью.

Через пару минут она вышла, пропуская меня внутрь.

Эдвард сидел за своим столом, загруженный бумагами. Я несмело потопталась у входа, ожидая, когда он заметит меня. Наконец, он поднял глаза. Зелёный отблеск на секунду ослепил меня, но память о вчерашнем заставила взять себя в руки:

- Добрый вечер, мистер Каллен.

- Добрый, мисс Свон или… всё-таки, Белла?

- Белла, - согласилась я.

- Как вы себя сегодня чувствуете? Может, кофе? – он грациозно поднялся из-за стола, приглашающим жестом указывая мне на кресло, за которым я сидела вчера.

- Нет, спасибо, - вежливо отказалась я. На самом деле кофе хотелось. И сильно. Но я посчитала неправильным пить кофе у босса в кабинете. Моя воспитанность кричала о том, что это неприлично, если я хочу исключительно деловых отношений. Но женская сущность требовала обратного, искушала неформальностью общения, чтобы… Стоп! Я вовремя остановила внутренний диалог, настроившись на профессионализм. Совесть и долг перед Гвен и всем отделом одержали сокрушительную победу.

- Вчера мы остановились на проекте с "Фармаколоджикол", - спокойно и уверенно начала я.

Мы работали, разбирали каждую мелочь, обсуждали текущие проекты, я и не заметила, как пролетело время. Эдвард был предельно собран, чувствовалось, что за прошедший день он немало изучил и вник в дела, его осведомлённость просто поражала. Как ни странно, но приступов ностальгической паники о школьных годах и моём отношении к Эдварду Каллену больше не наблюдалось. Да, сердце ухало каждый раз, когда наши пальцы соприкасались, когда мы передавали друг другу документы или взгляды встречались, но я перестала чувствовать себя жалкой неудачницей. Наоборот, я испытывала нечто вроде эйфории, когда чутьём угадывала его очередной вопрос или находила ответ на едва сформулированный вопрос.

- С вами удивительно легко и приятно работать, Белла, - произнёс он, откладывая в сторону очередную папку и вытянув сложенные в «замок» пальцы.

- Спасибо, мистер Каллен, - смутилась я от неожиданного комплимента.

- Эдвард, - мягко поправил он.

- Эдвард, я помню, - тихо ответила я.

И опустила глаза, последняя фраза прозвучала несколько двусмысленно. Неуверенная в себе девочка вернулась, напоминая о недоступности мужчины, сидящего напротив. Я покраснела, не в силах обуздать собственную память.

Он удивлённо приподнял одну бровь, словно пытаясь понять, что творится в моей душе. От этого пристального внимания я смутилась ещё сильнее, потупив взгляд.

- Что-то не так? – кажется, он растерялся.

Господи, неужели мама была неправа, когда говорила, что все эмоции написаны у меня на лице?

- Нет, всё в порядке, - сглотнув, прошептала я. – Что у нас ещё на сегодня, мистер Каллен?.. Эдвард? – снова поправила себя я.

- Всё, - он развёл руками, словно и сам не верил, что мы справились так быстро, - разве что…

Я подняла глаза, ожидая продолжения. Зря! Потому что яркая зелень с мелкими коричневыми крапинами тут же поглотила меня целиком, заставляя задыхаться от такой идеальной красоты и глубины. «Эдвард, Эдвард, Эдвард», - крутилось в голове. Картинки из моих сновидений возникали сами собой. Я тонула в его глазах, теряя себя и жалкие остатки своего достоинства. Меня словно окатило горячей волной, и жар побежал от пылающих щёк к кончикам пальцев ног, заставляя сжаться в тугой узел все нервные окончания. Коленки затряслись, а ладони вспотели, странная пульсация в самом низу живота сжала промежность так, что я невольно ещё крепче соединила ноги. Я глубоко вдохнула, а потом выдохнула, расслабляя мышцы, и в этот момент непонятно откуда взявшаяся волна пошла вверх, отчего тело почти взорвалось, и от неожиданной разрядки почти с силой вырвался грудной вздох. Господи! Я не сразу поняла, что это было, а когда поняла, вздох превратился почти в животный рык: настолько мне стало стыдно, больно и плохо.

- Белла? – он смотрел на меня расширившимися глазами, от удивления его идеальные губы чуть приоткрылись, обнажая великолепные ровные зубы, он тяжело сглотнул, встряхнул головой, словно увидел привидение, а потом повторил. - Белла?

Я закрыла лицо руками. Господи, какой стыд!

- Простите, мистер Каллен, - выдавила из себя я, резко поднимаясь из-за стола. Хотелось убежать, скрыться, испариться, лишь бы не смотреть в эту манящую зелень, не слышать бархата его голоса…

Я рванула к выходу, но моё пресловутое невезение настигло меня в самый неподходящий момент: я зацепилась каблуком своей туфли за ножку стула и… Хватаясь руками за воздух, я старалась сгруппироваться, чтобы не поломать себе руки и ноги при падении. Но моему носу так и не суждено было встретиться с ковровым покрытием: сильные руки успели поднять меня и придать моему телу вертикальное положение.

- Осторожней, - нежный шёпот раздался у самого уха, обдавая теплом и будоража и без того разыгравшееся воображение. – Есть вещи, которые не меняются, - со смехом добавил он.

Он вспомнил! Он вспомнил тот злополучный шкафчик в школе!

Мои мысли метались в голове, я не знала, куда деть глаза. Доигралась, Белла! Можешь забыть о романтике. Он до конца жизни будет видеть в тебе неуклюжую девчонку-неудачницу из школы богом забытого городка!

- Простите, - несвязно пробормотала я.

- Я провожу, - насмешливо произнёс он, слегка придерживая меня за талию, словно боялся, что я снова навернусь в его кабинете.

- Спасибо, - выдавила из себя я, растеряв способность мыслить здраво и связно.

- Кстати, Белла, у нас с вами остался ещё злополучный СПА-центр, так горячо "обожаемый" Эмметом. Может быть, покажите мне его в субботу... – он на секунду замялся, - если у вас не намечено никаких своих дел…

- Хорошо, - покорно согласилась я.

- Отлично! Этот день будет оплачен компанией как переработка, - заверил он.

- Да, мистер Каллен, до субботы, - ответила я, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз.

Я вжала голову в плечи, проходя мимо секретарши. Я и так представляла выражение её лица, когда вышла с пылающими щеками из кабинета босса. Знать не хотелось, что она себе напридумывала. А впрочем, плевать на слухи. Думаю, теперь она ещё больше станет домогаться внимания Каллена.

Я расслабилась только, когда захлопнулись двери лифта.

В ушах ещё стоял прощальный смех Эдварда и его бархатно-приятное «до субботы».

А потом меня осенило.

Крис! Я же должна в пятницу лететь в Нью-Йорк!  
Я сидела в машине под барабанную дробь крупных сильных дождевых капель и монотонный скрип дворников. Вжик. На мгновение вид из лобового стекла прояснился, обнажая унылую серость мокрого асфальта, располосованного белой краской дорожной разметки. Вот она, моя полоса. Прямая, привычная и понятная. Вжик. Дворники дёрнулись в другую сторону, ручейками двигая дождевые дорожки, которые причудливо изогнулись и побежали в другом направлении. Что же мне делать? Мир, собранный из кусочков с таким трудом, снова рушился. Вроде бы всё решилось, исправилось. Есть работа, есть друзья, есть Крис, в конце концов, лучший мужчина из всех, кого я встречала. Но появляется Каллен, ураганом сшибая на своём пути привычное мироустройство, спокойное течение устоявшейся жизни. Я вспомнила свою реакцию на него в кабинете, жаркая волна снова окатила моё тело, накрыв с головой. От шума в ушах закружилась голова. Нет. Нет и нет! Из глаз полились слёзы, я зашмыгала носом, дрожащими руками пытаясь отыскать бумажные платки, и никак не могла найти: в бардачке царил такой же бардак, что и в моей жизни.

- Чёрт, - выругалась я, выпрямляясь: мне вовсю сигналили стоящие за мной машины. Плюнула на салфетки, ещё раз громко шмыгнула носом и тронулась. – Надо что-то делать, что-то решать, - бубнила я.

Прежде всего, следует позвонить Крису. Этьен прав, я действительно как «собака на сене». Моё поведение по отношению к Крису неприлично, совсем неприлично. Подъехав к дому, я вертела в руках мобильный телефон, не решаясь набрать номер.

"Ну что я ему скажу?" – пищало сознание, утомлённое бесконечными переживаниями. "Правду!" – увещевала совесть. "Насколько это возможно," - вступила в бой женская сущность.

Так и быть!

- Крис, - прошептала я, услышав тёплое и родное «Белла» в трубке.

- Привет. Что-то случилось?

- Почему ты так решил? – опасливо поинтересовалась я. Иногда мне казалось, что он знает меня как облупленную.

- Потому что ты пыхтишь в трубку, - усмехнулся он, - верный признак борьбы с самой собой, - так что случилось, Белла?

- Я не смогу приехать к тебе…

Он молчал, давая возможность мне продолжить. Я вдохнула побольше воздуха в лёгкие и выпалила:

- У нас сменилось начальство, работаем «на износ», даже в выходные. И в субботу мне нужно будет показать СПА новому боссу. Понимаешь, не тот момент, чтобы брать отгул, - мямлила я, - вот когда это всё закончится, тогда я прилечу, если… если ты всё ещё меня будешь ждать…

- Новый босс, - протянул Крис. – И как он тебе? – безразличие в его голосе показалось мне напускным.

Он знает? Или догадывается? Сердце снова заколотилось, отдаваясь пульсацией в ушах, хорошо, что Крис не мог видеть, как я покраснела.

- Он… - медленно начала я, тщательно подбирая слова.

А потом меня как током ударило. Господи, Белла! Крис же в Нью-Йорке, а не на Северном полюсе! По утрам он, как и любой мужчина, читает за чашкой кофе деловые новости. И он не может не знать, кто купил компанию! Это только я такая дурочка, что умудрилась пропустить всё мимо ушей! Я замолкла, поражённая собственной догадкой.

- Так, кто он, Белла? – тихо, но настойчиво переспросил Крис.

- Эдвард Каллен, - выдохнула я и закрыла глаза.

Всё оказалось так просто. Я молчала, ожидая приговора.

- Эдвард Каллен, - повторил Крис, - тот самый Эдвард Каллен?

- Да, - поспешно ответила я, ничуть не сомневаясь, что он всё понял, смог сложить все факты и наверняка догадался, что мой кошмар материализовался во плоти.

- Что же, - грустно произнёс он спустя минуту тишины, которая показалась мне бесконечной, - мне жаль, что ты не приедешь, - он вздохнул, - очень жаль. Но я понимаю, как важна для тебя работа, ты обязана защитить свои проекты, – я оторопела от таких слов. – Борись за них, Белла, я подожду. Позвонишь, когда разберёшься с делами?

- Д-д-да, конечно, - заикаясь, пробормотала я, - спасибо, Крис.

Я ещё долго вслушивалась в короткие гудки на том конце провода, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло. Реакция Криса для меня оказалась неожиданной. А что я ждала? Мучительных пыток, укоряющих слов, взывающих к совести? Нет, Крис не такой. Он самый понимающий, самый лучший, самый…

Красивые слова и эпитеты кончились. Я вдруг ощутила себя таким ничтожеством, слабой никчёмной девчонкой, не способной разобраться ни в чём. Едкое чувство вины грызло меня весь вечер, когда я металась из угла в угол в своей одинокой квартире, показавшейся в тот момент мне такой огромной. Не зная, куда себя деть, я набрала номер Этьена. Лучший друг выслушал мою душещипательную историю без колких замечаний, за что я ему была безумно благодарна: мне хватало собственного самотерзания и самокопания.

- Значит, так? – наконец, произнёс француз, и лёгкий смешок непроизвольно сорвался с его губ. - Самоустранился наш мужчина? Отличный ход! Прекрати томиться, Белла. Всё складывается как нельзя лучше.

- Откуда ты знаешь? – вырвалось у меня.

- Оу, Белла, не говори глупости! Твоё сомнение в моих аналитических способностях просто оскорбительно! – надулся он. – Всё элементарно: Крис отнюдь не дурак, он знает, что делает. И его реакция кажется странной только такой глупой дурочке, как ты! Ой, вот только не надо обижаться, - тут же смягчился он, прекрасно понимая, что я могу и обидеться поначалу, - ты сама знаешь, что это так. Неопытная юная девица – что может быть проще для ведения красивой игры? – он самодовольно рассмеялся. - Расслабься, девочка, я на твоей стороне и не позволю двум искушённым самцам окончательно разбить твоё сердце! – Его слова бальзамом легли на душу, я выдохнула, успокаиваясь. - Ложись спать, дорогуша! И хватит думать! – шутливо прикрикнул на меня он. - Всё равно женский мозг на это не способен, - он хихикнул, манерно переходя в режим «вредного подруга». - Всех к чер-р-ртям, - грассирующее «р» звучало как песня, - спать!

- Спать! – повторяла я как мантру, укладываясь в своей постели под тёплое одеяло. Слава богу, сны мне в эту ночь не снились.


	16. Глава 15

В следующие дни я вздрагивала от каждого звонка внутреннего телефона. Умом я понимала, что всю свою работу сделала: Каллену совершенно незачем было вызывать меня к себе, но подсознательно я хотела встретиться с ним ещё раз, поэтому то и дело прокручивала в своей голове возможные вопросы, требующие для разрешения моего присутствия.

Но телефон молчал.

Сотрудники отдела более или менее успокоились. Жизнь вошла в привычное русло. Либо люди устали от напряжённого ожидания, либо кто-то более осведомлённый и приближенный к руководству, успел шепнуть по секрету на ушко, что массовых увольнений не намечается. А дальше сработала привычная схема: «только никому», в результате которой абсолютно все были в курсе… Кроме меня, конечно.

Примерно об этом размышляла я, ожидая лифта на своём этаже во время обеденного перерыва.

Конечно же, звонок по внутренней линии прозвенел именно в этот момент. Не обращая внимания на то, что двери уже открылись, я развернулась, чтобы успеть снять трубку. Конечно же, моё пресловутое везение сработало как нельзя кстати: я зацепилась каблуком о собственный каблук и уже стала падать прямо в открывшуюся кабину лифта, неловко размахивая руками в воздухе и проклиная свою неуклюжесть! Но упасть мне было не суждено: огромные ручищи подхватили меня как пушинку и поставили на ноги.

- Оппа, - заливистый смех басом огласил всё помещение, - вы решили сбить меня с ног, мисс? – я покраснела, а обладатель громогласного голоса разглядел меня и, кажется, узнал. - Вот это сюрприз, - забасил он, - мисс «Толерантность», ратующая за сексуальные меньшинства, решила отомстить мне? – он снова расхохотался.

И хотя мне было жутко неудобно, слова вырвались сами собой. Видимо, долгое общение с Этьеном выработало у меня защитный рефлекс:

- Мисс «Толерантность», как вы изволили выразиться, ратует за повышение прибыли и основывается исключительно на финансовых показателях, мистер Каллен, - отчеканила я и прикусила язык. Вот чёрт, такое поведение по отношению к начальству просто неприемлемо и идёт вразрез с корпоративной этикой!

На секунду он замолчал, наверное, переваривал сказанное, а потом снова заливисто и громко расхохотался:

- Браво, мисс…

- Свон, Белла Свон, - представилась я. Да, имя моё парень забыл, зато меня точно запомнил! Ещё бы, учитывая моё грандиозное выступление на собрании.

- Эммет Каллен, - не обращая внимания на моё смущение, ответил здоровяк, - зови меня Эммет, Белла, - он протянул мне свою ладонь, - приятно познакомиться. А ты – боец! Уважаю, - моя рука свободно легла в его лапищу, он чуть-чуть сжал её, явно контролируя свою силу, чтобы ненароком не причинить мне боль.

- И мне приятно, - ответила я, с опаской поглядывая на него снизу вверх: Эммет был много выше меня ростом. – Могу я помочь вам?

Он удивлённо уставился на меня.

- Что вы тут делаете? Ищете кого-то? – перефразировала я свой вопрос и снова зарделась: ну, кто просил меня соваться?

- Хм, нет, - вежливо ответил он, а потом резко навис надо мной, наклоняясь к самому моему уху, и зашептал, - я тут прячусь вообще-то, только тс-с-с, - и он так выразительно прижал указательный палец к своим губам, что мне захотелось дать ему в ответ «честное скаутское». Но вместо этого я просто кивнула, всем своим видом давая понять, что буду молчать, что бы ни случилось.

- Ну, так что вы там решили насчёт «качалки»? – поинтересовался он.

- Пока ничего, хотели посмотреть СПА в субботу, я ждала, когда мистер Каллен назначит мне время, - попыталась объясниться я, дополнительно показывая большим пальцем в сторону своего стола и телефона, - но не успела… - я развела руки в стороны, опуская вниз глаза, как нерадивый ученик.

- Так вот куда ты так спешила! – восхитился Эммет. - Похвальное рвение к работе, - хмыкнул он, - думаю смогу помочь, - быстрым, почти незаметным жестом, он выхватил телефон из кармана и нажал пару клавиш. Мобильный почти утонул в его огромной ручище. – Эд? Скажи, приятель, ты звонил пару минут назад Белле Свон? Нет? – парень отрицательно покачал головой, хотя я и так поняла, что Эдвард Каллен мне не звонил, я вздохнула то ли от облегчения, что не облажалась перед начальством, то ли от досады, что я ему не нужна, и он обо мне совсем не помнит. – Что? – Эммет удивлённо вытаращил глаза, а потом хитро прищурился и задорно мне подмигнул. - Передам! – он откашлялся и театрально произнёс. - Мисс Свон, мистер Эдвард Каллен напоминает вам о договорённости встретиться в субботу в одиннадцать часов утра у Спа-центра для решения деловых вопросов! – он нажал кнопку «отбой», не глядя на телефон. И я в очередной раз удивилась, как его крупные пальцы могут нажимать маленькие кнопки телефона. – Признавайся, девочка, ты уже успела накостылять и моему братцу? – загоготал Эммет. Я изумлённо уставилась на него, молчаливо требуя объяснений. – А с чего бы он тогда так злился, а?

Сердце неприятно ёкнуло.

Эдвард злился на меня? За что?  
Мозг лихорадочно искал причины. Первое, что пришло в голову – я всё-таки налажала, где-то ошиблась с расчётами, перепутала папки? И теперь из-за меня пострадает весь отдел? Ох, нет, не может быть. Я же всё проверила и перепроверила несколько раз, знала наизусть каждый документ!

Тогда почему? Неужели из-за того, что случилось в его кабинете? Конечно! Краска снова прилила к щекам, расползаясь красными пятнами по всему телу. А как бы я отреагировала, увидев такое шоу?! Господи! Я закрыла лицо руками. Какой стыд!

Пару раз я ловила себя на мысли, что верчу в руках мобильный, чтобы позвонить Этьену. Но каждый раз усилием воли я останавливала себя: тогда бы пришлось выкладывать всё, а у меня на это не хватило бы духу.

Нет, это невозможно! От таких мыслей можно и рассудком повредиться. Я и так уже была почти на грани нервного срыва: слишком много переживаний, которые моя мнительная натура не в состоянии была перенести. «Нужно сменить обстановку», - подумала я и выбежала из дома, на ходу застёгивая плащ. Ноги сами несли меня вперёд, не разбирая дороги, я опомнилась только у яркой витрины круглосуточного кафе в паре кварталов от дома. От манящих запахов жареного мяса под ложечкой засосало, а желудок требовательно заурчал. Я сглотнула слюну и вошла внутрь. Посетителей в такой час было немного. В основном, подростки и парочки, явно зашедшие сюда согреться и перекусить после просмотра фильма в одном из кинотеатров, что располагались неподалёку. Я окинула взглядом зал, присматривая место, чтобы присесть.

Сидеть за столиком и любоваться на радующихся жизни влюблённых мне почему-то не хотелось, поэтому я выбрала место у окна за узким длинным столом с видом на улицу. Забравшись на барный стул, я рассматривала освещённую мостовую сквозь полупрозрачный силуэт собственного отражения в стекле.

«Место для одиноких, - пришло в голову, - для тех, кому не с кем поговорить за ланчем. Для тех, кому только и остаётся, что подглядывать за несущимся за окном миром». Мимо проходили счастливые и не очень люди, спешащие домой после трудового дня или на свидание. Я рассматривала прохожих, пытаясь угадать, куда и по каким делам они спешат. И так увлеклась, что не сразу поняла, что ко мне уже подошла официантка:

- Что-нибудь выбрали, мисс? – голос показался мне знакомым, я подняла глаза и увидела старую подругу.

- Рейчел, - обрадовалась я.

- Привет, Белла, - Рейчел засияла, - как дела? Сто лет тебя не видела. Как ты живёшь?

Если честно, мне просто необходимо было выговориться, тем более Рейчел была тем самым человеком, который поймёт. Я уже открыла было рот, но вовремя сообразила, что она на работе. Растерянно оглянувшись вокруг, я с сожалением уставилась на неё.

- Ясно, - она всегда понимала меня без слов, - вообще-то моя смена подошла к концу, ты у меня – последний клиент, но это поправимо, сиди здесь! – она резко развернулась, а потом внезапно остановилась и заливисто рассмеялась. - Белла, а что ты будешь?

Я быстро схватила лежащее на столе меню, заказала первое попавшееся блюдо.

Через несколько минут Рейчел появилась уже без униформы кафе, одетая в стильные брючки и короткую куртку, выгодно подчёркивающую её стройные формы.

- Как ты? – снова задала вопрос Рейчел.

В двух словах я рассказала об учёбе, о работе, о квартире.

- Значит, с жизнью личной всё по-прежнему? – осторожно поинтересовалась подруга.

- Не совсем, - вздохнула я, - у меня есть парень, правда, он сейчас в Нью-Йорке…

- Это из-за него ты сама не своя?

- Да, но не только… У меня новый босс и, кажется, он мной не совсем доволен, - говорить о Каллене мне не хотелось.

- Ни за что не поверю, что ты облажалась, Белла, - перебила меня Рейчел.

Я вопросительно подняла на неё глаза: откуда такая уверенность?

- Ты очень щепетильна и требовательна к себе, здесь что-то другое, - Рейчел всегда была слишком проницательной.

Я только пожала плечами. Что тут скажешь?

- Знаешь что, Белла? Давай выкидывай из головы всю эту дребедень!

- Какую?

- Такую! У тебя на лице написано, что ты влюбилась в своего босса!

Я от ужаса застыла на месте, но Рейчел никогда не отличалась особым тактом:

- Да, да, Белла, и не отпирайся! К чёрту всю любовь! Ты и двух лет не прожила в Сиэтле, а уже нашла такую работу! Чёрт, а я здесь сколько? И до сих пор бегаю официанткой! Дни считаю до окончания колледжа! А у тебя уже всё есть! А сколько ты ещё сможешь сделать! Подумай об этом!

- Только об этом и думаю, - честно призналась я, - ты права, Рейчел, - я решила закончить этот болезненный для меня разговор и ловко перевела тему.

Мы проболтали довольно долго и разошлись уже за полночь, договорившись, что встретимся как-нибудь ещё.

Я ещё долго вспоминала слова Рейчел, убеждая себя в том, что нужно выкинуть Эдварда Каллена из головы. И общаться исключительно по делу, контролируя каждый свой жест, каждый шаг и каждое слово. Он – мой босс. Я его подчинённая. Собранная, деловая, исполнительная. Точка.

Так, вздыхая и мучаясь сомнениями, я провела оставшееся до субботы время. Самой тяжёлой была ночь с пятницы. Ожидая встречи, я никак не могла уснуть, ворочалась, думала, в итоге проспала и встала со страшными мешками под глазами и совершенно потрёпанным видом. К тому же утром мне пришлось дважды переодеваться: белая блузка, которую я приготовила заранее, отлично подходила к деловому костюму, только вот подглазины становились ещё синее, ещё заметнее. Я быстро стянула её с себя, прыгая вокруг платяного шкафа и выбирая что-нибудь другого цвета. Красная шёлковая, отвлекающая всё внимание на себя, смотрелась много лучше, но её нужно было погладить. Ещё пятнадцать драгоценных минут ушли на утюжку. И в довершении ко всему мой любимый «Жучок» не завёлся. Я с силой дёргала замок зажигания, мотор взвизгивал и тут же стихал. Такси в Сиэтле никогда не приезжало быстро. Поэтому у меня остался только один вариант – помощь друга. У Элис сработал автоответчик, я даже не стала здороваться, сразу же бросила трубку, а вот Этьен ответил бодрым голосом:

- Выкладывай!

Без двух минут одиннадцать мы сворачивали на парковку для персонала СПА-центра. Я пулей выскочила из машины, оценивая расстояние, которое мне придётся преодолеть до входа на каблуках.

- Белла, - насмешливый голос донёсся из «Мерседеса», я обернулась. Этьен едва приоткрыл окно, протягивая мне деревянную массажную расчёску, - причешись! – скомандовал он. Я на автомате приняла щётку, приглаживая непослушные пряди, затем быстро сунула расчёску назад в приоткрытое окно. Я отошла всего на пару шагов, как Этьен снова окрикнул меня. - Белла! – ну, что ещё? Я и так опаздываю, Этьен! Я раздражённо повернулась к нему и обомлела: сквозь узкую щель тонированного стекла Этьен протягивал мне бюстгальтер! Скромненький такой, бежевый с белым кружевом… Мой лифчик! Я онемела. И как рыба, выброшенная на берег, безмолвно открывала и закрывала рот. – Чуть не забыл вернуть! – как ни в чём не бывало, промурлыкал Этьен, и слегка покачал двумя идеальными пальцами зажатым в них моим интимным предметом гардероба. А я, застыв, стояла и смотрела на этот импровизированный маятник с болтающимися бретельками.

- Т-т-ты, ч-что, - только и смогла из себя выдавить я. А когда до меня, наконец, дошло, как это всё выглядит со стороны, тело прошиб холодный пот. Я рванула на себя злосчастный лифчик, судорожно запихивая его в сумку. – Я убью тебя, Этьен! – прошипела я, снова безудержно краснея: шок прошёл, оставляя после себя только стыд и неловкость.

- И я тебя люблю, - громко выкрикнул он. И уехал с парковки.

О, господи! Мерзкий французишка!

Я с опаской огляделась по сторонам, выискивая невольных свидетелей этой бурной сцены. Вроде, никто не видел. Уф-ф! – выдохнула я и направилась к входной двери. Сделала шаг, кинула взгляд вперёд и… остановилась. У входа, прижавшись боком к стеклянной двери, стоял Эдвард Каллен, руки он небрежно засунул в карманы брюк, скрестив ноги, стильный пиджак был расстёгнут, обнажая белую идеальную сорочку, галстука не было, и лицо его при этом напоминало застывшую маску: ничего не выражающее, холодное, отстранённое.

Я опустила голову. Что ж, Белла, твоих приключений с головой достаточно, чтобы он вышвырнул тебя вон из компании за опоздание, нерадивость в работе и непристойное поведение! Молодец!  
Я шла, опустив взгляд, чувствуя себя при этом мелкой сошкой, добровольно летящей в сети опытного паука. И моя жизнь сейчас напрямую зависела от его настроения, желаний и сытости: захочет – съест, не захочет – оставит болтаться в паутине среди десятков мне подобных.

"Господи, и о чём я только думаю?" – мысленно возмутилась я, от этого щёки раскраснелись сильнее. Я и так уже ощущала себя полным ничтожеством. Спасибо Этьену! Не хватало ещё дрожащих рук и прилипшей потной блузки, источающей великолепное амбре с примесью животного страха!

Я остановилась в паре шагов от Эдварда:

- Простите, мистер Каллен, - просипела я.

- За что? – в голосе послышалась явная насмешка.

- За опоздание, - тихо ответила я, пытаясь взять под контроль дыхание. Хотелось извиниться ещё и за французишку. Но я на секунду представила себе, как это будет выглядеть, и заткнулась. В двух словах не расскажешь. А долгая история моей личной жизни вряд ли представляла для него интерес.

- Хм, - откашлялся он, - вообще-то, номинально вы не опоздали, мисс Свон.

Я с опаской подняла на него взгляд. Он что, шутит?

- Мы договорились встретиться в одиннадцать у входа, - я на автомате кивнула, соглашаясь. – Вы приехали ровно в одиннадцать. Очень эффектно, надо сказать, - он снова хмыкнул. Я покраснела ещё больше, хотя, казалось, больше некуда. – Давайте договоримся на будущее, мисс Свон, - чётко и отрывисто произнёс он каждое слово, - в следующий раз, если понадобится поработать в выходные, выбирайте день, когда вы будете свободны, а не соглашайтесь на первую же попавшуюся дату, на которую укажет начальник. Договорились? – конец фразы хоть и прозвучал с вопросительной интонацией, у меня в голове закрутилось начальствующее «не слышу»!

- Поняла, мистер Каллен, - я поймала себя на мысли, что уж слишком раболепски я прошептала ответ, поэтому я глубоко вздохнула и выдохнула, взглянула ему в глаза и чётко отрапортовала, - я приму к сведению ваши пожелания, мистер Каллен.

- Спасибо, мисс Свон, - кивнул он, грациозно отошёл в сторону и приглашающим жестом открыл передо мной дверь, - ведите.

В холле было пусто. Улыбчивый парень за стойкой ресепшена вежливо и приветливо поздоровался, предлагая свою помощь. "Новенький, раньше я его не видела," - отметила я.

- О, Белла, какой сюрприз, - мягкий знакомый баритон заполнил пространство. По лестнице к нам спускался администратор клуба Тони Санчес. Его лицо источало величайшую радость, а ярко-синие, так не свойственные обладателям такой фамилии, как у него, глаза лучились от удовольствия, - счастлив видеть тебя, дорогая, - он аккуратно сжал своей идеально-загорелой ладонью мои пальчики, тряхнул чёрными кудряшками и, понизив тембр до отметки «максимальная загадочность», нараспев произнёс, - кого ты привела к нам, Белла?

Я была уверена, что его опытный взгляд уже прошёлся по Каллену, профессионально отмечая все недостатки, хотя, скорее уж, достоинства фигуры нового босса. И наличие модного, отлично сидящего костюма не было для Тони помехой. Судя по тому, как полыхнула яркая синь, увиденное ему ох как понравилось.

- Мистер Каллен, позвольте представить вам управляющего центром... - на какую-то секунду я замялась. Дело в том, что полное имя Тони было Антонио Родриго Энрике Мария Санчес. В их семье имена детям давали оба родителя и бабушки с той и другой стороны. То ли мама отца, живущая в глухой деревне где-то в Мексике, имела извращённое чувство юмора, то ли у неё уже тогда были какие-то интуитивные догадки относительно сексуальной ориентации внука, но именно она дала ему женское имя, которое невероятно бесило Тони. С годами он смирился и даже шутил, что есть, чем оправдаться перед родственниками. – Энтони Санчес, - быстро произнесла я имя на американский манер.

- Лучше просто Тони, - тут же поправил меня он, - приятно познакомиться, мистер Каллен. С чего начнём? – он вопросительно взглянул сначала на Эдварда, потом на меня. Чёткого плана ни у кого из нас не было, поэтому он решил взять инициативу в свои руки. – Давайте я для начала покажу вам центр, чтобы вы имели представление обо всём, – и он приглашающим жестом позвал нас за собой, на ходу преображаясь из «своего парня» в делового и знающего администратора.

Эти удивительные качества – сочетать в себе и строгого руководителя, и отменного продажника, и знающего психолога, который может разрешить любой конфликт или свести на «нет» претензии капризного клиента, которых, надо сказать, было большинство, - меня удивляли и восторгали. «Дезодорант и дихлофос в одном флаконе» - так охарактеризовал Этьен излюбленную манеру Тони успокоить недовольного клиента, ненавязчиво заставить его потратить ещё большие деньги, при этом оставив скандалиста счастливым и удовлетворённым. Он излучал невероятное обаяние. Любое дело давалось ему легко, Тони просто был создан для этой работы.

Экскурсия была недолгой, но содержательной. Тони показал нам все помещения, рассказал о тонкостях и секретах центра, подтверждая свои слова цифрами, которые он помнил наизусть. В денежных вопросах он был очень щепетилен и гордился увеличением прибыли, которую центр стал приносить под его руководством.

- А почему сейчас никого нет? – задал вопрос Каллен на очередной отчёт о расширении клиентской базы за счёт договоров с различными агентствами.

- Утро, - пожал плечами Тони, - в это время обычно занимаются либо латентные, либо сочувствующие, - можно подумать, такого объяснения было достаточно, но Эдвард только нахмурил брови, - именно поэтому мы и не стали заходить в большой тренажёрный. Не стоит их смущать, - Каллен молча кивнул, соглашаясь.

И тут же засыпал Тони вопросами, большинство из которых касалось части выручки и расходов. Я уже слушала вполуха, во-первых, бессонная ночь и напряжение сегодняшнего утра дали о себе знать, а во-вторых, я полностью доверяла профессионализму Тони. А ещё мне было страшно и непонятно. "Почему Эдвард так странно отреагировал? А с другой стороны, - размышляла я, - как он должен был себя повести, глядя на моё откровенно непрофессиональное поведение? Должна радоваться, что он оказался таким спокойным боссом!"

Очнулась я только тогда, когда поняла, что ко мне обращаются.

- Что? – переспросила я, мысленно дав себя большого пинка за то, что отвлеклась.

- Косметика и СПА-средства для мужчин, - понятно, Тони тоже пытался задействовать ресурсы медицинского подразделения компании. Что же, мысль неплохая. И мы с ним уже подробно обсуждали её.

- Да, мистер Каллен, - подтвердила я, - мы уже посылали заявку в "Фармаколоджикол Юнион". Но ответа так и не получили, – Эдвард пристально посмотрел на меня, а я почему-то решила защитить отдел разработок и тихо добавила, - может, в связи с новыми обстоятельствами…

И тут же прикрыла рот: мои комментарии были излишними, а домыслы никому не нужны. Вот чёрт! От досады я закусила нижнюю губу, я так всегда делала, когда волновалась. Вела себя по-идиотски! Снова ляпнула глупость.

- Мисс Свон, напомните мне поинтересоваться у миссис Элиот об этом, - я сделала соответствующую пометку в блокноте.

Чай, предложенный Тони в его кабинете, оказался как нельзя кстати. Позавтракать толком я так и не успела, поэтому с удовольствием наслаждалась чашечкой горячего ароматного чая, пока эти двое оживлённо просматривали бумаги, отчёты и таблицы на ноутбуке.

- Вот, посмотрите, - самодовольно указал Тони на выросшую кривую диаграммы, - наши клиенты готовы неплохо платить за красоту…

- Да, наверное, - рассеянно пробормотал Эдвард, внимательно рассматривая цифры под графиком.

- Отличная работа, - похвалила я Тони.

- Естественно, - подмигнул он, - не всем красота дана от природы как тебе, дорогуша, - тихонько прошептал он, чуть наклонившись в мою сторону, - некоторым приходится раскошеливаться.

- Тони, - я покраснела от такого льстивого комплимента.

- Не спорь, - перебил меня он, проведя указательным пальцем мне по щеке, - смотри, какая кожа! Так и тянет лизнуть…

- Тони! – прошипела я, совсем не уверенная в том, что занятый рассматриванием сводок Каллен, нас не слышит.

- Ой, всё, больше не буду, - капризно надул губки Тони, - иначе твой европейский эстетствующий приятель чего доброго переломает мне рёбра или совсем не утончённо начистит лицо. Не удивлюсь, если он владеет какой-нибудь борьбой.

- Это точно, - рассмеялась я. Тони был прав: от Этьена можно было ожидать чего угодно.

- Мистер Санчес, - мой смех резко оборвался, едва я услышала Эдварда, - есть ещё что-нибудь, с чем мне необходимо ознакомиться? – сухо поинтересовался Каллен, мельком взглянув на часы.

- Да, конечно, у меня всё готово. Сейчас принесу документы, - и он отошёл в другую часть кабинета, оставив нас вдвоём.

- Почти закончили? – тихо спросила я. Он кивнул, не глядя. Вот чёрт, это снова выглядело так, словно я стараюсь удрать с работы! – Просто мне нужно вызвать такси, - начала оправдываться я, - моя машина сломалась…

Он, наконец-то, оторвался от бумажек. На секунду меня ослепила мшистая зелень с тёмными вкраплениями. Но я взяла себя в руки, вдохнула, выдохнула. Вдохнула. Выдохнула. Он внимательно изучал меня, рассматривая пристально и без стеснения.

Я выдержала этот взгляд. Я смогла!

- Такси, - напомнила я.

- Конечно, - ответил он, и снова уткнулся в бумаги.

- Не выйдет, дорогая, - Тони, покончив с делами, снова перешёл в режим «своего парня», - я непонимающе уставилась на него. Эдвард тоже с удивлением оторвался от изучения бумаг. – Район перекрыт, - объяснил Санчес, - ты что, забыла? Сегодня же парад!

О, господи! Я забыла о шествии, хотя видела объявления и в университете, и на работе. Вот правду говорят: память – девичья! "И чем дольше ты ходишь в девицах, тем хуже память!" – пронеслось в моей голове. Мысли тут же отозвались приятным нытьём в низу живота и лёгкой дрожью в коленях, едва я вспомнила свои сны. Стоп! Я отбросила их в сторону. Значит, придётся идти пешком?!

- … можно, если в окружную. Сейчас я посмотрю карту, - Тони что-то объяснял Каллену, они стояли у выхода из кабинета. Я подхватила сумочку, вышла следом.

- Как же мне выбраться отсюда, Тони?

- Я отвезу вас, мисс Свон, - ответил Эдвард.


	17. Глава 16

Тони проводил нас до стоянки персонала. Сверкающий «Вольво», такой же идеальный, как и его хозяин, сильно выделялся на фоне скромных машин, припаркованных в этом месте. Мне пришло в голову, что мой старенький «Жучок» смотрелся бы здесь намного уместнее. Я робко подошла к роскошному авто, Эдвард открыл мне дверь, я забралась на переднее сиденье. Долго копошилась с ремнём безопасности, наконец, справилась. Сердце грохотало как бешеное. Я судорожно вцепилась в сумку у меня на коленях, сжав пальцы так, словно она была единственным, что удерживало меня от побега из этого шикарного авто и от его владельца.

- Куда ехать? – поинтересовался Эдвард, машина плавно тронулась.

Я быстро назвала улицу, попутно объясняя для ориентира, что находится рядом.

Он молча кивнул и мы выехали со стоянки.

В машине приятно пахло кожей, дорогим освежителем, будто Эдвард только что пригнал её из салона. Я даже покосилась на сиденье, выискивая следы плёнки, которой накрывают обивку. Конечно же, её не было. Почему же у меня сложилось такое впечатление? Да, потому что внутри машины было не просто чисто, а идеально чисто: ни пластиковых стаканчиков, ни обёрток, ни различных ключей, пачек с леденцами или жвачки - всех тех в принципе ненужных, но таких привычных мелочей, которыми завалены обычные машины обычных людей. Мелочей, по которым можно определить, кому принадлежит автомобиль - мужчине или женщине, подростку или человеку в возрасте, неряхе или чистюле. Автомобиль Эдварда был кристально чистым.

Двигались мы медленно: почти через каждые триста метров стояли полицейские, указывая направление объезда. Эдвард подъезжал к очередному патрульному, опускал окно и внимательно слушал, после этого мы сворачивали с дороги и ехали по маленьким тесным улочкам квартала. Наконец, впереди показались знакомые дома, я узнала вывеску любимой кондитерской:

- Мой дом там, - указала я рукой, - спасибо, что подвезли, мистер Каллен.

- Эдвард, - автоматически поправил меня он и повернул голову.

Всего на секунду я встретилась с ним взглядом. Но этой секунды хватило, чтобы моё глупое сердце, пересчитав все рёбра, ухнулось в пятки, а тело растеклось по удобному кожаному сиденью. С трудом переборов навалившуюся слабость, я затрясла головой. Слишком заманчива была перспектива перейти на «ты», слишком хотелось прижаться к нему всем телом и плюнуть на правила приличия и собственную гордость, запустить пальцы в бронзовые непослушные волосы и вдыхать свежий аромат чистого снега и первых луговых цветов.

- Нет, - слово далось с таким трудом, что я чуть не задохнулась от недостатка воздуха в лёгких, неужели, я перестала дышать?

- Белла? – он вопросительно приподнял одну бровь, ожидая объяснений.

- Не надо, мистер Каллен, - я, наконец, вдохнула. - Вы – мой босс, я – ваша подчинённая. Не надо, чтобы… - мысли путались и никак не могли сформироваться в простой и логический ответ. Неужели, чёрт возьми, он не понимает, что я и так еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не натворить глупостей? Ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт! – Чтобы нас, - я всё так же плохо подбирала слова, - чтобы мы… - Да, что же это! - В общем, не стоит нам выходить за рамки деловых отношений, - наконец-то, я собралась с мыслями, - называя друг друга по имени, мы оставляем пространство для личных отношений, а у нас их нет и быть не может, - выпалила я, вдыхая свежую порцию воздуха для очередной тирады, но он прервал меня:

- Я понял, мисс Свон, - тихо ответил он. - Вы абсолютно правы. Спасибо за то, что смогли найти время для работы в свой выходной. Он будет оплачен соответствующе. Всего хорошего.

Мы уже стояли напротив моего дома. Я кивнула, соглашаясь. Его ровный спокойный тон подействовал на меня отрезвляюще. Он не расстроился, не разозлился и даже не удивился. Значит, я поступила правильно.

Значит, так тому и быть.

- До свидания, мистер Каллен, - сказала я и вышла из машины.

А потом долго стояла и смотрела вслед отъезжающему серебристому «Вольво», понимая, что только что сама разрушила последний мостик, дающий надежду…

«Прекрати, Белла, - осадила себя я в который раз за день, – на что ты надеялась? На сказку или на чудо? Ни того ни другого в жизни не бывает».

И от этого на душе почему-то стало так мерзко и тяжело, что я побрела с опущенными плечами, словно мне на спину взвалили неподъёмный груз, нести который было просто невмоготу. Да, на сердце скребли кошки, оставляя глубокие рваные борозды, которые болели и кровоточили. Да, было жалко себя, обидно за то, что я до сих пор так и не устроила свою жизнь. Я огромным усилием отогнала эти мысли, чтобы, не дай бог, не разреветься прямо у порога квартиры, собрала волю в кулак и побежала.

К чёрту всё! Я не могу позволить себе страдать, как в детстве, в школе, глядя вслед уходящему Каллену. Надо жить!

Дома меня ждал Этьен. С готовым обедом и свежими новостями.

- Сегодня мы идём в клуб, и это не обсуждается! – заявил он, раскладывая кусочки цыплёнка по тарелкам.

- Этьен, - застонала я. О вечеринке и речи идти не могло.

- Ну, это всяко лучше, чем лежать дома на диване, поедать что-нибудь вредное, страдать от тоски и зализывать раны, - усмехнулся он. – Давай в душ, а потом мы тебя приведём в порядок, - хитро подмигнул он.

Спорить с ним было совершенно невозможно. Поэтому последующие два часа прошли под его чутким руководством. В итоге я с изумлением обнаружила в отражении зеркала девочку-старшеклассницу из японского аниме в клетчатой короткой юбке, облегающей рубашке, в гольфах и на платформе.  
- Это что? – с ужасом ткнула я пальцем в своё отражение.

- Это костюмированная вечеринка в клубе, - спокойно ответил француз, повертел меня в разные стороны и резюмировал, - отлично! Только волосы в два хвостика собери на макушке…

- Этьен, - взмолилась я: до меня только сейчас дошло, что я на автомате выполняла все его указания, и конечный результат меня не волновал, - я так никуда не пойду.

- Хорошо, - подозрительно быстро согласился он, - есть другой костюм, собственно, ради него я и позаимствовал твой…

Приторная сладость в его голосе просто кричала о том, что он ждёт взбучки от меня за утреннюю сцену на парковке. Какой смысл ругаться? Тем более, когда всё кончилось. И так плачевно. На глаза стали сами собой наворачиваться слёзы, а плакать мне совсем не хотелось.

Эдварда Каллена в моей жизни больше нет!

«И не было», - сознание всё ещё воевало с сердцем.

- Пусть будет так, - покорно выдохнула я, точно зная, что другой костюмчик мне явно не понравится.

- Белла, с тобой всё в порядке? – спросил Этьен.

- Уже да, - тихо ответила я.

- Ничего не хочешь рассказать?

О том, что я полная дура? Это всегда пожалуйста! Но я лишь отрицательно помотала головой.

Этьен привёз меня в какой-то странный клуб. Мой наряд, кстати, на фоне остальных выглядел очень даже скромно. Народу в клубе было много. Танц-пол кишел извивающимися в танце телами. Громкая музыка, друзья Этьена затмили разъедающие душу мысли, я с удовольствием пригубила глоточек виски и согласилась потанцевать. Постепенно боль отступала, я с удовольствием подпевала строчки припева «I Will Survive» вместе с огромной толпой. Казалось, что слова эти имеют волшебный смысл. И в тот момент я верила, что я действительно переживу.

И всё это было ровно до того момента, пока я не увидела его на верхнем ярусе. Эдвард Каллен, одетый в модную клубную рубашку и тёмные джинсы вцепился своими идеальными пальцами в руку Розали Хейл. И лицо у него при этом было такое, будто он чего-то боялся или опасался.

«Господи, он что, не понял, куда пришёл? – подумалось мне. – Вряд ли в этом зале найдётся большое количество любителей женщин, даже таких красавиц, как Розали».

Но мне почему-то стало так обидно, так горько. Так больно видеть их вдвоём. И то, как он крепко за неё держится, словно боится, что их разлучат.

- Белла, Белла, - меня кто-то дёргал за рукав. Вспышка лазерного луча, пробежавшего по залу, на секунду осветила лицо Тони, - пойдём, ты мне нужна, - перекрикивая громкую музыку, проорал он мне на ухо.

- Что случилось, Тони? – спросила я, когда мы поднялись за сцену. Отсюда доносились лишь глухие удары басов, а стены дрожали от вибрации звука.

- Ты обещала вместе со мной вручить приз от СПА, дорогуша.

- Нет, Тони, - начала отпираться я, сердце заколотилось, едва я представила себе, что придётся выйти на сцену. Когда я в шутку много дней назад дала обещание поддержать Тони, я и подумать не могла, что он воспримет мои слова всерьёз, - я не могу, - проныла я.

- Можешь! – Тони умел быть жёстким и настойчивым. – Делать ничего не надо, просто выйдешь со мной и отдашь сертификат. Всё! Стой здесь, никуда не уходи! – и он исчез где-то в бескрайних просторах внутренних помещений клуба.

Я устало прижалась к стене, ожидая его возвращения. Можно было бы, конечно, и уйти. Но я побоялась запутаться в коридорах. С моим везением это могло случиться запросто.

Откуда-то из-за двери послышались голоса. Я невольно прислушалась, шум музыки в зале перебивал их, но вот двое подошли ближе. И я отчётливо различила:

- Нет, я не буду, я не смогу выйти на сцену, - ноющие интонации и страх так напомнили наш разговор с Тони, я невольно улыбнулась. А потом голос показался мне знакомым. - Да и на каком основании я буду вручать этот приз? – я выглянула за дверь, стараясь быть незамеченной, хотелось увидеть обладательницу красивого знакомого голоса.

- На том основании, Розали, что ты – будущая миссис Каллен, - ответил блондинке Эдвард.

В глазах помутилось.  
Миссис Каллен. Миссис Каллен?

Маленькие молоточки сильными ударами выбивали новое имя Розали в такт невесть откуда взявшимся в голове первым аккордам свадебного марша. Перед глазами замелькали картинки – Розали, твёрдой и уверенной походкой вышагивающая по церковному проходу в белом платье от известного модного дизайнера, детали которого ещё долго будут обсуждать в светской хронике, Эдвард, нетерпеливо ожидающий её с улыбкой победителя…

Миссис Каллен.

Видения были настолько реальными, что меня пошатнуло. И если бы не стена, к которой я давно уже прижалась, наверняка бы упала. Я зажмурилась, пытаясь избавиться от внезапно нахлынувшего на меня чувства полной растерянности. Ещё бы: все мои иллюзии и тщательно скрываемые тайные желания потерпели сокрушительный крах, разлетелись в пыль, не оставив после себя ни малейшего шанса на надежду. Только теперь я осознала, что всё кончилось. Кончилось, даже не успев начаться…

Я прижала руку к груди: сердце колотилось как бешеное.

- Белла? – удивлённый возглас блондинки заставил меня открыть глаза. – Привет, - она улыбалась искренне, - вот так встреча, что ты тут делаешь? Или… Тебя тоже заставили вручать приз?

Я выдохнула. Мой испуганный вид, наверное, навёл её на эту мысль.

- Да, от СПА…

- Боишься?

- Оч-чень, - выдавила я.

- Я тоже, - рассмеялась она беззаботным смехом, - даже подумать не могла, что стану волноваться. Ведь столько раз я выходила на сцену… О, Эдвард, - она, наконец, обернулась, - я стояла ни жива ни мертва, боясь поднять глаза, рассматривая носки её дорогих туфель. Не хотелось, чтобы он понял, почему на самом деле меня так трясло. – Белла, познакомься, Эдвард Каллен, - представила Розали.

- Мы знакомы с мисс Свон, Роуз, - мягкий вкрадчивый голос заставил подняться волоски на моей коже, по спине побежал холодок, а потом тело бросило в жар.

- Правда? – изумилась блондинка. – Здорово, знаешь, Белла единственный ассистент, об уходе которого Хелен сокрушается до сих пор…

- Мисс Свон прекрасный работник, - поддержал беседу Эдвард Каллен.

Как ни старалась, я не смогла обнаружить в его тоне и намёка на иронию.

Стоило что-нибудь сказать, выйти из неловкой ситуации, но все умности и остроумности, даже дежурные, как назло, исчезли. Розали ещё что-то рассказывала обо мне и миссис Хейл, а я стояла, вперив глаза в пол, и думала, что мои раскрасневшиеся щёки можно принять за румянец от смущения.

Наконец, появился Тони, решительно подхватил меня за руку и куда-то поволок, на ходу объясняя, что наш выход уже объявили. Слава богу! Из двух зол, сцена или общение с будущей четой Каллен, я выбрала первое. И даже умудрилась произнести пафосную речь, поздравляя победителей.

- Ты молодец, - шепнула мне на ушко Розали, когда мы с Тони уступали им место на сцене для вручения очередного приза.

- Впечатляющая речь, мисс Свон, - его похвала потонула в шуме полного зала и гуле народа за сценой.

- Спасибо, мистер Каллен, - ответила я, всё так же не глядя ему в глаза. Я боялась. Чертовски боялась, что стоит мне увидеть манящую зелень, я пропаду, потеряюсь, натворю глупостей.  
Быстрым шагом я бросилась прочь.

- Белла? – меня поймал Этьен. - Куда собралась?

- Домой, Этьен, - вздохнула я: не хотелось объясняться. По крайней мере, не здесь и не сейчас. – Я устала. Мне нужно побыть одной, - я умоляюще посмотрела на него.

- Что-то случилось? – голос вмиг стал серьёзным.

- Да, случилось, - ответила я, чувствуя, как подступают слёзы.

- Ты не пойдёшь одна…

Но я перебила его, не дослушав:

- Всё в порядке, Этьен, я уже взрослая девочка, справлюсь.

- Звони, если что.

Первое, что я сделала, когда добралась до дома, послала ему смс-ку и отключила телефон. Не хотелось никого видеть или слышать. Хотелось забраться под одеяло с головой и выть от тоски по несбывшемуся. Как тогда. В школе. И упиваться собственным страданием.

"Какой кошмар. Вернулась к тому, от чего так долго и упорно сбегала", - думала я, сидя на кровати и положив подбородок на колени. Несколько раз я порывалась позвонить Крису, брала в руки телефон и тут же отбрасывала его. Опять? Каждый раз, когда мой хлипкий мирок рушится, я бегу к нему плакаться. Сколько можно? Наши отношения уже давно вышли за рамки дружеских. Пришло время принять решение. Будем мы вместе или нет? Или надо мной так и будет висеть дамокловым мечом образ Эдварда Каллена, угрожая порвать на кусочки и без того непрочную связь с Крисом? Я не сомневалась, что всепонимающий Крис простит и поймёт, сделает всё возможное, чтобы я забыла свои страхи и тревоги. Вот только смогу ли я пойти на сделку с собственной совестью? Смогу врать, глядя в глаза, что моё сердце принадлежит только ему? Смогу удержать внутри рвущееся наружу «Эдвард» во время оргазма?

Ответов на эти вопросы у меня не было. А значит, не стоило бежать к Крису. Со своими проблемами я должна справиться сама.

Остаток выходных вопреки моим пессимистическим ожиданиям пролетел незаметно. Первую половину воскресенья я занималась хозяйственными делами, а вторую потратила на поиск автосервиса, который смог бы починить мой «Жучок» за один день. Исчерканный телефонный справочник и изрядно опустевший кошелёк стоили того: в понедельник я приехала на работу вовремя и на своей машине.

Жизнь шла в обычном ритме. Отдел шумел: сотрудники вовсю обсуждали последние новости. Списки на увольнение были составлены, но наш департамент остался в прежнем составе. Гвен лучилась от удовольствия. Её глаза сияли, когда на планёрке она благодарила меня за то, что я смогла отстоять почти все наши проекты у нового руководства. Я смущённо принимала поздравления от коллег, хотя, честно говоря, не совсем понимала, откуда столько восхищения в мой адрес. Не верилось, что это только моя заслуга. Да и Эдвард… Сердце снова забилось, когда я мысленно произнесла его имя… Эдвард Каллен не произвёл на меня впечатление легко поддающегося на уговоры босса. Наоборот, его стремление вникнуть в каждую деталь, узнать малейшие нюансы любого дела, за которое он брался, только подтвердили мысли о том, что наш отдел и вправду сработал слаженно и профессионально.

Всё это я, как смогла, попыталась объяснить Гвен и присутствующим. Но мои слова потонули в гуле общего женского «вау», когда я рассказывала о достоинствах Каллена. Что ж, Эдвард всегда был любимцем слабой половины человечества и как никто другой мог ощутить на себе все самые яркие и откровенные проявления этой слабости.

- Хорошо, что он не женат, - мечтательно закатила глаза наша блондинка Мэгги Коллинз.

Сердце снова предательски сжалось в комок. Но я не стала сообщать о помолвке. Не моё это дело. И, в конце концов, имеют право девушки помечтать?!

- Белла, - Гвен вызвала меня ближе к вечеру, - срочно зайди ко мне!

- Что случилось, миссис Донован? – я бросила все дела и помчалась к ней.

- Только что звонила Элиот, она хочет встретиться со мной по поводу новых проектов, - начала она. У меня от сердца отлегло. – Но я обещала занести материалы по этому делу, - она протянула мне папку, - и обговорить детали с мистером Калленом. Занеси её сама, - Гвен улыбнулась, - у тебя это может получиться даже лучше.

Вот так! Господи, за что мне это?

Но я молча кивнула, взяла файлы и побрела на выход. Что я должна была сказать Гвен? Извини, я не хочу встречаться с боссом, потому что он женится на другой, а меня почему-то это сильно волнует вплоть до ночных кошмаров и полного вывиха мозга?

- Во сколько нужно быть на встрече?

- Через полчаса, Белла, - мягко бросила мне вслед Гвен.

Через двадцать пять минут я сидела в приёмной Эдварда. Его секретарша в этот раз даже не удостоила меня взгляда. То ли действительно больше не считала меня конкуренткой, то ли и вправду была так занята, потому что носилась как угорелая то с папками, то с подносом, на котором стояли чашки со свеженьким дымящимся кофе. Я невольно повела носом в сторону приятного аромата, желудок заурчал: хотелось есть. Но вместо обеда я сидела в приёмной Эдварда Каллена, дожидаясь, когда он освободится, чтобы принять меня, вернее, проект Гвен.

Я уже сто раз просмотрела папку вдоль и поперёк, сидя слева от стола секретарши: она пересадила меня, чтобы ей удобнее было бегать в кабинет и назад. От нечего делать, я почеркала листочек стикера, оставляя хаотичные каракули карандашом. Присмотрелась получше: вышел красивый мужской профиль с ровным римским носом и волевым подбородком. Никого не напоминает? Я тут же скомкала листок и, поднявшись со стула, бросила его в мусорную корзину. Бумаги, что лежали у меня на коленях, рассыпались. Я собрала их и стала складывать в правильном порядке. Парочка листов расцепилась, пришлось поискать на столе степлер. В этот момент дверь кабинета открылась и оттуда стали выходить одетые в деловые костюмы люди, на ходу переговариваясь и что-то обсуждая. Их провожала секретарша Эдварда, улыбаясь заученной улыбкой. Она бросила на меня убийственный взгляд, я смущённо пожала плечами, показав на папку. Неловко вышло: я же, не задумываясь, взяла чужую вещь с чужого стола без спроса.

Я хотела было извиниться, но в этот момент произошло три вещи. Степлер, который я крутила в руках, неожиданно щёлкнул, и маленькая скобка вошла прямо в подушечку указательного пальца левой руки, дверь кабинета открылась, и оттуда вышел Эдвард со словами «Простите, миссис Донован, что заставил вас ждать», я опустила взгляд и увидела… кровь.

В глазах поплыло. От болевого шока перехватило дыхание. На секунду я застыла с поднятым пальцем, из которого всё ещё торчала металлическая скобка, а потом покачнулась.

- Господи, Белла, - донеслось сквозь шум в ушах.

И сильные руки подхватили меня. Я вдохнула знакомый запах луговых цветов, свежескошенного сена и морозного утра. Вдохнула его и прикрыла веки.

Меня не волновало, что он почти женат, что завтра я стану посмешищем всей компании, потому что длинный язык секретарши Эдварда в красках расскажет все подробности моего обморока. Ничто меня не волновало. Только крепкие руки, сжимающие меня в своих объятьях, только знакомый и волнующий аромат…


	18. Глава 17

- Белла, ты меня слышишь? – донёсся до меня знакомый голос. Организм отреагировал сразу же: тело покрылось мурашками, а волоски на коже зашевелились. Сильные руки подхватили меня, и я почувствовала движение воздуха: он нёс меня на руках.

Стоило приоткрыть веки, сказать, что всё в порядке, что я очнулась. Извиниться, скрыться с глаз долой, чтобы потом сгореть от стыда в одиночестве. Но какая-то иррациональная часть меня одержала верх над привычной рассудительностью. В памяти возник наш последний разговор с Рене:

- Мама, ты счастлива?

- Теперь да, - Рене рассмеялась беззаботным заливистым смехом. – Фил он… Такой… В общем, с ним мне хочется чувствовать себя слабой, понимаешь? Он заботится обо мне. И мне это наконец-то нравится…

Тогда я лишь кивнула головой, соглашаясь. Я не понимала силы слабости женщины, искренне считая, что каждая – творец своего счастья и своей судьбы. И в жизни приходится рассчитывать только на себя.

Сейчас же я, наконец, осознала, что не могу, а главное, не хочу противиться трогательной заботе Эдварда. И пусть это всё ненастоящее, пусть он и принадлежал другой, мне отчаянно захотелось заполучить свой маленький, сиюминутный кусочек наслаждения чистым счастьем. Счастьем женщины, которую любят…

Я промолчала. Эдвард что-то кричал, по комнате зацокали каблучки его секретарши. Я даже не вслушивалась, полностью отдавшись ощущениям его рук на моих плечах, его осторожных прикосновений. Но сильная боль в левой руке заставила меня невольно вскрикнуть, я распахнула глаза.

- Тш-ш, - тут же зашептал Эдвард, - всё хорошо, Белла, я вынул скрепку.

Я с ужасом наблюдала окровавленный кусочек металла, который он аккуратно держал указательным и большим пальцем. В глазах снова помутнело: боязнь крови у меня с детства.

- Сейчас, маленькая, потерпи ещё чуть–чуть… - Эдвард разговаривал со мной как с ребёнком, разбившим лоб или коленку, уговаривал, успокаивал. На секунду мне показалось, что он сейчас подует на мой палец. Только в отличие от врачей, штопающих мои многочисленные раны, его прикосновения были приятны.

Я беззастенчиво прижалась к его груди, уткнувшись носом в воротник белой рубашки. Этот запах! Он нисколько не изменился со школы, значит, дело вовсе не в парфюме. Тонкие свежие нотки луговых цветов, весенней капели и только что скошенного сена принадлежали ему. И я глубоко дышала, втягивая в себя неповторимый мужской аромат. Аромат любимого мужчины. Странно, но только в этот момент я по-настоящему осознала, что люблю его. Давно, преданно и беззаветно.

Вдох. И перед глазами пронеслась картинка нашего поцелуя с Крисом, яростного, умопомрачающего. Но недостаточного. Теперь я точно знала, чего не хватало идеальному мужчине. Запаха! Запаха Эдварда!

Выдох. И сильные руки ещё крепче прижали меня к мужскому телу. И эта сила не вызывала дискомфорта, не было боли, было только желание ещё плотнее, ещё ближе прижаться к нему. Крис всегда был слишком нежен…

Вдох. И я неосознанно потянулась лицом вверх, раздувая ноздри, хватая воздух как оголодавшее животное. Господи, как же хорошо. Я даже не сразу поняла, что мой нос уткнулся во что-то мягкое и холодное, и стало почему-то щекотно. Я слегка приоткрыла веки. Кудрявые завитки волос над ухом отливали медью. Я бессовестно прижалась губами к нежному месту за мочкой и поцеловала его. Словно разряд электрического тока пронзил меня. Это было похоже на лёгкое покалывание аппарата физио-лечения. Тело вздрогнуло, рефлекторно дёрнулось, и я провела языком по внутренней стороне мочки уха.

- Ох-х, - ответный стон Эдварда выбросил меня из глубины бессознательного в жестокую реальность.

Боже! Что я делаю! Совесть и здравый смысл уже ломали хрупкие стены, возведённые моими тайными желаниями.

- Эдвард, - прошептала я. И мне показалось, что в этот звук я вложила всю свою нерастраченную нежность, всю нелепую детскую любовь, которую несла в себе все эти годы и так и не смогла, как ни старалась, вырвать её из сердца.

Он обхватил меня рукой, прижал мою голову к своей груди. Я ещё раз глубоко вдохнула, стараясь окружить себя его запахом, пропитаться им изнутри, оставить в себе, как напоминание об украденном кусочке чужого счастья.

Время размышлений и разговоров прошло. Слишком двусмысленной становилась ситуация с каждой секундой. «Пора действовать, - кричала на себя я, - и действовать правильно, рационально». Я положила свою руку на его ладонь, чуть сжала пальцы и медленно отвела их от моей головы.

- Спасибо, мистер Каллен, - с трудом выдавила из себя я, стараясь придать голосу уверенности. Чёрта с два! Воздух застрял где-то в глотке, я почти прошипела слова, словно выплюнула. Что ж, это судьба. – У меня много шрамов, я ужасно неуклюжая, многие не помню, как и получила, - продолжила я, - но этот я не забуду никогда, - я показала ему заклеенный бактерицидным пластырем многострадальный палец.

- Я тоже, мисс Свон, - тихо ответил Эдвард, помогая встать с кожаного диванчика. – Вам лучше?

- Да, спасибо, – потихоньку я обрела равновесие и довольно уверенно двинулась в сторону выхода. Он молчал. Я тоже не оглядывалась. И вообще, для чего я к нему пришла? У меня совершенно вылетели из головы бумаги Гвен.

«Спрошу у секретарши», - решила я. На самом деле я просто струсила: побоялась, что если обернусь, загляну в его глаза, меня ничто не остановит. И я просто брошусь ему на шею…

- Ваши документы, мисс Свон, - протянула мне бумажки фигуристая секретарша. Она еле сдерживала себя от смеха. Держись, Белла, тебе ещё долго придётся страдать от шуточек коллектива. Не удивлюсь, если эта Мисс-Выдающийся-Бюст уже растрепала подробности твоей нелепой травмы…

- Передайте их мистеру Каллену, - ответила я, не глядя на неё, - пожалуйста.

- Давайте сюда, Сьюзен, - донёсся из-за спины спокойный голос Эдварда. Видимо, он вышел вслед за мной.

И я прибавила шагу, спасаясь бегством. И только когда звякнул сигнал лифта, рискнула бросить быстрый взгляд через плечо. Эдвард стоял в дверях своего кабинета и задумчиво смотрел на меня.

Прощай, Эдвард! Надеюсь, ты будешь счастлив.

Я слегка кивнула ему и вошла в лифт.

Привычная серая тоска навалилась, едва я осталась в одиночестве. Краски потухли, звуки утихли, сердце сжалось в маленький комок и не желало слушать доводы разума. И кто сказал, что в одну и ту же реку нельзя войти дважды? Я влюбилась. И снова безответно. Впрочем, мне не привыкать…

На мобильном было восемь пропущенных звонков. И все от Элис. Неугомонная коротышка оказалась счастливей, чем я. Она пять минут без остановки расписывала все достоинства её Джаспера. Я просто молча слушала. Ну, хоть кому-то повезло!

- … И он понимает меня, как никто другой. Белла, представляешь? Наконец-то я нашла свою вторую половинку. Нет, ничего не говори, я уверена на все сто процентов. Давай встретимся вечерком? – я не сразу сообразила, что она предложила. Но согласилась, не раздумывая. Элис была живым воплощением человека, который пребывал в состоянии любовной эйфории. Ну что мне стоило выслушать её? Пусть порадуется.

Она ждала меня в нашем любимом кафе, столик был завален какими-то эскизами, фотографиями и пустыми чашками. Я присела напротив. Элис рывком вытащила два рисунка и протянула их мне:

- Этот или этот?

Я мельком бросила взгляд и похолодела. На белом листе бумаги красовалась надпись «Мистер и миссис Э.Каллен» в двух разных шрифтах. Бедное сердце снова стало сжиматься, боль в груди почти не давала дышать: каждый замысловатый изгиб знакомых букв словно выжигал внутренности калёным железом.

- Этот, - указала я на тонкий изысканный шрифт.

- Вот и я думаю, - промурлыкала Элис, складывая оставшиеся эскизы в папку. – Знаешь, первый раз я получила такой странный заказ – разработать фирменный стиль к свадьбе. А всё Джаспер! Привёл на консультацию жениха, - прыснула Элис. – На нём любой смокинг смотрится как с чужого плеча, - она снова расхохоталась, - без хитростей не обойтись.

Я непонимающе уставилась на неё. Это она о чём? Я прекрасно помнила Эдварда в смокинге на выпускном вечере в школе. Он выглядел идеально.

Моя женская логика столкнулась лбом с действительностью. Неужели?...

- Элис, - я выдохнула, сердце пустилось вскачь, - подожди секунду. Как зовут жениха?

И я замерла, ожидая ответа, как приговора. Если бы стояла, тело вытянулось бы в струну, настолько напряглись все мои мышцы…

Пришёл её черёд удивляться.

- Ты не знаешь?

Я осторожно покачала головой, хотя и этого движения оказалось достаточно, чтобы заломило в висках.

- Белла, - она хихикнула, - ты точно не от мира сего. Об этом весь Сиэтл знает…

- Элис, - умоляюще прошептала я.

- А что случилось, ты можешь мне сказать? – она вопросительно приподняла одну бровь, изобразив непонимающее и невинное выражение лица.

- Элис, - выдохнула я остатки воздуха и прикрыла веки.

- Ну, хорошо, если тебе так интересно…

Я зажмурилась, а она снова рассмеялась:

- Итак, нашего жениха зовут, - начала она, изображая ведущую на вручении «Оскара». – Я так волнуюсь, - съязвила она, - как же зовут нашего жениха? Ведь, общественность желает знать, не так ли?

Я вся сжалась в комок.

- Нашего, вернее, жениха мисс Розали Хейл зовут мистер Каллен!

- Элис! – утробный рык огласил кофейню, но я даже головы не повернула, чтобы извиниться за привлечённое внимание.

- Ну, ладно, ладно, - примирительно начала моя мучительница, - что же такое случилось, Белла? Ни разу не слышала, как ты рычишь. Или у тебя с Эмметом что-то было? Признавайся? – заговорщицки прошептала она. – Говори, я не скажу Роуз, обещаю!

- С кем?!

- Эммет Каллен, неужели не знала? Так, что у тебя с ним? – потребовала Элис.

- Ничего, абсолютно ничего, - губы сами растянулись в счастливой идиотской улыбке.

Кажется, впервые в моём сердце поселилась надежда.

На работу я не ехала, а летела. Мир снова приобрёл яркие краски: дети на детских площадках смеялись, птицы щебетали громче, солнце, долго скрывавшееся за пеленой бесконечных туч, наконец, осветило улицы Сиэтла. Я щурилась от ослепительных лучей, позабыв застегнуть пальто. Воздух, казалось, трещал от первого мороза, разгоняя смог мегаполиса.

Запрокинув голову в небо, я стояла на рабочей парковке, прижавшись к открытой двери своего «Жучка», и смотрела на сизо-голубые облака, как в детстве, пытаясь распознать в причудливо застывшей форме различные фигурки.

- Доброе утро, - поздоровалась я с небом. И даже не стала оглядываться: плевать я хотела на общественное мнение. Это утро за столь долгое время было по-настоящему добрым. Моё упоение новизной ощущений не смог потревожить даже телефонный звонок. Почему-то я была уверена, что звонит Этьен. Я, не глядя, нажала кнопку принятия вызова и радостно произнесла, - я счастлива!

- Кхм, рада за тебя, - чуть помолчав, ответила опешившая Гвен, - а ты где?

- Ой, простите, миссис Донован, - смутилась я, - уже здесь, внизу.

- Тогда спускайся с небес и поднимайся наверх, - пошутила она, а потом уже серьёзно добавила, - жду тебя через пять минут!

Гвен металась по своему кабинету, собирая бумаги.

- Что случилось, миссис Донован? – поинтересовалась я, с интересом наблюдая за разительными переменами в своей начальнице. Вечно невозмутимая, спокойная Гвен выглядела слегка растрёпанной и растерянной.

- Куда я положила материалы «Фармаколоджикал»? – не поднимая головы, задала она вопрос.

Я подошла к шкафчику, где хранилась нужная папка, нашла её и протянула Гвен.

- Ах, да, конечно, - рассеянно проговорила она, пролистывая файлы. – Вот!

Она сделала пару пометок в своём блокноте, со звуком захлопнула его, уселась в кресло, закрыла глаза и глубоко со свистом вдохнула.

Кажется, мне стоило начать волноваться…

- Белла, - медленно на выдохе произнесла Гвен, - я уезжаю в Нью-Йорк…

Вот оно что! Повышение, о котором она говорила мне ещё пару недель назад, - догадалась я.

- Миссис Донован, поздравляю!

- Спасибо, Белла, - она мягко улыбнулась, - ты не представляешь, как я рада…

- Вы это заслужили!

- Не без твоей помощи, дорогая!

Слышать это было приятно. Я действительно выкладывалась на работе по полной. Единственное, что омрачало радость за свою начальницу, которую я по-настоящему уважала и любила, была неизвестность.

- А кто придёт на ваше место, миссис Донован?

- Я сама не знаю, Белла. Но слышала, что человека уже подыскали… Присмотришь за отделом, пока меня нет?

- Конечно…

- И не давай им пить кофе без остановки, это вредно! – крикнула она мне вслед, когда я выходила.

Гвен предложила мне поехать вместе с ней в Нью-Йорк, но я отказалась, сославшись на обучение: где гарантия того, что я смогла бы перевестись в Нью-Йоркский Университет, сохранив возможность свободного посещения занятий, полученного мною с таким трудом? Моя начальница только поохала, когда я с красными щеками приводила ей свои доводы. С красными – потому что в первый раз я врала Гвен, вернее, не говорила всю правду. Здесь в Сиэтле меня держала не только учёба, но и… Эдвард Каллен.

Сердце, переполненное надеждой, нервно отстукивало рваный ритм, каждый удар звучал как напоминание.

Он свободен! Он свободен! Есть надежда!

И я надеялась. Не знаю на что, на чудо или случай.

Почему-то хотелось верить, что я ему небезразлична. Я уже сотни раз прокрутила в голове нашу последнюю встречу.

- Тшш, маленькая моя, потерпи…

Выискивала в шёлковом шёпоте его слов призрачный намёк на нежность…

Ох, не стоит об этом думать!

Уход Гвен взбудоражил сотрудников. То и дело я слышала бесконечные шушуканья, но гадать вместе с ними времени не было. У меня «висело» два открытых проекта, над которыми стоило поработать, поэтому я ушла с головой в расчёты и перестала обращать внимание на разговоры.

Так прошло два дня. Эдварда я не видела, но каким-то шестым чувством ощущала его присутствие.

Накануне я отправила на его почту отчёт на согласование, поэтому не отходила от своего стола, поминутно бросая взгляды на молчащий внутренний телефон. К концу третьего дня раздался звонок. Едкий голос его секретарши протараторил:

- Изабелла Свон, вас вызывает мистер Каллен! Назначено на 17-40, - и она тут же положила трубку.

Уф-ф!

Я собрала бумаги, заглянула в туалетную комнату, умылась. Из зеркала на меня смотрело моё отражение. Уставшая, с ошалелыми глазами и ярким румянцем.

Я снова плеснула в лицо холодной водой. Необходимо было остудить мой пыл. А вдруг я всё себе придумала? Может, мне показалось…

«Хватит, Белла! – мне понадобилось неимоверное усилие воли, чтобы разогнать романтические мысли. – Настройся. Ты профессионал! Ты отличный работник»!

Блондинистая секретарша с выдающейся грудью тихо прыснула, когда я вошла в приёмную. Она снова спросила, кто я и по какому вопросу. Я ни на секунду не сомневалась, что она прекрасно помнит моё имя. Иначе откуда бы в офисе появились косые взгляды и тихие смешки? Автор новой «степплеровской» сплетни сейчас использовала своё рабочее положение, чтобы в очередной раз поиздеваться. Не удивлюсь, если она весь наш с Эдвардом разговор простоит, прижавшись ухом к двери!

Впрочем, формальности были соблюдены. Я представилась, она доложила.

Эдвард сидел в кресле, разговаривая по телефону. Я робко вошла внутрь, он кивнул, указывая на стул.

Прошло довольно много времени, а он всё так же прижимал трубку к уху. Потом он протянул руку к стационарному телефону, нажал на кнопку и, прикрыв мобильный рукой, быстро произнёс:

- Зайдите!

Через пару секунд дверь открылась, перед ним во всём своём великолепии предстала его секретарша, демонстрируя полное внимание и желание исполнить любую прихоть босса.

«Тьфу, - осадила я себя, - Белла, прекрати ревновать к секретарше! Лучше признайся честно, что завидуешь её пышным формам и раскованности поведения»!

Обладательница пресловутых форм тем временем безмолвно застыла в ожидании указаний, смешно выпятив губы.

«Неужели силикон»? – вздрогнула я. С вытянутыми губами она стала похожа на бурундучка из мультика. Дополнительное сходство с известным героем детского мультфильма ей придавал ракурс: я сидела сбоку и могла видеть её в профиль.

Еле сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех, я попыталась замаскировать его под кашель, но едва заметив, что за мной наблюдает Эдвард, покраснела и потупила взгляд.

Чёрт! И дёрнуло меня поиграть с художественным воображением в кабинете начальства!

Смущаясь, я украдкой взглянула в сторону Каллена. Какому боссу понравится такое веселье? Но его глаза светились от смеха. Он переводил взгляд с меня на секретаршу и обратно. Происходящее откровенно его забавляло. При этом он внимательно слушал, что говорят ему по мобильному, и изредка щёлкал мышкой компьютера.

- Сьюзен, - наконец он обратился к секретарше, прикрыв динамик телефона рукой, - принесите мисс Свон кофе или… Что вы хотите, мисс Свон? – спросил он у меня. – Боюсь, этот разговор может затянуться, - извинился он, - вы не могли бы подождать ещё?

Я только согласно кивнула головой, а он невозмутимо продолжил уже в трубку:

- Как только цена упадёт ещё на десять пунктов, покупай всё! Завтра к открытию в Японии у нас должно быть около сорока трёх процентов!

Эдвард снова погрузился в работу, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что Сьюзен стала надвигаться на меня, неумолимая, как смерть и злая, как американские судебные приставы:

- Что желает мисс Свон? – язвительно прошипела она.

Её глаза метали молнии, губы сжались в тонкую презрительную линию.

Не силикон!

- Кофе, пожалуйста, - прошептала я, понимая, что только что нажила себе кровного врага.

- Будет исполнено, - ядовито выплюнула секретарша, медленно окинув меня с ног до головы пренебрежительным взглядом, словно прикидывая, что такого во мне нашёл босс. И стоит ли распинаться передо мной как перед важным посетителем. Видимо, мой статус в её личной секретарской классификации остался на прежнем уровне: зыркнув напоследок, она поплыла к выходу, уверенная, что Эдвард вожделенно смотрит ей вслед.

Увы! Тот даже головы не поднял от монитора.

Я медленно потягивала кофе и украдкой наблюдала за Эдвардом. Как же он хорош! Твёрдая линия волевого подбородка, ярко очерченные скулы, прямой нос, длинные ресницы. И почему всегда парням достаются идеальные ресницы? Я вспомнила свои школьные наброски. Ведь я рисовала почти всех одноклассников. Кроме… Эдварда.

Почему-то рисовать его я считала кощунством. Или я настолько боготворила его образ, что просто позволить себе этого не могла?

Образ… Фантазии… Мечты… Ночные видения, бурные оргазмы…

Могла ли я себе представить, что Эдвард Каллен окажется реальным? Настоящим? Не вымышленным? И что я буду сидеть в какой-то паре метров от него, любуясь великолепными знакомыми чертами? Ощущать его запах, такой родной… И даже побывать в его объятьях…

- Мисс Свон? – раздалось над ухом прежде, чем я почувствовала руку на своём плече. От этого прикосновения по телу побежали привычные мурашки. – Белла? – нежные пальцы прошлись по щеке едва уловимым касанием.

Я что, начала грезить наяву?

Распахнув глаза, я увидела Эдварда, который склонился надо мной. Его правая рука по-прежнему лежала у меня на плече, а левая неловко повисла в воздухе, словно он не знал, куда её деть.

- Белла, тебе плохо?

Он, наконец, приложил левую руку к моему лбу, будто мерил температуру:

- Что случилось?

- Простите, мистер Каллен, - прохрипела я, - задумалась.

Он медленно, словно нехотя, оторвал руку от моего лица. Грустная задумчивая улыбка исчезла, уступая место привычной собранности:

- И о чём же? – бархат голоса плавно переходил в строгость тона большого босса.

- О нашем деле, мистер Каллен, - ответила я, указывая взглядом на кипу бумаг, что принесла с собой.

- Совет отказал, мисс Свон, - проговорил он, возвращаясь на своё место.

- Что? – этого не могло быть! Я столько времени потратила, считая, выверяя, консультируясь… - Но почему? – слишком громко вскрикнула я. Стало так обидно!

- Потому что вы не учли, что в трёхстах метрах находится Детский развлекательный центр, - ответил он, откидываясь в кресле.

- Учла, - упрямо ответила я, игнорируя сердце, трепыхающееся от пристального внимания его зелёных глаз. – И могу доказать свою правоту!

- Вот как? – скептически произнёс он, приподнимая правую бровь. В мшистой зелени промелькнула насмешка.

- Да! – от этого взгляда тряслись поджилки, в груди ныло, а в ушах шумело, но я заставила себя не думать о реакции своего тела. – Вы выслушаете меня?

- Только я и остался, - вздохнул он, намекая на то, что вопрос не закрыт окончательно исключительно из-за него.

- Значит, Вы моя последняя надежда? – пробормотала я.

- Выходит, так!

- Тогда поехали!

- Куда? – кажется, он растерялся.

- В ресторан! – я была полна решимости как никогда.

- Км… Мисс Свон, вы приглашаете меня на свидание?


	19. Глава 18

До меня не сразу дошёл смысл сказанного, а когда я поняла всю двусмысленность этих слов, я впала в ступор.

"Соображай быстрее, Белла", - мысленно орала на себя я. "Стоять столбом некрасиво и непрофессионально!"

Я чувствовала, как предательский румянец растекается по лицу, кровь, ускоряясь, приливает к коже, расползается неровными пятнами по телу.

«Этьен наверняка бы взвыл от восторга», - подумала я, вспоминая признание лучшего друга, вытянутое мной во время очередной вечеринки за бокалом красного вина.

- Ты такая милая, когда краснеешь, Белла! – с восторгом воскликнул Этьен, проводя подушечками пальцев по моим пылающим щекам. - Это зрелище восхитительно!

Восхитительно? Да уж!

Я с тех пор не раз ловила его «на горячем» - он всячески старался смутить меня, чтобы полюбоваться на свой обожаемый румянец!

Но это Этьен.

А Каллен? Что крылось за его насмешливым взглядом?

Я любовалась им, восхищалась, боготворила. Но никогда не понимала Эдварда Каллена.

Вот и сейчас, стараясь распознать в мшистой зелени любимых глаз эмоции, настроение, чувства, я терялась…

Смогу ли я когда-нибудь понять его до конца?

"Ох! Не к добру такие мысли!" – снова прикрикнула я на себя, вытягивая себя из плена заманчивых надежд. "Остановись, Белла! Ты на работе!"

- Да, мистер Каллен, - слава богу, язык всё ещё слушался, - я приглашаю вас на деловое свидание для обсуждения важных рабочих вопросов, - как можно твёрже произнесла я.

Смешинки, сверкавшие в умопомрачительных глазах Каллена, не исчезли. Но выражение лица изменилось:

- Как вам будет угодно, мисс Свон, - ответил он, грациозно поднимаясь с кресла, - я к вашим услугам, - высокопарные слова явно не сочетались с довольной ухмылкой, но я отбросила мысли в сторону.

"Довольно, Белла, сначала работа!"

- Мы заказали мониторинг, мистер Каллен, - тут же начала я, выискивая в папке нужную бумажку. Нашла. – Вот, посмотрите, почти восемьдесят пять процентов родителей готовы платить дороже, лишь бы их ребёнок ел полезную, здоровую еду, - я положила листок сверху, чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать ему график. Оглянулась. Его не было. Как такое могло случиться? Ведь, из кабинета я выходила первой. На меня из-за стойки смотрела, выпучив глаза, секретарша. Я поискала Эдварда. Дверь, ведущая в его кабинет, была закрыта. Я что, ушла одна?

Эдвард стоял уже у лифта, разговаривая по мобильному, вернее, сосредоточенно слушая собеседника. Получается, я говорила сама с собой? Отлично! «Не от мира сего» - формулировка много лучше «влюблённой в босса дурочки». Рука пышногрудки уже тянулась к телефону. Наверняка ей уже не терпелось поделиться новой сплетней с общественностью!

- Я понял, понял, - наконец произнёс он, - ты точно уверен в результатах? – он вздохнул, нервно сжав переносицу пальцами правой руки. – Нет, не надо юристов, - рука взметнулась вверх, взъерошив волосы, - я сам поговорю. Да. Думаю уладить этот, - он замялся, явно подыскивая нужное слово, - вопрос, - глубоко вздохнул, - сам. Спасибо тебе, – он немного помолчал, а потом добавил: - Ты решил мою проблему, друг, но, кажется… Чёрт, я не знаю, как реагировать на эту новость! – почти выкрикнул Каллен. Хорошо, что мы уже были в лифте, я стала единственным свидетелем той боли, что отразилась на его лице. Он снова с силой сдавил переносицу и с закрытыми глазами почти прошептал. - Это всё меняет. Всю мою жизнь.

Когда мы подошли к «Вольво» на стоянке, он скупо попрощался и убрал мобильный в карман, открывая мне переднюю дверь.

Почти всю дорогу мы молчали. Я тихо сидела, украдкой поглядывая на Эдварда. Он хмурился, думая о чём-то своём. Таким я не видела его никогда.

Я не мешала, просто молчала, понимая, что сейчас не самое подходящее время даже для деловых разговоров.

- Простите, мисс Свон… Так что вы там говорили о родителях, готовых платить больше? Сколько процентов получилось по данным мониторинга? – Только у самого ресторана нарушил тишину Эдвард.

- Около восьмидесяти пяти, мистер Каллен, - ответила я, - протягивая ему графики.

Он пробежал глазами по цифрам:

- Что ещё? – прежний, уверенный, деловой Эдвард вернулся.

- Мы не отбираем клиентов у фуд-корта детского центра, мы предлагаем совершенно иной продукт – здоровое питание для детей. На реорганизацию самого ресторана понадобится пара месяцев, к тому же мы сохраним весь технический персонал, заменить придётся только шеф-повара и су-шефов. Вот расчёты, - я выудила из папки ещё один листок и передала ему.

- Понятно, - протянул он, снова пробегая по строчкам с цифрами, а потом неожиданно спросил, - а вы обедали сегодня, мисс Свон?

Я отрицательно помотала головой.

- Тогда давайте перекусим…

Улыбчивая хостес проводила нас за столик для двоих, я заказала себе овощной салат и фирменное рыбное блюдо.

- Мы исключим из меню тяжёлую жирную пищу, вредную для здоровья, - я поморщилась, вспоминая, как училась быстро складывать гамбургеры, когда подрабатывала на кухне в одном из предприятий фаст-фуда. – Вы знали, что в салате «Цезарь» в «МакДональдсе» жира на семь грамм больше, чем в стандартном чизбургере? – он удивлённо покачал головой. - Мы же предложим родителям сбалансированную детскую еду…

- Вы случайно не работаете на Бекки Адамс, мисс Свон? – улыбнулся он, откладывая бумажки в сторону, чтобы официантке было удобнее расставить на столе наши блюда.

- Что? – я непонимающе уставилась на него.

- Ребекка Адамс, жена сенатора Адамса. Руководит общественным фондом «Америка против детского ожирения», самый яростный борец с фаст-фудом на всём побережье, - рассмеялся Эдвард. – Наши семьи дружат много лет, мисс Свон, думаю, что Карлайлу стоит поддержать ваш проект хотя бы из политических соображений…

Даже так? Ничего себе! Он назвал жену сенатора Бекки…

- Вы хотите сказать, что у нас есть шанс попасть в Национальную программу, мистер Каллен?

- Ну уж в программу штата – точно, – он снова уткнулся в изучение бумажек. - А вы уверены, что дети станут это есть? – скептически приподняв бровь, задал вопрос Эдвард.

Я молча взяла его вилку, осторожно наколола на неё брокколи, затем приделала глазки из маслин, нарисовала соусом рот, надрезала брокколи по бокам и вставила туда маленькие кусочки моркови. Получилась довольно забавная рожица. Всё это время он неотрывно следил за моими манипуляциями. Я протянула ему вилку назад, он долго разглядывал мою фигурку, пожал плечами и медленно положил брокколи в рот.

Я еле сдержала смех. Это так напомнило мне о…

- Что? – едва прожевав, поинтересовался он.

- Ничего, - я уже смеялась, не скрываясь, - просто вспомнила, как пыталась отговорить своего отца хотя бы изредка заменять стейки на что-нибудь более полезное, - я указала взглядом на тарелку с отбивной, что стояла перед Калленом, - жаль, что тогда я не знала о карвинге, - добавила я, вынимая из папки фотографии.

Он просмотрел разложенные перед ним картинки:

- Так вот, как это называется… Не знал, - проговорил он, возвращая фото.

- Да, мы наймём специалистов по карвингу, - продолжила я, возвращаясь к теме, - предприятия фаст-фуда часто нанимают клоунов или добавляют в пакеты с едой игрушки. Мы же превратим в игру сам процесс еды, да и саму еду – в игрушки…

- Как вам это пришло в голову, мисс Свон? – перебил меня он.

- Я работала в забегаловках, мистер Каллен. Резала овощи, складывала гамбургеры, бегала официанткой, - честно ответила я, - даже работала няней, - он снова внимательно посмотрел на меня, его взгляд снова стал серьёзным и собранным. – Детей очень трудно накормить, мистер Каллен, всегда приходится искать дополнительные стимулы…

- А вы хотели бы детей, мисс Свон?

От такого вопроса я растерялась:

- Я не знаю, мистер Каллен. Я как-то не думала об этом. Но… Наверное, да. В будущем. Когда появится стабильная работа, муж, семья, - пробормотала я.

Я сказала правду. О детях я не задумывалась. К тому же для их появления нужно как минимум двое. А я…

"Чёрт, Белла, прекрати об этом думать, - внутренний голос старался заставить меня вернуться в реальность. "Вы обсуждаете концепцию создания сети детских ресторанов здорового питания. Он всего лишь старается рассмотреть идею со всех сторон, ищет достоинства и недостатки, «подводные камни» бизнеса. Это нормально. К тому же, серьёзность его тона не подразумевает скрытого предложения разделить с ним постель ради создания общего ребёнка!"

Помогло. Мой внутренний диалог привёл меня в чувство:

- Готовясь к проекту, я поговорила с огромным количеством мамочек, чьи дети испытывают трудности со здоровым питанием. Я знаю, что говорю, мистер Каллен, не сомневайтесь!

- Я и не сомневаюсь, - вздохнул он, помолчал, подумал. Его брови снова почти сошлись на переносице, а на лбу залегла большая складка. Он снова прошёлся пятернёй по волосам. Видимо, этот неосознанный жест помогал ему сосредоточиться. – Так, что у нас дальше?

Я выложила последние замечания, рассказала о примерных сроках окупаемости, в общем, сделала всё, что могла, чтобы убедить его в состоятельности идеи.

- Я понял, спасибо, мисс Свон, - подвёл черту он, протянул карточку подошедшей официантке, резко пресекая мои жалкие попытки заплатить по счёту, - это деловое свидание, мисс Свон, представительские расходы, - усмехнулся он.

Я согласно кивнула и стала собирать материалы обратно в папку.

- Отдайте её мне, думаю, вы заслужили второй шанс на рассмотрение Совета…

Его прервал звонок мобильного. Он взглянул на дисплей и переменился в лице:

- Простите, - быстро бросил он мне и нажал кнопку принятия вызова. – Да. Но у меня есть новости… Я хотел бы обсудить кое-что с тобой. Во сколько? – Он посмотрел на часы. – Буду. До вечера…

Опять всю дорогу до офиса мы ехали молча. Эдвард о чём-то сосредоточенно думал, а я сидела, боясь пошевелиться. Казалось, малейшее движение только усилит неловкость гнетущей тишины в салоне автомобиля.

- Спасибо вам, мистер Каллен, - наконец прервала молчание я, выходя из машины.

- Не за что, мисс Свон, - ответил он, - надеюсь, Совет примет правильное решение. Вы неплохо поработали, - и быстрыми шагами удалился.

Я смотрела ему вслед. На меня вдруг навалилась такая тоска. Видеть спину уходящего Каллена было невыносимо. Ощущение было такое, словно он уходил от меня.

"Господи, Белла, остынь! Не придумывай! Ничего нет и не было, это всё твои глупые фантазии! Бред молодой неопытной дурочки!" – здравый смысл стучался сквозь сознание.

Тогда почему так больно на сердце и гадко на душе?

- Белла, мы идём с тобой обедать, - весело прокричала в трубку Элис.

- Когда, Элис? – устало выдохнула я. Всё утро и весь день я мучилась от неизвестности. Что с Эдвардом? Как он? Процесс безответной влюблённости переходил в самую жуткую стадию – страдания.

- Через час в нашем кафе!

- Я не успею доехать, Элис, - тут же ответила я, прикидывая расстояние от офиса и «пробки» на дорогах.

- Успеешь, - уверенность Элис настораживала. – У тебя официально обеденный перерыв во сколько?

- В час. Но, Элис, этого времени всё равно не хватит, а отпроситься не у кого, - проныла я.

- Ну, так сама себя отпусти, - безапелляционно заявила эта пикси, - пользуйся тем, что начальства нет, - шёпотом добавила она.

- Элис, в чём дело?

- Ни в чём, - наивность голоса меня не убедила.

- Элис!

- Да, Белла, да! – О! Этот тон мне знаком. Наверняка Элис поджала губки от обиды, что проделка не удалась. – Весь сюрприз насмарку!

- Ты же знаешь, я не люблю сюрпризы!

- А этот тебе понравится!

- Элис!

- Хорошо, хорошо, сдаюсь! Я хотела познакомить тебя с Джасом!

- С Джаспером? – удивилась я. Ничего себе сюрприз. – А почему сейчас? Почему не вечером?

- Потому что, - Элис окончательно надулась, - потому что лучшую подругу нужно знакомить со своим парнем в привычной обстановке, без прикрас, без излишней вычурности…

Всё понятно. Умная, но впечатлительная Элис решила выполнить чьи-то очередные рекомендации.

- Ты снова начиталась «Cosmo»? – я уже хохотала в голос, - Элис, не верь тому, что пишут в женских журналах! Впрочем, - я умерила пыл, не хотелось обижать её, - ты права. Я приеду…

И не дождавшись окончания победного визга, нажала кнопку «отбой».

Для успокоения собственной совести я отыскала материалы по объекту, находящемуся неподалёку: удрать с работы – это не по мне.

"Заеду на обратном пути, сфотографирую, посмотрю, что там. Всё равно планировала это сделать в ближайшее время. Почему не сегодня?" - решила я.

И так увлеклась, записывая мысли, приходящие в голову, что чуть-чуть опоздала.

- Извините, - пробормотала я, подходя к нашему любимому столику.

- Белла, знакомься, это Джас, - просияла Элис.

- Джаспер Уитлок, приятно познакомиться, - парень встал, чтобы помочь мне присесть.

- Спасибо, - вежливо ответила я, украдкой рассматривая «любовь всей жизни» лучшей подруги.

Джаспер был симпатичным: чуть длинноватые русые волосы, высокий лоб, красиво очерченные линии скул и подбородка, прямой нос, светлые серые глаза и идеальная осанка. На первый взгляд он казался выпускником военной Академии, настолько прямо держал спину, но стоило заглянуть в его глаза, заметить цепкий взгляд, выдающий человека образованного и с жизненным опытом, как ваше представление о нём резко менялось.

Одет он был в новый «с иголочки», но старомодного кроя костюм.

"Кто сейчас носит «тройку»? – подумала я. – Разве что работники адвокатских контор, не меняющих правила дресс-кода последние лет сто. Наверное, он юрист…"

- Какие люди, - мощный бас перекрыл даже музыку, играющую в кафе.

Вальяжно развалившись на диванчике, сидел Эммет Каллен, занимая куда больше чем одно место.

- Привет, Эммет, - улыбнулась я новоиспечённому жениху, - как дела?

- Отлично, - загрохотал он. И широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя милые ямочки на щеках. – Было бы ещё лучше, если бы некоторые настырные девчонки не заставили встать меня на целый час раньше, чтобы отдать свой голос за здоровье нации!

- Совет принял проект? – я чуть не захлопала в ладоши от радости, видимо, сказывалось присутствие Элис.

- Да!

- О, спасибо, спасибо! – моему восторгу и правда не было предела.

- Мне-то за что? – удивился Эммет, смешно двигая бровями. - Благодари Эдварда, это он собрал всех ни свет ни заря…

- Да, конечно, - радостный запал сошёл на «нет», как только я услышала имя.

- Белла, ты опять отличилась? – вступила в разговор Элис.

- Ещё как, - гордо ответил за меня Эммет, - у этой крошки прямо моторчик в… - Джаспер только взглянул на Эммета, тот словно проглотил остаток фразы, смутившись, затем сделал удивлённые глаза и добавил, - слишком она активная на работе! Вот! – и развёл руки, всем своим видом изображая другу полное непонимание: «Ну, ведь, не сказал же!»

Со стороны это смотрелось очень весело. Мы с Элис прыснули, нас поддержал Уитлок, а потом уже и сам Эммет.

Мы болтали, Эммет жаловался на Элис, в шутку называя её «модной садисткой» и «чокнутой дизайнершей». Элис в долгу не оставалась, упрекая его в «полном отсутствии чувства стиля» и «медвежьей неуклюжести». Джаспер поочерёдно принимал то одну, то другую сторону, стараясь не раздуть конфликт из беззлобной перепалки этих двоих.

Вообще, он обладал удивительной харизмой, умел успокаивать и «раздуть огонь». Я наблюдала за ним, когда он разговаривал по телефону, отдавая чёткие указания или формулируя своё мнение одной ёмкой фразой. И человек на том конце провода беспрекословно соглашался. А после того, как он убирал телефон в карман, он моментально «возвращался» в нашу компанию, не теряя нити разговора. Я уже привыкла к перемене «масок» Этьена, но у Джаспера Уитлока это умение было доведено до совершенства.

Но какими глазами он смотрел на Элис! В этом взгляде читалось всё: любовь, обожание, надежда и понимание. Им не нужны были слова, чтобы утонуть, раствориться друг в друге. Они просто молча брались за руки, он легонько поглаживал её маленькие пальчики, передавая через эти невесомые прикосновения безграничную нежность.

Да! Они любили друг друга.

- Вот Эдвард вернётся, тогда и посмотрим, - сказал Эммет.

Знакомое имя заставило меня снова прислушаться к разговору. О чём это они? Кажется, о репетиции свадьбы. Эдвард уехал?!

Я произнесла это вслух?

- Да, утром, - усмехнулся Эммет, - похоже, у нашего ботаника появились «личные причины»…

- Эммет, - Джаспер мягко оборвал его на полуслове.

- Что? – здоровяк опять включил «непонимание». - Я только хотел сказать, что это первый раз, когда он бросает всё и срывается чёрт знает куда! Эй, мисс шило, признавайся, - Эммет наставил на меня указательный палец, даже с расстояния в полметра он казался огромным, - ты не послала нашего мальчика куда подальше?!

- Нет, - тихо выдохнула я.

- Ну вот, а я уж было подумал, что он опять работу маскирует под личную жизнь, правильный наш! – вздохнул Эммет. – Не знаю, может, и правда пришло время парню покуролесить? – задумался он.

- Это почему? – заинтересовалась Элис.

- Знаешь, он младше на полтора года, но обязанности старшего брата всегда исполнял Эдвард, - Эммет на секунду задумался, - когда несколько лет назад Эсми прописали полный покой и свежий воздух, Эдвард поехал вместе с ней в такую дыру, что врагу не пожелаешь! Он даже окончил школу в городе, который и на карте не отыщешь… Форкс, по-моему…

- Форкс? – Элис округлила глаза и уставилась на меня. – Белла, ты же из Форкса?!

- Да, - какой смысл скрывать? – Мы учились с Эдвардом на одной параллели…

- Ну-ка, ну-ка поподробней! – оживился Эммет. - Так вот за что ты его так не взлюбила, - захохотал он. – Могу поспорить, в школе братец был тем ещё засранцем! Рассказывай!

Общее оживление за столом не оставило мне никаких шансов.

- Ну, он неплохо учился, был капитаном бейсбольной команды, - промямлила я. Ну что за пытки! Вспоминать свои чудесные школьные годы у меня не было не малейшего желания. – В общем-то, мы почти не пересекались, я и не знала о нём ничего, впрочем, и сейчас не знаю…

Кажется, я покраснела. Элис внимательно посмотрела на меня, а потом перевела взгляд на Джаспера. Тот тоже был удивлён. Но слегка приобнял её за плечи, едва заметно сжал пальцы. Элис тут же позабыла обо всём, с головой ныряя в собственные ощущения.

- Мне пора, простите, - засобиралась я. Время действительно пролетело незаметно. – Работа, - оправдалась я, указывая на папку с документами, которую почему-то захватила с собой, а не оставила в машине.

Мы попрощались, я ушла, оставив троицу обсуждать репетицию свадьбы и новый смокинг Эммета.

Весь остаток дня я прокручивала в голове слова Эммета. Так вот почему он переехал в Форкс…

Мысли о Каллене не давали сосредоточиться, поэтому я отложила работу и решила занять себя вечером домашними делами, а не разбором текущих документов. Я уже вымыла и вычистила всю кухню, когда прозвенел звонок.

В дверях стояла Элис с бутылкой красного вина.

Что же, допроса с пристрастием избежать не удастся!

- Это Эдвард! – с порога заявила она. - Парень, в которого ты влюблена много лет, Эдвард Каллен, да?

Я кивнула головой, забрала у неё бутылку и достала пару бокалов.

- И что? – начала Элис после того, как мы молча сделали по паре глотков.

- Ничего, - дрожащим голосом ответила я. – Абсолютно ничего, - странно, но слёз не было. Или я уже выплакала свою долю?

- Почему ты не скажешь ему?

- А как ты себе это представляешь? Здравствуй, Эдвард, я люблю тебя много лет, хочу, чтобы ты знал! Так?

Элис только вздохнула. Разговор не получился. Зато мы здорово посидели вдвоём, помолчали и выпили почти всю бутылку.

Эдварда не было три дня. На четвёртый он вернулся.

И не один.  
- Добрый день, - бархат знакомого голоса мурашками прошёлся по спинам всех сотрудниц нашего отдела. Я видела, как они мгновенно напряглись и застыли, беззастенчиво рассматривая босса.

Что же, я их понимала: Эдвард действительно был великолепен. Высокий, подтянутый, неотразимый в своей истинно мужской красоте. А острый взгляд зелёных глаз просто прожигал насквозь, заставляя позабыть обо всём на свете. Который раз я наблюдала со стороны реакцию на Каллена, но впервые мне в голову пришла мысль, что сама я ничем не лучше «расплавленной» от предвкушения женской массы. К тому же, всё моё внимание сосредоточилось на высокой стройной блондинке, которую Эдвард пропустил вперёд себя, войдя в дверь. Светло-пепельные естественного цвета волосы были уложены в идеальные локоны, безупречная кожа кричала о тщательном уходе, неброский макияж выдавал человека со вкусом, а строгий, но в меру откровенный, костюм говорил о нескромном достатке своей обладательницы.

Они неплохо смотрелись вместе. Неотразимый мужчина и уверенная в себе женщина…

- Знакомьтесь, ваш новый начальник отдела, мисс Таня Денали, - представил её Эдвард.

Он ещё что-то говорил о заслугах и достижениях блондинки, и только спустя какое-то время послышался всеобщий выдох. Опьянённой его магнетическим обаянием толпе потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы осознать его слова.

Блондинка нежно прикоснулась чуть выше локтя е его правой руке, словно благодарила его за поддержку, а потом начала. Ровным хорошо поставленным голосом она говорила о планах и перспективах, о развитии отдела, о командной игре и общей нацеленности на результат. И хотя мне эта речь показалась напыщенной и пафосной, весь отдел приветствовал её аплодисментами.

"Хищница, - пронеслось в моей голове, - самая настоящая хищница, которая не остановится ни перед чем. Знает себе цену и умело этим пользуется. Что же, Белла, поздравляю, твои шансы на внимание со стороны босса теперь и вовсе стали равны нулю". Я вздохнула, искоса наблюдая за реакцией Каллена. Эдвард смотрел на Таню, его взгляд скользил по лицам сотрудников, отмечая их бурную реакцию. Он улыбался, значит, отдел отреагировал так, как он и ожидал…

Потом его глаза встретились с моими… Внимательные, проникновенные, изучающие, задумчивые зелёные глаза, в которых просто читался немой вопрос.

Он ждал моего ответа? Неужели ему понадобилось моё одобрение?

Я слегка кивнула, давая ему понять, что понимаю и принимаю, и моё отношение к работе не изменится.

Выражение его лица неуловимо изменилось, появилось удивление, смешанное с какими-то другими чувствами, которые я никак не могла распознать. Может быть, мне мешал лёгкий оттенок грусти, случайно примерещившийся и крепко держащий в своих сетях? Или это моя грусть загадочным образом проецировалась на всё вокруг?

Так или иначе, наша игра взглядами подошла к концу: Эдварда окликнула Таня. Она плавно двинулась ему навстречу, словно в танце. Её гибкое тренированное тело демонстрировало желание и превосходство, соблазняя, сводя с ума.

Эдвард так же грациозно отступил на пару шагов, давая ей возможность пройти, а потом открыл перед ней дверь, по-джентльменски пропуская её вперёд.

- Уф-ф-ф, - шумно выдохнул коллектив, когда дверь закрылась, повисла секундная оглушительная тишина, а потом помещение загудело: все разом очнулись, набрали в грудь воздуха, чтобы поделиться своими впечатлениями с окружающими.

Я же под шумок юркнула к себе за стол, открыла папку с текущим документом и щёлкнула кнопкой включения монитора. Почему-то у меня не было желания участвовать во всеобщем обсуждении босса и новой начальницы, хотелось зарыться в графики и с головой уйти в волшебный мир создания дела из ничего…

- Белла, телефон! – я очнулась от того, что меня тормошила Джейн Маретти, чей стол стоял по соседству.

- Зайдите ко мне, мисс Свон, - прозвучал в трубке жёсткий голос, - и захватите материалы, над которыми работаете.

Господи, я совсем не заметила, что рабочий день почти подошёл к концу. Через пять минут я уже стояла перед Таней Денали, торжественно восседающей на месте Гвен.

Вопросы, которые она задавала, были точными, правильными и по существу. Таня оказалась настоящим профессионалом, схватывала всё на лету. Я подробно рассказала о текущих делах, о проблемах, с которыми столкнулась при разработке нового проекта, о задержке в получении необходимых разрешительных документов.

- Я возьму это на себя, Изабелла, - перебила меня она. – К какому сроку должен быть готов проект?

- Я обещала мистеру Каллену, что представлю его на этой неделе, - начала оправдываться я.

- Я сама представлю его, - перебила меня Таня и указала жестом на край стола.

"Не сомневаюсь", - едко подумала я, но папку аккуратно положила.

- Вы свободны, мисс Свон, - пропела Денали, я коротко кивнула и вышла за дверь.

"Что это было?" – внутри меня всё полыхало. Я никак не могла смириться с тем, что проект, над которым я корпела столько времени, в одночасье уплыл в чужие руки. "Брось, Белла, - внутренний голос дал о себе знать, - ты просто ревнуешь, признайся! И в этот раз ревнуешь по-настоящему!"

Как ни тяжело было признаваться самой себе, но это была чистая правда. Если бы Таня оказалась пустышкой, я бы утешала себя тем, что она красавица, а такие нравятся мужчинам гораздо больше «серых мышек», похожих на меня. Но увы! Таня была умной, профессиональной и просто сумасшедше красивой. И моя уверенность в том, что такая женщина никак не ускользнёт от внимания Эдварда, росла с каждой минутой.

И когда она проплыла мимо меня с папками в руках с едва заметной улыбкой на идеальных полных губах, я внутренним чутьём поняла, что шла она к Эдварду. Как только закрылись двери лифта, я схватила сумку и бегом помчалась прочь, чтобы не сидеть в ожидании её возвращения, чтобы не отсчитывать секунды, и не думать о том, что они сейчас вдвоём наверху в его кабинете.

Ревность. Жгучая ревность поглотила меня целиком, она выедала остатки разума, выжигала способность двигаться, мыслить, чувствовать.

Первый раз в жизни я ревновала так, что готова была свернуть горы, царапать ногтями землю и рвать на клочки что угодно, что подвернётся под руку.

"Стоп, Белла, остановись, отдышись, успокойся," - прикрикнула на себя я, когда поняла, что еду на автомате и что моё поведение может стать настоящей угрозой на дороге. Я припарковалась, прикрыла глаза и медленно стала считать до ста. Где-то между сорока и пятидесятью в голову пришла идея.

- Этьен, ты мне нужен…

- О, дождался праздника, - грассирующее «р» подействовало на меня расслабляющее, - как мужчина, надеюсь? – пошутил он.

- Естественно, милый, - промурлыкала я, - а ещё как старший товарищ, внимательный и чуткий!

- Девочка решила идти в бой? – хихикнул он.

- Ты думаешь? – удивилась я.

- А с чего бы я тебе понадобился как мужчина, дорогуша? – съязвил он. - Не иначе решила соблазнить своего юношу бледного со взором горящим…

Я хотела ответить, но прикусила язык. Этьен знал меня лучше меня самой.

- Выкладывай, - заявил он с порога. Всё это время я металась в ожидании.

И я начала. Быстро, словно боясь, что не успею. Но с каждым словом говорить становилось всё тяжелее, потому что высказанные вслух, мои сомнения показались мне пустыми, а необоснованная ревность просто отвратительной. От стыда я опустила голову и закрыла лицо руками:

- Какой кошмар, - вырвалось невольно у меня.

- Ну, слава богу, нормальная, - Этьен ласково обнял меня за плечи и прижал к себе, убирая мои ладони от пылающих щёк. – В смысле, не святая, я хотел сказать, - добавил он, протягивая мне бокал вина и усаживаясь рядом со мной. - Детка, прекрати истерить, у тебя нормальная реакция и не надо мучиться совестью как монах-послушник, обнаруживший, что не может держать обет воздержания. В конце концов, святые у нас только в определённом кругу, да и те продвинули благословенный гомосексуализм, - я всхлипнула, а он продолжил, - хорошо, согласен, вопрос спорный. Всё нормально, девочка, это ревность, только и всего.

- Я люблю его, Этьен, - слова слетели с губ так легко, словно я и не хранила тайну долгие годы. Я вздрогнула от неожиданности и ошарашено уставилась на него.

- Любишь? – карие смеющиеся глаза лучились, парень радостно поцеловал меня в щёку. - Это же здорово, Белла!

- Люблю, - я прижалась к его плечу, - давно люблю, Этьен и… я не знаю, что делать…

- То же, что делают миллионы женщин во всём мире, Белла, даже ты со своим ненормальным мировосприятием мало чем от них отличаешься, - захохотал он, - его нужно привлечь, очаровать, охмурить… В общем, покорить! Готова?

- Готова, - выдохнула я и сделала ещё глоточек для полной уверенности. Вино придавало смелости. Что греха таить, завтра утром моя решимость могла испариться без следа…

- Тогда тебе нужен запасной аэродром, как говаривал мой прадед, во времена Второй Мировой войны лётчик-истребитель эскадрильи Нормандия-Неман.

- Крис? – жалобно проныла я, сердце пропустило пару холостых оборотов, когда я вспомнила о лучшем друге. – Нет, я не стану его использовать, Этьен, это нечестно…

- Уймись, женщина! И как только ваш мозг устроен, - Этьен прикрыл мне рот указательным пальцем, я тут же замолчала, - я говорю о работе. Ты понимаешь, что своими боевыми действиями можешь попасть под перекрёстный огонь всех любительниц твоего обожаемого Каллена? – Имя Эдварда снова заставило сердце сжаться. – А новая блонди так вообще может уволить тебя! Ты готова пойти на такой риск ради своей любви?!

Он меня предупреждал или отговаривал?

Потерять работу мне не хотелось, но и жить также я больше не могла. Если честно, в этот момент я была готова позвонить Эдварду и высказать ему всё, что наболело за эти годы. Хорошо, что номера его телефона у меня не было.

Или жаль?

Неужели Этьен меня провоцировал?

- Я не знаю, Этьен, - сдалась я.

- Когда узнаешь, тогда обратись к Элис, пусть она приоденет тебя, - хмыкнул он, - а сейчас пора спать! – он потянулся, расслабляя затёкшие мышцы, звонко чмокнул меня в щёчку и прошептал в ухо. - Чур, я справа и первый в душ!

- Как скажешь, дорогой, - ответила я, ласково потрепав его по густому чёрному ёжику волос.

И принялась убирать со стола.

Как ни странно, но уснула я сразу. Задушевные разговоры с Этьеном сделали своё дело: бессонница отступила.


	20. Глава 19

Утром, собираясь на работу, я надела самую короткую юбку и выбрала туфли на высокой шпильке, подаренные Элис. Тщательно уложила волосы, подкрасила ресницы и даже использовала румяна.

Этьен одобрительно кивнул, приглашая меня к завтраку:

- Отлично выглядишь, красавица! Значит, решилась?

Я промычала что-то невразумительное, но смеющиеся глаза Этьена не оставляли никаких сомнений, что он меня раскусил.

Моё преображение не прошло незамеченным: почти все мужчины, которые встречались мне по дороге, не успевали поздороваться. Просто их взгляд шёл снизу вверх. Слишком много времени уходило на разглядывание ног, так что, несколько раз я слышала из-за спины: «Доброе утро, Белла!»

Громкое «вау» приветствовало меня в отделе.

Даже Таня Денали, которая не удосужилась накануне меня рассмотреть, задержала на мне свой пристальный оценивающий взгляд. Она усмехнулась и, гордо вскинув голову, прошла в свой кабинет.

Но эйфория длилась недолго. Через пару часов она вызвала меня к себе, взяла у меня телефоны всех консультантов, к которым я обращалась по новому проекту, намётки и замечания по реконструкции помещения и прочую мелочь, которая могла оказаться важной. Она ещё раз подтвердила, что является профессионалом. Моя надежда на встречу с Эдвардом таяла как дым, а после того, как блондинка, отпуская меня, заявила, что теперь все переговоры будет вести сама, в том числе и с вышестоящим руководством, она и вовсе испарилась.

Не помог даже огромный букет белых роз, присланный наверняка Этьеном: карточки не было. Когда посыльный принёс его, весь отдел ахнул, тут же нашлась подходящая ваза, нежный аромат заполнил комнату. А я сидела, уткнувшись носом в монитор, лишь бы никто не увидел моего расстроенного лица.

После обеда я спешила вернуться к работе: планы, выставленные Таней, заставили всех шевелиться. Работы стало больше, поэтому я боялась, что не успею с новым отчётом и торопилась вернуться, едва перекусив. Когда я открыла дверь, сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди.

Около моего стола стоял Эдвард Каллен и рассматривал букет. Я видела его спину, он стоял неподвижно несколько секунд, потом покачал головой и уверенным шагом направился в кабинет Денали.

- Что за траур? – встретил меня дома Этьен в смешном фартуке с земляничками и с шумовкой в руках. - Затея не удалась? Фурора не вышло? Или твои ноги оказались недостаточно длинными, чтобы свалить наповал всю мужскую половину? – он чмокнул меня в щёчку. – Раздевайся, мой руки, ужинать будем, - и тут же двинулся в сторону кухни, виляя бёдрами как заправская «ночная бабочка». – Не вздумай реветь, дорогуша! – через секунду уже раздался грохот посуды.

Он был прав. Зареветь хотелось неимоверно. Но я заставила себя проглотить рвущиеся наружу слёзы, запирая обиду и ревность в самый дальний потаённый уголок своей души.

Скинула туфли. Ноги гудели, словно мне пришлось пешком подниматься на крышу Columbia Center. Я немного потопталась, разминая затёкшие пальцы, пятки неприятно покалывало. Доковыляв до спальни, я переоделась в удобные домашние брюки и старую футболку, купленную на распродаже в ближайшем супер-маркете.

- Белла-Синдерелла, - поддразнил меня Этьен, раскладывая по тарелкам аппетитно пахнущий ужин. – Ну? – и он вопросительно изогнул бровь, ожидая моих откровений, которые последовали тут же, едва я прожевала первый кусочек тушёного мяса.

Этьен слушал внимательно, не перебивая. Потом собрал пустые тарелки, подал мне чашку ароматного чая и флегматично заметил:

- Как по учебнику…

- Что? – я удивлённо уставилась на него.

- По учебнику для студентов-психологов первого курса, - уголки его губ слегка приподнялись, намекая на скрытую улыбку. Я всегда терялась в такие моменты: шутит он или говорит серьёзно. – На лицо когнитивный диссонанс, - устало проговорил он, - и у тебя всего три варианта, - он начал барабанить пальцами по столу. Впрочем, он всегда так делал, когда объяснял мне что-то доступными для моего понимания словами. – Не думать об этом, изменить своё отношение к проблеме или измениться самой. Ты как заядлый курильщик, - он порывисто встал и достал из холодильника бутылку вина, а из шкафчика пару бокалов, - либо убеждаешь себя в том, что пока куришь – худеешь, либо как страус прячешь голову в песок, - Этьен поставил бокалы на стол и застыл на месте, так и не откупорив бутылку. - Кстати, что мне с ними делать?

- С кем? Со страусами? – растерялась я, не понимая, к чему он ведёт.

- Не пугайте страусов, пол бетонный, - пробубнил он, наконец, открыв бутылку и разливая вино, - конечно, нет. Не тупи, Белла, с курильщиками и Законом от восьмого декабря 2005 года, запрещающего курение в общественных местах и ближе, чем в двадцати пяти метрах от входа, - заунывно процитировал он и задумался.

- От входа в общественные места? – переспросила я. До меня стало доходить, что речь о баре, который он недавно купил. Этьен уже думал о том, как сделать зал для курящих. К сожалению, Законы штата Вашингтон запрещали это.

Он рассеянно кивнул.

- Переделай офис на втором этаже, - посоветовала я. Этьен недоумённо посмотрел на меня. – Помещение из нежилого фонда перевести в жилое проще, - объяснила я, вспомнив огромное количество административных документов, что мне пришлось изучить при работе над последними проектами.

- Охр-ренеть, Белла, - зарокотал он и отзвук его грассирующего «р» ещё долго витал по кухне. Сам он уже прикрыл глаза, о чём-то сосредоточенно размышляя. Я же смотрела на глубокую складку, залёгшую у него на лбу. Наконец, он распахнул свои карие глаза, хлопнул длинными ресницами, и его лицо снова приобрело привычное насмешливое выражение. – Дочка полицейского только что научила меня, как нарушить закон!

- Не нарушить, а обойти, - обиделась я. Уважение к закону мне было привито с детства. Я даже правила дорожного движения ни разу не нарушила намеренно.

- С точки зрения юриспруденции – да, - небрежно отмахнулся Этьен, - а вот с моральной стороны – монопенисно, то есть, я хотел сказать, нарушить и не отвечать, - съязвил француз. А в потемневших глазах блеснул злой огонёк. – Что и требовалось доказать, - жёстко отчеканил он. – Ты всего лишь изменила когницию. Чёрт, Белла, - Этьен резко вскочил со стула и, схватив меня за плечи, встряхнул, - приди в себя. Почему ты нарушаешь правила и грудью встаёшь на защиту других, только когда дело не касается тебя лично?

Я глазам своим не верила: Этьен разозлился. Я видела сотни его «масок», но злость – никогда. Ошарашенная, притихшая, я смотрела на него, совершенно не понимая, что происходит. Этьен знал меня лучше всех, даже лучше меня самой. И эта его злость означала, что он не мог или не хотел объяснить мне…

- Мне пора, Белла, - он, наконец, отпустил меня и парой шагов пересёк пространство небольшой кухни.

Я медленно пошла следом. Уже в прихожей тихо спросила:

- Что же мне делать, Этьен? – надеясь, что он сменил гнев на милость.

- Любовь – сложная штука из высших сфер, Белла, - устало вздохнул он, - и постигать её приходится только эмпирическим путём. Может, пришло время делать ошибки? – он горько усмехнулся.

- А попроще и без философии? – осторожно поинтересовалась я, чувствуя себя умственно отсталой.

- Сделай что-нибудь тебе не свойственное, - он мягко улыбнулся, - поговори с ним, просто скажи, что чувствуешь!

- Сама? Первая? – переспросила я, словно желая убедиться, что правильно понимаю его слова.

- Да, - снова вздохнул он, надевая модное пальто, - поищи в женских книжках, - подмигнул он, - вряд ли ты будешь первой, - прежний Этьен вернулся, я вздохнула с облегчением, а он чмокнул меня в щёчку и открыл дверь. Уже стоя на пороге, он обернулся: - И кстати, ты уже купила подарки на Рождество? Элис просила тебе напомнить.

- Нет, - выдохнула я уже в закрытую дверь.

Спасибо Элис. Я бы и не сообразила, что до праздника осталось всего лишь два дня. И даже многочисленные атрибуты приближающегося Рождества, которыми пестрели витрины магазинов на улицах Сиэтла, не заставили меня задуматься.

Почему-то дома одной мне оставаться не хотелось. А если честно, я боялась. Боялась погрязнуть в размышлениях о словах Этьена, о собственной горькой участи, полном невезении в отношениях и вялотекущей личной жизни. Поэтому я быстро переоделась в удобные джинсы, влезла в пару старых, изрядно поношенных кроссовок и поехала в город. Слава богу, всезнающая Элис, не раздумывая, назвала мне адреса торговых центров, работающих в эти дни допоздна.

Я почти три часа выбирала подарки и сувениры. Несмотря на поздний час, народу в магазинах было много. Многоликая разношёрстная толпа гудела, радостные вопли покупателей перемежались с рождественскими песнями, льющимися из динамиков торгового центра, создавая праздничное настроение.

Я присела на скамейку передохнуть. Оглянулась по сторонам. В самом углу крыла около красиво украшенной ёлки сидел Санта Клаус. Заученное выражение добродушия не могло скрыть усталости человека, которому пришлось задержаться на работе. Я осторожно подошла ближе. Он жестом поманил меня к себе. Я сделала ещё пару робких шагов, а потом решила махнуть на всё рукой.

К чёрту правила!

И как в детстве уселась к нему на колени.

- Как тебя зовут, девочка? – хитрющие глаза «Санты» сверкнули поверх стёкол бутафорских очков.

- Белла, - ответила я, удобней усаживаясь и свесив ноги.

- Хорошо ли ты себя вела в этом году, Белла? – понизив голос, спросил меня Ник, или Гарри, или Джим, не знаю, как звали аниматора, но «Санта» решил мне подыграть.

- Думаю, да.

- Что ты хочешь в подарок от Санты, Белла?

Я задумалась. Если уж и просить что-то у ненастоящего Санты, так точно не материальных вещей:

- Подари мне счастье, Санта, - выпалила я и зажмурилась как ребёнок, который только что загадал желание – ролики или кукольный домик.

- Хорошо, Белла. С Рождеством! – и «Санта» легонько подтолкнул меня с коленей. Я спрыгнула, подобрала пакеты с покупками и бодро зашагала на выход, на прощанье послав «Клаусу» воздушный поцелуй.

Утром я приехала на работу раньше обычного. Вынула из багажника рождественские подарки, которые купила для своих коллег и потащила коробку в офис. Я хотела подготовить сюрприз - расставить сувениры на столы сотрудников до того, как они придут. Шла я аккуратно: высокие каблуки новеньких ботильонов не очень годились для прогулок по свежему льду, к тому же коробка была настолько огромной, что закрывала мне весь обзор. У самой двери я притормозила, решая, как её открыть. Но тут кто-то ловко выхватил у меня коробку из рук, я охнула от неожиданности и отскочила в сторону. Конечно же, каблук тут же подвернулся, и я почувствовала, что падаю. Но сильная рука обхватила меня и потянула в другую сторону. Всё произошло так неожиданно, что я не поняла, как оказалась прижатой к чьей- то груди, уткнувшись щекой в шершавую ткань пальто, а носом – в свою же коробку.

- Ты в порядке, Белла? – я поняла, к чьей груди я так бессовестно прижалась ещё до того, как узнала бархат голоса. Знакомый запах растекался по венам морозной свежестью, разгоняя кровь и заставляя бешено биться сердце.

- Нет, - честно ответила я неожиданно для себя.

«Сейчас или никогда», - закрутилось в голове.

Я подняла лицо, жадно вдыхая любимый аромат:

- Эдвард, - прошептала я, задыхаясь от волнения и страха, - Эдвард, - я уже практически тонула в искрящейся зелени, - я должна тебе сказать… - Нежность и желание вперемежку со страхом выплеснули новую порцию адреналина в кровь, щёки раскраснелись. Я схватила его за лацканы пальто, чтобы удержаться, не упасть.

Вру. Безбожно вру.

Я хотела быть ближе, раствориться в свежести запаха, потеряться в крепости рук, утонуть в любимых глазах и пропасть окончательно.

Остатки разума пульсирующими мыслями предательски разбежались по углам, уступая место оголившимся нервам. Я могла только чувствовать. Трясущимися руками я притянула его к себе, дотронулась кончиками пальцев до гладко выбритой щеки, провела невесомую линию по подбородку и, наконец, очертила контур его идеальных полных губ.

Он вздрогнул, рот приоткрылся, горячее дыхание опалило мою замёрзшую кожу:

- А-ах, - я затянулась как заправский наркоман, вдыхая и тут же задыхаясь. Сердце застучало как бешеное, глаза закрылись от предвкушения.

Но очередному стону не суждено было сорваться в пространство: Эдвард накрыл мои губы своими. И от этого прикосновения мурашки побежали по спине, а в воздухе заискрило электричество.

Его губы были тёплыми, сладкими, нежными. И в то же время настойчивыми, сильными. Или нет? Чёрт возьми, я потеряла связь с действительностью. Не могла соображать, сопоставлять факты, видеть вещи и называть их своими именами. В тот момент, когда он, дразня, провёл кончиком языка по моей нижней губе, я утонула в ощущениях, раскрываясь навстречу желанному счастью, утопая в безразмерном и всепоглощающем удовольствии слияния наших тел и душ.

И плевать мне было на общественное мнение, на то, что нас могут увидеть, на то, что подумают люди, на то, что я нарушаю все правила приличия. Я целовала любимого мужчину. И он отвечал на мой поцелуй. Больше меня ничего не волновало.

Весь мир сузился до дрожи в коленках, электрических разрядов, расходившихся от тех мест, где соприкасалась наша кожа и ощущений мягкости его волос, в которых запутались мои пальцы. Я и не заметила, как запустила руки в бронзовую шевелюру, растрепав и без того непослушные пряди. Я разжала пальцы, выпуская на свободу шелковистое великолепие.

- Ой, - что-то твёрдое и острое впилось в бок. Машинально опустила глаза и тут коробка, которую Эдвард всё ещё держал в руках, выскользнула и упала, а всё её содержимое рассыпалось по земле.  
Звук разлетающихся сувениров привёл меня в чувство.

Боже! Что я творю!

И бросилась собирать раскатившиеся сувениры. Мысли лихорадочно заметались в голове, я стыдливо оглянулась. Не стал ли кто случайным свидетелем моей вспышки безумия? Но парковка была пуста.  
Уф-ф. Одной проблемой меньше. Не хотелось бы снова для своих коллег стать источником сплетен.  
То, что я сделала, было некрасиво, неправильно, неприлично, но так приятно!

Трясущимися руками я стала собирать раскатившиеся по земле подарки. Слава богу, китайская промышленность снабжала мир ненадёжной, но небьющейся продукцией. Я с удивлением смотрела на эти побрякушки, которые при дневном свете и сложившихся обстоятельствах выглядели так сиротливо и ляповато. Вот что значит правильный маркетинг! В ореоле праздника продать можно всё, что угодно, даже такую безвкусицу… Я покрутила в руках свечку в виде ангела со сложенными крыльями. Интересно, сколько будет стоить производство свечей, скажем, по эскизам Элис?

- Брендон?

- Да, - автоматически ответила я, прикидывая примерные объёмы продаж и сезонный потребительский спрос.

Что? Я сказала это вслух?

А тонкие длинные пальцы уже протягивали мне стопку карточек, перевязанных бумажной лентой, с пожеланиями для моих коллег. Я осторожно коснулась изящных музыкальных пальцев, забирая поздравления, над которыми трудилась полночи. Медленно перевела взгляд. Эдвард сидел на корточках. Кажется, он уже пришёл в себя. Но его зелёные глаза слегка ошарашено наблюдали за мной.

- Ты об этом хотела поговорить со мной, Белла? – уголки его губ слегка дрогнули.

- Что? – пробормотала я, понимая, что снова безудержно краснею.

Очаровательно! Набросилась на него с поцелуями, чтобы пообщаться о производстве свечного заводика! Отличный работник!

- Нет, я… - слова застряли в горле, я отвела глаза, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом.

Господи, стыдно-то как!

- О-о-о, и за что в этот раз ты накостыляла моему братцу, Белла? – громоподобный бас раздался откуда-то сверху. Эммет хохотал во весь голос, искренне потешаясь над ситуацией. Я снова покраснела, а он загоготал. - Думаю, стоит подарить тебе боксёрские перчатки, чтобы уж наверняка…

Но он не успел договорить, зазвенел мобильный, он тут же сделал серьёзное лицо, отвечая на звонок, и быстро забежал внутрь, подмигнув мне на прощанье.

- Простите, мистер Каллен, - кое-как выговорила я, с удвоенной энергией закидывая в коробку сувениры.

- Конечно, - тихо ответил Эдвард, помогая мне подняться. Коробку он всё-таки отобрал, открыл передо мной дверь, пропуская вперёд меня и ещё каких-то женщин. Я и не заметила, как парковка заполнилась народом. В лифте мы ехали молча. Я усиленно рассматривала структуру пола, словно там были начертаны самые великие откровения человечества. Лишь бы не видеть его лица, лишь бы не прочесть на нём пренебрежительное разочарование…

Господи! Я сама всё испортила! Дура!

Я вздрогнула от приглушенного звонка лифта, остановившегося на моём этаже. Дверцы плавно распахнулись, я замешкалась, не зная, как поступить.

- Приехали, Белла, - шепнул на ушко Каллен. И горячая волна его дыхания снова оживила мурашек, притаившихся с момента поцелуя.

- Да, спасибо, мистер Каллен, - очухалась я уже только у двери в офис, - за помощь, - выдавила из себя я, протягивая руки, чтобы забрать у него коробку.

- Ну, уж нет, - мягко ответил он, ловко перекидывая её под левую руку, а правой открывая мне дверь, - хочу убедиться, что вещи благополучно доставлены до места…

Он уверенным шагом двинулся к моему столу, аккуратно поставил её. Я смотрела на его застывшую спину, наслаждаясь каждым плавным движением его тела. Как же хотелось подбежать и прижаться к нему, уткнуться лицом в грудь, зарыться носом в белую рубашку, скрыться от всего мира, а главное, от себя самой!

Эдвард постоял какое-то время, потом резко повернулся. Я не успела отвести своего пожирающего взгляда, наши глаза встретились.

- К чему эти игры, Белла?

Я стояла ни жива ни мертва. Слова исчезли, словно их и не было. И слава богу, иначе мои жалкие попытки оправдаться выглядели бы смешно и унизительно.

Я так и стояла, открывая и закрывая рот, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить, как говорить, а главное – что.  
Но тут за дверью послышался шум: сотрудники подходили к кабинету.

- Я позвоню вечером, - тихо проговорил Эдвард, сверкнув напоследок зелёными искрами.

В тот момент, когда Мэгги Коллинз ввалилась в дверь, его лицо снова приобрело отстранённо-нейтральное выражение.

- Доброе утро, дамы, с наступающим Рождеством.

Господи, какой же всё-таки у него голос! До костей пробирает! А с милой улыбкой вообще может свести с ума.

Я в очередной раз наблюдала, как на него реагируют женщины. Он неспешным шагом покидал офис, а девушки так и застыли с удивлённо-блаженными лицами и открытыми ртами.

- С наступающим, мистер Каллен, - первой очнулась Мэгги. Тут же выпучила глаза и зашипела: - Что это было, Белла?!

- Мистер Каллен принёс сувениры, - ответила я, подходя к столу и стараясь не смотреть в её сторону, - поможешь разобрать?

- Да, конечно, - ответила она, снимая пальто, - а почему?

Ох уж это женское любопытство, я вздохнула, прикидывая, что меня ждёт целый день с подробным разбором каждого слова, каждого шага и каждого жеста босса.

Однако, обошлось. Спасение явилось через пару минут в виде мисс Денали, которая многословно поздравила сотрудников с праздником, выразила надежду на долгое и плодотворное сотрудничество и объявила, что благодарность компании в виде премии каждому из присутствующих уже переведена на зарплатные карты.

Её выступление произвело настоящий фурор, коллектив дружно приветствовал приятную новость всеобщим «вау» и бурными аплодисментами. Я умудрилась улыбнуться и даже похлопать в ладоши, чтобы не выделяться из общей массы восторженных лиц.

Я единственная, кто знал, что эти премии подготовила и утвердила ещё Гвен перед отъездом. В другое время сознание не преминуло бы поёрничать на тему присвоения новым начальством лавров старых кадров, но в тот момент мне было не до этого.

Другие картинки мелькали перед глазами. Пальцы требовали ощущения мягкости бронзовых прядей, губы – сильного напора, а тело… Тело жило отдельной от меня жизнью. И теперь я точно знала, чего, вернее, кого оно хочет…

Он сказал, что позвонит вечером. А это во сколько? После ланча? В три? В пять?

Я вся извелась, подпрыгивая всякий раз, когда звонил внутренний телефон.

Рабочий день быстро кончился. Кажется, я даже успела доделать годовой отчёт. По крайней мере, Таня, просмотревшая его, вопросов не задала.

Эдвард не позвонил.

Как ни странно, но до дома я добралась довольно быстро: пробок на дорогах не было.

Пустая квартира сулила тишину и одиночество.

Шесть вечера.

Эдвард не позвонил.

Я уговаривала себя, что надеяться глупо, и всё-таки надеялась. Сидела на диване в гостиной и надеялась на чудо, наблюдая за черепашьим движением часовых стрелок и проклиная свою идиотскую выходку.

Забрав с собой в ванную все телефоны, я приняла душ. Но это заняло всего лишь десять минут. Потом, вспомнив наставления Элис, сделала себе сложную причёску, замысловато уложив волосы. Надела новенькое коктейльное чёрное платье.

Эдвард не позвонил.

Я подкрасила ресницы и наложила румяна. В зеркале на меня смотрела довольно симпатичная девушка, но с такой безнадёжностью в глазах, что захотелось завыть.

Эдвард не...

Звонок в дверь заставил меня вздрогнуть. Я распахнула дверь с такой силой, что чуть не сорвала её с петель. На пороге стоял парнишка в фирменной бейсболке и куртке службы доставки.

- Мисс Свон? – вежливо поинтересовался он, ещё раз взглянув на номер квартиры.

Я кивнула.

- Вам посылка, - он протянул мне коробку и квитанцию на подпись.

Я черкнула своё имя и взяла коробку:

- Спасибо, - поблагодарила я.

Это был подарок для Чарли. В прошлый мой приезд в Форкс случилось странное. Чарли смотрел «Магазин на диване». Событие само по себе невероятное привлекло моё внимание. Всегда думала, что «Телемагазин» продаёт товары для домохозяек. Но как только я взглянула на экран, стало понятно, почему Чарли так завистливо цокал языком и ухмылялся в усы: рекламировали набор для рыбной ловли. В блесне и мармышках я не разбиралась, но название запомнила, а неделю назад заказала вожделенный набор через Интернет. Пусть Чарли порадуется.

Я рассмотрела коробку. Странно, мне казалось, что она должна быть больше. Приглядевшись, я поняла, что не так. Имя и адрес на коробке были чужими. Мальчишка перепутал посылки.

- Стойте, - крикнула я вдогонку, но парень уже спустился вниз.

Я быстро схватила первую же попавшуюся куртку, сунула ноги в старые раздолбанные кроссовки и рванула за ним.

Выбежала из подъезда и чуть не сбила посыльного с ног.

- Простите, мисс Свон, вот это ваша, - извинился он.

- Да, конечно, спасибо, - запыхавшись, ответила я.

Посыльный сел в машину и уехал. Дыхание от быстрого бега сбилось, я стала делать глубокие вдохи и выдохи. Свежий воздух бодрил, обжигая лёгкие морозцем. Случайный прохожий хмыкнул, посмотрев на меня. В чём дело? Ах, да. Мой вид… Вечернее платье и кроссовки. Шикарно. Элис была бы в ужасе.

Я тихонько рассмеялась над тем, как смешно и нелепо я выглядела. И решила, что пора возвращаться домой, чтобы не веселить общественность понапрасну. Я уже развернулась в сторону подъезда, но боковым зрением заметила, что мелькнуло что-то белое.

Букет? Какой красивый. Фрезии. Мои любимые цветы.

- Кому-то повезло, - вздохнула я.

Цветы были великолепны, впрочем, как и их обладатель.

Высокая фигура, на которой все вещи сидят идеально…

- Белла, - донёсся до меня его тихий знакомый голос.


	21. Глава 20

- Белла, - донёсся до меня его тихий знакомый голос.

- Крис, - я с визгом бросилась ему на шею, - Крис, - восторженные крики перекрыли шум улицы. Настолько я рада была его видеть. Я с удовольствием прижалась к его груди, а он закружил меня, легко приподняв на руках. – Я соскучилась, а-а-а, отпусти, - вопила, как ребёнок, увидевший любимого старшего брата, которого не было в городе несколько месяцев.

От дикого круженья у меня свалился правый кроссовок, Крис аккуратно поставил меня на землю, вручил букет и отошёл, чтобы поднять несчастный предмет обуви, сиротливо валяющийся в паре метров от места нашей бурной встречи. Меня шатало, голова всё ещё кружилась, яркий аромат фрезий ударил в нос, и меня покачнуло, но не успела я упасть, как меня снова обхватили сильные руки.

- Держись, - ласково прошептал мне на ухо Крис, опускаясь передо мной на колени. – Золушка потеряла туфельку, - сказал он, надевая на меня кроссовок.

И эта фраза, вызвавшая бурю ассоциаций, привела меня в чувство. В голове пронеслись слова Этьена, воспоминания о том, как мама читала на ночь сказку о Золушке и мои детские фантазии о принце на белом коне и, наконец, лицо Эдварда Каллена… Настроение резко изменилось, слишком велика оказалась возможность именно в этот момент обрести чужого принца:

- Скорее старый раздолбанный башмак, - перебила его я, - и он подойдёт огромному количеству девушек в округе, Крис...

Это было невежливо, даже грубо. Но я не знала, как выйти из сложившейся ситуации и не испортить отношения. Я любила Криса, любила, но не так, как Каллена. И не могла позволить Барту надеяться. Впрочем, Крис, как всегда оказался на высоте. Умение «держать лицо» было свойственно ему:

- Наверное, так, - грустно улыбнувшись, ответил он, поднимаясь с колен.

Крис молча смотрел мне в глаза. Что он там пытался отыскать? Мне стало ужасно неловко. Затянувшаяся тишина действовала угнетающе.

- Зайдёшь? – наконец, предложила я.

- С удовольствием, - улыбнулся он, взял из моих рук посылку и открыл передо мной дверь.

«Кажется, это уже было», - подумала я, вспоминая, как несколько часов назад точно так же с коробкой в руках меня пропускал вперёд Эдвард Каллен. Только тогда я всей душой желала не расставаться, остаться вдвоём… Сейчас же ситуация повторялась с точностью наоборот. Я практически вбежала в подъезд, стараясь укрыться в собственной квартире от интимной уединённости. Почему-то мне казалось, что стоит нам попасть ко мне домой, как неловкость и стеснение исчезнут, мы снова станем просто Крисом и Беллой, лучшими друзьями, у которых так много общих воспоминаний и счастливых моментов в прошлом.

Так и случилось. Крис ловко избегал опасных тем, предпочитая спрашивать меня о новостях и с удовольствием рассказывая о том, как провёл время в Нью-Йорке. Мы выпили вина и, к своему удивлению, я обнаружила, что ни разу не взглянула на телефон. Поэтому когда Крис в очередной раз пошёл на кухню, чтобы наполнить бокалы, я подбежала к журнальному столику, чтобы проверить телефоны. Загорелась подсветка и я увидела надпись: «Пропущенный вызов. Эдвард Каллен». Не задумываясь, я нажала кнопку вызова и с бьющимся сердцем поднесла аппарат к уху. Но звонка не последовало. Я с удивлением уставилась на погасший экран. И не сразу поняла, что правую кнопку нажала по привычке. А в руках держала совсем другой телефон – дорогой европейский. Телефон Криса!

Серебристый корпус обжёг руки, я тут же положила его на место, словно стараясь избавиться от следов преступления.

Они знакомы?!

Мысли лихорадочно метались. Я не знала, что и думать.

Тут из кухни вышел Крис. Кажется, у меня на лице было написано, что я совершила что-то ужасное, я прятала глаза, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом.

- Ждёшь звонка? – как ни в чём не бывало поинтересовался он, в его голосе не дрогнул ни один звук, - прости, что пришёл без приглашения, Белла.

- Нет, Крис, прекрати, всё хорошо, - вымученно ответила я.

- Наверное, мне пора, я и так задержался, - вздохнул он.

Я промолчала. А он, не услышав в ответ приглашения остаться, медленно двинулся в прихожую. Остановился у входной двери, нежно обнял меня и прошептал:

- Если захочешь, можем провести Рождество вместе в Порт-Анджелесе. Маргарет будет рада видеть тебя.

- Спасибо, Крис. Но я обещала встретить это Рождество вместе с Чарли, так что утром я уезжаю в Форкс.

- Я позвоню?

- Конечно. Рада была видеть тебя, Крис, - я чмокнула его в щёку на прощанье.

- С Рождеством, Белла.

- С Рождеством, Крис.

Он ушёл. А я как неприкаянная слонялась по пустой квартире из угла в угол.

Эдвард Каллен так и не позвонил.

Уснула я в половине третьего утра. Встала с больной головой, в висках стучало, настроение зашкаливало за отметку «паршивое». Кое-как покидав вещи в дорожную сумку, я вышла на парковку и завела мотор своей старенькой машины. Долго прогревала двигатель, словно надеялась, что с каждым его холостым оборотом моё сердце, разбитое на кусочки, соберётся с силами и снова заработает как единый механизм.

Дорога успокаивала. Шумный загазованный центр города вскоре сменился свободной трассой скоростного шоссе, за окном замелькали деревья, дышать стало легче, вести машину свободнее. Я окончательно расслабилась, но ненадолго. В освободившуюся от концентрации на дороге голову полезли ненужные мысли с привычной жалостью к себе.

«Вот чёрт», - подумала я. И решила, что всю эту страдальческую галиматью можно вывести чашечкой крепкого кофе. Остановилась в придорожном кафе и заказала эспрессо.

- Белла, - громкий радостный крик огласил забегаловку. Рейчел?

- Привет, - радостно улыбнулась я подруге, присаживаясь за её столик.

- О, Белла, как я давно тебя не видела, мне столько тебе нужно рассказать, - без умолку болтала Рейчел.

Я с удовольствием слушала её новости. А их у неё было немало. Красочное описание достоинств некоего Мэтью на какое-то время затмили все остальные перемены, произошедшие в её жизни с момента нашей последней встречи. Но наконец, она с радостью сообщила мне, что нашла новую работу и долго сетовала на то, что не успевает справляться с делами. На этом месте я стала внимательнее прислушиваться к тому, что она говорит:

- И я просто не в состоянии за восемь часов и всех обзвонить, и найти новых клиентов. Даже и не знаю, что делать, а планы такие высокие, боюсь, как бы мистер Клейтон меня не уволил, - громко и горько вздохнула она.

- Составь план телефонного разговора, - посоветовала я, - ты же знаешь все вопросы, которые могут задать?

- Ну, да, - медленно проговорила она.

- Найми девочку, дай ей этот план, а ещё лучше обратись в call-центр, сама же в освободившееся время станешь расширять клиентскую базу, - заметила я. Интересно, почему это не пришло ей в голову раньше? Это же так просто…

- А ты изменилась, Белла, - помолчав, продолжила притихшая Рейчел.

И эта туда же!

- Почему?

- Стала увереннее, что ли, - Рейчел с трудом подыскивала слова, - ведёшь себя по-другому, мыслишь… иначе, - она окончательно смутилась.

- Нет же, Рейчел, прекрати, просто это самый простой способ увеличить продажи. Ты боишься, что тебе откажут? Напрасно. Прояви инициативу. Мне кажется, что твою идею поддержат, а может быть, тебя ещё и повысят, - заверила её я.

- Ты права, - как-то слишком быстро согласилась Рейчел. И странно взглянув на меня, поспешила перевести тему: - А как дела у тебя?

Мой рассказ уложился ровно в два предложения.

- Ты не сказала ему? – прервала меня Рейчел.

- Кому? – покраснела я, прекрасно понимая, о чём, вернее, о ком, идёт речь.

- Значит, не сказала, - пробормотала Рейчел, - зря, Белла, зря, - она укоризненно покачала головой, но в дальнейшие разъяснения не пустилась. И я была ей за это очень благодарна.

Пришло время расходиться. Мы обнялись на прощанье и разъехались. Рейчел резко выехала с парковки и рванула вперёд. Мне же торопиться было некуда, поэтому я ехала медленно.

Чарли встретил меня с распростёртыми объятьями и виноватым лицом. Выяснилось, что он взял себе смену на Рождество, поскольку все остальные в участке были людьми семейными, он посчитал своим долгом дать им возможность побыть со своими родными на праздник.

- Ничего, пап, - подбодрила его я, - обещаю, что завезу кусочек гуся тебе прямо на работу, - я улыбнулась, - поверь, для меня это сродни приключению – встретить Рождество в полицейском участке.

Чарли успокоился, потом долго рассматривал мой подарок и строил планы на ближайшую рыбалку.

Я приготовила рождественский ужин, разложила его в контейнеры, прихватила бутылку вина и пластиковые стаканчики и выехала в город. Улицы были пусты, жители сидели по домам, встречая Рождество в кругу семьи. Только редкие прохожие спешили в гости к своим родным.

Сидеть в участке долго нам не пришлось: Чарли нужно было ехать на центральную площадь присматривать за подростками. Только в таком городке, как Форкс, начальник полиции знал, чей сын или внук купил пиротехнику, какую и в каком количестве. Поэтому мы распрощались с Чарли.

Он предлагал мне подбросить меня до дома, но я отказалась, сославшись на то, что в таком тихом месте не грех и прогуляться ночью в одиночестве.

- Ну, это вряд ли получится, Беллз, - рассмеялся он, - через полчасика все выйдут на улицу, и ты точно встретишь кого-то из своих старых друзей, - самодовольно заметил он. - Не забудь позвонить мне и сказать, с кем ты.

- Хорошо, - пообещала я и, послав ему воздушный поцелуй, села в свой «Фольксваген».  
Чарли оказался не прав. То ли я выехала слишком рано, то ли жители Форкса задержались, но по дороге к дому я не встретила ни одного знакомого за исключением Ли Стивенса, который радостно помахал мне рукой и прокричал вслед «Счастливого Рождества».

Сюрприз ждал меня на подъездной дорожке, где парковочное место Чарли занимал новенький европейский внедорожник. Сердце радостно забилось в предвкушении чуда. Мои надежды и мечты осуществились.

На крыльце моего дома стоял Эдвард Каллен.  
- Эдвард? – думала, что от удивления я потеряю дар речи, но этого почему-то не случилось. – Мистер Каллен? – тут же исправилась я, словно обнаружила босса в своём кабинете, просматривающего личные фривольные фото на рабочем столе. Не слишком ли я нарушила корпоративную этику?

- Это правда? – спросил он, решительно шагнув мне навстречу.

- Что? – я непонимающе уставилась на него, судорожно соображая, где и как могла попасть впросак, перебирая в голове с немыслимой скоростью все последние контракты, встречи и отчёты. Ошибок не было. По крайней мере, таких, ради которых моему начальнику стоило бы прерывать выходной и тащиться невесть куда в Рождество.

- Белла, - серьёзность его тона и сосредоточенное выражение лица заставили меня по новой «пробежаться» по списку незавершённых рабочих дел.

- Я… Мне… Я… - наконец, я смогла сформулировать внятную фразу, с трудом связав слова в предложение, - вы о чём, мистер Каллен?

И замерла, ожидая приговора.

Я уволена?

За что?

Сердце ещё билось от страха, но мозг намного опережал до смерти напуганный организм. Пытливый ум уже давно проанализировал все факты, собирая воедино целостную картинку реальности, о которой я мечтала, которую желала, но надеяться не осмеливалась. Эдвард Каллен приехал вовсе не по делам. Он приехал ко мне, Изабелле Свон, не как к подчинённой…

- Эдвард? – пересохшие губы проговорили запретное имя, а руки потянулись сами собой к его лицу.

Но он проигнорировал этот жест, подходя ближе, схватил меня за плечи и легонько потряс, словно собираясь привести меня в чувство. Напрасно. Я и так уже была на грани. Годы мучительного незнания, ночных кошмаров и моя одержимость Эдвардом уже готовы были просочиться сквозь толстую броню искусно выстроенной защиты от внешнего мира и главной угрозы моему рассудку.

- Эдвард, - откуда-то взявшееся придыхание понизило мой голос на полтона ниже, добавляя сексуальной хрипотцы.

И мне это понравилось. Хотелось быть сексуальной и желанной для этого мужчины.

«Хватит думать, Белла!» - последнее, что я сказала себе, прежде чем плюнуть на всё и отдаться настоящему, пусть сиюминутному, но счастью.

- Эдвард! – я уже не спрашивала, я умоляла, я требовала, настойчиво подавляя его сопротивление, как-то умудрилась вырвать свои руки из плена его крепкой мужской хватки, обхватить ладонями любимое лицо и, приподнявшись на цыпочки, недвусмысленно потянуться к родным губам.

- Белла, - выдохнул поверженный Каллен, жадно припадая к моим губам.

Божественно.

Мы целовались. Жадно, долго, по-настоящему.

Без мыслей, без слов.

Где-то на краешке моего сознания ещё маячил страх того, что это может всё закончиться, но я гнала сомнения прочь, оставляя место только чувствам и ощущениям.

Мы отрывались друг от друга только для того, чтобы набрать воздуха в грудь. А потом снова и снова соединялись в поцелуе. Его руки блуждали по моей спине, согревая и возбуждая. Я же запуталась пальцами в бронзовых прядях волос, словно боялась выпустить их и потерять навсегда.

Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем наши поцелуи стали мягче, медленнее. Эдвард почти невесомо гладил меня по затылку, едва касаясь губами впадинки за моим ухом. Страсть постепенно перерождалась в трогательную нежность.

- Белла? - прошептал Каллен, не прерывая дорожки из поцелуев у моего виска.

- М-мм? – промурлыкала я, нежась в его объятьях.

- Так это неправда? – продолжил он.

- Я не понимаю, Эдвард…

- Значит, ты не выходишь замуж за Барта?

- Что? – от неожиданности я захлебнулась словами возмущения, поперхнулась и закашлялась. – Что… за… чушь? – с трудом выдавливала я.

- Тише, тише, дыши, Белла, - Эдвард легонько стучал меня по спине, пряча улыбку.

Но мой кашель только усилился, я задыхалась. Его глаза тут же стали серьёзными и озабоченными, всякий намёк на весёлость испарился.

- Белла? – с тревогой обратился он, помогая мне выпрямиться: очередной приступ заставил меня согнуться почти пополам. – Дыши глубже, спокойнее. Вдох, - командовал он голосом настоящего врача, и я послушно выполняла его приказы, - выдох. Вот так. Ещё раз. Вдох…

- Эдвард? – начала я, едва дыхание восстановилось. - Что за глупости ты говорил о замужестве?

- Значит, ты и Барт…

- Нет! Конечно, нет, - перебила я, услышав фамилию Криса, - Крис - мой лучший друг!

- Успокойся, Белла, - ласково прошептал Эдвард, - между вами ничего нет, - продолжил он, снова покрывая поцелуями мои щёки и глаза.

- Это такая ерунда, - не унималась я. – И вообще, вы что, знакомы?

- Тише, не стоит так волноваться, ерунда вредит твоему здоровью, мы только что это выяснили. И… да. Мы тоже друзья. По некоторым версиям, даже слишком близкие, - усмехнулся он. - На самом деле мы знаем друг друга с детства, наши родители дружат, а мы одно время ходили в одну школу, постоянно соревнуясь друг с другом даже в мелочах, – моё сердце ухнуло, интересно было узнать, что же их на самом деле связывало, я уже открыла рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но он легонько прикусил мою верхнюю губу, и я забыла обо всём. - Ты права, всё это ерунда, - прошептал он, и я снова перестала вслушиваться в слова, воспринимая его голос как музыку, как самую изысканную мелодию на свете.

Эта песня проходила сквозь меня, задевая все струны моей души, щекоча нервы, проливалась теплом от корней волос до самых кончиков пальцев на ногах, пробуждая в глубине животное начало, женскую сущность, заложенную природой.

- Эдвард, - прорычала я, с силой прижимаясь к его груди, выпуская на свободу дикую, необузданную, ещё до конца нераскрытую страсть.

Как же был прав Крис, отказав мне в тот памятный вечер, когда я осталась у него ночевать. Что будет утром? Как смотреть в глаза человеку, которого не любишь, с которым всего лишь скоротал ночь в попытке убежать от одиночества? Не по годам мудрый Крис открыл мне глаза. Всё стало настолько ясно и просто. И взаимное притяжение между партнёрами, когда весь мир сужается до единой точки в пространстве, и ты перестаёшь никого и ничего замечать вокруг – это и есть та самая пресловутая животная «химия», ещё не отшлифованная человеческими принципами морали и этики, чистая природная страсть. Два существа стремятся слиться воедино для продолжения рода, как и предписано всем божьим тварям на Земле.

Значит, жить здесь и сейчас? Ловить момент сегодняшнего дня, не задумываясь о последствиях?

Нет.

Социум давно отредактировал законы природы. Иначе люди не жили бы семьями, волнуясь за своё будущее и будущее своего потомства.

Я хотела просыпаться по утрам с Эдвардом Калленом, хотела готовить ему завтраки, обсуждать вечерами новости прошедшего дня, воспитывать его детей и внуков, встречать с семьёй Рождество и праздновать День благодарения. «В богатстве и бедности, болезни и здравии пока смерть не разлучит нас». Я была уверена, что мир его интересов довольно широк, он умён, порядочен, воспитан, не беден и обладает тысячью различных достоинств.

«Эдвард Каллен – мой мужчина», - решила человеческая Женщина внутри меня.

Медленно и с большим трудом я оторвалась от желанных губ, погладила его по щеке, и он тут же принялся целовать мои пальцы, но я убрала руки, опустив их ему на грудь. Свет от уличного фонаря едва освещал небольшую площадку перед домом, мы стояли в тени крыльца. При таком освещении я почти ничего не видела, но это было и не нужно. Я знала, что он рядом, что он со мной, я чувствовала, что он смотрит на меня.

Кое-как справившись с бешеным сердцебиением, я сделала пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Он замер. Тишину маленького полусонного городка нарушали только звуки ветра, раскачивающего ветки деревьев и снег, изредка комьями падающий с крыши.

«Сейчас», - решилась я.

И тихо, но отчётливо произнесла:

- Я люблю тебя, Эдвард.

Слова вырвались на свободу, мысль зазвучала, став материальной. Сердце ёкнуло и замерло. Я перестала дышать, ожидая ответа, как приговора.

Он молчал.

В висках застучало от недостатка кислорода, перед глазами поплыла лёгкая дымка.

Боже, как глупо! Для чего это всё? Что ему до моих признаний?

Предательская дрожь заставила подняться все волоски на спине.

И в этот момент что-то громыхнуло, вопли и возгласы донеслись со стороны центральной площади: рождественские каникулы официально начались. Ударил залп салюта, всполохи от фейерверков на мгновение раскрасили его лицо разноцветными бликами. Он вздрогнул, открыл глаза и с силой дёрнул меня на себя.

- Белла, - тяжкий глубокий стон, похожий на рык раненого зверя, вырвался из его груди, я оказалась в крепком капкане мужских рук.

Горячий поцелуй почти развеял сомнения. Его тело недвусмысленно давало ответ на моё признание, губы жадно рассказывали о страсти, а издаваемые звуки кричали о физическом неутолимом голоде.

От сердца отлегло.

Почти…

Говорят, что женщина "любит ушами". Сто, нет, тысячу раз правда. Мне мало было знать о его желании, мало было наслаждаться зрелищем целующего меня мужчины. Я хотела слышать. Слова, три заветных слова смогли бы убедить меня целиком и полностью в его ответном чувстве. Честно признаться, мне было всё равно, солжёт он или нет, я хотела слышать, а значит – верить.

- Эдвард? – тихо прошептала я.

- Люблю, - перебил меня он, словно знал, что должен был сказать.

И я поверила.

Безоговорочно.

Настолько, что очнулась уже в холле просторного дома Калленов, когда Эдвард включил свет в уютной гостиной, усаживая меня в удобное кресло. Моя куртка висела на гостевой вешалке, а вязаный свитер был только что снят и неаккуратно отброшен в сторону за ненадобностью. Тепло рук Эдварда согревало лучше любой одежды, его дыхание приятно щекотало кожу, возбуждало нервы, успокаивало душу.

- У меня провалы в памяти, - пожаловалась я, - я не помню, как оказалась здесь. Ты сводишь меня с ума, – последнее предложение прозвучало скорее как вопрос.

- Это хорошо или плохо? – спросил он, целуя мои пальцы.

- Не знаю, - честно призналась я.

- Ты удивительная, - он выпустил мои руки. Эдвард сидел на корточках передо мной и смотрел снизу вверх. Приглушённый свет сделал его лицо похожим на греческого бога, в бронзовых прядях появились золотые блики, зелёные глаза казались тёмными. От этого зрелища захватывало дух, сердце билось от счастья и предвкушения. Мы были взрослыми и оба понимали, что продолжение нашей близости неизбежно. – Самая удивительная, - выдохнул он и спрятал голову в моих коленях.

Я осторожно прикоснулась к его волосам, пропустила сквозь пальцы этот шелк. Такие мягкие, такие приятные, такие…

Но я не успела перевести свои ощущения в слова, потому что мир вдруг покачнулся и замер почти в метре от пола: Эдвард подхватил меня на руки и начал подниматься по лестнице. Медленно, осторожно. Моя голова уютно устроилась в сгибе его правого локтя, который он чуть приподнял, чтобы мне было удобнее. Я вдруг почувствовала такую лёгкость. Не было ни страха, ни сомнений. Ничего, что заставило бы меня волноваться как в тот день, когда Джейкоб точно так же взбежал по лестнице в спальню на втором этаже дома Чарли. Конечно, разница заключалась в человеке, чьи руки укрывали меня от опасного столкновения с дверными косяками.

А ещё был запах. Свежескошенная трава, едва прихваченная жаркими лучами солнца, первый снег, чистый ручей, весенняя капель и молодые побеги только набирающего силу дерева. Я вдохнула этот аромат, прижавшись щекой к твёрдой поверхности груди, покрытой тонким хлопком, затянулась этой свежестью как заправский наркоман до головокружения, до судорог в ногах, вцепилась пальцами в ткань его рубашки, желая продлить мгновение полного счастья, зажмурилась изо всех сил. Испугалась, что картинка из старшей школы Форкса снова станет реальностью: потухшие звёзды превратятся в свечение электричества, а вселенная возобновит свой ход без нас.

О, господи! Только Эдвард Каллен всегда умудрялся ставить меня в тупик, заставлял сходить с ума от противоречий. Безграничное доверие и страх вообще-то плохо сочетаются друг с другом, но именно эти два чувства бушевали во мне в тот момент, когда он бережно положил меня на широкую кровать.

Сердце то замедлялось, то неистово колотилось, грозя выпрыгнуть за пределы грудной клетки, а руки дрожали, когда он мягко коснулся моей груди, поглаживая большим пальцем бесстыдный бугорок, чётко просматривающийся даже сквозь ткань бюстика, майки и фланелевой рубашки. Эдвард улыбнулся, потянулся к нему и чуть сжал его губами, едва надавил и отпустил, выдыхая тёплый воздух, который тут же влажными холодными дорожками разбежался во все стороны, погружая в морозную жару. По-другому и не скажешь. Меня затрясло, хриплый стон вырвался откуда-то изнутри, я вцепилась в покрывало, выгнула спину, чтобы унять мурашки и согнула ноги в коленях, вдавившись ступнями в матрас, чтобы придать телу хоть какое-то подобие устойчивости. Иначе я бы просто сломалась от интенсивности нахлынувших ощущений. Эдвард снова слегка улыбнулся своей кривоватой улыбкой и проделал то же самое и со второй, одновременно продолжая ласкать рукой другую грудь. Снова лёд и пламя, грудной стон и мириады импульсов по всему телу.

Ещё.

Но вслух этого произносить не пришлось, потому что его руки лёгкими касаниями уже прошлись по моим плечам, бёдрам, рёбрам по бокам и снова вернулись к холмикам грудей. Я затаила дыхание в ожидании продолжения, прогибая спину, подставляя грудь для такой приятной ласки, но он приподнялся на локтях, просунул левую руку мне под шею, обнимая меня, а правой опускаясь ниже к животу, поднимая майку выше пупка. Я выдохнула. Он потянулся ко мне губами, я тоже чуть подалась к нему: хотелось поцелуя, страстного, глубокого, с безудержной борьбой языков и дразнящими прикосновениями к верхнему нёбу. Чтобы было удобнее, я чуть повернулась на правый бок, но Эдвард сильной рукой остановил меня, заставляя двигаться в обратную сторону. Так что я оказалась почти лежащей на нём, запрокинув голову направо, не прерывая поцелуя. Его пальцы пощипывали мой сосок, снова доставляя наслаждение. И я уже мечтала избавиться от одежды. Хотя бы от майки. Эдвард сделал пару круговых движений, а потом постучал указательным пальцем по самой вершине. Я непроизвольно взвизгнула, мышцы почти свело, я резко поджала живот. И в этот момент его рука скользнула под пояс брюк, под резинку трусиков, накрывая промежность.

- Оах, - вырвалось у меня, а сердце снова ухнуло, теперь уже не только от интенсивности ощущений, но и от недоумения. Как же так? Ведь на мне ещё надеты лифчик, майка и даже рубашка! Видимо, чтение дамских романов выработало в моей голове чёткий стереотип. Конечно, сексуального опыта с мужчиной у меня не было, но последовательность действий мне была известна – сначала верх, потом низ. Видимо, Эдвард Каллен и здесь умудрился выделиться на общем фоне. Но эта последняя мысль не успела перерасти в досаду, во-первых, в его уникальности не было ничего плохого, а во-вторых, все мои мысли, оформившиеся и нет, мигом исчезли, потому что задерживать дыхание уже не было сил, и я с шумом выдохнула.

Мышцы живота расслабились, и рука Эдварда застряла в тисках джинсовой ткани и тонкого бежевого хлопка моих повседневных невзрачных трусиков. Всё произошло настолько быстро, что об испуге или смущении говорить не приходилось. Изящные музыкальные пальцы Каллена оказались достаточно длинными, чтобы достать до самой важной точки. Но они лежали неподвижно на нежной коже моих складок: не было пространства, теснота почти вдавила их в меня. Я дёрнулась, инстинктивно пытаясь высвободится, от неосторожного движения складки раздвинулись и подушечка среднего пальца задела оголённую точку. Попой я упёрлась во что-то очень твёрдое и большое, живое и подвижное. Эдвард отреагировал сильным толчком, мои бёдра дёрнулись в обратном направлении, и палец Каллена опять потёрся о мягкую плоть. Как же хорошо!

Ещё! Ещё!

Я уже сама толкнулась назад, потом вперёд, крутила всей нижней частью спины, лишь бы не останавливаться, лишь бы снова почувствовать этот грубый натиск силы, перерастающей в мощный взрыв разрядки, о которой я мечтала месяцами.

- А-а-ах, - исторгла я крик, когда взрывная волна окатила меня до самых пальцев ног, а температура подскочила градусов до сорока по Цельсию. Меня трясло, не переставая, мощный оргазм заставил напрячься до безумия, а затем резко расслабил всё тело, я словно плыла или парила в невесомости с закрытыми глазами, без света пресловутых звёзд, но с полным пониманием, что такое настоящее блаженство и женское неподдельное счастье.

Я любила его. Я хотела его. Я была с ним.

Моя голова безвольно откинулась набок, тело обмякло, и Эдвард приподнял меня, целуя мои растрепавшиеся волосы. Лёгкие касания его мягких губ приятно щекотали кожу, успокаивая затихающие конвульсии. Он легко приподнял и положил меня спиной на себя. С нашей разницей в росте моя голова очутилась как раз под его подбородком. Он снова и снова левой рукой поглаживал моё тело, не прекращая целовать. Я чувствовала, как его "желание" упирается в меня сквозь шов на джинсах. Это ощущение усиливалось ещё и от нажима сверху: его правая рука по-прежнему была зажата у меня на лобке.

- Как же с тобой хорошо, Белла, - выдохнул он, и горячий шёпот приятной дорожкой побежал по коже, - люблю тебя, - он снова поцеловал макушку, и попытался пошевелить пальцами. Я поджала живот, хотя сделала это с большим трудом: измождённый организм сопротивлялся. Он смог, наконец, вытащить руку. Насыщенный запах страсти и моей женской сущности ударил в ноздри. Он тоже с шумом вдохнул воздух, а я обхватила его руку и поднесла к глазам. На тыльной стороне ладони чётко отпечатались следы в виде рубцов от моих джинсов, я провела по ним пальцами, разглаживая глубокие борозды, успокаивая его кожу. Их вид снова заставил меня вспомнить недавний оргазм, низ живота потянуло, в висках застучало, запах, идущий от его пальцев, стал ещё ярче, ещё насыщеннее.

- Люблю тебя, - сказала я, перекатываясь на живот.

- И я тебя, - ответил он, притягивая меня к себе для поцелуя. И когда мои губы почти уже соприкоснулись с его, он улыбнулся, в потемневших глазах появились янтарные крапинки, и он прошептал, - только давай уже избавимся от этих джинсов, Белла, я хочу любить тебя. Всю. Как в первый раз.

Боже!

Только в этот момент я поняла, что ещё не сказала ему…


	22. Бонус POV Edward Часть 1

**Правда жизни. POV Эдвард. Глава 1.**

От автора:  
Знаю же золотое правило "никогда не садись играть в краk с кеттарийцем!" Знаю, но...  
Это та же история, но написана она от имени Эдварда. Написана давно и для одного конкретного человека. Однако, судьба сложилась так, что несколько глав стали достоянием саго-общественности. Что ж, так тому и быть.

Самым "глазастым" сразу отвечаю, я в курсе, что первые пару глав "Правды жизни" и "Правда жизни - бета версии" почти один и тот же текст. Текст - да, отношения - нет.  
Здесь - гет, там - слеш. Здесь Эдвард и Белла, там - Эдвард и Крис.

«Пожалуй, наиболее знакомое многим из нас надличностное переживание рождается в отношениях с самыми близкими людьми. Во время занятий любовью или других совместных моментов экстаза кажется, что разграничение между «я» и «ты» исчезает. Мы внезапно осознаем, что сознание существует совершенно отдельно от тела. Наши два сознания сливаются воедино, бросая вызов физическим границам, которые мы настолько привыкли считать чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Когда это случается, мы также можем чувствовать единение с творческим источником, из которого мы вышли и частью которого является каждый из нас», - я захлопнул книгу С. Грофа, понимая, что до конца разобраться в понятии трансперсональной парадигмы мне так и не удастся.

По крайней мере, когда тебе шестнадцать и весь твой сексуальный опыт исчисляется десятком девушек, отношения с которыми приходится скрывать.

А всё дело в Эммете. Мой старший братец, обладая превосходными внешними данными, мощной фигурой и настоящим брутальным мужским обаянием, не пропускал ни одной юбки, чем очень сильно расстраивал родителей, особенно Эсме. Её больное сердце искренне волновалось о том, что у любимого сына на уме только девушки, тренажёрный зал и бейсбол. Впрочем, слабому полу, кажется, содержимое мозгов Эммета было совсем безразлично, иначе их количество не увеличивалось бы с пугающей регулярностью на одну «проверенную» боевую единицу в неделю. Эммет действовал прямо, с натиском нападающего и полной уверенностью в своей победе, как и положено капитану бейсбольной команды.

Но у каждой медали существует и обратная сторона, поэтому нам с Эсме не раз приходилось отпаивать чаем с мятой и валерианой свежеброшенных жертв его сокрушительного либидо, если очередная красотка решалась разбить палаточный лагерь под окнами нашего дома или искать союзников в лице ближайших родственников. Да, были и такие.

Утешало одно – мы знали, что от него ожидать. Период дикой сексуальности Эммета пришёл на смену его лихим подростковым забавам, опасным для жизни. Так что, может быть, и хорошо, что он перестал увлекаться мотогонками, стрит-рейсингом и прыжками с «виселицы», участвовать в уличных драках и совершать глупые и безрассудные поступки, заканчивающиеся в ближайшей клинике Карлайла. Весь персонал отца знал Эммета в лицо, и не было ни одного человека, кто не помогал бы ему и сумасшедшим друзьям-приятелям зализывать раны после очередного приключения.

Эммет с детства рос шумным и безалаберным. Ответственность, аккуратность и приличное поведение никогда не были частью его натуры. Вечно раскиданные грязные вещи, коробки с засохшими кусками пиццы можно было обнаружить в самых разных углах дома.

«Зона повышенного риска» - именно так Карлайл называл комнату Эммета на втором этаже, откуда доносились рваные ритмы неумелой игры на гитаре: Эммет решил организовать панк-группу. А то, что медведь в детстве оттоптал ему все уши, мало его волновало. Отсутствие музыкального слуха компенсировалось гипертрофированным энтузиазмом и громкостью звука.

- Тебе в какой тональности играть? – спросил я однажды, помогая переложить на ноты партию клавишных очередного «шедевра».

- А играй громче, - ответил Эммет, выхватывая записанные мною музыкальные знаки, и выбежал из дома, на ходу дожёвывая гамбургер.

Теперь понятно?

Слава богу, Эсме отвоевала мой рояль в гостиной, строго настрого запретив даже прикасаться к инструменту старшему сыну. В тот вечер я долго играл ноктюрны Шопена, а она тихо сидела в кресле, вслушиваясь в звуки любимых произведений, изредка вздыхая.

Именно тогда я и понял, что выбрал верный путь. Мне поневоле пришлось стать взрослым, спокойным, уравновешенным и аккуратным. Вместо безумств и весёлой жизни, о которых мечтает каждый подросток, я всё чаще стал проводить время в различных отделениях компании отца. Так уже к шестнадцати годам я понял, чем бы хотел заниматься в будущем. Меня привлекал стройный порядок цифр, в хаотичном разбросе данных я видел логику, каждый график представлялся мне реальным рабочим процессом, управление которым привело бы к лучшему результату. Я приучал себя к порядку, заставляя вставать себя в половине седьмого утра, хотя точно никогда не был жаворонком, помогал Эсме, в общем, стал полной противоположностью Эммета. Ну, должен же был хоть один из нас оправдать надежды родителей? Давалось мне это нелегко и если бы не помощь моего лучшего друга…

- Не дёргайся, Эд, я ещё не закончил, - недовольно заметил Крис Барт, мой лучший друг с самого раннего детства. – О чём ты думаешь, почему лицо перекосило? – хмыкнул он, окончательно оторвав меня от размышлений о своей нелёгкой судьбе.

- Да так, - попытался уйти от ответа я, но тут в дверном проёме показалась голова Эммета:

- Чёрт, вот облом, - уныло протянул он, - не застукал влюблённую парочку, - и захлопнул дверь.

Я со злостью отшвырнул книжку. А вот выдержки у Криса оказалось много больше, он только едва улыбнулся, продолжая рисовать.

Эммета безумно раздражало во мне всё. И моя внешность - он считал меня хлюпиком, искренне возмущаясь отсутствием перекачанных мускулов, - и моя светлая, почти рыжая шевелюра, которую он окрестил женоподобной, и моя чистая как тетрадный лист репутация в отношениях со слабым полом. А если учесть, что мы с Крисом были почти как две капли воды, вполне естественно, что и он попал «под раздачу». Эммет уже давно решил, что наша дружба много ближе, чем кажется, и теперь постоянно искал доказательства.

Мы и вправду были похожи. Оба высокие, худощавые, светловолосые со слишком тонкими для парней чертами лица. Когда нам было лет по двенадцать, мы решили, что у нас общий отец. Две недели мы потратили на выяснение обстоятельств, мучая вопросами Маргарет и Эсме, пока наши мамы не усадили нас за стол в кухне дома Бартов и не ткнули носом в генетическое наследие наших отцов. У Криса пальцы на ногах были точно такой же формы, что и у Барта-старшего, а мои родинки с точностью повторяли формы родимых пятен Карлайла.

Отсутствие родственных связей никак не сказалось на нашей дружбе с Крисом, но тем же вечером, сидя в домике на дереве в нашем саду, я признался ему, что почёл бы за честь иметь такого брата. Крис тогда просто прижался поближе, положил руку мне на плечо и стал рассказывать о солнечной системе. Так начался период увлечением астрономией, и нашим родителям пришлось купить телескоп.

- Достал, - прошипел я, стараясь успокоиться, закрыл отброшенную книгу и аккуратно поставил её на полку.

- Сам виноват, - ровным тоном ответил Крис, откладывая карандаш и разминая пальцы. – Ты же хотел, чтобы о твоих сексуальных достижениях никто не знал.

Да уж. Решение не заводить ни долгосрочных, ни краткосрочных романов в зоне распространения сплетен пришло мне в голову после первого скандала, учинённого одной из поклонниц Эммета прямо под нашими окнами. Эльза Кантадилли, перебравшая пива на вечеринке у Джеймса Дональда, решила, что криками «Эммет, вернись, скотина, я всё прощу», приправленными цветистыми идиомами, она сможет снова завоевать расположение моего брата. Её бурное выступление месяца два обсуждала вся округа, Эммет почувствовал себя героем, а Эсме старалась не выходить из дома, чтобы не объясняться с многочисленными мамочками несчастных дочек, ставших жертвами неукротимого обаяния моего братца.

Крис оказался верным другом, поэтому моё желание не огорчать Эсме было встречено им с полным пониманием, и с тех пор наши сексуальные подвиги совершались исключительно за рамками школы и прилегающих к ней районов. Мы договорились, что набираться сексуального опыта будем втайне от друзей и знакомых. Конспираторы из нас вышли отличные. По крайней мере, Эммет даже и не подозревал, что с девственностью я расстался уже давно, а количество моих контактов перевалило за десяток.

Опять же всё благодаря Барту. Крис оказался настолько талантливым организатором, устраивая свидания на четверых, что мне не случалось ломать голову при выборе места для развлечений с какой-нибудь красоткой. Такие встречи ещё были удобны и тем, что не приходилось потом вынужденно встречаться каждый день с этими девушками где-нибудь в школьной столовой или на парковке. Мы были свободны от скандалов, споров и преследований.

Женским вниманием мы не были обделены, кажется, девчонки считали нас очень симпатичными. Но наше с Крисом понятие об истинной мужской красоте было несколько подпорчено Эмметом, сильным, накачанным капитаном бейсбольной команды. Крис играл в команде Эммета, поэтому ему часто доставалось от здоровяка, но он с упорством продолжал заниматься. И только спустя полгода он признался, почему терпел все нападки Эммета. Я не мог сражаться с собственным братом, поэтому Крис и устраивал тренировки на заднем дворе своего дома для меня.

- Что теперь будем делать, Крис? – я рассмотрел его рисунок. Это был мой портрет. Очень хороший, кстати. Крис собирался поступать на архитектурный факультет и считал, что портреты с натуры – его слабая сторона. Конечно же, как лучший друг, я тут же вызвался стать «натурой», чтобы он мог оттачивать своё мастерство.

- Выйдем из подполья, - пожал плечами Крис и двинулся в сторону ванной.

- Как это? – я зашагал за ним и теперь стоял на пороге, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу и рассматривая его в зеркале.

- Очень просто, - ответил он, открывая кран с водой и подставляя руки, - приведём парочку девчонок для знакомства с семьёй, - он тщательно отмывал длинные, перепачканные графитом пальцы, - только брать надо местных. Выходим в свет, Эдвард? – лукаво подмигнуло мне его отражение. – А то Маргарет уже косо смотрит на меня, наверное, подозревает в гомосексуальности, - он хмыкнул.

- А как же Дженни Голдвик? – не удержался я.

Джейн Голдвик была влюблена в Криса с самого детства. А теперь в период третьей подростковой гиперсексуальности её одержимость моим другом перешла все границы.

Несколько месяцев назад он обнаружил её вечером у себя в постели в чём мать родила. Как она незамеченной пробралась в дом – до сих пор загадка. Но мне кажется, что не обошлось без участия Маргарет. Конечно, впуская девушку в дом, миссис Барт и не подозревала о том, чем это обернётся. Или, по крайней мере, не думала, что дочка лучших друзей семьи сразу же возьмёт быка за рога, откровенно предлагая себя.

Крис, всю жизнь терпеливо сносящий домогательства Дженни, в этот раз потерял терпение и выставил её из комнаты в коридор, даже не дав одеться.

- Так джентльмены не поступают, - жаловалась мне на следующее утро Маргарет.

- Леди тоже так себя не ведут, миссис Барт, - постарался я оправдать друга.

Этот инцидент не охладил пылкости Голдвик, наоборот, подстегнул к изобретательности. Она подстерегала его на каждом углу, донимала смс-ками и звонками, атаковала письмами. В общем, терроризировала, как могла.

Тогда мы впервые обратились за помощью к Эммету. Брат долго хохотал, выяснив нашу проблему, а потом безапелляционно заявил:

- Тебе нужна помощь друга, Крис. Пусть Эд переспит с ней, может, она успокоится.

- Ну, нет, – возмутился я, покраснев до самых кончиков ушей: такой выход мне совсем не нравился.

- Тогда скажите ей правду, - он округлил глаза, - что вы – пара, - ещё громче загрохотал Эммет, - тут уж не судьба для стоячего на неё, - он уже захлёбывался от смеха, - обстоятельства!

Этот вариант понравился мне ещё меньше.

Но спустя пару месяцев в летнем лагере на озере я с отвращением ощущал на себе скачущую Дженни Голдвик, которая в экстазе царапала меня ногтями и причитала: «Крис, Крис».  
Я с трудом заставил себя расслабиться, сосредоточившись на упругой девичьей груди, которая, кстати сказать, была совсем не хуже, чем у мисс Июнь журнала «Playboy». А потом я тщательно проверил использованный презерватив: не дай бог…

Обошлось.

Крис произнёс пафосную речь о том, что не встречается с дешёвками, готовыми переспать с кем угодно. Дженни затихла и исчезла из его жизни, оставив после себя неприятный осадок.

- У тебя есть кто-нибудь на примете? – спросил я, подавая Крису полотенце.

- Конечно, - ответил он, вытирая руки, - Анна Шумахер и её подружка Розали.

Ясно, две пышногрудые блондинки, одинаковые с лица и с мозга.

Я вздохнул, покачав головой. А через полчаса мы подъезжали к автомастерской родителей Анны Кнауб. Автозабегаловка была названа «Шумахер» в честь якобы троюродного брата матери Анны.

Интересно, знаменитый родственник был в курсе того, как нещадно эксплуатировали его имя?

Анна вопила в ремонтном ангаре. Мы с Крисом молча наблюдали за истерикой будущей девушки. Но тут из ямы вылезло перемазанное белокурое чудо в испачканном комбинезоне и руками в машинном масле по локоть.

- Роуз, - прошипела Анна, а мы с Крисом захлопнули рты, совершенно наплевав на сбивчивые извинения будущей хозяйки автомастерской.

Я с радостью пригласил Розали Хейл на свидание, она не отказалась. Перед походом в кино мы решили заехать ко мне, взять куртку: погода переменилась, и вечером могло похолодать.

Я галантно открыл перед ней дверь, пропуская в просторный холл, где её тут же чуть не сбил вылетевший из дома Эммет.

- Привет, - пробормотал брат, окидывая её оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног. Кажется, увиденное настолько ему понравилось, что у него загорелись глаза, а срочные дела, ждавшие за порогом дома Калленов, совсем забылись. – Я Эммет.

- Это твой девятитысячник стоит на дороге? – перебила его Розали.

Эммет только кивнул.

- Можно посмотреть? – Розали призывно улыбнулась, от такой улыбки шкурка Эммета встала дыбом, он молча стоял, тупо хлопая глазами.

Наконец, выдавил из себя:

- Что?

- Посмотреть, - медленно произнесла Розали тоном, каким медсёстры уговаривают пациента принять горькое, но такое полезное лекарство, - можно мне?

- Зачем? – пробасил Эммет, окончательно растерявшийся.

- Потому что это последняя модификация «шведа» перед покупкой «Дженерал Моторс», дальше их ждёт крах, это и дураку понятно, - ласково пела она, - поэтому мне обязательно нужно заглянуть этой крошке под капот, - в голосе Розали появились обертона. И, клянусь, Эммет вовсе не понимал в тот момент, о чём вообще идёт речь. Поэтому и пропустил мимо ушей фразу «дураку понятно»?

- Х-х-хорошо, - кажется, парень уже был согласен на всё.

- Сейчас? – глаза Розали загорелись, она тряхнула золотом волос, чуть подавшись вперёд, демонстрируя Эммету вырез на блузке.

- Да, - как в трансе прошептал Эммет, словно загипнотизированный кролик.

- Отвернись, - приказала Розали, и Эммет покорно и без разговоров повернулся к ней спиной.

Блондинка скинула блузку, оставшись в одном лифчике. Меня отвернуться она не попросила. С невозмутимым видом она бросила мне кофточку, я ловко поймал её, расправил и повесил на руку, как официант салфетку. А Розали тем временем достала из сумочки плотно сложенный в валик кусок ткани, встряхнула, получился довольно большой комбинезон. Я всё это время не отводил от неё взгляда. Странно, но Эммет даже не попытался подсмотреть. Розали одевалась так, как другие раздеваются. Наконец, она облачилась в полупрозрачный защитный комбинезон, собрала волосы в пучок и томным голосом объявила:

- Я готова.

- Маникюр не пострадает? – усмехнулся я. Честно говоря, вся эта ситуация была слишком необычна. Я впервые наблюдал такое.

- Нет, - довольно ответила блондинка, натягивая тонкие хирургические перчатки.

- Эммет, - позвала она, направляясь к двери.

Братец бросился вперёд, словно это был хоум-ран.

"Пропал парень, - подумал я, глядя, как Эммет галантно открывает перед блондинкой дверь, - накрылось моё свидание…"

- В следующий раз будь точнее, - сказал я в тот же вечер Крису, в красках описывая события минувшего дня. – Моя несостоявшаяся девушка променяла меня на Эммета впридачу к его "Саабу".

- Ничего, Эд, найдём другую, - пообещал Крис. – Для чего ещё нужны друзья?

И своё обещание выполнил.

И так продолжалось, пока мы не встретили Её.  
Противная морось утром. Мерзкий дождь днём. Ливень ночью. И так почти все полтора года жизни в маленьком забытом богом городке под названием Форкс. Бермудский треугольник, засасывающий в своё необъятное нутро, погрязшее в скопище мелочных проблем и бесконечных сплетен.

Коммуникативный феномен. Казалось бы, чем больше концентрация людей на квадратный километр, тем больше шансов на общение. Хрен вам! В отличие от густонаселённых кварталов Сиэтла здесь живёт всего три тысячи сто девяносто четыре человека. Теперь, правда, считая нас с Эсме, - три тысячи сто девяносто шесть. Но слухи распространяются со скоростью звука. Все про всех всё знают, а самое удивительное, что всем про всех интересно.

- Что-нибудь ещё, Эдвард? – откровенно кокетничала миссис Ньютон, пока муж упаковывал в подсобке заказанные мной новую биту и защитный шлем. Она наклонилась, делая вид, будто ищет что-то под стойкой, на самом же деле мамочка Майка Ньютона, моего одноклассника, явно демонстрировала свои прелести, едва умещавшиеся в тугой лифчик, просвечивающий сквозь тонкую белую форменную спортивную футболку.

Неплохо для её возраста. Очень неплохо. Но я – пас.

- Нет, миссис Ньютон, - как можно мягче ответил я, - больше ничего не нужно.

- Если передумаешь, обращайся, Эдвард, - промурлыкала она, томно опустив взгляд и облизав острым язычком нижнюю губу.

Даже так?

Я чуть наклонился к ней, она затаила дыхание:

- Вряд ли, - почти прошептал я, глядя ей в глаза, и тут же отпрянул.

Секунду она соображала, что произошло. Резко выдохнула и с силой ударила по кассе, несчастный агрегат с грохотом открылся.

- С вас двести восемьдесят долларов, мистер Каллен, - тоном обиженной королевы отрезала она.

Я молча протянул кредитку.

- Держи, Эдвард, - из двери показалась лысеющая голова мистера Ньютона. Он отдал снаряжение. – Слышал, вы сделали Такому? Майки говорит, что играли жёстко, - он улыбнулся, - а я ведь в молодости неплохим питчером был, можешь поверить? – он вздохнул, видимо, вспоминая лучшие деньки.

- Спасибо, мистер Ньютон, - поблагодарил я, забирая пакет.

- Не за что, - добродушно ответил он, - ты хороший капитан, мальчик. С тобой команда стала сильнее. Молодец!

Я кивнул, направляясь к выходу. Миссис Ньютон недовольно поджала губы. Интересно, она со всеми так? Или только я привилегированный как потенциальный клиент для реализации скопившихся сексуальных фантазий? Я устало вздохнул, отъезжая от магазина.

Опасно и неосмотрительно, миссис Ньютон: мне ещё нет восемнадцати!

Машина шла легко. Спасибо, Розали. Блондинка довела до ума мой новенький «вольво».

- Забирай свою детку, Эдвард, - сказала она, спустя примерно месяц после нашего памятного знакомства, пригнав автомобиль из автомастерской Шумахер, - сделала всё, что смогла. Хорошая модель, - похвалила она, бросая мне ключи, - и будет такой, пока не «сдадут» китайцам. - Она усмехнулась, - лет через пять, я так думаю, - звонко чихнула. – Точно!

Меня удивляло и одновременно восхищало странное увлечение Розали. Она действительно отлично разбиралась в машинах, испытывая необъяснимое удовольствие от процесса сборки-разборки и… Что там ещё механики делают? При этом истинно мужское занятие не влияло на её женственность. Она могла оставаться женственной даже в грязном комбинезоне и перепачканная машинным маслом. Откуда в ней такая тяга? Она не рассказывала. Но моё мужское эго на уровне подсознания язвило, что она увлеклась тюнингом, подбирая тонировку под цвет лака для ногтей.

Всё моё семейство было жутко довольно Розали. Оказалось, что Карлайл посодействовал её появлению на свет. Не в буквальном смысле! Просто он, будучи ещё студентом, познакомил родителей Роуз. Может, поэтому Карлайл тут же окрестил младшую Хейл «дочкой» и пригласил к нам на ужин Хейлов.

Пришёл только Генри, отец блондинки, высокий, поджарый, с висками, чуть тронутыми благородной сединой и такими же, как у дочери, голубыми глазами. Старые приятели бурно вспоминали молодость, листая пожелтевшие альбомы с фото, вынутыми по случаю встречи из большой картонной коробки, обычно стоящей на полке в кабинете Карлайла. Они хохотали над каждым снимком, сидя в гостиной и попивая аперитив перед обедом. Эсме и Розали суетились, накрывая на стол, помогая Марии, нашей старой экономке и её внучке, Эммет мешал им, но не в силах был оторваться от сырной тарелки и Розали. Из первой он таскал канапе, а на вторую смотрел обожающим взглядом. Я же устроился за роялем, наигрывая лёгкие мелодии для фона и обдумывая статистику страховых компаний, работающих с предприятиями «Каллен Корпорэйшн». Вот уже недели три как мне не давала покоя мысль об одном из приборов, спрос на который значительно упал. Почему, я пытался выяснить. Переговорил со всеми специалистами: качество прибора оставляло желать лучшего, да и в мире появился более современный и надёжный аналог…

Я особо не вслушивался в разговор Карлайла и Генри, но фраза «совместный проект» заставила меня навострить уши, я даже чуть не сбился с ритма.

Меня осенило!

- Мистер Хейл, вы же химик, не так ли? - Генри повернулся ко мне, добродушно улыбаясь.

Хм, и не скажешь, что компания этого человека имеет заказы от «оборонки».

Я, путаясь, попытался рассказать о своей идее. Карлайл понял меня с полуслова. Да и лицо Генри Хейла на глазах менялось - из приятного добряка он превращался в жёсткого бизнесмена.

- Если твой исследовательский отдел возьмётся… - Карлайл говорил отрывисто и кратко. - Мы закроем доступ китайцам на внутренний рынок.

- А пролоббировать? – ещё сомневался Хейл.

По их напряжённым лицам было видно, как разыгрывается многоходовая партия.

- Адамс! – хором заключили они, одновременно придя к одному и тому же выводу.

Напряжение спало, лица разгладились, снова принимая «домашнее» выражение.

- Ну, так как? – подмигнул приятелю Карлайл.

- Поговорим в понедельник? – предложил Генри Хейл, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. Карлайл обхватил его крепкую ладонь, а потом они ударили друг друга кулаками и рассмеялись. Видимо, это часть старого приветственного ритуала.

От гордости, что всё сложилось так удачно, я перестал играть.

- Пора к столу, - пригласила Эсме.

- А знаешь, Карлайл, твой сын молодец. Неплохо соображает! – уважительно заметил мистер Хейл, протягивая мне руку. - Я впечатлён, сынок, - после рукопожатия я подставил свой кулак, а Генри со смехом ударил своим в ответ, - я рад, что Роуз выбрала тебя, сынок. Хороший выбор, - довольно добавил он и задумался.

Голову даю на отсечение, что в тот момент он прикидывал, что принесёт слияние компаний.

Зато в комнате повисла мёртвая тишина. Эсме с Карлайлом смущённо переглянулись, а Эммет выпустил пальчики Розали из своей лапищи. На него было больно смотреть. Кажется, первый раз так сильно задели его самолюбие. И сделал это не кто-нибудь, а отец его девушки. И только Розали осталась спокойной. Видимо, она уже привыкла к рассеянности своего отца. Генри Хейл был из породы людей, для которых главное в жизни – это работа.

Как и следовало ожидать, вскоре в нашем доме стали появляться ещё одни гости – сенатор Адамс с супругой. Моя идея начала претворяться в жизнь. И хотя спустя полтора года после начала совместного проекта Калленов и Хейла до конечного результата всё ещё было очень и очень далеко, я был рад, что именно я стал инициатором такого важного дела. Мой отец безмерно гордился мной. Может, поэтому и не признался, что он тоже подумывал об объединении усилий двух компаний? Может быть. Однако с тех пор я стал намного уверенней себя чувствовать на работе, сознавая всю полноту ответственности, что ляжет на мои плечи в будущем.

Самое приятное, что наша памятная встреча с мистером Хейлом повлекла за собой совершенно неожиданные последствия. Эммета как подменили. Однажды я заглянул в приоткрытую дверь его комнаты, обнаружив парочку, тесно прижатую друг к другу. Они сидели на краешке кровати и занимались делом. Философией! В общем, Розали удалось получить то, чего мы не могли добиться годами. Эммета приняли в колледж, и, кажется, не только за его выдающиеся спортивные достижения.

Они так и продолжали встречаться. Но окончательно мы успокоились, когда однажды за ужином брат с невозмутимым видом заметил родителям, что не нужно переживать: они ведут себя ответственно. Розали подтвердила его слова кивком головы. И у Эсме с Карлайлом отлегло от сердца.

А моё заныло. Наш с Крисом план по поиску официальной девушки для меня с треском провалился.

Полевые испытания проходили великолепно, но как только отношения пересекали границу «всерьёз и надолго», так сразу же в искомом предмете обнаруживались многочисленные изъяны.

Стоп. Хватит. Я не должен думать об этом. Вот чёрт!

Я прислонился к дверце металлического шкафчика, стараясь охладить горячий лоб и прогнать воспоминания. Руки непроизвольно с силой сжали биту, которую я так и не успел убрать внутрь.

Господи, ну почему всё так?

- Эдвард, - приторный настырный голос отвлёк меня от внутренней борьбы. – Ты уже решил, с кем пойдёшь на бал?

Джессика Стенли царапала острым красным ноготком пуговичку на грудном кармане моей рубашки. Указательным пальцем второй руки она приоткрывала вырез на жёлтой полупрозрачной блузке.

Я что, и вправду такой лакомый кусок? Почему они все не понимают слова «нет»?

- Я не иду на бал, Джессика, - едва скрывая раздражение, ответил я.

Она надула губки. Ох, нет, нет и нет!

Умные девушки или женщины постарше вели любовную игру красиво, я бы даже сказал, изящно. Сейчас же передо мной стояла пародия на женщину, откровенно предлагающая себя. Даже смущающиеся неумелые девственницы выглядели привлекательнее. Эта же демонстрировала неприкрытую пошлую похоть. Не знаю почему, но мне казалось, что она даже оргазм не испытывала ни разу. Тогда зачем всё это?

Комплекс неполноценности или просто шлюха?

- Я не иду на бал, Джессика, - решительно повторил я, - и решений не меняю.

И отвернулся, надеясь, что на этот раз она всё поймёт правильно и однозначно. Уже не впервые Джессика откровенно и прилюдно домогалась меня. В прошлый раз своим разговором мы до смерти испугали какую-то девчонку из нашей параллели. Позеленев, та бросилась наутёк. Как же звали-то её? Не помню.

Я уже хотел было захлопнуть шкафчик. Но тут заметил, что та самая девица шла напролом, упорно не замечая опасности в виде металлической дверцы: девчонка плелась, сгорбившись, смотрела под ноги и до столкновения оставались считанные секунды. Сумасшедшая?

Как в замедленной съёмке я наблюдал удар.

"Идиот! – обругал я себя последними словами. - Как ты мог допустить такое! Спасай теперь, пока она окончательно не окочурилась!"

А девчонка между тем уже оседала на пол. Захлопнув дверцу, я подхватил её на руки.

Лёгкая, как пёрышко. И сердце трепещет, словно крылышки колибри. Фу-у. Что за фразы? Откуда набрался? Эй, птичка, очнись! Как же тебя… Хамминг? Дак? Оул? Рук? Свон! Точно, Свон!

Её глаза закатились, лицо побледнело.

Я чуть встряхнул её, чтобы привести в чувство, не забывая аккуратно поддерживать голову. Помогло.

Она приоткрыла глаза. Надо же, карие. Красивые глаза, ресницы длинные, пушистые. И нос без изъянов. Губы вот только чуточку подкачали. И всё-таки какая же она тощая. Голодает, что ли? Не похоже: женщины на диете изо всех сил стараются продемонстрировать красоту своих форм. А эта одета в какой-то непонятный мешок цвета унылого местного мха. И сама почти такая же зелёная. Больная? Может, её в больницу отвезти?

- Эй, ты в порядке? – спросил я, с облегчением услышав пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов.

- Да, - прошептала она, - я… всё хорошо, спасибо…

- Береги себя, - я поставил её на пол, но не отпускал, пока не убедился, что она крепко стоит на ногах.

Она кивнула и осторожно зашагала прочь. Я проводил её взглядом до поворота. Нет, не упала.

Мысленно добавил ей баллов в моём личном рейтинге за то, что жила в своём мире и не мешала жить мне.

И тут же забыл о ней, вынимая из пакета новую маску. Интересно, Карлайл сдержал обещание и не рассказал Эммету о том, что я играю в бейсбол? А что если пригласить его на следующий матч? Он удивится, что я капитан?

Я усмехнулся.

Гордыня, Каллен! Вечный порок человечества и не менее разрушительный, чем несоблюдение основных заповедей «не убий», «не укради», «не возжелай…»

Чёрт! Чёрт! Ну почему всё так сложно?! Крис! Прости меня, Крис…


	23. Бонус POV Edward Часть 2

**Правда жизни. POV Эдвард. Глава 2.**

- Смотри, Мэт, доджи на свече в первый негатив, видишь? – Алан Хейбриц, наш компьютерный гений, водил мизинцем по графику, одновременно прокручивая колёсико мыши, чтобы увеличить изображение, - они поднимают стейк до пяти миллионов, давление на оффера, значит, мы уже к концу года получим плюс, - и он тут же развернулся к другому монитору. Пальцы быстро забегали по клавиатуре, а на экране появился расчёт планируемой прибыли.

Мэтью Робертс, исполнительный директор «Каллен Корпорэйшн» и старый друг моего отца внимательно следил за появляющимися цифрами. Он пододвинулся ближе, сощурив глаза. Носить очки Мэтью отказывался наотрез, наверное, считал, что шестьдесят – ещё не возраст. Мэтью вообще не казался стариком: уверенный, подтянутый, поджарый. Ни грамма лишнего жира – сказывались долгие часы, проведённые в спортзале. Голос, манеры, жесты – всё выдавало в нём человека волевого, целеустремлённого, энергичного не по годам. И только густая, полностью седая шевелюра и глубокие борозды морщин, прорезавшие лицо, напоминали о том, что родился он почти в середине прошлого века.

Мэтью был единственным, кто воспринял меня всерьёз, когда я пришёл в компанию отца. А ведь мне тогда было всего четырнадцать. Он стал моим первым учителем, помог понять и усвоить азы нашего бизнеса, с терпением относился к моим подростковым «заскокам» и никогда не смеялся ни над одной, даже самой бредовой, моей идеей. Наоборот, в моменты очередного «озарения» мы засиживались в его кабинете допоздна, скрупулезно разбирая каждый пункт наивных предложений неофита.

Семьи у Мэтью не было: жена и сын погибли в автокатастрофе ещё в конце девяностых, может, поэтому он относился ко мне как к собственному сыну, стараясь поделиться отцовским наследием – своими знаниями и мастерством. Вот и сейчас он изредка бросал на меня взгляд, словно присматриваясь к моей реакции, правильная она или нет? Он уже привык к тому, что в некоторых вопросах ученик превзошёл своего учителя. Что поделать? «Современные технологии, новые тенденции рынка благоволят молодым», - так он однажды выразился, признавая мои успехи в спекуляциях на фондовом рынке. Но Мэт относился к людям старой закалки, а потому с неохотой принимал решения, связанные с рисками, исход которых он не мог просчитать сам и по старой привычной для него схеме.

Я кивнул, соглашаясь с Аланом, Мэт тут же отвернулся от меня и погрузился в материал, а я уселся в кресло и достал учебник по мировой экономике: через пару дней мне предстоял последний экзамен в колледже. Никакого волнения я не испытывал: практическую часть диплома я уже защитил, осталась теория.

«Хорошо бы выяснить, почему мистер Гаррисон, наш преподаватель, с пеной у рта доказывал, что новая теория Клиффа Скотта – полная ересь. В книжный я с утра заезжал, Скотта не было. Заказать по интернету? Доставка будет идти неделю. Придётся идти в библиотеку. Не хочется… Ничего, переживу», - я придушил лень в зародыше. Не стоит разрушать с таким трудом созданную гармоничную систему жизни.

А жизни ли, Эдвард?

Моё подсознание стремилось ткнуть меня носом в подмену понятий «жизнь» и «существование». А сознание цеплялось за слово «разрушить». К чёрту! Вместо поисков причинно-следственных связей деструкции и глубокого копания в собственной психологической системе координат, полезнее было бы озаботиться Скоттом и его теорией глобальной экономики. И не думать об амбивалентной природе человеческих чувств. Чувства, чувства…

Есть ли у меня эти чувства?

Я – без пяти минут дипломированный специалист, который только что расстался с девушкой. Тогда какого хрена я не рву на себе волосы и не бегу бить морду тому, кто сейчас рядом с ней?

Меган была потрясающей. Ради неё я купил свою первую квартиру и жил ожиданием встречи по воскресеньям так, что едва прикоснувшись к её телу, у меня поджимало яйца, предстательная железа пульсировала прямо в мозг, и иногда я брал её прямо в прихожей, кончая через десять-двадцать фрикций только оттого, как её острый язычок порхал по головке члена. А потом я целовал её, пока вкус моего семени на её губах не исчезал полностью. Меня не смущало, что всё происходило слишком быстро, Мэг знала, что впереди ещё пара-тройка подходов. А мне не приходилось «гонять» в уме принципы закона Парето или вспоминать всех игроков Высшей Лиги.

Зато время на восстановление я тратил исключительно на неё.

Мне нравилось её тело, нравилось, как она разводит колени, я любил наблюдать, как она дрожит, когда я прикусываю губами затвердевший клитор и веду языком по раздвоённой его ножке до самого входа и назад, постепенно наращивая темп. Нравилось, как она вскрикивает, когда я ввожу в неё сначала один палец, а потом второй… Нравилось, как нарастает горячая влага, а потом вытекает на мою ладонь. Тогда я меняю пальцы, убирая указательный, а потом снова ввожу два, начиная мизинцем массировать розочку её маленькой попки. Удивление в её глазах, протяжный стон. «Мы попробуем, детка, мы обязательно это сделаем, но позже».

И в тот момент я чуть раздвигаю пальцы и сгибаю их, легко потирая самое чувствительное место.

«Нашёл»! – радуюсь я. Она кричит и двигает бёдрами мне навстречу. Я чувствую, как сжимаются и разжимаются её мышцы: осталось чуть-чуть. А потом я понимаю: вот оно! Её голова мечется по подушке, она кусает губы, глаза закатываются, руки сжимают мои плечи, ногти впиваются в кожу… Тело дёргается, и она затихает. Ненадолго. Я едва успеваю надеть презерватив, а она обвивает мои бёдра своими потрясающими длинными ногами. Она готова. Она ждёт.

И я вхожу в неё резко. Толчок. Ещё толчок на всю глубину. Теперь остановка. Плавно по нарастающей. По кругу. Она тяжело дышит, но подстраивается под мой ритм, и начинает сжимать меня внутри.

О, боже! Кто из нас теперь ведёт?

Я не сразу замечаю, что она слегка подталкивает меня в плечо.

Что ты хочешь, детка?

Не выходя из неё, я осторожно перекатываюсь на спину, она подтягивает колени, упирается руками в мою грудь и начинает двигаться на мне. Её ритм другой, очень быстрый, но она знает, что сейчас ей нужно, чтобы подвести нас обоих к самому краю…

Её груди подскакивают в такт, и это ещё больше меня заводит.

Как же хорошо, что я смог её убедить снять ненужный лифчик. Глупая девочка очень стеснялась того, что у неё одна грудь чуть больше другой. Можно подумать, это заметно. Ох, женщины…

Я протягиваю руки и ловлю набухшие соски, она наклоняется, и я целую их поочерёдно.

- Сильнее, - шепчет она, и я подчиняюсь, сжимаю их губами и оттягиваю.

Ответный стон говорит о том, что я всё сделал правильно. Она отстраняется только для того, чтобы прогнуться назад. Голова запрокидывается, ещё немного…

Да!

- Эдвард, ты в порядке? – голос Мэта вывел меня из состояния транса.

- Да, Мэт, всё хорошо, - тут же ответил я, сползая ниже на кресло и судорожно соображая, открыт с другой стороны стол, за которым я сижу, или нет.

Я уткнулся в книгу. Нужно успокоиться. Эрекция в рабочем кабинете не совсем уместна. Вернее, вообще не уместна. Но справиться я могу с ней легко.

Мэтью снова погрузился в цифры и графики, внимательно вслушиваясь в каждое слово Алана.  
А я глубоко вздохнул и перелистнул страницу. Воспоминания не желали отпускать.

Мне нравилось стоять с ней в душе, намыливать её упругое загорелое тело, вести подушечками пальцев по спине, груди, плечам, прижимать её к стене, чтобы целовать. И думать о том, какие длинные у неё ноги и наш рост идеально подходит для «шесть-девять». И тянуть её в спальню, чтобы проверить, так ли это…

Время всегда летело незаметно. В шесть часов вечера она уходила. А я ждал до следующего воскресенья. Так продолжалось довольно долго. И однажды я решил, что секс – это хороший повод для знакомства. Несмотря на наши отношения, я ничего о ней не знал. И тогда понял, что должен сделать всё правильно: подарить цветы, пригласить в кино, поужинать в ресторане и познакомить с родителями.

Мы договорились, что встретимся у киноцентра. Я приехал заранее, чтобы купить цветы. О том, что каждый цветок имеет значение, мама прочитала мне целую лекцию. Так что, на заднем сиденье моего автомобиля лежали не банальные розы, а какой-то дикий букет, который продавщица, следуя указаниям, данным Эсме, назвала изысканным.

До встречи ещё было минут сорок, я волновался, как мальчишка перед своим первым свиданием. Есть не хотелось, а цедить мерзкий кофе в местном кафе – тем более. Я решил прогуляться в ближайшем парке. День был тёплым и солнечным, народу было много, дети бегали, мамаши суетились, бабушки чинно сидели на лавочках, наблюдая за шалящими и кричащими внуками. Я уже собрался уходить, но моё внимание привлёк высокий, крепко сложенный мужчина, то и дело посматривающий на часы и оглядывающийся по сторонам, словно кого-то ждал, а этот кто-то опаздывал.

«Неужели и я выгляжу так же?»

Не успел я об этом подумать, как увидел, что мужчина заулыбался, прекратил дёргаться и протянул руки для объятий.

Я повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кого же он так ждал. Обычное мужское любопытство. Желание сравнить предмет своего обожания с другими, найти изъяны и самодовольно убедиться, что твоя женщина лучше.

Я ошибся. Его женщина была лучше.

Торопливыми шагами к нему спешила Меган, едва поспевая за маленькой девчушкой лет пяти с зелёными огромными бантами в рыженьких косичках.

- Папа, папочка, - закричала она, вырываясь из рук Мэг, - мама, пусти, я быстрей добегу.

И бросилась к отцу, он подхватил её на руки, подбросил пару раз вверх, чмокнул в щёку и опустил на землю. Девочка доверчиво прижалась к нему, схватила за руку, а вторую протянула Меган. Глаза мужчины неотрывно смотрели на Мэгги, он обнял её за плечи и очень нежно поцеловал. Она не отпрянула. Но и не позволила поцелую перерасти во что-то более глубокое, интимное. На её лице застыла грустная печальная улыбка.

Так ведут себя люди, которых обидели.

Её бывший муж. Конечно, воскресный папа. Так вот почему только воскресенья, вот почему ни слова о себе…

Она любила его. И не могла простить. Наверное, так тоже бывает.

А я оказался всего лишь орудием мести.

Он слегка сжал её руку, задержал ладонь в своей, переплёл пальцы. Она не двигалась, так же молча и отстранённо улыбаясь. А потом девочка дёрнула его за штанину, свободной рукой он погладил её по голове, кивнул, и они с ребёнком направились к выходу.

- Я привезу её как обычно, - бросил он Меган и побежал догонять дочку.

Мэг стояла, наклонив голову и опустив плечи. О чём она думала? О чувстве вины перед мужем? За то, что отомстила? Или о том, что месть принесла удовольствие?

Я осторожно подошёл ближе:

- Как её зовут?

- Мэнди, - ответила она, - Аманда.

- Красивое имя.

Мы помолчали.

- Ты любишь его? – я должен был знать.

- Это ничего не меняет…

- Это всё меняет, Мэг, потому что он любит Мэнди. И тебя.

Она вздохнула, а потом взглянула мне в лицо. В её глазах стояли слёзы.

- Я буду помнить тебя, Мэг.

- Я тоже буду…

Я снова всё разрушил.

- Старый перец Донахью отнюдь не дурак, Алан, он не допустит, - качая головой, протянул Мэт, вглядываясь в стройные колонки цифр свежей распечатки.

- Это с какой стороны посмотреть, - перебил его Алан, резво разворачиваясь всем корпусом снова к мониторам, - смотри, если во втором квартале…

Их голоса сливались в негромкое жужжание, тихий фон для воспоминаний, которые с каждой минутой становились всё ярче, всё отчётливее и… больнее.

Я сидел в парке на скамейке, ожидая Криса. Мы договорились встретиться в шесть часов, чтобы пойти в кино посмотреть новый боевик, обещающий крутые спецэффекты. Я опоздал и теперь жалел, что забыл дома мобильный. А всё ненормальная Карен Уолш, бессменный организатор благотворительных концертов в нашей школе. Перед ланчем она буквально прижала меня к стенке своим крутым объёмом больше ста сантиметров:

- Каллен, ты играешь в субботу на празднике! – безапелляционно выдала она.

Спасибо, что поставила в известность, а я и не знал…

- Нет, - выдохнул я, отбиваясь от цепких рук нашей общественницы.

- Ну, пожалуйста, - проныла она, состроив щенячьи глазки.

"Жаль вот только, что не работают они на бульдожьей морде", - вздохнул я и тут же мысленно дал себе пинка за хамство, а вслух произнёс:

- Не хочу, Карен. И почему я? Там же только старшие классы…

- Вот именно, ты! – она ослабила хватку. - Ты что, совсем слепой? Не видишь, как на тебя старшеклассницы пялятся? Да, я бы сама тебя трахнула! – она сощурила глаза, словно что-то прикидывала в уме, потом кивнула, соглашаясь сама с собой. - Все придут! А если ещё и Эммет появится, прибегут! – уверенно заявила она.

- Может, я тебе просто денег дам? – попытался откупиться я.

Она снова нахмурилась, мысленно соображая:

- Предложение заманчивое, но мне нужно сдать фото и видео-отчёт, так что - нет!

Она оглядела меня с ног до головы, задержав свой взгляд на груди и ниже пояса, облизнулась, глубоко вздохнула, а потом усталым голосом произнесла:

- Эдвард, мне поступать в следующем году, - она грустно посмотрела в глаза, - не у всех есть папочкины деньги и связи, - и я вдруг увидел в карих глазах такую печаль, - социальная активность – мой единственный шанс, поверь…

- Хорошо, Карен, - согласился я, лишь бы избавиться от гнетущего чувства неловкости.

- Отлично! Встретимся в актовом зале после занятий, не опаздывай, – просияла она и, развернувшись, погналась за кем-то ещё.

А я понял, как рождаются профсоюзные лидеры со своими моральными принципами и двойными стандартами.

Школьные великие таланты никак не могли определиться с очередью: каждый мнил себя звездой и настаивал на выступлении в самом конце. Я делал вид, что мне всё равно, но на самом деле желал оказаться среди первых участников, чтобы отыграть и спокойно уйти. С чистой совестью и чувством исполненного долга. Поэтому я скучающе ждал, когда Кэролайн Доудж договорится, наконец, с Джуди Мистрелли. Но их ссора затянулась. И я беспрепятственно сбежал под шумок и бесконечную перепалку голосящих девиц.

В парке было тихо. Парочки влюблялись бессловесно, но со стонами. Неужели целоваться на природе под пристальными взглядами стольких прохожих – такой кайф?

- Здесь свободно? – моё одиночество нарушила симпатичная девушка с длинными черными, как смоль волосами, красиво ниспадающими чуть завитыми крупными локонами. Она смешно морщила маленький аккуратный носик, и выражение лица у неё было такое, словно она только что пробежала пару километров. Она тяжело дышала и стояла как-то кособоко, будто одна нога у неё короче другой.

- Да, конечно, - подвинулся я.

Девушка, прихрамывая, заковыляла к скамейке.

- Уф-ф, - с облегчением выдохнула она и затихла. Черты лица её расслабились, на губах появилась лёгкая улыбка. Она прикрыла веки и откинула назад непослушную прядь волос, упавшую ей на лоб и щёку. Я невольно залюбовался этой переменой в её лице, удивительным румянцем, приятной округлостью скул и длинной тонкой шеей.

Она распахнула глаза, я не отвёл взгляда:

- Привет, - улыбнулся я. Мне почему-то очень захотелось, чтобы она тоже улыбнулась мне в ответ.

- Привет, - а глаза у неё чёрные, тёмно-карие… - Не помешаю?

- Нет, вовсе нет, - ответил я, и тут же подумал, что надо бы представиться, - я Эдвард.

- Привет, Эдвард, я Китти, то есть Кейт, - она рассмеялась, и смех её был густым, бархатным, таким, от которого встают дыбом волосы и…

Ого!

- Так Китти или Кейт? – я уже повернулся к ней вполоборота.

- Кейт, - вздохнула она, - но друзья зовут меня Китти.

Я захлопнул рот, чтобы не дать выскочить дежурной банальности «надеюсь, что мы станем друзьями».  
- Что случилось, Кейт? – мне и вправду было интересно, почему она прихрамывала. – Травма? – и скосил глаза на её ноги.

Классные, кстати сказать. Ровные. Идеальные.

- Китти, - легко бросила она, - пусть уж будет Китти. Нет, не травма, скорее, авария.

И она подняла левую ногу. Я погладил взглядом бесконечную длину, наслаждаясь открывшимся видом. Наконец, заметил причину: на её босоножке был сломан каблук. Так вот почему бедняжка так странно шла!

Китти между тем наклонилась, чтобы расстегнуть застёжку, блузка натянулась, и я смог рассмотреть потрясающую грудь. Сумка, что лежала у неё на коленях, упала и оттуда выпала довольно увесистая книга.

Она ещё и читает!

- Позволь мне, - я тут же опустился перед ней на корточки, поднял сумку, книжку, положил их на скамейку и принялся за пряжку.

За этим занятием и застал нас Крис.

- Прости, Крис, я забыл телефон, - я решил оправдаться, заметив недовольное и даже злое выражение на лице друга. Он всё ещё стоял на месте, застыв в паре метров от нас. – Китти, это Крис, - тут же познакомил их я, снимая злополучную босоножку с изящной ножки новой знакомой. – У нас тут каблук сломался, - я всё ещё держал в руках покалеченную обувь, совершенно не представляя, что можно предпринять.

- Этвуд? – обратился к Китти Крис, забирая у меня босоножку.

- Стайгер, - ответила она, удивлённо подняв брови.

- Тем более обидно, - пробубнил Крис.

- Вы о чём? – непонимающе уставился я на них.

- О том, что непростительно ломать красивую пару, - ответил Крис, глядя Китти в глаза, опустился на колени рядом со мной, снял вторую босоножку и с силой оторвал второй каблук.

Китти молча переводила взгляд с меня на него, легко улыбнулась и спросила:

- Вы братья?

- Нет, - рассмеялся я, вспоминая старую эпопею с поиском доказательств нашего кровного родства.  
- Мы друзья, - ответил Крис, передавая ей босоножки. Я перехватил их и помог застегнуть. Потом поднялся и присел справа от неё, Крис занял место слева.

- Расчёт элементов строительных конструкций? – прочитал он название.

- Да, я учусь на архитектурном, - снова с улыбкой произнесла Китти.

- Опорные сечения второстепенной балки, прикреплённой к основной, испытывают сложное напряжённое состояние, - заговорил Крис, всё так же пристально глядя в глаза Кейт, - стоит убедиться, что шарнирный вариант сопряжения выдержит нагрузку при деформации…

Его тихий низкий голос завораживал. Таким тоном обычно говорят женщине нежности перед тем, как взять её, а не цитируют сложные для моего понимания основы строительного дела.

- Откуда такие познания? – усмехнулась она - Учишься?

- Собираюсь, - честно ответил Крис.

Стало легче, что он не приврал наш возраст девушке постарше.

- Ты тоже на досуге увлекаешься строительными конструкциями, Эдвард? – лукаво подмигнула мне она.

Я отрицательно покачал головой:

- Нет. А ещё я не рисую, - с сожалением добавил я. – А вот Крис…

- Можно? – она взяла папку, которую Крис положил рядом с её сумкой, открыла её и стала просматривать его работы. Она долго вглядывалась в каждый лист, с удовольствием прищёлкивала языком, когда ей что-то особо нравилось. – Отлично, - наконец, выдала она, вытягивая руку вперёд и рассматривая рисунок в перспективе, - просто здорово, - заключила она. – Ты отличная модель, Эдвард…

И тут я заметил, что она листала уже не проекты зданий и сооружений, а мои карандашные портреты.

- Хотите я покажу свои? – предложила она.

- Конечно, - тут же согласился я.

А через час мы уже стояли с Крисом спинами друг к другу в её мастерской на верхнем этаже, обнажённые по пояс. Китти рисовала совсем не так, как Крис. Она включила инструментальную музыку, комнату заполнили чарующие звуки хорошей гитары, она подпевала и пританцовывала в такт звучащим мелодиям:

- Ещё чуть-чуть, не дёргайся, Крис, - строго прикрикнула она на моего друга.

- И как тебе по эту сторону картины, а, приятель? – я толкнул его локтем в бок и подмигнул.

- Крис, иди сюда, - позвала его Китти, - я покажу тебе в чём твоя проблема, - глаза Криса потемнели, едва он взглянул на портрет, а губы сжались, мне показалось или у него заходили желваки?

- Китти? Крис? Что происходит? – я метнулся посмотреть: хотелось понять, наконец, что за чертовщина творилась весь вечер.

- Эдвард, стой там, - приказала Китти, направляясь ко мне и напевая какую-то песню, обвила меня руками, встала за спиной и закрыла ладошками мне глаза.

- Всё дело в композиции, Крис, понимаешь? – нежно прошептала она. - Эдвард, ты знаешь эту песню? – я прислушался. Мелодия была знакомой, но что это, я определить не мог, поэтому пожал плечами. – Что ж, это многое объясняет, - вздохнула она и опустила руки, прижавшись к моему плечу.

Крис сворачивал её рисунок и запихивал его в задний карман джинсов. Не очень-то учтиво, - подумал я. Но ничего не сказал. Потому что она меня поцеловала. Быстро. Горячо. Страстно. А потом взяла за руку и повела за собой. Мы подошли к Крису, она переплела пальчики своей маленькой ручки с его.

Это был даже не прозрачный намёк, это было приглашение.

И, чёрт возьми, я собирался им воспользоваться!

Тёмная комната за неприметной дверью оказалась спальней. Огромная низкая кровать с бордовым постельным бельём, пара удобных кресел в стиле ампир – ничего особенного. Если бы не картины, что висели на стенах. Сплетённые разгорячённые тела, декаданс в ритме живого танго, так бы я охарактеризовал их.

Крис с восхищением рассматривал работы, он встал рядом, чтобы внимательнее посмотреть на них. Мне кажется, что он даже забыл, для чего мы вообще сюда пришли.

- Хуарес Мачадо? – тихо спросил он.

- Да, репродукции писала я, - ответила Кейт. – Правда, я не выставляю их напоказ. Их видят только те, - её низкий голос звучал приглушённо, но так… возбуждающе… - с кем я хочу разделить запах страсти…

Это был призыв. Я знал, что увижу, когда обернусь. А Крис?

Я скосил глаза, чтобы убедиться, что он не против. В конце концов, такого опыта у нас точно с ним не было. Как он к этому отнесётся? Я слегка кивнул головой, спрашивая. Он прикрыл глаза, вдохнул полной грудью, с шумом выдохнул.

И повернулся первым.

Она стояла совсем обнажённой. Свои пышные волосы она заколола на макушке, короткие их концы торчали как перья на шляпах дам с картины на стене. Плавные изгибы стройного, но крепкого тела просто кричали о необходимости к ним прикоснуться, высокая небольшая грудь призывно манила торчащими сосками, а маленький курчавый треугольник жёстких волос внизу живота обещал незабываемую ночь.

Она была хороша.

Мы одновременно шагнули к ней, и она протянула нам обе руки.

В первый раз это было неуклюже, даже смешно. Мы как голодные щенки набросились на её грудь с двух сторон, не рассчитав, что просто не хватит места, поэтому постоянно бились лбами или толкались локтями и ногами, но приспособились: если он играл с её грудью, я ласкал клитор, совершенно не смущаясь, что его пальцы один за другим входили внутрь. Я чувствовал, как он толкает их и подхватывал ритм, оттягивая и прикусывая губами маленький пульсирующий бугорок. Я приподнял подбородок и положил его на основание ладони Криса, теперь уже мы точно двигались в унисон. Она кричала. Мы оба ощутили её оргазм, он захватил своей волной и нас обоих. Я даже не сразу понял, что Крис отодвинулся и протягивал мне презерватив…

Во второй раз это было страстно, даже бешено. Она была ненасытной. Её тело прогибалось от каждого толчка, мышцы на ногах сводило так, что мне приходилось массировать их, а Крису пришлось поменять позу и держаться только на руках, соединив свои длинные ноги между её ног, чтобы я смог обеими руками держать её за икры, сидя у них в ногах.

В третий раз это было нежно и словно по-новому. Мы успокоились, и главным стало дарить наслаждение, а не утолять сексуальный голод. Мы долго ласкали наши тела, гладили и массировали друг друга, блаженно щурились от нежных прикосновений подушечками пальцев и языка. Я с ума сходил, когда она целовала мне спину, а Крис проводил по влажным от свежих поцелуев дорожкам ладонью, заменяя едва уловимые прикосновения её губ сильными касаниями своих рук. От этого контраста бежали мурашки, волосы вставали дыбом, а из глотки вырывался протяжный стон.

- Хочу, - прошипел я, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Я надел презерватив, поставил её на колени, но она легко подтянулась к краю кровати, заставив Криса встать у изножья. Она обхватила губами его член и приподняла попку, открывая доступ. Я вошёл плавно, не торопясь, осознавая, что каждый мой толчок – это наше общее движение. Я не чувствовал себя третьим лишним. Пока…

Наверное, она расслабила горло, потому что Крис издал странный рык, я видел его помутневший взгляд, полуоткрывшийся рот, подрагивающие веки. Он застонал, одной рукой вцепился себе в волосы, а другую запустил в шевелюру Китти, направляя её. Я тут же подстроился под них и теперь уже Крис определял и силу и частоту толчков.

Вид её прогнувшейся спины, резкие бугры сведённых лопаток, как обрубленные крылья падшего ангела, будоражили кровь. И не мне одному. Её голова полностью скрывала от меня пах Криса, но то, как напряглись мышцы его груди и живота, как выступили жилы на руках и как ходили желваки, говорило о том, что он уже на самом краю.

- Кончай, - прошипел я, сам уже не в силах держаться, мне хотелось отпустить себя, выплеснуть, извергнуться, но мне нужен был другой ритм: жёстче. – Кончай, - прорычал я, методично врезаясь в Китти, чтобы создать постоянную ритмику.

Он снова простонал, зажмурился и на самом пике почти прокричал:

- Я люблю тебя…

Слова повисли в воздухе, оседая пыльцой. Я видел, как он в ужасе распахнул глаза, полные удивления. От неожиданности я замер, Китти тоже оторвалась от него и подняла лицо, уставившись на него. Я застыл, пытаясь переварить услышанное. Китти со стоном опустила голову, я вышел из неё, а Крис закрыл лицо руками, падая перед ней на колени.

Казалось, мой мир перевернулся, я неловко спрыгнул с кровати, подбирая свои раскиданные вещи и срывая ненужный теперь презерватив с члена, все еще стоящего от эрекции. Мозг ещё не переварил информацию, но я уже чувствовал, что произошло что-то ужасное, что-то, что не может кончиться ничем хорошим.

Трясущимися руками я натягивал на себя трусы, джинсы, кроссовки, майку, по-моему, одел наизнанку. Но это мало меня волновало.

Что только что произошло?!

Сквозь открытую дверь я увидел, как Крис, прижавшись к груди Китти, рыдал. Крис, который последний раз плакал, когда нам было восемь, и мы упали с ледяной горки и расшибли себе носы, а он сломал руку, стараясь отпихнуть меня в ближайший сугроб, чтобы я не покалечился. А сейчас слёзы текли по его лицу, он всхлипывал так, что тряслось всё его тело. Китти тоже плакала, вытирая слёзы тыльной стороной ладони и размазывая тушь по щекам.

И тогда я понял, что я стал не просто третьим лишним, я сломал всё. Разрушил не только зарождающуюся любовь Криса, но и нашу дружбу. Ведь, видел же, как он на неё реагировал с самого начала, видел его неуверенность, слышал странный вздох перед тем, как мы вошли в спальню, чувствовал, что что-то не так.

Знал, но не дал себе труда подумать, сообразить, поступить иначе.

И теперь Крис первый раз сказал «люблю» при мне. Девушке, которую я только что отымел.

От этих мыслей стало так муторно, так тошно, а от картины плачущего Криса захотелось драть на себе волосы и вопить во всю глотку.

Я выскочил прочь, сгорая от стыда и злости на самого себя, на свою непроходимую глупость, оставляя позади лучшего друга, разбитые мечты и приторный запах страсти.

Потом, много лет спустя, я увидел знакомые картины на стенах парфюмерного магазина, узнал художника. Оказывается, он вдохновил известного европейского парфюмера* на создание ароматов. Один из флакончиков привлёк моё внимание. «Дьяволица». Продавщица уговаривала купить духи. Но я не стал. Не посмел.

Я не смог заснуть в ту ночь. Всё думал и думал, перебирал в уме случившееся и размышлял, что сказать Крису. Сможем ли мы теперь жить как прежде?

Утром на парковке я увидел его, сердце заколотилось. Я уже собрался подойти, но он заметил меня и отвернулся. Вечером я набрал его номер:

- Крис…

- Эдвард? – усталый измождённый голос был совсем не похож на голос моего лучшего друга.

- Прости, я не знал, я не хотел, я не понимал, мне так жаль, - сбивчиво начал я.

- Я знаю, ты не понимал… Мне тоже жаль…

Я ещё что-то бормотал в оправдание, но вряд ли он меня слышал, и мой крик «позвони мне» потонул в мерном сигнале коротких гудков.

Он не позвонил. Ни на следующий день, ни через неделю. Он избегал меня.

Каждый вечер я сидел дома и гипнотизировал мобильный. Но он молчал.

И однажды, когда Карлайл с Эсме тихо обсуждали результаты её последнего обследования и думали, как выполнить предписания врача, основным из которых был покой и свежий воздух, я вошёл в гостиную и сказал:

- Мама, давай уедем. В дом, который был твоим последним проектом. Где это?

- Форкс, сынок. Это в Форксе.

-  
* это Айзенберг. У меня есть его косметика и парочка флакончиков. Действительно - дьявольски соблазнительно. Но мужской аромат "Жозе" - вообще лучше всяких похвал. И стоит недорого - меньше двухсот долларов. Рекомендую. ISENBERG  
Этвуд, Стайгер – знаменитые обувные бренды.


	24. Бонус POV Edward Часть 3

**Правда жизни. POV Эдвард. Глава 3.**

- Если всё пойдёт так, как мы планируем, то к концу года мы с можем купить их за три цента, - восторженно пропел Алан.

Мэт по-прежнему с нахмуренными бровями качал головой: радужная картинка не казалась ему реальной.

- Что ты об этом думаешь, Эдвард?

Я взял протянутые распечатки, пытаясь сосредоточиться, но стройный порядок цифр не мог отвлечь от старых воспоминаний.

Полтора года жизни в Форксе стали сущим адом. Я терпел: Эсме такая размеренная загородная рутина и правда пошла на пользу, ну а я не имел права жаловаться, потому что на это наказание обрёк себя сам.

Больше всего меня угнетало вынужденное одиночество. За годы дружбы с Крисом я привык, что всегда рядом есть крепкое и надёжное плечо друга. Никто не мог заменить мне его. Я довольно сносно общался с ровесниками, меня уважали и боялись: я же был капитаном бейсбольной команды, все девушки сходили по мне с ума. Но что это значит, когда любую радость или неприятность не с кем разделить?

Крис так и не позвонил, не отправил ни одного письма.

Все эти полтора года я ждал, надеялся, что он поймёт, простит, вернётся…

Нет, я не искал себя оправдания, я знал, прошедшего не искупить. То, что я разрушил, уже не собрать, не склеить, не реанимировать. Я продолжал верить…

И верил, и надеялся до тех пор, пока однажды в Сиэтле случайно не встретил его на Пайк-Плейс. Я тогда учился на втором курсе и утром сбежал от очередной цыпочки, которая возомнила, что завтрак в постель – лучший способ приручить мужчину. И наивно расписывала мне своё умение готовить, полагая, что это станет решающим фактором в моём стремлении предложить ей руку и сердце в придачу к моему банковскому счёту. Она просто выскулила особый подарок, непрозрачно намекая, что он должен включать что-то старое, что-то новое и что-то голубое. Полагаю, взаймы она хотела взять мою кредитку, чтобы потом вернуть её девственно чистой.

Я отказался от завтрака, но обещал, что подарок непременно сделаю. Поэтому битый час таскался по Пайк-Плейс в поисках чего-нибудь старого и голубого, типа сапфира, к которому очень подойдёт что-нибудь новое и безумно дорогое от Тиффани в качестве прощального презента для захапущей девицы.

Именно тогда я и заметил его. Он изменился, возмужал, немного загорел. Но это по-прежнему был он, со своей неповторимой манерой чуть склонять голову при разговоре и смешно растопыривать пальцы рук. Рядом с ним стояла девушка, которую он обнимал за плечи, словно хотел закрыть её от всего мира.

Моё сердце ёкнуло, больно пнув рёбра. Я присмотрелся: неужели Китти? Нет, волосы каштановые, лицо сердечком, да и ростом она была много меньше. Стройные ровные ноги, маленькая, но довольно красивая грудь, полные губы, прямой нос, прядка, упрямо спадающая на глаза, которую она то и дело заправляла за ухо, а когда не успевала, это за неё делал Крис, а она жутко смущалась, краснея. Его же этот румянец приводил в восторг – я знал это выражение лица, когда он старается спрятать улыбку. Он смотрел на неё как на чудо, охранял, как антикварную статуэтку, которая может разбиться от неумелого или грубого прикосновения. Я видел, как он слегка поддерживает её, будто боится, что она упадёт и рассыплется.

Вот девчонка споткнулась, подвернув ногу на ровном месте. Но упасть не успела: сильные руки Криса вовремя подхватили её и поставили на землю. Что-то смутно знакомое мелькнуло в моей памяти. Они рассмеялись, она снова покраснела, и спрятала своё лицо у него на груди. Он обнял её, прижимая к себе, чмокнул в макушку.

Сердце защемило, меня раздирали противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны я был безумно рад за Криса: он как никто другой заслуживал счастья, с другой стороны мне было больно от того, что я не могу разделить с ним эту радость. А ещё где-то в глубине души меня давила зависть: несмотря ни на что, он нашёл своё счастье, а я… Что было у меня?

Впервые в своей жизни я пожалел, что никто и никогда не смотрел на меня такими глазами, а ещё хуже было то, что я сам никого не любил.

Одно я знал наверняка: в этот раз я не позволю разрушить отношения, не стану третьим лишним, не помешаю чужому счастью. Буду держаться как можно дальше от Криса и его девушки с пылающими щеками.

- Эдвард? – я и не заметил, как ответил на телефонный звонок, - ты где?

- Сейчас вернусь, Мария, - вздохнул я: бросать женщину тяжело.

И тихо растворился в толпе, стараясь остаться незамеченным.

Бурная сцена прощания, ожидавшая меня в доме моей очередной подружки, не обещала ничего хорошего. По дороге я пытался сочинить более или менее приемлемое оправдание, но слова не вязались друг с другом, а смысл ускользал. Поэтому я не придумал ничего лучше, как с порога заявить:

- Нам надо расстаться.

Странно, но Мария отреагировала довольно спокойно:

- Почему? – деловито поинтересовалась она со смесью удивления и негодования, словно ей отказали в дисконте в любимом бутике.

- Потому что мы не любим друг друга, - честно ответил я.

- Но, Эдди, - меня передёрнуло от такого прозвища, но я смолчал: чего уж там, терпеть осталось недолго, - я же тебя люблю, - она расширила глаза и сложила губы «трубочкой» на последнем слове.

- Нет, Мария, ты меня не любишь, ты меня трахаешь.

«Меня, мой мозг и мою кредитку, - добавил я про себя, - что автоматически переводит наши отношения в товарно-денежные».

И тут же согласился оплатить поездку на СПА-курорт в качестве бонуса за бесскандальный разрыв. Надеюсь, она нашла себе другой объект для брачных домогательств.

Одноразовый секс потерял для меня всякую привлекательность. Я стёр из телефонной книги номера подружек, которые без проблем соглашались скрасить моё одиночество по первому звонку, и с головой погрузился в учёбу и работу. Приятелей мне заменил Мэт, а вечерние развлечения – разбор «полётов» в его кабинете.

- Говоришь, за три цента? – Мэт задумчиво потёр виски – верный признак принятия решения.

- Да, - кивнул Алан, - возьмём их медицинские лаборатории и производство, а остальное «сдадим» по частям.

Мэт приподнял одну бровь.

- Мы всего лишь приблизим их неминуемую кончину, - ухмыльнулся Алан, разводя руки и надувая губы, как ребёнок, который оправдывается в детской шалости - разбитое школьное стекло: «Я не виноват».

- Значит, мы их уничтожим, - Мэт нахмурил брови.

«Ничего личного, просто бизнес» - слова, которые позволяют смотреть по утрам в зеркало себе в глаза. Мэт знал это и всегда переживал в такие моменты.

- Или спасём, - я поднялся из-за стола. В моей голове созрел прекрасный план.

Глаза Мэтью засветились:

- Ты понимаешь, сколько там непрофильных активов, Эдвард?

- Я понимаю, что это тысячи людей, которые могут остаться без работы в кризис. Мы должны подумать и о них.

- Что ты предлагаешь?

- Продажу непрофильных с максимально возможным сохранением рабочих мест.

Судьба «Сиэтлз Юнион» была почти предрешена. Нам с Мэтом предстояло ещё побороться с Советом директоров. Следующие три месяца я жил на работе, приезжая домой после полуночи, чтобы немного поспать, а в семь утра я уже корпел над бумагами в своём кабинете.

Расслабиться я смог только после подписания договоров и даже провёл одну ночь с Марией, которая вела себя на удивление пристойно и с ходу заявила, что эта встреча будет считаться моим прощальным подарком.

Реструктуризация «Сиэтлз Юнион» оказалась делом хлопотным. Больше всего от нашей с Мэтом идеи пострадал Эммет: ему пришлось с головой погрузиться в работу. И это перед самой свадьбой. Так что, он рвал и метал, особенно, от мелочёвки, которая выпала и на его нелёгную долю.

Я вздохнул, сидя на общем собрании в конференц-зале «Сиэтлз Юнион», когда Эммет взревел медвежьим голосом, отчитывая начальника отдела маркетинга: компания открыла СПА для геев.

Но каково же было моё удивление, когда в разговор встряла какая-то девчонка, защищая свой проект. Дрожащим голосом она высказывала моему братцу-гомофобу, что «не видела за свою жизнь ни одного гея слесаря-сантехника». Смелая, однако. Я понял, что пора вмешаться, пока Эммет не напугал её до смерти.

Я поднялся с кресла и обомлел.

Длинные каштановые волосы, лицо сердечком и пылающие красные щёки. Девушка Криса!

Она заметила меня и её глаза расширились от удивления. Карие. Знакомые глаза. Длинные ресницы.  
Я вспомнил школьный шкафчик.

Свон!  
Ну здравствуй, птичка!

И как я её сразу не узнал?

Девчонка с красными от смущения щеками что-то говорила Эммету, а я стоял и смотрел, как трепетали её длинные ресницы, как дрожали губы и как румянец медленно захватывал её тело сантиметр за сантиметром, сползая вниз по длинной лебединой шее, теряясь в ложбинке оформившейся девичьей груди.

Прекрасный лебедь. Мисс Свон.

"У Криса превосходный вкус", - машинально отметил я, а сердце вдруг сжалось от тоски и боли.

Тёмные длинные волосы, чувственный рот, идеальные ноги…

Неужели он выбрал девушку, похожую на Китти?

Правду говорят, что мужчины ищут типаж.

Интересно, она такая же раскованная и пронзительно открытая?

Надо будет к ней присмотреться…

"Хватит, Каллен, - осадил я себя, - притормози!"

Я вздохнул, подавляя на корню желание узнать девчонку поближе. Стоп-кран, выработанный расставанием с Крисом, сработал незамедлительно. Не хотелось повторять своих прошлых ошибок. Я твёрдо вознамерился держаться подальше от его девушек. И слово своё сдержать был обязан.

"И всё же, - въедливая мыслишка царапала край сознания, - чем же она так привлекла его?"

- Подготовьте документы, мисс Свон, вечером я жду вас в своём кабинете.

И я сосредоточился на одной фразе, прокручивая её в голове как мантру:

"Это просто бизнес. Ничего личного…"

Хотя в глубине души я знал, что это не так. Мной двигало желание хоть одним глазком подсмотреть новый мир Криса, узнать его девушку, чтобы понять, изменился ли он.

И как только я осознал это, пришёл к простому и логичному выводу:

стоит убедить себя, что передо мной заурядный образец представительницы слабого пола, я успокоюсь и перестану терроризировать свой мозг.

Но Изабелла Свон удивила меня. Нет, её неуклюжесть и робость, которые я так хорошо помнил со времён школы, никуда не делись. Она по-прежнему спотыкалась на каждом шагу - даже в моём кабинете умудрилась навернуться на ровном месте. Её нечаянное падение рассмешило меня. Я снова вспомнил шкафчик в школьном коридоре и трепещущие ресницы маленькой неприметной девчонки с параллели. Руки привычно подхватили худенькое тельце. И едва она оказалась в моих объятьях, я понял, что держу в руках не школьницу, а взрослую женщину. Её грудь вздымалась при каждом вздохе, соблазняя очертить пальцами плавные изгибы красивого тела. Чувственные полные губы призывно манили ощутить свою сладость, а тихий стон обещал нечто незабываемое.

"Очнись, Каллен! – строго прикрикнул на себя я. - Она – девушка Криса, твоего лучшего друга, пусть и бывшего", - помогло: я судорожно сглотнул, отстраняясь от волшебного аромата, что исходил от её тела.

Вот чёрт! Неужели нам обоим действительно нравятся одни и те же девушки? Я невольно сравнил её с Марией. «Птичка» проигрывала ей по всем статьям. И всё-таки было в ней что-то такое… Загадочное что ли? Или просто странное? Ну не могла двадцатичетырёхлетняя девчонка без степени МВА и многолетнего опыта занимать такую должность . Наверняка она чья-то протеже. Хотя, надо отдать ей должное: мисс Свон уже сейчас была маленькой «акулой», а со временем обещала стать незаменимым сотрудником для компании.

Я поморщился, перебирая папки. На секунду в голове мелькнула шальная мысль послушать Эммета и бросить всё к чёрту, избавиться от непрофильных активов. Но перед глазами тут же возникли личные дела, которые я просматривал днём, и совесть вернула меня в действительность.

Я вздохнул.

Что, Эдвард? Тяжело? А лёгкой жизни никто не обещал…

И мысленно дал себе пинка:

"Какого хрена, Каллен? Ты родился с серебряной ложкой во рту! И жизнь тебе преподнесли даже не на блюдечке, а на большой обеденной тарелке! Психологи говорят, все богатые люди в детстве прошли через ад, страдали от голода, унижения или комплекса неполноценности. Рокфеллер- младший до восьми лет донашивал за сёстрами платья, Форд в шестнадцать сбежал из дома."

На мою же долю выпала одна трудность – забытый богом Форкс.

Я прекратил мысленный скулёж и снова сосредоточился на работе. Изабелла с жаром доказывала справедливость расчётов отдела. Пока речь шла о деле, она вела себя уверенно и профессионально: с лёгкостью вела разговор, наизусть помнила цифры и даты из каждой папки, что мы поочерёдно разбирали. Её покровитель, кто бы он ни был, мог ей гордиться. И, что греха таить, стоило выразить ему огромную благодарность от лица компании.

Но стоило мне только сказать что-нибудь не относящееся к отделу маркетинга, как она смущалась, краснела, начинала заикаться и путаться в словах. Я было подумал, что это разновидность психического расстройства, и уже мысленно перебирал в уме все имена знакомых специалистов, к которым можно было бы обратиться, но…

То, какими глазами она смотрела на меня в такие моменты, не давало мне покоя. Её лицо напоминало лицо ангела – невинное, чистое, искреннее. И этот контраст вводил меня в ступор.

Кто же ты, Изабелла Мари Свон? Ангел, посланный мне для искушения или великая актриса?

Её волосы пахли спелыми яблоками. Странный запах для женщины: я привык к утончённым дорогим ароматам. Косметика, кажется, и вовсе была ей не нужна: идеальная от природы кожа, тёмные ресницы… Или она красилась так умело? Никогда не обращал внимания на женский макияж. Но смотреть на Изабеллу Свон мне было приятно. Особенно на контрасте с моей секретаршей – яркой кричащей искусственной блонди с большой грудью.

Белла была очаровательна в своей невинной красоте.

Невинной?

Ты с ума сошёл, Каллен! Она же девушка Криса! Ни за что не поверю, что Барт смог удержаться!

Тогда, какого чёрта она так смущается?! Что это? Отголоски моего школьного обаяния? Или всё-таки тонкая игра? Я хотел бы знать правила.

Случайно подслушанный на парковке её разговор по телефону окончательно убедил меня, что краснела и заикалась она только при мне. Уверенная в себе сексуальная красотка, игриво вспоминающая вчерашний вечер, проведённый с Крисом, совершенно терялась, когда я смотрел ей в глаза.

Изабелла Свон была настоящей загадкой. Я ходил по тонкому льду: слишком много я размышлял о ней, она практически заняла все мои мысли, что было совершенно недопустимо.

Я сидел в новом кабинете Мэтью Робертса. Перед ним с блокнотом в руках расположилась Лайза Бакли из отдела кадров, тщательно конспектируя каждое его слово. Спорю, что даже пространное рассуждение о рациональности использования человеческих ресурсов она записала полностью. Да уж, Мэт умел обращаться с подчинёнными. Речь шла о Гвен Донован.

Кстати, что я тут делаю? Ах да, я вроде как курирую сектор и мне держать ответ перед Правлением.

- И, Лайза, - Мэт вкрадчивым голосом окликнул её на выходе, она тут же повернулась к нему, придав своему лицу выражение максимальной заинтересованности. – Пожалуйста, сделайте так, чтобы всё это выглядело как повышение, хорошо?

Просьба прозвучала как завуалированный приказ. Она быстро кивнула. Ни один мускул не дрогнул.

"Профессионал", - усмехнулся я.

- Ты хочешь избавиться от Донован? – удивлённо поинтересовался я, когда за Бакли закрылась дверь, - а как же твоя знаменитая политика «старый конь борозды не испортит»? – пошутил я.

- Но и глубоко не вспашет, - со вздохом ответил Мэт, приглаживая седину и ослабляя удушливый галстук. – Коли уж ты решил оставить отдел, нам нужен молодой, энергичный и честолюбивый руководитель.

- Не надо перекладывать на мои плечи ответственность за все судьбы мира, Мэт, - усмехнулся я, - смею тебе напомнить, что приступ филантропии накрыл не меня одного.

Мэт улыбнулся широкой доброй улыбкой, по-отечески сжал моё плечо:

- И всё-таки это была твоя идея, Эдвард, - мягко произнёс он, - и мне нужно, чтобы ты одобрил новую кандидатуру.

Ну да, ну да, конечно. Моё мнение в этом вопросе почти ничего не значило. Но Робертс иногда по привычке вёл себя со мной как с четырнадцатилетним подростком. Я усмехнулся: психологические приёмчики Мэта с каждым годом становились для меня всё прозрачнее. И уже открыл рот, чтобы поделиться своими догадками, но в последний момент передумал и промолчал.

Мэт прищурился, словно читая меня, довольно кивнул головой, снова сжал моё плечо и негромко произнёс, кивая головой:

- Взрослеешь, Эдвард.

В его голосе слышалась гордость, безусловная радость за своего ученика и тихая грусть.

Но времени разбираться с нахлынувшими на моего наставника чувствами, не было. Секретарша открыла дверь, чтобы сообщить о новом посетителе:

- К вам мисс Денали, мистер Робертс.

Я резко вскинул голову, услышав знакомое имя.

- Пусть войдёт, - сказал Мэт. – Ты готов встретиться с новым начальником отдела маркетинга, Эд?

На пороге появилась Таня. Красивая и холодная как всегда, с невозмутимым выражением лица и полным осознанием своего превосходства. Умело пошитый костюм выгодно подчёркивал все её природные достоинства, демонстрируя прелести отличной стройной фигуры. Её глаза остановились на Мэте и лицо озарила заученная отточенная улыбка, она сделала шаг вперёд, протягивая руку:

- Добрый день, мистер Робертс, - промурлыкала она и с грацией дикой кошки двинулась ему навстречу.

- Добрый, мисс Денали, - губы Мэта едва дёрнулись, скрывая улыбку, похоже, Танина манера вести себя, его забавляла. Неужели она и вправду думала, что её чары подействуют на Мэта? – Позвольте представить вам мистера Каллена.

Даже не сказал пару своих дежурных фраз? Хм, очевидно, Мэт решил сбежать с линии огня, откровенно подставляя меня. Интересно.

- Мы знакомы, - просияла Таня, и улыбнулась ещё шире, - здравствуй Эдвард, давно не виделись.


	25. Бонус POV Edward Часть 4

**Правда жизни. POV Эдвард. Глава 4.**

Я пожал узкую руку с идеальным маникюром:

- Здравствуй, Таня. Сняла броню?

Мы познакомились, когда я учился на втором курсе. Таня же была выпускницей. Мы частенько встречались в коридорах колледжа, и в ближайшей к кампусу кафешке, еда в которой радовала много больше общепитовской столовской. Я частенько ловил на себе заинтересованный пристальный взгляд голубых глаз высокой блондинки, но пообщался с ней впервые на вечеринке у Джона Кингстона. Мой однокурсник долго хвастался, что на его вечеринку придут почти все старшекурсники, я только ухмылялся в ответ, но согласие прийти всё-таки дал, слишком уж он упрашивал меня – как он выразился – побыть «лицом» нашего курса.

Ох, уж это лицо. Да, я знал, что далеко не урод: девушки постоянно на меня засматривались. Конечно, со временем моя юношеская худощавость прошла, я раздался в плечах: регулярные занятия в тренажёрном зале не прошли даром. Но мне по-прежнему казалось, что моя внешность привлекала девчонок лишь потому, что рядом не было Эммета - настоящего красавца по моим строгим меркам. А впрочем, какая разница? Когда на тебя постоянно бросают томные взгляды, быстро привыкаешь не обращать на это внимания.

И что хорошего могло быть в непослушных волосах, которые невозможно было уложить, как ни старайся? Я уже давно бросил попытку приручить их, выкинул все средства для укладки, купленные по совету дорогого стилиста, и смирился. Но женщины по-прежнему впивались в них руками во время секса. Что они в них нашли? И, чёрт, это было больно, скажу я вам.

К выбору одежды я был совершенно равнодушен. Моя бы воля, носил старые затёртые джинсы и пару любимых футболок, но в дело вступила Розали. Раз в месяц она подвергала нас с Эмметом страшной пытке под названием «шопинг». Я ни черта не смыслил в моде и, честно сказать, не видел абсолютно никакой разницы между двумя одинаковыми, на мой взгляд, штанами. Но Розали терпеливо объясняла разницу в строчке в паре дюймов ниже уровня кроя карманов и низкой посадке. Я послушно кивал и просто оплачивал то, что она выбирала, не заморачиваясь на новые тренды. Впрочем, в том, что Розали покупала одежду, присутствовал огромный плюс – все вещи прекрасно сочетались друг с другом, и мне не приходилось ломать голову, что надеть.

Обещание пришлось выполнять. Хоть и с большим опозданием, но я всё же пришёл на вечеринку, улыбнулся дежурной улыбкой всем присутствующим и подыскал себе тихое местечко на веранде позади дома Кингстонов. Я удобно устроился на плетёном диванчике из ротанга, радуясь тому, что мощные басы сабвуферов не бьют прямо в мозг: в доме играла клубная музыка. Что за ужас? Чтобы получать кайф от этого ритма, нужно либо перепить, либо обкуриться. Ни того, ни другого мне не хотелось. Поэтому я попивал холодный чай, по виду так напоминавший пиво, и размышлял над очередным рабочим проектом, что мы готовили с Мэтом.

Отдел разработок тормозил уже полгода, и мы жестоко проигрывали конкурентам. Нужны были решительные меры, чтобы сохранить свои позиции на рынке, поэтому мы с Мэтью искали выход из сложившейся ситуации. Предложение Алана пойти на крайность и заняться промышленным шпионажем мы отвергли и теперь судорожно пытались добиться от всех исследовательских лабораторий хоть какого-нибудь результата. А пока заговаривали зубы клиентам, обещая нечто невообразимое. Но время шло…

Я вздохнул, просчитывая в уме убытки от сорванных контрактов. Но больше меня страшила потеря репутации. Вариант покупки технологии японцев становился всё привлекательнее.

От горьких дум меня оторвал негромкий цокот каблучков по деревянному полу веранды.

Моё одиночество нарушила Таня Денали. Она легко скользнула на вторую половину диванчика, грациозно усевшись рядом со мной, скинув туфли и поджав под себя свои длинные до неприличия ноги. Левую руку она положила на спинку дивана так, что она оказалась за моей спиной, а голову склонила набок. Расстояние между нами стало совсем мизерным. Я поймал глазами наше отражение в окнах дома. Со стороны мы смотрелись как пара, присевшая отдохнуть. Если бы я чуть-чуть подвинулся или наклонился поближе к ней, мы выглядели бы как влюблённая пара – факт!

Таня проследила за моим взглядом и уставилась на наше отражение:

- Идеальны, - прошептала она, а потом нахмурилась и пробормотала: - Идеальны до тошноты.

Её тихий вздох вывел меня из состояния созерцания нашей неземной красоты и моментально привёл в чувство, заставив вспомнить всё, что мне пришлось пережить из-за своей долбанной внешности.

Неужели я не один такой? Но эта мысль не успела окончательно сформироваться.

- Ты знаешь, что по статистике мужчины смотрятся в зеркало чаще, чем женщины? – спросила она.

Я удивлённо приподнял бровь: это она о чём?

- В Британии в одном из торговых центров поставили за зеркалом камеру, - как ни в чём не бывало, продолжила Таня, - результаты показали, что мужчины смотрятся в зеркало чаще, чем женщины. Если установить в магазине мужской одежды ещё зеркала, как думаешь, это увеличит продажи?

- Не знаю, - честно ответил я.

- Вот и я не знаю, - она вздохнула, - моя сестра согласилась на эксперимент в своём магазине для моей курсовой, - рассеянно проговорила она.

- Смело, - усмехнулся я.

- Ага, - совершенно не уловив иронии, согласилась Таня, - я не такая умная, как кажусь в профиль…

От этого неожиданного откровения я растерялся. Что творилось в этой красивой блондинистой головке? Я и представить себе не мог, что Таня Денали страдала из-за отсутствия ума. Мне всегда казалось, что для женщины красота – единственный источник радости, позволяющий добиться в жизни всего, к чему стремишься. Внешность - это самый конвертируемый женский товар, который всегда будет пользоваться спросом и высоко цениться.

- Зачем тебе это? – делая ударение на слове «тебе» и повторяя в воздухе рукой контуры её фигуры, спросил я. Мне и вправду было интересно.

Она немного помолчала.

- Эдвард Каллен, - утвердительно произнесла она.

- Таня Денали, - тем же тоном ответил я.

Вот и познакомились.

- Мне о тебе все уши прожужжали, - заметила Таня.

- Мне тоже, - улыбнулся я.

Ну же, не отходи от темы, будущий маркетолог!

- Ты здесь прячешься? – вот чёрт, никогда не понимал устройства женского мозга, что за манера перескакивать с одного вопроса на другой! Но я не успел даже рассердиться, как она продолжила: - Я тоже, - и удивительно эротично надула пухлые губки и повела плечами, - там Рой Доудж и Ли Коннор из-за меня дерутся, будто приз кому-то из них достанется, - равнодушие, с каким она сообщила о драке немного настораживало.

- Почему? – вырвалось у меня.

Она бросила на меня удивлённый взгляд и покачала головой, словно старалась убедить себя, что я и правда не понимаю.

- Эдвард, ты не знал? – она хлопнула длиннющими ресницами и прищурилась. - Точно не знал, надо же… Мы с Риком расстались официально.

Ах, вот, оказывается в чём дело! Рик Карстон, некоронованный король колледжа, капитан бейсбольной команды со всеми прилагающимися к этому званию атрибутами, самая заветная мечта любой девушки с любого курса, который встречался с Денали, получил от ворот поворот. Или наоборот?

Сомнение и интерес, кажется, большими буквами всплыли у меня на лбу, потому что Таня хмыкнула и закатила глаза:

- Я его послала, Каллен, прямым текстом.

В голосе не было слышно ни капли жалости или разочарования, наоборот, звучало так, словно с её плеч свалился тяжкий груз.

- Не сошлись характерами? – да, Каллен, в вопросах взаимоотношений полов ты явно не силён!

- А мы и не сходились, - ответила Таня, - это всегда был контракт, Эдвард.

Она не стала пускаться в объяснения, но я понял. Договор, удобный для обеих сторон, защищающий от посягательств извне.

- Я не знал…

- Никто не знал, - вздохнула она, - на тот момент это казалось хорошим решением. Но…

Она ловко подцепила наманикюренными пальчиками жёлтый листок, упавший с ближайшего дерева ей на колени и сжала его в кулаке:

- Все ждали, что мы будем вместе, и мы сдались, прогнулись под этим чёртовым общественным мнением! И меня это устраивало до тех пор, пока я не узнала правду, - она со злостью отбросила смятый листок, тот медленно покружил по воздуху и плавно опустился возле наших ног. – Он трус, Эдвард, настоящий трус!

Мои глаза чуть не вылезли из орбит: Карстона можно было обвинять в чём угодно, но в трусости? Я прекрасно видел, как рисково он играл на площадке. Нет, не может быть!

- О, прекрати, - Таня снова закатила глаза и сморщила свой идеальный носик, - я не про силу и прочую дребедень, которыми вы так гордитесь, я про смелость быть самим собой, защищать своё мнение и свою любовь! – к концу речи на щеках появился румянец, глаза засияли.

Ничего не понял!

- Он что, гей? – ну, а какой ещё смелостью надо обладать, чтобы защищать свою любовь?!

- А ты его спроси, - прыснула она, потом зажала рот ладонью, чтобы в голос не смеяться и покачала головой. - Нет, Эдвард, он не гей, слава богу! Но он любит фрика! Любит и боится показаться с ней на людях, придурок! Как можно стыдиться своей любви, я не понимаю! – от Таниного веселья ничего не осталось, в голосе снова зазвучал металл.

На риторический вопрос редко когда находится достойный ответ. Я промолчал.

- Знаешь, - продолжила она, совладав со своей злостью, - красота – это оружие, холодное, жестокое и беспощадное. И пока это единственное, что у меня есть, я буду им пользоваться. И не сниму броню, – она поджала ноги и положила голову на колени, обхватив их руками, - но где-то внутри мне хочется другого. Хочется, чтобы меня любили, а не восхищались, чтобы понимали, а не смотрели в рот. Хочу влюбиться, - снова вздохнула она и прикрыла веки.

И что мешает? – чуть не сорвалось с моего языка, но я вовремя заткнулся: что я знал о любви? Я же сам никогда никого не любил за исключением своей семьи и … Криса. Но это была безусловная любовь, любовь-привязанность, любовь-благодарность, братские чувства.

- … чтоб до дрожи в коленках, до умопомрачения, до безумных стихов и слёз в подушку, - продолжала Таня, - и чтобы просыпаться с человеком по утрам абсолютно счастливой только лишь оттого, что он рядом. Хочу настоящий луч света, без брони, - она перешла на шёпот, - вот только где её искать, такую любовь?

- В библиотеке, - огрызнулся я, устав слушать романтические бредни блондинки, а потом мысленно дал себе огромную оплеуху за собственную жестокость. Слова Тани раздражали, а вот почему, я понять не мог. Она подняла глаза, с упрёком глядя на меня, я содрогнулся под этим полным настоящей боли взглядом и тут же постарался выкрутиться: - в ботан-саде, - почти заикаясь, пробормотал я, - осчастливь ботаника…

- А ты прав, - она резко вскочила на ноги, обувая дорогие туфли, - всё лучше, чем скучный секс с золотыми мальчиками, - и поспешила прочь. – Будь счастлив, Эдвард…

Как ни странно, но Таня восприняла мои слова всерьёз.

- Слышали новость? – сплетничал Ли Коннор в раздевалке спортзала. - Денали – лесбиянка! Вот поэтому Карстон её и бросил.

- Да ты что? Откуда знаешь? – зашумели парни.

- Вы что, не видели, что она теперь с Самантой Коуч ходит? Говорят, они даже живут вместе, - Ли недвусмысленным жестом дал понять, что под словом «жить» имеется ввиду нечто вполне определённое.

Саманта Коуч? Я напряг память, а когда вспомнил, едва подавил смешок: Коуч была самой известной «ботаничкой» старшего курса, такой, что даже первокурсники постоянно глумились над ней. В то, что Таня перешла под крыло Сапфо, я не поверил, но очень сильно удивился, узнав, что она сбросила свою корону, надела очки и зарылась в книги на пару с Коуч. Впрочем, их дружба пошла на пользу обеим: Таня получила возможность приобщиться к по-настоящему умному человеку (в высоком интеллекте Коуч я не сомневался), а рыжая страшная Саманта из заторможенной заучки превратилась в симпатичную, открытую девчонку с потрясающими золотыми кудряшками, уложенными в стильную причёску и с красивым лицом, возникшим не без помощи Денали.

Я улыбнулся, вспоминая нашу первую встречу. Прошли годы, но Таня оставалась такой же красивой и уверенной в себе.

- Сняла броню, Таня? Нашла луч солнца? – усмехнулся я, пожимая ей руку.

- Пока нет, Эдвард, а ты? – она лукаво изогнула бровь.

- И я нет, - честно ответил я, провожая её за стол, где Мэт уже разложил документы.

- Мы с Таней учились вместе, Мэтью, - объяснил я, отодвигая для неё стул.

- Значит, вы найдёте общий язык, - удовлетворённо заметил Мэт, открывая папку, - мисс Денали, вы сможете приступить к работе через месяц?

Я смотрел на дорогой маникюр, а перед глазами стояли тонкие пальчики с коротко постриженными ногтями, передающие мне папку. Интересно, Таня найдёт общий язык с Изабеллой Свон?

И почему меня вообще это волнует?  
Напряжённая ежедневная работа изматывала, я спал по четыре часа в сутки. И, если честно, успел уже тысячу раз пожалеть, что наша с Мэтом затея реорганизации «Сиэтлз Юнион» прошла на совете директоров: такой головной боли мы не ожидали. Юридический отдел «Каллен корпорейшн» перестал молча скрипеть зубами и начал откровенно огрызаться. Сотрудники выли в голос, отказываясь от бонусов за дополнительные часы переработки. Филипп Беллинг, бессменный начальник юридической службы, прибежал к нам с Мэтью, разводя руками от бессилия. Глядя на его взлохмаченную шевелюру и явно небритое дня два лицо, стало ясно, что ситуацию может спасти только третья сила. Часть дел решено было отдать на аутсорсинг. Консалтинговые и юридические компании наперебой бросились предлагать свои услуги. Алан каким-то загадочным образом пустил слух о масштабном проекте и больших контрактах. В итоге наши акции на рынке поднялись ещё на несколько пунктов.

Но расслабляться было рано: мы с Мэтом прекрасно понимали, что всего лишь выиграли время. Отдел разработок по-прежнему топтался на месте, а это грозило большими неприятностями. Мэтью целыми днями торчал в лаборатории, а мне пришлось практически единолично «разруливать» завалы здесь, поэтому я обосновался в тесном и унылом кабинете высотки «Сиэтлз Юнион». Что ж, Филипп Беллинг теперь страдал не в одиночестве: окна его рабочего кабинета располагались напротив моих в другом крыле здания. И прошлым вечером, когда я уходил, света не было, значит, Фил, наконец-то, добрался до дома.

Компания, которую он выбрал, считалась одной из самых лучших на рынке. И кстати, я с радостью узнал, что работать мне придётся с Джаспером Уитлоком. Нас познакомила Розали ещё в колледже. Джаспер – племянник Генри Хейла, такой же высокий, жилистый и целеустремлённый. Ещё на первом курсе я обратил внимание на парня со смешным техасским акцентом: слишком странно было слышать его от человека, который к ранчо имел такое же отношение, как я к борьбе сумо. Ни прокопчённой техасским зноем кожи, ни выгоревших на солнце волос у Джаспера Хейла не было. Превосходная осанка, отточенные, почти аристократические, манеры и чувство стиля – вот что отличало его от выходцев второго по величине штата. Я стал присматриваться к нему и спустя какое-то время заметил, что Джаспер виртуозно «подстраивался» под собеседника, копировал жесты и манеру разговора. Свойство, необходимое адвокатам и специалистам по продажам. Он легко адаптировался к любой компании и всегда и везде был «своим парнем». И в этом я ему завидовал: у меня не получалось так легко сходиться с людьми.

Мы так и не стали настоящими друзьями, но общались достаточно часто, и я ему доверял. По крайней мере, на тренировках я, не задумываясь, просил его подстраховать меня со штангой. А это уже говорило о многом.

- Скажи, Джас, а зачем тебе понадобился твой дурацкий акцент? – спросил его я за ланчем после подписания договоров о сотрудничестве. Мы сидели в приватном кабинете ближайшего к офису ресторана. Руководство компании Уитлока вовсю улыбалось Мэту, изо всех сил стараясь уверить его, что наша совместная работа обоюдовыгодна и принесёт не только неплохие деньги, но и послужит отличной взаимной рекламой.

Я порядком устал от обсуждения рабочего процесса и перед десертом решил отвлечься от бизнеса, поэтому говорил с Джасом вполголоса, чтобы никто не заметил, что умные лица мы с ним строим исключительно из уважения к присутствующим.

- Почему дурацкий? Ты не любишь Техас? – так же тихо ответил он вопросом на вопрос и выгнул бровь.

- Я там ни разу не был, чтобы его не любить, - заметил я, - просто, хотел узнать, зачем тебе понадобилось говорить с таким сильным акцентом, когда ты вполне нормально разговариваешь?

Если честно, я почему-то был уверен, что он «косил» под фермерского простачка для того, чтобы казаться проще: «рубаха-парень» не вызывает беспокойства, наоборот, собеседник интуитивно чувствует своё превосходство и не ждёт подвоха.

- Думаешь, я играю на врождённом честолюбии? – Джаспер понял мою мысль, усмехнулся, сделал большой глоток вина, аккуратно поставил бокал на предназначавшееся место, передвинул приборы, вздохнул и ответил: - В каком-то смысле ты прав. Иногда так действительно проще манипулировать людьми.

Есть! Нет ничего приятнее на свете, чем ещё раз убедиться, что ты прав.

- Но, знаешь, - протянул Джаспер, снова подключая тягучие гласные, - чаще всего я такой и есть.  
Я с удивлением уставился на него.

- Я на самом деле всё ещё робкий пацан из Далласа. Со своими заморочками и комплексами, просто прожил немного больше и выучил несколько уроков. Что с того, что у меня работа, дорогая квартира, яхта и престижные игрушки? Сам я нисколько не изменился, Эд. Может, стал чуточку взрослее, немного умнее, немного спокойнее.

Спокойнее немного? Мне бы его «много».

- Ну ладно, не хочешь говорить, не говори, - заметил я.

- Не веришь? – он улыбнулся. - Твоё дело, - и лениво пожал плечами, - но я сказал правду. Мне интересно общаться с людьми, узнавать что-то новое, учиться у них, ловить их эмоции, открывать их скрытые чувства.

Джаспер говорил спокойно, но вместе с тем увлечённо. И я понял, что в тот момент из нас двоих за столом «строил» лицо только я: Джас был самим собой.

Этот разговор ещё долго вспоминался мне. Я сидел в кабинете, размышляя над тем, что Уитлок ответил на мой странный вопрос о том, что может значить, если человек ведёт себя с тобой совершенно иначе, чем с другими.

- Может быть, дело в тебе?

«Может, и во мне, Джас, может быть, во мне», - я готов был с ним согласиться. Непонятным оставалось другое – почему?

Это «почему» выворачивало меня наизнанку. Что такого было в Изабелле Свон, умудряющейся перевернуть с ног на голову всё моё представление о психологии сотрудника, чёрт, - а если не врать себе? – женщины!

Она вошла, спотыкаясь, смущённо отводя глаза. Но в этот раз прятать их было некуда: папки остались лежать на моём столе. Я предложил ей кофе, от которого она тут же отказалась. Слишком быстро и категорично. Схватилась за бумаги с такой скоростью, словно от этого зависела её жизнь, а моя чашка кофе поломает карьеру. Не хотела нарушать этический корпоративный кодекс? Возможно.

«Что же, мисс Свон, займёмся делом»! – я восстановил в памяти все проекты, которые с таким упорством разбирал накануне. К моему удивлению, Белла многое помнила наизусть, знала проблемы и недоработки, тут же предлагала новое, изящное решение. Отдел маркетинга, пожалуй, был одним из самых сильных в доставшемся мне в наследство хозяйстве. По крайней мере, команда, в чьей слаженности не приходилось сомневаться, заслуживала всяких похвал. А под Таниным руководством с её амбициозностью и склонностью к лидерству во всём они смогут достичь ещё большего.

Как ни странно, но мнение Беллы и моё по рабочим вопросам почти совпадало. Кроме нескольких, включая злополучный Спа. Я был согласен с Эмметом: от Спа стоило избавиться, но по другой причине. Мне было абсолютно всё равно для кого он предназначен – для геев или нет: я не был гомофобом, меня волновали финансовые показатели. Как можно быть такой уверенной в прибыли центра, который существует меньше года?

Я смотрел, как она твёрдо сжимает тоненькими пальчиками листки с отчётами, как хмурит брови и чуть прищуривает глаза, чётко проговаривая каждое слово, подтверждая его цифрами. Неужели эта та самая девчонка, что свалилась мне прямо в руки в школьном коридоре? Как же она изменилась – невзрачная фигура оформилась и обрела женственность, карие глубокие глаза выражали ясный ум, а губы… Я поймал себя на мысли, что слишком пристально разглядываю эти губы.

- Эдвард, - машинально поправил я её, когда она в очередной раз назвала меня сухо и корректно «мистер Каллен».

- Я помню, - ответила Белла и…

То, что случилось потом, повергло меня в состояние глубочайшего шока. Её глаза потемнели, взгляд затуманился, маленький носик сморщился: она глубоко с шумом затянулась, вдохнула, тело дёрнулось и…

Кончила?

Она кончила?!

Вот так, без какого-либо контакта, предварительных ласк, долгих уговоров и возбуждающего шёпота на ушко?

Я глазам своим не верил! Но то, как она напряглась и расслабилась, как изменилась её поза, когда она свела колени и несколько раз инстинктивно потёрлась попкой о кожаное сиденье стула, как приподнялась её грудь, с торчащими сквозь шёлк маленькими сосками, как расширились зрачки, а щеки залились нежным румянцем, как призывно раскрылись эти губы, по которым сначала призывно прошёлся розовый влажный язычок, а потом она закусила нижнюю губу, чтобы остановить рвущийся наружу стон… Всё это просто кричало о сексе! От жара её тела запах спелых яблок усилился, кажется, она дышала кожей. Я неосознанно двинулся навстречу этому сочному аромату, желая слизнуть его языком, смять пальцами, стереть в пыль и припрятать в память о потрясающих волнующих минутах моей жизни.

Никогда я так не желал женщину, как Изабеллу Свон в тот момент! Взбудораженный мозг тут же взорвался картинками: я подхожу к ней сзади и прижимаюсь к ней ноющим от возбуждения членом, запускаю пальцы в волосы, оттягиваю их и резко разворачиваю её к себе. Одной рукой удерживаю голову, а второй сжимаю набухший сосок. Целую её долго, глубоко, изучая своим языком. Задираю юбку, чтобы смять её крепкую попку, а потом медленно, дразня, двигаюсь к её пылающему центру, чтобы погрузиться в неё полностью. Есть ли у меня презерватив?

Что? Каллен, ты с ума сошёл?

Мысль о презервативе выдернула меня из состояния сексуального транса. Я резко выдохнул, стараясь сосредоточиться.

«Ты о чём тут размечтался? Она – девушка Криса, опомнись!» - орать на себя было легко, а вот справиться с болезненной эрекцией – совсем не просто.

А дальше меня стало рвать на части: одной половиной мозга я «гонял» законы Парето, и эти двадцать процентов усилий никак не давали обещанных мистером Вильфредо восьмидесяти процентов результата. Я только что эмпирическим путём убедился, что Закон работает: оставшиеся восемьдесят процентов моих усилий не думать об Изабелле Свон дали всего лишь двадцать, а то и меньше, процентов результата.

Какой там третий пункт важнейших следствий Парето? То, что мы видим, не всегда соответствует действительности — всегда имеются скрытые факторы.

И тут меня словно окатило холодной водой.

Оргазм в моём кабинете вовсе не значит, что я – его непосредственный и единственный источник.  
Как ты мог, Каллен? Что ты там бормотал про эмпирический путь? Забыл, что такое уже было? Так вот, получай – Дженни Голдвиг со своим скулежом «Крис, о, Крис»! Второй раз на те же грабли…

Мысль о том, что, глядя на меня, Изабелла думала о Барте, отрезвила меня окончательно. Я пришёл в себя, но сердце сдавило от боли и разочарования. Гнев, обида, раздражение, зависть, ревность мгновенно выжгли сексуальное желание, оставив после себя приторное опустошение и тоску.

Перед уходом Белла снова споткнулась на ровном месте.

- Некоторые вещи не меняются, - язвительно заметил я, она покраснела и ушла, на прощание наполнив мои лёгкие запахом спелых яблок, а сердце пустотой.


	26. Бонус POV Edward Часть 5

**Правда жизни. POV Эдвард. Глава 5.**

Счастливчик Эммет пребывал в перманентном состоянии эйфории. Подготовка к свадьбе шла полным ходом: Розали взяла дело в свои наманикюренные руки и изводила нас бесконечными примерками.

Можно подумать, костюм шафера настолько важен. Но я терпел, молча соглашаясь со всем этим предсвадебным безумием. В конце концов, не мне же досталась эта блондинистая модница-механик. К тому же, простаивая перед зеркалами в широченной примерочной, появилось время подумать, что делать дальше. И если с работой всё, наконец, стало более или менее понятно, то с жизнью личной я, кажется, зашёл в полный и безоговорочный тупик.

Мысли об Изабелле Свон крутились в моей голове с навязчивостью насекомых в жарких тропиках. А выхода из тупиковой одержимости своей бывшей одноклассницей я так и не нашёл.

«Каллен, Каллен, - сокрушался я, вздрагивая от уколов иголками новенькой помощницы старого еврея-портного, - до чего ты докатился… Стоишь как прыщавый юнец в период второй подростковой гиперсексуальности и сходишь с ума».

Чистейшая правда. За столько лет я привык, что женщины сами обращали на меня внимание, и мне не приходилось прикладывать особых усилий, чтобы заполучить любую из них. Проблема состояла в том, что Белла никак не относилась к разряду обычных моих женщин. Она была другой, удивительной, уникальной, особенной. И ещё она была настоящей загадкой, разгадать которую мне было «не по зубам».

Эта странная смесь ангельского и демонического, чистой девственности и адского искушения приводила меня в замешательство. Я не мог понять, кто она на самом деле. Иногда она краснела, как девчонка-старшеклассница на первом свидании, а иногда вела себя как опытная соблазнительница, точно знающая все слабости мужчины. И эта моя неспособность определить её состояние приводила меня в бешенство, заставляя терять рассудок.

В субботу я приехал на полчаса раньше назначенной встречи. Долго сидел в машине на парковке, высматривая её старенький «Жучок». Потом вышел, нетерпеливо наворачивал круги у входа в центр.

К моему глубочайшему удивлению, Белла выбралась из лихо завернувшего на стоянку «мерседеса» с тонированными окнами. Видно было, что она торопилась: взлохмаченная, запыхавшаяся, какая-то дёрганная. Она практически вывалилась из машины, запутавшись каблуком о ремень безопасности. Я едва подавил смех, наблюдая её яростную попытку избавиться от сложного механизма немецкого автопрома. Но то, что произошло потом, заставило меня моим же смехом подавиться: неизвестный водитель изящным жестом передал в приоткрытое окно кружевной лифчик. Лифчик Изабеллы? Судя по тому, как она покраснела, точно её. Как вам это?!

Наша «скромница», спотыкаясь, бежала в сторону входа. А я старался взять себя в руки, чтобы не взорваться, как бомба с часовым механизмом.

Мы довольно долго осматривали злополучный СПА. Тони, его администратор, оказался на редкость сообразительным и работоспособным парнем, знающим своё дело. В очередной раз Изабелла оказалась права: центр действительно имел все шансы на финансовый успех. Я понял это, едва взглянув на данные, которые мне предоставил Санчес. Но упорно всматривался в цифры, делая вид, что изучаю документы. Настоящая причина такой задержки, мисс Свон, рассеянно кружила пальцем по ободку фарфоровой чашки с остывшим чаем, погрузившись в свои недоступные мне мысли. Тони привычно отвешивал ей комплименты, она вяло отшучивалась, не забывая краснеть.

Интересно, кто привёз её сюда? Я не видел лица мужчины, сидящего в «Мерседесе», только слышал его голос с каким-то европейским, кажется, французским акцентом. Не Крис. Голос Барта я бы узнал в любом случае. Или нет? Знаю ли я вообще Криса? Или никогда не знал?

И почему Белла ведёт себя так странно? Если она девушка Криса, то откуда взялся непонятный приятель, возвращающий утром интимные предметы её гардероба?

- Но как же я выберусь отсюда, Тони? – испуганный голосок Изабеллы заставил меня вернуться в реальность.

Вот он мой шанс прояснить хоть что-нибудь!

- Я отвезу вас, мисс Свон.

Размечтался!

Она отшила меня. Неуклюже и изящно одновременно. Мои несчастные попытки вернуть отношения в разряд «Эдвард- Белла» потерпели фиаско. Оказывается, их нет, не было и не будет. Я – начальник, она моя подчинённая. Всё. Давно уже никто так откровенно «не щёлкал» меня по носу.

«Получил, Каллен?» – злился я, рванув сразу на третьей скорости от её дома. Я не смотрел в зеркало заднего вида: слишком больно было покидать её.

Притормозив за поворотом, я припарковался на обочине, чтобы перевести дыхание и успокоиться.

Мимо шли толпы разряженных геев и трансвеститов. Почему-то в тот момент мне так сильно захотелось, чтобы разверзлись небеса и сильный ливень смог притушить пылающие краски искусственных боа и жар возбуждённых от предвкушения тел. Но день был на редкость солнечным, и гей-парад Сиэтла состоялся бы при любой погоде независимо от моего настроения.

А мне ещё, между прочим, предстояло вечером в буквальном смысле «олицетворять» компанию. Я вспомнил о вручении наград и содрогнулся. Выдержать всё это в одиночку? Ну, уж, нет.

- Роуз, - проскулил я в трубку, - помоги!

Видимо, голос мой был настолько жалким, что Розали Хейл согласилась помочь.

Мы с Розали немного опоздали, вечеринка в клубе уже была в самом разгаре. Мне, если честно, было несколько не по себе от такой концентрации геев на квадратный метр. Сначала это сильно напрягало, но потом я немного успокоился, наконец, осознав, что никто не собирается насильно тащить меня в тёмный угол. Я забрался на второй ярус, откуда было видно весь танц-пол. Извивающиеся тела могли бы заворожить кого-угодно, особенно, если абстрагироваться от того, что ты среди толпы геев. Я смотрел на хитросплетения рук и грацию движений, и мне стало казаться, что все они – профессиональные танцоры: так изящно они двигались, словно единый живой организм.

Да уж, Изабелла права. Вряд ли тут были слесари-сантехники…

Я уже с интересом вглядывался в танцующих и вдруг заметил её с каким-то парнем. Она прижималась к нему всем телом. Вот он обнял её и приподнял на сильной доле, она вскинула руки вверх, громко подпевая старой песне из 80-х. Знакомый мотив, где-то я уже его слышал…

Но я не успел припомнить имя исполнительницы: к Изабелле и парню с нелепым, но, безусловно, дорогим стильным «ёжиком» на голове, протиснулся Санчес, пытаясь перекричать орущую музыку и подкрепляя свои слова жестами. Насколько я понял, он звал её с собой. Она кивнула, поцеловала парня в щёку и стала медленно пробираться сквозь толпу вслед за Санчесом. А парень тут же повис на своём соседе, мощном латиноамериканце.

Он гей? У меня отлегло от сердца.

Чёрт, в этот момент я радовался, что у неё есть друг. И его гомосексуальность меня устраивала. И всё равно под ложечкой сосало от странной гнетущей ревности: его она целовала, с ним проводила время и, наверное, делилась секретами…

Роуз тепло приветствовала Изабеллу и даже дала ей лестную характеристику. Оказывается, Белла работала с Хелен. Никогда бы не подумал, что эти двое найдут общий язык. Однако, по словам Розали, Белла была лучшей помощницей её матери. В это верилось легко. В последнее время многочисленные таланты мисс Свон уже не вызывали у меня никакого удивления. Наоборот, я испытал нечто вроде чувства гордости, когда выслушивал о достижениях моей загадочной подчинённой. И я непременно сказал бы ей об этом тем же вечером, но она внезапно исчезла, оставив меня наедине со своими заготовками на тему «я рад, что вы так успешны, мисс Свон».

Мои родственнички не оставили попыток свести меня с кем-нибудь «полезно-достойным», поэтому поставили меня перед фактом, что нужно срочно возвращаться домой, и вести себя прилично с девушкой по имени Танита Такаси, наверняка, дочкой какого-нибудь важного и перспективного делового партнёра компании.

Я честно отработал роль преемника отца, вовремя улыбался, говорил на ничего не значащие темы, играл на рояле и поддерживал беседу о современном искусстве. Танита оказалась симпатичной девушкой. В другое время я бы непременно…

Интересно, как бы она смотрелась в шёлковом кимоно, туго перетянутом большим поясом с завязкой в виде банта, в белых хлопковых чулках со смешными носками, раздвоёнными перемычкой деревянной национальной обуви. Как она называется? Сабо, по-моему. Или нет? А ещё ей бы пошла высокая японская причёска с торчащими деревянными палочками…

Тут я поймал себя на мысли, что рассматривая её красивые восточные формы, я не раздеваю её глазами по привычке, а наоборот, одеваю!

Вот, чёрт! Докатился, Каллен!

Фантазировать о Таните в джакузи сразу расхотелось.

Утро не принесло хороших новостей. Нужно было любой ценой удержать стоимость наших акций, Алан поднял всех по тревоге уже в шесть утра. Его кабинет больше напоминал штаб-квартиру военных действий. Мне казалось, что с меня сошло семь потов, пока длилась вся эта кутерьма. Из-за аврала пришлось перенести все мои встречи, назначенные раньше. С одной стороны это выматывало до ужаса, но с другой я был рад тому, что у меня совсем не осталось времени на скорбную жалость к себе и нытьё о несостоявшейся личной жизни.

«Вот такой и должна быть твоя жизнь, Каллен», - сказал я себе, поздравляя себя с маленькой рабочей победой и провожая из кабинета очередную делегацию с пачкой подписанных договоров.

Но всё снова полетело к чёрту.

В коридоре за столом секретарши сидела неестественно бледная Изабелла Свон, и расширившимися от ужаса глазами смотрела на истекающий кровью палец.

Я мгновенно подбежал к ней и едва успел подхватить на руки, как она покачнулась и упала в обморок.  
Не помню, как избавился от посетителей, как положил её на диван и вытащил скрепку из маленького пальчика. Сьюзен принесла из аптечки пластырь, я обработал и заклеил ранку, а потом приподнял худенькое тельце Беллы и усадил к себе на колени. Я качал её как маленького ребёнка, успокаивал, говорил какие-то слова, вдыхал этот сводящий с ума запах спелых яблок и желал только одного: чтобы это длилось вечно.

Внутренний голос кричал о том, чем всё может закончиться, если остановить «прекрасное мгновенье», но я плевать хотел на последствия. Ясно было одно: это та женщина, о которой я хочу заботиться, которую хочу защищать и оберегать. Эту женщину я… люблю?

Она пришла в себя, глубоко и шумно вдохнула, а потом неожиданно провела своим тёплым язычком по мочке моего уха. Это было… Чёрт, да не смогу я описать, что это было и как это было! Хотелось схватить её в охапку и спрятать ото всех. Всё в голове перемешалось, мысли, чувства, ощущения… Я покрепче сжал её в объятьях, но она расцепила пальцы, медленно отнимая каждый, словно сдирала кожу:

- У меня много шрамов, мистер Каллен, но этот я никогда не забуду…

Я тоже.

Никакого Эдварда.

Мистер Каллен.

Вот всё, чего я заслуживаю.

Она снова ушла, оставив меня наедине с тоской о несбывшемся, показав кусочек настоящего счастья, помахав им перед моим носом как морковкой перед глупым, но упрямым ослом.

Я в ярости расшвырял бумаги, лежавшие на столе.

Ну, уж нет! Я так просто не сдамся!

Медленно собрал все раскиданные листы, аккуратно сложил их в стопку, отменил ближайшие встречи.  
Думать, уставившись в одну точку в пространстве, оказалось делом сложным. Но вполне возможным. Целый час такого времяпрепровождения привёл к неожиданному результату. Впервые с момента нашей встречи с Изабеллой я знал, что нужно делать.

Я решился. Я сделаю это.

Только в этот раз я сделаю это правильно.

Мобильный разрядился, но это меня не расстроило. Номер, который был мне нужен, я помнил наизусть. Я набрал его со стационарного телефона:

- Здравствуй, красавица, что-то случилось? – знакомый голос раздался в трубке после первых же двух гудков.

- Крис?

- Эдвард…


	27. Бонус POV Edward Часть 6

**Правда жизни. POV Эдвард. Глава 6.**

Слышать его голос было странно: я отвык от этих спокойно-насмешливых интонаций, от рассудительности и уверенной невозмутимости.

- Крис…

Так много хотелось сказать ему, на языке вертелись сотни вопросов, тысяча извинений и миллион невысказанных фраз, которые я прокручивал в своей голове последние несколько лет. Но я растерялся и замолчал.

- Здравствуй, Эдвард, - он не бросил трубку, когда понял, что звонит ему вовсе не Белла. Это был хороший знак. Может, наконец, у нас получится нормально поговорить. – Как дела?

И тут мне стало совсем плохо. Ничего незначащее «как дела», это всё равно, что нескладывающийся разговор двух малознакомых людей, у которых нет общих тем, интересов и прошлого.

- Всё хорошо, спасибо, а у тебя? – на автомате ответил я, и тут же сам себе захотел дать по морде за то, что упустил возможность вернуть лучшего друга, повёлся на его «как дела».

- Отлично…

- Нет, Крис, - перебил его я, - плохо. Всё плохо. Чёрт, да мне просто херово! – выкрикнул я, с силой прижимая трубку к уху. Голос сорвался.

- Видимо? так, раз ты скатился до ненормативной лексики, - с усмешкой заметил он. - Что-то случилось?

И опять этот официально-нейтральный тон «чем могу вам помочь, сэр?». Я вздохнул.

- Нам надо поговорить, Крис, это важно, - я тщательно подбирал слова.

«Чёрт, Каллен, соберись, - но внутренний монолог никак не способствовал разговору. – С чего бы начать»…

- Начни с главного, - наверное, Крис знал меня лучше меня самого.

- Изабелла Свон, - только и смог выдавить из себя я.

- Что с ней? – мне показалось, или его голос дрогнул?

- С ней… всё в порядке. Я… это…

- Теперь ещё и дисфункция речи, на тебя это совсем не похоже, Эдвард. Насколько я помню, такое случается только тогда, когда ты растерян и не понимаешь, что происходит. Она вышла из-под твоего контроля, Эдвард? В этом проблема?

«Синдром менеджера в действии», - так всегда называл Крис моё желание держать всё под контролем, планировать и рассчитывать, полагаясь на логику, математику и здравый смысл.

- Ты не можешь с ней справиться? – с насмешкой продолжил Барт.

Но что-то в его интонации насторожило меня: слишком много гипертрофированной иронии или показное дружелюбие, не знаю. Но я, вдруг, отчётливо ощутил, что Крис прекрасно знает, в чём дело и… ему больно?

- Ты любишь её? – вот я и начал с главного.

Тишина на том конце провода была долгой, я считал её ударами своего бьющегося сердца, в ушах зашумело, я зажмурился то ли от головокружения, то ли от ожидания его ответа.

- А это что-нибудь изменит? – тихо выдохнул он.

- Нет, - я всегда старался быть с ним предельно честным.

- Тогда для чего ты спрашиваешь?

- Мне жаль, что тогда так вышло с Китти, Крис, - захотелось расплакаться, как в детстве: ребёнком всегда надеешься, что со слезами уйдёт боль от кровавых ссадин на разбитой коленке. – Я не знал, что она так дорога тебе, я даже не представлял себе этого. И сейчас… Белла… Я влюбился, Крис. Впервые в жизни мне кажется, нет, я уверен, что это по-настоящему. Но она…

Я умолк, растеряв все слова и способность мыслить связно. Ну, как сказать лучшему другу, что я снова намерен украсть его девушку?

- Ты просишь у меня индульгенцию в счёт прошлых и будущих грехов, я правильно понял, Эдвард? – Крис просто взорвался. – Или тебе нужно моё благословение? Чего ты хочешь от меня, Эдвард?

Этот крик показал мне больше, чем я мог рассчитывать.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я намерен добиваться её. Я люблю и не отступлю, Крис.

- Ты позвонил сообщить о намерениях? Нет, Эдвард, это не передача материальных ценностей в личное пользование, – Крис успокоился, твёрдая холодность убила отчаяние. – Белла не предмет договора. Она человек. И решать, кому ей принадлежать, не мне и не тебе. Только ей. Что, воспарил от непривычных ощущений? Удивился, что кто-то сразу же не бросился тебе на шею от твоих прекрасных глаз? Она другая, Эдвард. Чистая и настоящая, потому я и берегу её, как могу, стараюсь защитить от грязи это чудо. И мне плевать, что у тебя взыграло мужское эго. Говоришь, любишь? Да что ты знаешь о любви?

Может быть, он прав? И я действительно ничего не знал о любви? Рациональная часть меня и долгие годы наших отношений настаивали на том, что Крис в таких вопросах мудрее и опытнее. Но иррациональная часть била эмоциями, превращая в неразумного гормонального подростка, с возмущением обидевшегося на весь взрослый мир: «Что они все заладили, не понимаешь ничего в любви!, словно любовь – это теорема, доказательство которой проходят в старших классах, а я ещё обычный недалёкий школьник среднего звена».

- Хватит! – резко оборвал я его. – Думаешь, я не хочу лучшего для Беллы? Или не способен любить? Не стоит читать мне лекций на тему «любовь как философская категория» или втирать о плодотворной любви по Фромму: это, слава богу, ты успел сделать, когда нам было по шестнадцать. Кстати, Белла ещё ничего не знает о моих чувствах. Я решил поступить в этот раз правильно, и сначала рассказать тебе, что собираюсь разрушить этот дурацкий любовный треугольник. Я люблю её, хочу её и сделаю всё возможное, чтобы быть с ней.

Запал прошёл. Снова повисла гнетущая тишина. Представить себе Криса, сжимающего тонкими длинными пальцами переносицу, оказалось очень легко, будто и не прошло столько лет после нашей ссоры. Я знал, что сейчас он опустит руку в карман, чуть ссутулится, потом расправит плечи, снова сожмёт переносицу, зажмурит глаза, выдохнет…

- Да-а-а, - прошептал Крис, - треугольник, - он снова вздохнул, словно задыхался. – Я понял, Эдвард. Поступай, как знаешь.

И отключился.

И всё?

А чего я ждал? Драки? Угроз? Ну, уж точно не того, что он даст мне карт-бланш.

Я размышлял над этим весь остаток рабочего дня. Сосредоточиться на делах и занять голову работой, как я поступал всегда, у меня не получилось. Неожиданно для себя осознал, что стою перед входом в старый студенческий бар неподалёку от университетского городка. Сначала я силился понять, что привело меня сюда, а потом плюнул, решив не загружаться ещё и проблемами своего слетевшего с катушек подсознания, взялся за медную скрипучую ручку и уверенно шагнул внутрь.

В полутёмном зале было достаточно многолюдно. Смеющиеся студенты-старшекурсники коротали вечерок за бокалом пива, флиртовали напропалую и громко обсуждали очередную игру университетской футбольной команды. Я прошёл мимо бильярдных столов в неприметный закуток в самом углу зала в надежде на свободный столик «для двоих».

Свободных столов не было, но место всё-таки я себе нашёл на свою голову. Перед пятью (!) пустыми бокалами для виски сидела Таня Денали, рассеянно крутила в руке остаток дешёвого «Джека Дэниелса» в шестом. Она с тоской смотрела на растаявший лёд, изредка поднося бокал к уху, словно хотела услышать, как замороженный кусочек бьётся о стеклянную стенку.

- Таня? – стоило бы развернуться и уйти, но какая-то невидимая сила заставила меня опуститься на стул перед ней.

Она медленно подняла на меня свои красивые светлые глаза и нахмурила лоб, будто вспоминая, кто я такой:

- Эдвард? – слава богу, в беспамятство она не впала.

- Что ты тут делаешь, Таня?

Она прикрыла веки и сделала большой глоток, затем с грохотом опустила бокал на стол.

- Размышляю над трансформацией беспричинной ревности в безосновательную, - выдохнула она.

- Разве это не одно и то же? – удивился я.

- Для тебя – да, а для меня теперь нет, - и она всхлипнула.

- Как это? – тут же спросил я, надеясь, что разговоры отвлекут её от слёз.

«Вот ещё чужой истерики мне не хватало», - подумал я. Но опомнился. Хоть Таня и не была мне близким другом, я должен был хотя бы попытаться помочь ей.

- А так, - она глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула. Взяла себя в руки. – Беспричинная ревность - когда ревнуешь своего мужика, а безосновательная – когда чужого. Он женат, Эдвард, - прошептала она и закрыла лицо руками.

Я схватил её бокал и одним глотком прикончил остаток виски. Горячая жидкость резко обожгла горло, глаза защипало.

- Она – девушка моего лучшего друга, - вдруг, выпалил я.

«Пусть и бывшего», - добавил про себя, но вслух не сказал.

- Значит, ты понимаешь, - тихо произнесла она.

Мы долго молчали. Просто сидели, каждый думал о своём.

Наконец, она ожила, достала из маленькой сумочки зеркальце, салфеткой вытерла подтёки от туши, припудрила лицо, поправила и без того безукоризненную причёску:

- Мне пора, - её голос слегка охрип, она чуть прокашлялась и потом уже ровным тоном добавила, - я буду в порядке, Эдвард. Оставляю тебя здесь, - Таня указала рукой на стоящие пустые стаканы, - это хорошее место для размышлений, - она усмехнулась, - наводит на правильные мысли. Надеюсь, ты найдёшь ответ и примешь верное решение, - она слегка сжала пальцами моё плечо. – Я пришлю официанта.

Она оказалась права. После первого бокала из моей головы улетучились абсолютно все мысли. Я наслаждался отсутствием зудящего беспокойства и щемящей боли в груди. Но эйфория от пустоты длилась недолго: на меня снова обрушились воспоминания, чувства, мысли кружились, не желая выстраиваться в упорядоченные ряды. Ощущения, которые я испытывал, не поддавались никакой логике.

Привычная тяга к точному расчёту взяла своё. Я нашёл ручку, и на ровном квадратике белой салфетки аккуратно, насколько позволяла затуманенная алкоголем моторика, вывел букву «Б». Чуть ниже и правее написал букву «К», провёл между ними тонкую линию. На том же уровне с «К», но слева, я поставил букву «Э». И тоже провёл черту к «Б».

«Эдвард любит Беллу», - я несколько раз почеркал линию между «Э» и «Б», пока она не стала жирной. – «А Белла любит Криса»? – на секунду само присутствие знака вопроса заставило моё сердце биться чаще. Я снова хлебнул гадкого виски, поставил вопросительный знак рядом с чертой между «Б» и «К».

Любит она его или нет? У меня не было точного ответа, одно я знал наверняка - они вместе, их, безусловно, что-то связывает. Иначе откуда столько нежности и беспокойства в голосе Барта? Несомненно, она достойна самого трепетного к себе отношения.

Я вздохнул и сделал толще черту между буквами «Б» и «К».

А потом с силой бросил ручку на стол.

Вот, чёрт! Эти мои каракули вовсе не математическая задача, решение которой требуется найти. Это больше похоже на детские надписи на школьных ящичках «Джессика плюс Ник равно любовь».

«Ты – придурок, Каллен, впавший в детство придурок», - мысленно обругал себя я.

- Что-нибудь ещё? – прозвучал женский голос откуда-то сверху.

Я с трудом поднял глаза, наверное, точно так же, как это до меня здесь делала Таня, и увидел стоящую передо мной официантку. Она смотрела на меня сквозь стёкла своих огромных старомодных очков и смешно морщила веснушчатый курносый нос.

- Что? – я недовольно уставился на это рыжеволосое чудо в униформе бара.

- Я могу вам помочь? – почти по слогам произнесла она, видимо, частенько имела дело с подвыпившими клиентами.

Её мягкий голос и участливый, как у учительницы младших классов, тон вкупе с моими детскими рисунками почему-то рассмешили меня. Я прыснул, подавляя дикий хохот, готовый вырваться из груди и, едва сдерживая себя, произнёс:

- Мне нужно разбить этот чёртов треугольник, - и я указал на салфетку, лежащую на столе.

Она проследила взглядом за моей рукой, потом осторожно развернула к себе листок, сдвинула брови и нахмурилась:

- Вообще-то, это угол, сэр, - сказала она, поправляя очки. Потом достала из внутреннего кармана форменного платья ручку и провела черту между буквами «К» и «Э». – Вот треугольник.

Я моментально протрезвел и уставился на неё.

- Я учусь на математическом, - она пожала плечами, словно извиняясь.

- Да, конечно, - рассеянно проговорил я, - спасибо, - я кинул взгляд на бейджик, - Мелисса, - назвал её по имени. - Спасибо вам.

Вот, чёрт!

Треугольник?

Этого не может быть. Или может?

«Жёсткий диск» моей подкорки не справлялся с потоком информации: мысли пульсировали в голове, адреналин хлынул в кровь, заставляя сердце биться с бешеной скоростью. Чуть пошатываясь, я вышел прочь из душного шумного бара. А потом долго брёл пешком, не понимая, куда иду.

Я пытался восстановить в своей памяти наши разговоры, встречи, детские игры, свидания с девушками. А потом плюнул на эту затею: ну, найду я доказательства… И что? Что мне делать с этим знанием?

Крис, Крис…

Выходит, я и не знал тебя совсем, хотя и считался твоим лучшим другом.

Меня захлестнула злость. Почему он молчал? Боялся признаться? Идиот.

А потом я ужаснулся, внезапно осознав, что Крис поступил правильно. Я до сих пор не понимаю, как реагировать на эту новость, а тогда, много лет назад, такое откровение с лёгкостью могло бы разорвать нашу дружбу. Я бы точно не стал издеваться или кричать об этом на каждом углу, но мелочи, на которых я никогда не зацикливался, резко изменили бы моё поведение. Конец купанию голышом в открытом бассейне Бартов: я бы шарахался от его прикосновений, возможно, даже в обычном рукопожатии искал бы скрытый подтекст. Это свело бы на «нет» нашу дружбу, я перестал бы ему доверять и постепенно мы отдалились бы друг от друга.

«Так что, - пришёл я к выводу, - Крис был прав, скрывая от меня правду».

Я просто не готов был её принять.

От этого невразумительного, но хоть какого-то определённого ответа на вопрос мне стало немного легче. Постепенно успокаиваясь, я решил, что в своё время разберусь последовательно и методично и с другими проблемами.

Но мнимое спокойствие резко оборвалось от телефонного звонка. Я взглянул на определитель и поморщился, как от зубной боли: Мария. Вот уж кого я точно не хотел ни слышать, ни видеть. Уверенный в том, что смогу разобраться с ней за пару секунд, я принял вызов.

- Что? – довольно грубо бросил я в трубку, не посчитав нужным даже поздороваться.

- Поздравляю, Эдвард. Я беременна, - с восторгом заявила она.


	28. Бонус POV Edward Часть 7

**Правда жизни. POV Эдвард. Глава 7.**

Доходило до меня медленно. Нет, конечно, каждое отдельное слово было понятным, но вот общий смысл как-то ускользал. Мозг сразу же осознал сказанное и судорожно заработал, но сознание не желало воспринимать действительность, хватаясь за неопределённость как за спасательный круг.

Я вышел в ночь, вдохнул полной грудью влажный морозный воздух и побежал. Быстро. Ещё быстрее. Сердце, отягощённое количеством выпитого алкоголя, справлялось с трудом, но всё же исправно разгоняло кровь, выталкивая с каждой пульсирующим ударом остатки спирта. В боку появилась тупая боль, дыхание участилось. Рубашка давно прилипла к спине, а кожу на правой ноге нещадно саднило: даже дорогие итальянские ботинки натирают мозоли, они просто не приспособлены для бега. Я бежал, не обращая внимания на промозглый северный ветер, на удивлённые, даже шокированные лица редких прохожих. Впервые в жизни я не понимал, для чего бегу – догоняю или убегаю.

Как маленький грызун в клетке с колесом – бег ради бега, и не важно, в какую сторону, вперёд или назад, всё равно по кругу и на одном месте. Вот она, моя жизнь. Бесконечное суетливое движение на одном месте ради призрачных высот…

«Здравствуйте, мистер Каллен, босс , ответственный за семейный бизнес и чужие судьбы. Вы многого добились, и добьётесь ещё большего, нет сомнений. Только как же вы умудрились просрать лучшего друга, любимую девушку, а? Где были ваше сострадание и совесть?»

Внутренний монолог оборвался так же резко, как и начался. Я понимал, что за собственные глупые поступки я должен понести наказание. Я ещё не знал, как именно. Но от ответственности увиливать не собирался.

Я сбавил скорость, перешёл на шаг, а потом и вовсе остановился, уперев руки в колени. Сделал пару глубоких вздохов и оглянулся в поисках такси.

А через полчаса уже стоял на пороге дома Марии. Она открыла дверь, пропуская меня внутрь. Удушливая приторная волна запаха её тяжёлых дорогих духов ударила прямо в ноздри, я сморщился от неприятного ощущения. Неужели её саму не тошнит от этого?

Лицо Марии было бледным, очень бледным и слишком ровным, словно над ним потрудился профессиональный гримёр. Мне даже на какое-то мгновение захотелось провести пальцем по гладкой щеке, чтобы убедиться в наличии косметики. Но я брезгливо сжал руку в кулак, а потом и вовсе спрятал руки в карманах. Она торжественно проплыла мимо, уселась в кресло в гостиной и грациозно положила ногу на ногу. Эта поза всегда выигрышно подчёркивала красоту её стройных ног и аккуратных лодыжек. Но сейчас меня это не трогало.

- Не вредно носить такие каблуки в твоём состоянии?

Она улыбнулась, обнажая идеальные зубы, которые без привычной красной губной помады на губах показались мне слишком большими. Теперь её рот напоминал рот хищницы, готовый в любой момент впиться острыми клыками в горло жертвы.

- Ещё слишком рано, Эдвард, - с придыханием сказала она и театрально сложила руки под грудью и медленно повела их к животу. Вот только эти движения совсем не напоминали жесты беременных женщин. Они походили на точно рассчитанные действия женщины, соблазняющей мужчину.

Я моргнул, стараясь избавиться от этих образов, которые вызвали такое отвращение, что меня снова затошнило.

- И какой же срок? – стараясь говорить спокойно, спросил я.

- Ты сомневаешься, что это твой ребёнок, Эдвард? – она надула губы, а потом, словно поняла, что заигралась, гордо вскинула подбородок и посмотрела мне в глаза. Взгляд её был острым, высокомерным. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я стану врать тебе?

- Да, - честно ответил я.

Сквозь толстый слой штукатурки стали проступать красные пятна. Её ноздри раздувались в такт прерывистому дыханию, а маленькие, едва заметные морщинки в уголках сузившихся от гнева глаз, свидетельствовали о приближающемся скандале с громкими криками и битьём подвернувшейся под руку посуды.

Мы это уже проходили.

- Успокойся, Мария. Тебе вредно волноваться, - примирительно произнёс я. Мне действительно было необходимо донести до неё главную мысль. – Я не собираюсь сбегать и прятаться. Я всего лишь хочу понять, что делать дальше. Этот ребёнок должен получить заботу, любовь и внимание обоих родителей…

- Ты женишься на мне? – резко перебила меня Мария.

Что? У меня внутри всё сжалось от перспективы заиметь такую жену. Да, я согласен растить ребёнка, воспитывать, поднимать его на ноги, но жениться? Да ещё и на Марии? Нет. Перед глазами сами собой замелькали картинки моего детства. Вот счастливые Карлайл и Эсми, улыбающиеся, брызгаются вместе со мной и Эмметом на пляже в Майами, а вот Эммет потирает загипсованную руку, а заботливая Эсми кормит его с ложечки, в то время как мы с Карлайлом стараемся настроить ему новенький телевизор в больничной палате.

Эти воспоминания всколыхнули все мои чувства, и сердце снова сжалось от осознания, что я не просто не люблю Марию, я её почти презираю. Как можно жениться на женщине, которую ты ненавидишь? Что это будет за жизнь для нас и малыша? Особенно для малыша, который оказался всего лишь средством для достижения корыстных целей своей матери.

С языка уже почти сорвалось твёрдое «нет», но я заставил себя замолчать: я и так уже обидел беременную женщину откровенным «я тебе не верю», жестоко отказывать прямо сейчас. «А когда»? – предательская мысль не давала покоя. Я сам себя загнал в ловушку, и как выбраться из неё, не имел представления.

- Каллен, ответь, ты собираешься жениться? – Мария уже взяла себя в руки, она требовала ответа тем же тоном, каким обычно просила денег.

Но эта ситуация выходила за рамки наших товарно-денежных отношений. Я понимал, что просто откупиться будет действительно самым низким и самым мерзким поступком в моей жизни.

- Мы же не любим друг друга, Мария, - обречённо выдохнул я. К чему скрывать очевидное?

- И что? – она хмыкнула и презрительно сморщилась. – Я должна получить гарантии для своего ребёнка!

Даже так?

- Гарантии ты получишь, - я понял, куда она ведёт, и предательская надежда затеплилась в груди. Она воспринимала брак как гарантированное обеспечение своего материального благополучия. Я же планировался в качестве бесплатного приложения, сесуального гаджета, которым можно воспользоваться по желанию.

- Когда? – она нетеорпеливо заёрзала в кресле, предвкушая добычу.

- После того, как мы съездим в Нью-Йорк.

- Для чего?

- В Нью-Йорке наша самая современная клиника… - начал говорить я, набирая номер Джо Чу Линга, специалиста нью-йоркского отделения, с которым я тесно общался, когда мы устанавливали и тестировали новое оборудование компании в Репродуктивном отделении Центра. Джо оказался славным парнем и время, проведённое с ним не только в клинике, но и за её пределами, я вспоминал с радостью и удовольствием.

Обрисовав ему в двух словах свою ситуацию, я получил заверения в быстром прохождении процедур у самых лучших врачей-специалистов.

- Я схожу к своему доктору, - поджав губы, заявила Мария.

- Нет, - не согласился я, - я должен быть уверен, что ты получишь самую лучшую медицинскую…

И тут до меня дошло! Она сказала «схожу», значит…

- Ты уже была у врача, Мария?

- Нет, - тихо ответила она. Но мне этого было достаточно: слишком долго она размышляла над таким простым ответом.

- Тем более, - медленно начал я, - мы проведём все исследования, сдадим все анализы. К тому же, в нашей клинике разработана самая передовая неинвазивная методика дородового теста на отцовство, - Мария едва заметно вздрогнула, - тест можно проводить на ранних сроках беременности, в первом триместре. И он совершенно безопасен для здоровья матери и плода, - я выудил из своей памяти информацию с такой лёгкостью, что сам удивился: прошло уже почти три года с момента установки оборудования.

- Ты хочешь провести тест? – паника в её глазах стала такой отчётливой, что я не знал, радоваться мне или отхлестать самого себя по морде.

- А ты против?

- Д-да, н-нет, не знаю, - выдохнула она, а потом жалобно пискнула, - я надеялась на твою порядочность…

Жалкое оправдание за ложь проигравшего человека.

- Всё будет хорошо, - тихо сказал я.

Но мы оба понимали, что не будет. Блеф не удался. Я всё-таки заставил её обратиться к гинекологу. Врач подтвердил, что она здорова и не беременна.  
А я расстроился. Сам не знаю почему. Может, уже смирился с мыслью, что у меня будет ребёнок? Ответа на этот вопрос у меня не было. Зато появился другой ответ, чёткий, понятный и простой. Теперь я точно был уверен, что знаю женщину, от которой хочу иметь ребёнка.

Белла.

Женщина, которую я люблю.


	29. Глава 21

**Глава 21.**

Мысли путались. Эйфория от пережитого оргазма ещё не прошла, а смущение снова подстегнуло сердце, которое заколотилось с удвоенной силой. Неужели оно может так работать у здорового человека? На мгновение мне показалось, что оно просто разорвётся на кусочки.

- Эдвард, - я попыталась остановить руки Каллена, добравшиеся до кнопки моих джинсов.

- Что случилось?

Я снова беззвучно открыла и закрыла рот, раздумывая, как сказать ему…

- Ты не хочешь? – опешил он. И тут же выпустил меня из захвата, словно испугался, что я приму его желание за сексуальное домогательство.

Он растерянно смотрел на меня своими тёмно-зелёными глазами, в которых отражались непонимание, удивление и боль.

- Нет, - наконец, выдавила из себя я, пытаясь справиться с головокружением и шумом в ушах.

- Нет… - Печально выдохнул он, отстраняясь.

- Эдвард, - я застонала от предчувствия беды. Времени на самобичевание просто не было. Я поняла, что могу потерять его из-за собственной глупости. – Нет, я совсем не это хотела сказать! – Страх расставания придал сил, я схватила его за руку, сжала её крепко, насколько позволяли ослабевшие пальцы, подтянулась к нему, уткнулась в плечо и почти выкрикнула: - У меня никогда никого не было! Это первый раз, ты, т-ты… - и разрыдалась.

Я ревела громко, в голос, захлёбываясь и задыхаясь. Всё, что копилось годами, выплёскивалось наружу. Мне было больно, обидно, стыдно, я чувствовала себя ужасно глупо оттого, что в момент, о котором мечтала так долго, веду себя как последняя идиотка. От этого истерика накатила с новой силой.

- Белла? – Эдвард обхватил ладонями моё лицо, но сквозь густую пелену слёз я почти ничего не видела.

Да и не могла я смотреть ему в глаза. Что он подумал? Что я – великовозрастная высокоморальная девственница, оберегающая свою честь исключительно в силу своих убеждений? Как признаться в том, что секса у меня до сих пор не было из-за проблем с головой и собственного комплекса неполноценности?

«Как же была права Рене, когда говорила, что женщине много думать вредно», - промелькнула странная мысль, рождая страшные картины моего жалкого будущего в одиночестве…

Но сильные руки уже приподняли меня как ребёнка, встряхивая и возвращая к реальности. Эдвард что-то говорил, но я не разбирала слов, потому что, он, вдруг, крепко прижал меня к себе, нежно поглаживая по волосам и целуя в макушку.

- Прости, - прошептала я, как только перестала всхлипывать.

- За что? – так же тихо спросил он. И мне показалось, что он улыбался.

- Я такая жалкая, - выдохнула я, признавая всю нелепость и в то же время драматичность ситуации.

- Ты прекрасна, - перебил меня он, осторожно укладывая на постель. Прилёг рядом, облокотившись на подушку, нависая надо мной, и рассматривал моё лицо, словно мог обнаружить что-то новое и незнакомое. Я представила себе как выгляжу со стороны с зарёванными глазами и опухшим носом и покраснела.

- Ты прекрасна, - повторил он, убирая намокшие от слёз пряди волос. – Я так долго тебя ждал…

И мир перестал существовать.

Дурацкие вопросы, вертевшиеся в голове, разом исчезли, забирая с собой все сомнения, тревоги и смешные печали долгих лет. Я поверила ему. Нет, я точно знала, что он любит меня, принимает меня. И была уверена, что всё будет. И будет прекрасно. И не имело никакого значения, когда и при каких обстоятельствах… Главное, что с ним, с человеком, которого я всегда любила и буду любить.

- Эдвард, - прошептала я, потянувшись к его губам. – Я хочу тебя…

- Сейчас? – серьёзно поинтересовался он, но я успела различить едва заметную улыбку.

- Всегда, - честно ответила я, безжалостно притягивая его к себе за непослушные мягкие волосы.

- Всегда, - повторил он.

И эти звуки прозвучали как самая настоящая музыка, сливаясь со стоном изнемогающих от желания тел. Несколько раз я взрывалась от восторга, распадалась на атомы, не думая, как собрать себя вновь воедино. Я растворялась в собственных ощущениях, не веря, что такое блаженство реально.

Помню только, что в какой-то момент, он сказал:

- Будет больно…

- И пусть, - ответила я, готовая перетерпеть любую самую страшную боль, только бы вернуть неземное чувство, которое дарили мне его губы, пальцы и …

- Такая красивая, - тихо прошептал Эдвард, когда мы ещё мокрые после душа устало лежали на постели. – Любимая, - он нежно водил подушечкой большого пальца по моей груди. – Моя, - собственнически прорычал он, сжимая меня в объятьях.

Я настолько обессилила, что не могла даже говорить.

- Люблю тебя, - почти беззвучно прошептали губы, когда глаза закрылись против моей воли. Я уже не могла бороться со сном.

Утро началось с мелкой капели, тянущей боли в паху и запаха горелого хлеба.  
Лучи яркого солнца освещали незашторенную комнату, обнажая следы прошлой ночи. Разбросанные по полу вещи, скомканные простыни и мятые подушки кричали о безудержной страсти, что царила вчера в этой спальне. Я улыбнулась, вспоминая, как прекрасно это было. Чувственно, по-настоящему. Подобрав с прикроватного пуфика рубашку Эдварда, я накинула её на плечи, вдыхая неповторимый аромат любимого мужчины. Мышцы в низу живота рефлекторно сжались, я тихо охнула от чуть болезненной, но такой приятной тяжести.

Осторожно ступая босыми ногами, спустилась вниз, где на кухне чертыхающийся Эдвард воевал с кофемашиной.

Я прислонилась к косяку, наблюдая за его тщетными попытками включить автомат.

- Чёртов агрегат, - сквозь зубы прошипел Эдвард, слегка ударив по блестящему чёрному корпусу.

- Помочь? – со смехом предложила я, подходя ближе.

- Белла, - радостно воскликнул Эдвард, сразу же позабыв о своём стремлении стать баристой.

Я тут же оказалась прижатой к его груди, а он целовал мою макушку, нежно обнимая меня.

- Тебе очень идёт эта рубашка, - довольно прошептал он, словно я была в вечернем платье из последней коллекции от кутюр.

- Она твоя, - ответила я, вкладывая совсем другой подтекст.

- Моя, - прошептал он, кажется, наша игра словами доставляла ему небывалое удовольствие.

«Все мужчины ревнивые собственники», - пронеслось в моей голове давнее высказывание Рене. Но впервые в жизни я осознала, какое же это счастье принадлежать кому-то.

- Твоя, - выдохнула я, полностью отдаваясь ласкам его нежных рук.

- Я так люблю тебя, Белла…

- Только твоя, любимый…

Я уже мечтала о том, как он отнесёт меня на руках прямо в спальню, но моим фантазиям не суждено было сбыться.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – участливым тоном поинтересовался он.

- Прекрасно, - ответила я, но слишком быстро и нетерпеливо, чтобы обмануть его.

- Болит? – он заглянул мне в глаза, на его лбу образовалась маленькая морщинка. Я помнила, что она появлялась всегда, когда он был взволнован или сосредоточен.

И эта искренняя забота растопила моё сердце. Мне захотелось стереть печаль с его лица, прогнать тревогу. Я была счастлива. И желала поделиться своим счастьем.

- Со мной и правда всё хорошо, Эдвард, - я провела указательным пальцем по складочке на переносице, по бровям, по колючей щеке с утренней щетиной. Она была такой жёсткой и непривычной. – Просто это случилось впервые и…

Договорить я не успела, снова оказавшись в его крепких объятьях.

- Я и представить себе не мог, - его чуткие пальцы, едва касаясь, прошлись по моей спине. – Может, "тайленол"?

- Ох, не надо таблеток, Эдвард, - упоминания о лекарствах заставили вспомнить многочисленные посещения местной больницы, напрочь отбивая всю романтику.

Я высвободилась из его рук и подошла к столу, вынула из пакета ещё парочку не испорченных им кусочков хлеба и поместила их в тостер. Затем осмотрела кофемашину. Она была похожа на ту, которая была в одной из закусочных, где я работала на кухне. Красная мигающая кнопка подтвердила мои догадки: поддон слива был переполнен. Я аккуратно вытянула его и вылила воду в раковину.

- Слушай, а шеф Свон хорошо стреляет? – спросил Каллен.

- Что? – я так и застыла с протянутой к кнопке включения рукой. - Ты хочешь с ним встретиться? Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Его искренняя улыбка слегка успокоила мои нервы, он медленно подошёл и торжественно объявил:

- На случай, если не удастся убедить его в серьёзности моих намерений, - и чмокнул меня прямо в нос.

Я рассмеялась, но смех вышел каким-то нервным.

Если честно, я плохо представляла себе знакомство Эдварда и Чарли. Так далеко я не заходила даже в мечтах.

- Надо признать, он будет прав, если посчитает меня недостойным тебя, - продолжил он серьёзным тоном.

- Почему? – я всё-таки взяла себя в руки, подставила чашки и нажала кнопку.

- Я даже кофе не смог приготовить своей любимой, - тяжело вздохнул Эдвард.  
Я прижалась щекой к его груди, вдохнула знакомый упоительный аромат его кожи и прошептала:

- Это не страшно. Я переживу.

А значит, я буду жить.

_С английского языка фразу I will Survive можно перевести как:  
Я переживу. Я выживу. Я буду жить._


End file.
